Жар белого вереска
by Kathrine Kostrova
Summary: Карин с самого детства знала, что станет супругой благородного и достойного человека, которого изберет по традициям древнего клана ее отец. И все же сердце человека, которого она страстно любит отдано другой. Страшные тайны окутывают белой город богов смерти, и Карин готова ступить в дом своего мужа, не забывая о мести, что уготована тем, кто лишил ее семьи и былого счастья.
1. Chapter 1

**Жар белого вереска.**

 **Глава 1. Дыхание лазоревой зимы**

 _«Все ложь, одна любовь указ беспрекословный,_

 _И в мире все игра, что вне игры любовной»._

 _Низами_

Выпал первый снег. Свинцовое и беспроглядное небо давно скрыло опаленный янтарный диск солнца, и белоснежные дворцы окаймило темнотой. Несколько месяцев шли дожди, сокрытые седой пеленой тумана, и теперь земля под ногами покрылась сверкающими осколками льда, затвердела. Сады постепенно превратятся в стеклянные аллеи, и на узких тропах, она будет оставлять следы на снегу, прогуливаясь днем по пустынным владениям. И так же незаметно, следы, оставленные высокими платформами ее темных туфель, занесут снега, скрывая за белесым покровом и шелковую накидку с золотыми драконами, и молочную кожу, и алые губы, и длинные черные волосы, словно перья ворона.

Шум нефритовых и золотых заколок, вплетенных в темные пряди, растворится в звуке завывания жгучего ветра; аромат лаванды и розового масла, которым она каждую ночь омывала свое тело, исчезнет в морозной свежести. Платиновые персты с сапфировыми камнями, упадут с ее рук, и затеряются в холодной глубине. И снег будет целовать ее горячие от слез щеки, ласкать кровавые раны на руках, обнимая раскаленным морозом.

Карин осторожно присела на корточки, подбирая под себя темные юбки, расшитые золотыми нарциссами – герб дома ее мужа. И протянула руку к пламенеющему пурпуру невысокого стелющегося кустарника вереска. Великолепный окрас листьев свернутых в трубочку, что так напоминали бубенцы, цветки этого растения будут цвести и зимой, высвобождая алеющие и лиловые тона из-под белоснежных снегов.

Наконец-то выпал снег, и она вспоминала день своей свадьбы, что стал счастливейшим в ее жизни. Она упивалась этим счастьем, не показывая его окружающим, но легкий румянец щек не мог сойти с кожи, даже когда прислужницы белили ее лицо и очерчивали черной, как ночь, тушью глаза; когда капли жасминовых духов скатывались с белой и тонкой лебединой шеи. Но она получила больше горько-сладкой боли и пытки от союза с мужчиной, которого полюбила с первого взгляда, нежели пламенного чувства, от которого сгорала изнутри. Ни одной женщине она бы не пожелала такой участи. Легче ринуться со скалы и позволить черным и борющимся о камни волнам поглотить тело, или выбросить обливающееся кровью сердце в дикое белое пламя.

Семейство Сиба было одним из четырех благородных домов Сейритея, и она была единственной выжившей незамужней наследницей, которая могла бы продолжить род, и наградить белоснежный двор величайшими воинами, что как и ее предки служили во благо всего Сообщества Душ, поддерживая и укрепляя целостность устоев и неукоснительных законов. В одночасье она лишилась старшего брата, который вместе с любимой супругой ждали своего первенца. Карин всегда представляла, что ее брак должен быть таким же безоблачным и счастливым. Она никогда прежде не видела людей, что были поглощены любовью друг другу, отдавая ее без остатка своей второй половине. И выражения их сияющих от счастья лиц стерлись из ее памяти, когда старший брат с неимоверной нежность в глазах, обнимал свою супругу, и его ладонь лежала на ее животе. Ребенок должен был появиться через несколько недель, и мужчина не мог дождаться мгновения, когда сможет прикоснуться к своему дитя. Но пламя войны унесло их жизни, как и жизни ее горячо любимых родителей, когда в главном поместье начался страшный пожар, что не могли потушить десятки тысяч прислужников и воинов, незамедлительно прибывших из столицы. Лишь только когда особняк четы Сиба полностью обратился в пепел, горячие угли начинали меркнуть в темноте.

Но даже по прошествии долгих десяти лет, земля оставалась черной и горячей, усыпанной глубоким пеплом, и безжизненные туманы, что укрывали высокие темные горы, окутывали руины белых поместий. Каменные осколки беломраморных дворцов обожгло сажей и золой, и густые тернии карминовой розы покрывали разрушенные часовни с пурпурными черепичными крышами, где оставляли некогда подношения небесам. Ее сестра-близнец скончалась у нее на руках, нет, на ее глазах. На руках было обугленное тело, и в обожженном лице она не находила схожести с красотой своей сестры. Юзу выводила прислугу из горящих деревянных построек, и когда вывели последнего ребенка, тяжелые деревянные балки рухнули на нее, закрывая ее изумленное лицо, которое она обернула навстречу своей сестре, бегущей со всех ног. Но Карин охватил жаркий вихрь огня и пламенеющих искр, и девушка повалилась на скользящую под пальцами кашицу снега, на котором смешивалась кровь и слезы, и долгими бесконечными ночами ее тошнило от ужасов, что она узрела падшей ночью.

Она увидела Хитсугаю Тоусиро, когда ей едва исполнилось тринадцать лет. Замужество казалось чем-то далеким и недостижимым, нереальным, больше похожим на эфемерный сон. Она не могла представить себе совместной жизни с мужчиной, за исключением отца и старшего брата, но муж и ее будущий господин, это уже совсем другое. От тихих перешептываний служанок, она едва могла представить, как проходит первая брачная ночь супругов, и почему столько волнения от одного этого сочетания слов. От одной мысли, что ей придется делить постель с незнакомым мужчиной, ее пробирала дикая дрожь. Как вообще можно спать с другим человеком, как перевернуться во сне или встать посредине ночи, или же ей и вовсе придется ложиться к определенному времени, по указанию супруга; что же делать, если ее скует бессонница или болезненный кашель, а тело настигнет страшная лихорадка? Унижения перед чужим человеком она не допустит, лучше сжечь руки в масле. Она морщилась, и лицо ее недовольно искажалось при мыслях о супружестве, отчего отец только громко хохотал, уверяя, что она сама будет желать разделить постель с мужчиной, когда достигнет должного возраста. Мать же всегда твердила, что будущего супруга нужно чтить и уважать, следовать его наставлениям, ибо он станет ее хозяином после того, как отец благословит их союз. И потому Карин твердо намеревалась не признавать ничтожной затеи родителей, и молила верховных властителей, что оберегают жизни в мире духов, чтобы она никогда не повзрослела и оставалась ребенком. Она ходила в храм каждый день, молясь об одном исполнении заветного желания, но время неминуемо настигало ее, и даже многочасовые молитвы и подношения не помогали ей.

\- Старший брат, а какой это человек, за которого меня хочет выдать отец? – как-то раз поинтересовалась Карин, опуская кончики пальцев ног на холодную водную гладь, пока руки брата, перепачканные маслом, растирали тонкой ткань лезвие черного клинка.

\- Какой? – переспросил Ичиго, явно удивленной ее заинтересованностью, и надолго задумался. И когда уже ей показалось, что он не ответит на ее вопрос, он осторожно произнес с легкой улыбкой:

\- Думаю, что он чрезвычайно похож на тебя, Карин.

Девочка несколько раз моргнула, хлопая длинными угольными ресницами и обращая на мужчину любопытный взгляд темно-серых глаз, и надломленным голосом вопросила:

\- Похож? Он похож на меня внешне?

\- Нет-нет, - с легким смешком произнес брат, чуть не подавившись, и ловко закрывая золотую крышку с небесным драконом, и крупными рубиновыми камнями боярышника на сверкающей чешуе, где хранилось редкое и самое дорогое масло для стали, глубоко вдохнул в себя утренний воздух. Брат вставал рано утром для тяжелых тренировок, когда еще только начинало рассветать, и его младшая сестра не могла отказать себе в удовольствие понаблюдать за отточенными движениями меча, что было продолжением его сильной руки, за резкими и быстрыми выпадами. Карин запрещалось учиться искусству владения клинка, хотя она готова была продать за это умение саму свою душу, свой статус, настолько ее увлекало военное дело и стратегия, к которой с такой безответственностью подходили мальчики ее возраста, которых отцы приучали любви к учебе. Она вставала еще затемно пробираясь босиком по дальним коридорам, когда предрассветные туманы окаймляли высокие башни, и еще не догорели красные огни в факелах на постах караульных, стоящих у высоких деревянных ворот из массивной черной древесины. И с замиранием сердце, она смотрела, как черный клинок брата выскальзывает из ножен, разрубая воздух и камень. И кто бы ни твердил, никто не смог бы убедить ее в том, что ее старшему брату найдется противник, который смог бы его одолеть. Когда ее маленькая тайна раскрылась, они условились держать любознательность Карин в секрете, и порой девочка находила мягкий пуфик на деревянном настиле возле тренировочного поля, теплый плед и чашу горячего зеленого чая с песочным печеньем. Брату не нравилось, что она утром уходила, не завтракая, и не предупреждая прислугу, и никогда не потакал ее увлеченности, хотя мог понять, видя ее сияющий взор полный восхищения. Возможно, ее любовь и целеустремленность к мужскому искусству завладела и им, поэтому он не слишком долго противился ее утренним вылазкам, взяв с нее слово, что она всегда будет успевать вернуться в постель до прибытия прислужниц.

– Он очень напоминает тебя характером, - тихо сказал человек, тепло и нежно улыбаясь девочке, с задором следя, как ее маленькие пальчики завязывают искусный узел из шелковых серебряных нитей на белой ночной рубахе, и как выбившиеся из тугой косы пряди черных волос развивает холодный ветер.

\- Он серьезный и очень ответственный, невероятно сообразительный для своих лет, - добавил он, возвращая клинок в ножны, и завязывая рукоять алой тесьмой. Кончики девичьих губ слегка приподнялись, ей нравился тяжелый запах масла, которым брат смазывал острие, и металла, она наслаждалась звуком вхождения клинка в выемку ножен. - Он первый за всю историю Академии ученик, что завершил ее за срок чуть больше года. Только представь себе, то, на что у других уходят годы, у него отняло чуть больше года. И он завершил свое обучение с самыми высокими результатами на всем потоке старшего поколения.

Карин нахмурилась, смотря на свое бледное отражение в воде:

\- Он ведь старше меня, правильно?

\- Внешне ничем не отличается от тебя, но, может, выглядит старше на два или три года, тебе следует уточнить у отца. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Он же еще совсем ребенок, - раздраженно заключила Карин, отчего ее старший брат весело рассмеялся.

\- Ты тоже еще совсем ребенок Карин, - броско ответил с улыбкой на губах Ичиго. - Но он великолепная партия для тебя. Отец говорит, что хочет передать ему в будущем свой пост Капитана.

На это заявление девочка только пуще надула губы и подозрительно сузила глаза. Отец настолько был покорен каким-то мальчишкой, что готов был отдать ему свое место Капитана. За какие заслуги простолюдин в одночасье решил занять столь важный пост? И если об этом говорит старший брат, то о его назначении явно могли пойти слухи по всему двору чистых душ, и явно достигли и самого юного дарования. Если бы он был из достойного и воспитанного семейства, этот человек отказался бы от такой привилегии немедля.

\- Но он не дворянин, - с неизменной холодностью произнесла девочка. И в этот момент Ичиго повернулся к младшей сестре, взирающей на чистую озерную гладь с гордо поднятым подбородком и великолепной прямой осанкой, губы ее были плотно сжаты в тонкую линию, но искрящийся блеск в глазах, всколыхал в темных глубинах неистовое полымя. Он мог только дивиться, в какую женщину она превратится со временем, и скольких мужчин поставит перед собой на колени, но их будет множество, в этом он не сомневался.

\- Ты же его еще не видела, почему такие предубеждения насчет прекрасного и успешного юноши? Он должен обязательно понравится тебе, и хотя он немного замкнутый, и такой же задумчивый, как ты, я думаю, что повстречавшись с тобой, он мгновенно изменится. Рядом с тобой сложно не улыбнуться или не воспарять духом. И он достаточно симпатичный.

Карин тяжело вздохнула, опуская голову на колени, и обнимая их руками:

\- А что мужчины вроде тебя разбираются в мужской красоте?

\- У него белоснежные волосы, Карин, точно первый выпавший снег, или свежие расстеленные перины.

\- Что? – провозгласила девочка, резко вскакивая со своего места, яростно взирая на брата с высоты своего небольшого роста. – Так он что еще и седой! Какой позор! Мужчина с таким оттенком волос станет моим будущим мужем, да мое имя и род засмеют.

Но Ичиго только смеялся, громко и заливисто, наблюдая за тем, как бледные щеки и кончики ушей девочки покрывает пунцовый румянец, а на глазах выступали хрустальные капли слез.

\- Успокойся, малышка, - утихомирил ее брат, мягко потрепав по голове, отчего ее плечи невольно опустились, и она шмыгнула носом. – Если бы он был плохим человек, отец ни за что бы не позволил ему даже увидеть тебя, или хотя бы заговорить. И помни о том, что это всегда будет твоим выбором. Ты всегда должна самостоятельно избирать свой путь, вне зависимости от налагаемых обязательств и обстоятельств, только так ты сможешь вершить свою судьбу.

\- Пока я понимаю, что меня хотят выдать за сумасшедшего, что все время корпит над учебниками, неразговорчивого и слишком ответственного седого мальчишку. Он хотя бы знает о моем существовании? – спросила Карин, устало растягиваясь на деревянных половицах и глядя через потолок из хризолита на светлеющее небо.

\- Скоро все узнаешь сама и решишь. Ты наследница великого дома. Это твой долг, - он помедлил, прикладывая руку к ее груди, в месте, где ровно билось сердце, и девочка настороженно посмотрела на старшего брата. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты слушалась именно своего сердца, и если оно велит тебе отринуть этого человека, то поступай именно так, иди против всех запретов и правил. И как бы тяжко ни было, стремись достичь любимого человека, как бы далеко он ни был.

Они недолго помолчали, когда Ичиго растирал между ладонями маленькие ручки младшей сестры, обдавая замершие пальцы, горячим дыханием, чтобы лучше согреть, и осторожно добавил, чтобы немного приободрить девочку:

\- Посуди сама, быть может, он позволит тебе обучаться искусству меча, и у тебя появится свой дзанпакто, и сам же будет тренировать тебя, посвящая во все моральные премудрости. Его уже сейчас сравнивают с Лейтенантом, хотя он только старший офицер, но видела бы ты его в бою.

\- Мне кажется, что ты о нем высокого мнения, - нерешительно произнесла Карин, следя за выражением лица мужчины из-под полуоткрытых глаз.

\- Я восхищаюсь им, - честно признался он, - и мне бы хотелось брать с него пример, отчасти походить в хоть чем-нибудь. Он особенно прилежен и аккуратен со всем, за что берется. И тебе бы не мешало приобрести хотя бы чуточку такой прыти, и постараться стать такой же женственной, как твоя мать и сестра. Но Карин, если бы ты видела, как он владеет мечом, он словно живое создание в его руках. Думаю, что тогда твое нежелание встретиться с таким мастером явно поубавилось бы.

\- Ты говорил, что отец хочет отдать ему пост Капитана в скором времени. Ты не испытываешь зависти? – поинтересовалась девочка, смотря проницательным взглядом в его золотисто-карие глаза.

Он усмехнулся:

\- Для меня более важно оберегать свой дом, и защищать Сообщество Душ. Пост тот же титул, он не имеет под собой особой ценности или признания, если тебя не поддерживают другие люди. Тоусиро ведь выходец из очень бедной семьи. Он даже не знал своих родителей, хотя родился в первом районе Руконгая, но в детстве сверстники его не особо жаловали. Некоторые говорят, что у него весьма холодная натура, но я чувствую с ним какую-то странную связь, словно он мне духовный брат. Так произошло в самый первый день, когда я повстречался с ним, поэтому постарайся не судить о человеке хорошенько его не узнав, и не будь предвзятой о том, кого никогда не видела. Позже можешь пожалеть.

\- Хорошо, - Карин подарила ему свою улыбку, поднимаясь с колен и направляясь в свои опочивальни, даже не подозревая, что совсем скоро встретится с мальчиком, что с самого первого дня своего появления в священной обители, уже вошел в историю, как самый юный мастер клинка.

Лишь с годами она привыкла носить неудобные кимоно и юката, стягивающие живот и грудь, тяжелые пояса оби, от которых кружилась голова. Будь на то ее воля, то разбила бы все пудреницы и чаши с множеством оттенков помад и белого крема, душистого масла, что рядами выстраивались в ванных комнатах и бассейнах. Ей не нравилось быть оборванкой, но ей особенно сложно было свыкнуться со сложностями своего туалета – ткани, украшения, духи, туфли на тяжелой платформе, в которых ее заставляли проходить целые километры, чтобы она свыклась с неудобными стяжками между пальцев, и научилась ходить той же бесшумной поступью, как это делают воины в плетеных сандалиях. Все должно было передавать ее грациозность и мягкость походки, но это было так непередаваемо трудно. Она ненавидела примерки, на что уходили целые дни, выбор фасона, расцветки и тона. Каждый узор знаменовал собою слово – водные потоки на голубой шелковистой материи говорили о непостоянстве, о безвозвратно утерянном времени, если поток волн был изображен ровным и спокойным, то орнамент означал спокойно протекающую жизнь, а если пенистая вода была бурлящей и неистовой со вздымающимися на поверхность моря темно-кобальтовыми валами, то это ассоциировалось с бедствием и погибелью. Истинная женщина должна выражать свои чувства неявно, неоткрыто, так всегда ей твердили, когда перед ней раскрывали на широких столах ковры тканей, пока мать и сестра стояли и наблюдали со стороны за ее выбором, и это тоже было нелегкой частью обучения в становлении будущей представительницы дворянского семейства. Порой она видела, как тяжело вздыхает мать и напрягаются мышцы лица сестры, когда она указывала на тот или иной оттенок. Ей было совершенно все равно, какой избирать рисунок на дорогом одеянии, потому что он был ей по нраву, но ее выбор чаще разочаровал старших. И в итоге, ей приходилось грустным взглядом провожать свою мать, что покидала мастерские, явно недовольная тяжелым обучением дочери.

Еще хуже дела обстояли в медицине. Тома громоздились в библиотеке до самых потолков, и, глядя на тяжелые кожаные рукописи и манускрипты, она с трудом могла подавить в себе страх, осознавая, что все эти знания со временем должны оказаться в ее голове. Бесчисленные снадобья, болеутоляющие и отвары чая, которые могли бы пригодиться, когда она станет полноправной госпожой дома своего будущего супруга. Порой ей казалось, что все упирается в один незамысловатый замысел – она жила, чтобы стать благочестивой супругой, слугой своего мужа. И пока ей приходилось вчитываться в скучнейшие термины, мужчина мог обучаться ремеслу стратега и оратора, и читать о подвигах великих воинах, что своей доблесть и храбростью добивались победы и пламенного восхваления.

\- Любое обучение никогда не проходит понапрасну. Со временем, Вы поймете и осознаете это, и будете благодарить родителей за ту заботу, что они оказали Вам. Все это однажды непременно пригодится в жизни, - заверяла ее наставница, разливая золотистый жасминовый чай по бирюзовым пиалам, пока Карин с неимоверной скукой разглядывала страницы медицинского пособия. Каждая страница содержала в себе десятки терминов, примечаний, смыслов, и каждый новый день привносил больше знаний, что должны были храниться в разуме, как в сундуке, что нельзя открыть.

\- А это вереск, - произнесла с затаенным восхищением старшая женщина, проводя пальцами по цветному рисунку на желтеющей странице, и девочка смотрела, как старческая рука, покрытая пигментными пятнами темной бронзы и морщинами, дрожит; как стекленеют и слезятся глаза. – Цветок, что означает пламенную любовь, непреодолимую ни одной силой. Ни время, ни власть, не смогут достичь и тронуть узы, что связывают два сердца между возлюбленными. Его цветки, словно живые, даже в самую лютую зиму, и жестокость осенних ливней, а летом бутоны на тонких ветвях пестрят буйными красками всех оттенков. Карин положила подбородок на сложенные ладони, без особого интереса разглядывая кустарник с аметистовыми и малиновыми бутонами. Есть цветы куда более прекрасные и душистые, нежели кустарник. Хризантемы, что украшают свадебные алтари; лозы красной розы, что цветут у горных рек, анемоны, чьи белоснежные и алые лепестки увивают мраморные плиты дорог, ведущих к павильонам, и троп в садах.

\- К чему мне эти знания? – спокойно спросила она, догадываясь, что ответом станет обыденная фраза о необходимости всего и вся в жизни. Но женщина улыбнулась странной улыбкой, которую Карин до поры не могла понять, и только со временем приняла иронию своей судьбы.

\- Порой очень страшно признаться в своих чувствах мужчине, которого любишь, но если положить в ворот его одеяния сухую ветвь, он будет думать о сладком аромате, о женщине, что подарила ему цветок. В стезях войны, или когда тебя ожидает мгновение смерти, один яркий оттенок и сладость аромата могут иметь больше значимости, чем вся прожитая жизнь.

Карин закатила глаза, тяжело вздыхая, и с едким раздражением ответила:

\- Мужчинам не интересно знать о сушеных цветках. Вы думаете, что если я подарю этот цветок мужчине, то он будет знать о моих чувствах? Смешно! – и с этими словами захлопнула книгу, отчего пиала с чаем, стоявшая на краю стола опрокинулась и разбилась на мелкие осколки, и Карин невольно вздрогнула при звуке удара, разнесшегося по учебного классу эхом. Казалось, что звук впитался в каждую страницу и корешок книг, расположенных на самых высоких и дальних полках. Девочка стыдливо опустила свой взор, но так и не решилась произнести слова прощения.

\- Это верно, - спокойным и ровным голосом сказала женщина, наклоняясь перед ней и собирая в ладони осколки, отчего на пальцах появились тонкие порезы. И Карин смотрела с застывшим сердцем, как кровь старшей женщины смешивается с горячим чаем.

– Но Вы будете мучиться от этих чувств настолько сильно, что малейшая возможность признания и открытия даст возможность сделать вздох. Вам будет трудно дышать каждый день, Вам будет казаться, что Вы ступаете по стеклу, которое будет впиваться в стопы и плавиться железом в плоти, и по крови будет течь страшный яд, и ни одно противоядие не спасет от этих душевных мук, а еда потеряет свой вкус. Время будет течь так долго, что день обратится пыткой. Но Вы будете жаждать сказать о своих чувствах, и какая разница, какой способ выражения избрать, говоря о том, что лежит на сердце?

\- Я просто никогда не полюблю, - яростным шепотом проговорила она, глядя с болью и сожалением на женщину, что относилась к ней с такой добротой, но предложить свою помощь и извиниться, у нее просто не хватало сил.

– Любовь слабит сердца, делает нас подвластными чувствам, именно чувства рушат фундамент великой обители богов смерти. И если мы не научимся укрощать их, то станем червями.

Женщина печально улыбнулась:

\- Но разве не чувства делают нас сильнее? Разве не любовь придает сил, когда последняя капля надежды покинула тело? И не ради ли этих чувств мы построили Сообщество Душ? Ни за чувства ли сражаемся на протяжении бесконечно долгих тысячелетий?

Карин ничего не ответила, и с хладнокровием в сердце, покинула учебный класс, проходя мимо шкафов с множеством отделений с золотыми и алмазными ручками, где хранились сушеные травы, и особенно отдавало ароматом полыни. В дни дождей, этот травянистый запах преследовал ее, и с годами она корила себя за то, что не опустилась на колени в тот день и не обняла целительницу со слезами, умоляя ее о прощении, благодаря за выказанное терпение ее своевольному нраву, неблагодарному тону. Сожаления настигают нас поздно, а гордыня не позволяет пойти на желанный душе шаг.

Традиции были во всем. В сортах чая, в движениях кисти рук, а ношение веера было целой летописью. Полностью раскрывать веер считалось непозволительным в одних местах, при встрече с высокими особами запрещалось опускать сложенные веера, роспись обладала противоположным значениям узорам одеяния – ее повсюду преследовали правила, тогда как она стремилась к иному, и с завистью смотрела на отца и брата, которые могли носить подпоясанные клинки.

День ее падения был холодным и пасмурным. Тогда в поместье Сиба собралось бесчисленное количество высокопоставленных лиц, и служанки готовили ее с раннего утра, расчесывая гребнями ее темные волосы и усердствуя над одеждой. К полудню у нее ломило спину от поклонов, мышцы лица стянуло от извечной улыбки на лице, а ноги болели настолько, что пальцы стали кровоточить, и на белой ткани носков выступили рдяные и темно-багровые пятна. Она ушла в дальние павильоны, где часто оставалась в одиночестве, наслаждаясь украденными часами покоя, здесь никто не мог отыскать ее, даже злые духи. Здесь она оставалась, скрываясь от прислуги и нудных педагогов, и здесь же с упоением зачитывалась затертыми от чтения старыми книгами о военном искусстве и наставлениях ученых мужей. Брат подарил ей однажды огромный ларец, и каждый том был старательно спрятан за бархатом и шелком, льном и батистом, за тяжелыми изумрудными поясами и широкими браслетами. И она хранили книги здесь в дальней части западного сада под деревянными дощечками в черных сундуках с гравировкой золотых драконов. Чтение успокаивало ее, и своим стремлением к знаниям, она могла бы с легкостью соперничать с взрослыми юношами. Порой даже старший брат не скрывал своего изумления, когда она цитировала военные трактаты, разъясняя положения строя войск и роты, говорила о значимости развития наступательных действий и обороны только по наброскам и чертежам, что отдавали Ичиго его учителя. И она хранила выкраденные листы из его тетрадей, выполняя задания по тактической перегруппировке войск при различном состоянии вооружения и количестве раненых.

Карин осторожно сняла носки, растирая скованные от боли мышцы, и поморщилась, когда опустила стертые в кровь пальцы ног в водную гладь пруда, и, прислонившись к деревянной балке, по которой спускались виноградные лозы, тяжело вздохнула, кривя лицом, когда раны защипало. Но холод прозрачных вод успокаивал, снимая боль, распространяющуюся по ноющим мышцам, и девочка раскрыла перед собой одно из учений, рассказывающее о войне на истощении противника. Одна из многих военных тактик, состоящая в ослаблении противника путем постоянной атаки и угрозы, когда при многочисленных человеческих потерях, противник претерпевает полный коллапс. Карин ощутила присутствие человека до того, как он ступил в деревянные коридоры павильонов, выстроенных на воде, но слишком поздно для того, чтобы успеть сбежать, или спрятать раскрытую книгу на своих коленях, а потому она повернула свое лицо навстречу мужчине, спускающемуся по узкой лестнице. Она испытывала гнев, жалость и раскаяние за то, что не смогла уберечь то, что так любила. Его одежда была, как покров ночи, такую боевую униформу носили все воины белоснежного города – широкие шелковые хакама, на которые опускались тени и сумрачные туманы, косодэ, и с пояса свисал золотой амулет небесного дракона, удерживающего в широких когтистых лапах сферу мира. Символ того, что сегодня этот человек войдет в новое звание, и какого бы ранга ни был этот человек, сила его духовной силы была огромна. Такое всевластие, от которого трещал воздух, и кричали сизо-лазурные ветры, она могла чувствовать лишь в присутствии отца или старшего брата. И даже ее пробила легкая дрожь, когда она втянула в себя морозный воздух, казалось, что мир окутывает ледяная пелена, и широкие листы винограда, и крупные алые ягоды покрылись инеем, ветви застыли в стеклянных переливающихся гранях. И когда выдохнула, облака дымчатого пара поднимались в вышину, она заметно дрожала, но все равно без тени сомнения или страха подняла свое лицо, чтобы увидеть человека, посмевшего нарушить ее уединение и покой. Но она должна была сбежать, она должна была подняться в тот же миг, когда почувствовала его приближение, но это только бы отсрочило неизбежное.

Его поступь была тихой, как ветер в облачных высях; как падение лепестков бутонов гортензии. Его лицо же было подобно лику идола. Светлая и безупречная кожа без малейшего изъяна, будто лунный адамантовый свет оттеняла чернильная мантия его одежды. Высокие очерченные скулы, прямой нос и полные губы, а его короткие волосы были белее снегов и меха северного барса, жемчужные нити тончайших серебряных лент. Она никогда бы не могла подумать, что мужчины могут быть настолько красивы. И на краткое мгновение ее сердце остановилось, когда он поднял свой удивленный взор на дитя, сидящее в нескольких шагах от него. Ей подумалось, что человек был так же потрясен, как и сама девочка, застав кого-то в самой отдаленной части дворцов вдали от пиршества и музыки, от ласковых звуков эрху и сямисэна. Но как прекрасны были эти глаза, словно оттенок морской волны, бушующей гряды, опускающейся на суда во время дикого и безжалостного шторма; великолепный сапфир голубого неба, но его глаза были прекраснее драгоценных камней; изумительнее темно-синего шелка. И она могла бы смотреть в глубину светлого турмалина на протяжении всей своей бессмертной жизни, и книга невольно выпала из ее рук, звучно упав в воду, отчего по гладкой поверхности прошлась рябь. Он неспешно переводил взор с детского лица до опущенных в воду ног, и, заметив багровые пятна крови на женских туфлях, кончики его губ слегка приподнялись. Человек приложил правую руку к сердцу, глубоко поклонившись перед ней, на что Карин коротко кивнула, не понимая, отчего ее тело сковало невидимыми железными прутьями, отчего так тяжело дышать, в груди стало невыносимо тесно.

\- Не думал, что смогу застать кого-то в западной части дворца, как и не думал, что смогу встретиться с человеком, который сможет почувствовать мое присутствие так скоро, - мужчина улыбнулся, с теплотой и искренним удивлением смотря на девочку.

\- Я искренне прошу прощения за то, что потревожил Вас. Вы должно быть одна из дочерей великих послов, на Вашем одеянии золотая вышивка феникса. Что Вы делаете так далеко от дворцовых залов? Если Вы заблудились, я с радостью отведу Вас обратно к родителям, если Вы назовете мне имя своего родового дома.

Его голос был как текучая река, как игра флейты, как песнь зимы, и каждое его слово отдавалось в ее сознание. В грудной клетке что-то бушевало, словно разгоралось безликое черное пламя. Карин чудилось, что его слова походили на снег, опускающийся на горящие щеки, и талая вода нежным потоком стекает по губам и подбородку на ладони.

\- Не стоит, - осторожно произнесла она, неспешно поднимаясь на ноги, держась дрожащими не то от холода, не то от удивления пальцами за широкий деревянный столб. Больше всего ей хотелось исчезнуть, благородные не должны позволять себя увидеть в такой манере, это говорило о дерзости воспитания, небрежности по отношению к традициям, и смущение накрыло ее с головой, на щеках и скулах наверняка выступили нежно-розоватые узоры краски ее позора. Но если человек и заметил это, то виду не показал, он безмолвно наблюдал, как она поднимает свои тяжелые туфли и отряхивает широкие парчовые юбки. Шелк неприятно холодил, приставая к мокрой коже, а косточки пальцев до того заледенели, что она могла их чувствовать. Карин уже намеревалась уйти, как человек позади нее, мягко сказал:

\- Ваши ноги в кровавых подтеках. Вам не следует ходить босой сейчас, раны могут загноиться. Позвольте мне помочь Вам?

Карин несмело повернулась в его сторону, обратив внимание, что он был выше ее на добрых полтора или два фута, и ей приходилось поднимать голову, чтобы встретиться с его светло-голубыми глазами, которых она боялась больше чем пламени. Когда подносишь руку к огню, то можно ощутить колкий жар, от которого кожа начинает медленно покрываться волдырями, прожигая до самых костей. Такое же чувство она испытывала всматриваясь в лазурно-небесные глаза стоявшего перед ней человека.

\- Мне не нужна помощь, - тихо ответила она, приподнимая широкие юбки, чтобы можно было идти, не страшась споткнуться с первого шага. Карин хотела бы вложить в свой голос привычную дерзость или нотку храбрости, но ее тонкий и хриплый голос больше напоминал писк полевой мыши, рыщущей под высокими колосьями золотой пшеницы в поисках зерна.

Человек обратил свой взор на кровавые разводы, оставленные на темной древесине, а затем перевел настороженный взгляд на девочку, изо всех сил старающуюся держать спину прямо при ходьбе.

\- Вы сильно натерли ноги, я могу залечить подтеки. Это займет совсем немного времени, упрямится ни к чему. Боль исчезнет, а я обещаюсь никому говорить ни о нашей встрече, и не подам виду, что узнал Вас, если мне еще выпадет радость увидеть Вас вновь, - с легкой улыбкой сказал мужчина, и в голосе его слышалась искренняя забота. Внутри что-то встрепенулось, и Карин растеряно и безвольно обернулась к человеку, остановившемуся от нее на расстоянии нескольких шагов.

\- Честно никому не расскажите? – нерешительно произнесла она, опуская глаза от его выразительного голубого взгляда.

\- Даю слово офицера войска двора чистых душ, - он протянул ей руку, ненарочито предлагая взять его за широкую ладонь. У него были нежные и теплые руки, как лепестки фиалки, и Карин на краткую долю секунды усомнилась, что он мог быть настоящим солдатом армии бессмертных богов. Ведь как можно удерживать рукоять меча в руках, кожа сразу начинает грубеть, порой кровоточить. У старшего брата руки были покрыты шрамами и мозолями, костяшки и фаланги всегда были разбиты или перевязаны наскоро бинтами, а у этого человека ладони мягкие, с ухоженными пальцами и ногтями. Он усадил ее на небольшую скамью, над которой нависали лозы дикой розы, и запах мокрой земли, камня и душистый аромат цветов ударил в нос. Человек осторожно присел на корточки, кладя на свои колени ее израненные стопы, и наклонившись, нежно подул своим дыханием, и кожу обдало горячим воздухом, и царапины на глазах стали затягиваться, обращаясь в тонкие рубцы, а затем плотные корки и вовсе исчезли, осыпаясь между кончиками пальцев.

Карин изумленно смотрела на чистую кожу без малейшей царапины, и на выдохе с трудом проговорила:

\- Не может такого быть…

Человек тихо рассмеялся, растирая ладонями голени, и слабая дрожь от этих прикосновений, распространилась по всему телу, и она с непередаваемым усилием могла удержать внутри себя удовлетворенный стон от растекающегося тепла.

\- Я же говорил, - сказал мужчина, опуская ее стопы, чтобы девочка смогла вдоволь насмотреться на представшее чудо.

\- И зачем я вообще изучаю медицину, если можно с помощью магии с легкостью все излечить? – вопросила она с придыханием, не способная прийти в себя от увиденного, и кровь в легком возбуждении бурлила по венам, словно излечив ее, мужчина передал часть своих сил и ей. Она мгновенно согрелась, будто нечто укрыло ее теплым одеялом, и даже одежда полностью высохла.

\- На основе медицинских знаний только и можно применять эти простейшие заклинания. К тому же, это были просто неприятные царапины, настоящие ранения гораздо тяжелее излечить, и потребуется куда больше духовных сил. И в трудные периоды, когда собственные силы полностью иссякают, а боевой товарищ нуждается в твоей помощи, именно лекарственные снадобья необходимы как никогда. Нужно знать, как циркулирует кровь, частицы, из которых состоит кожный покров, чтобы правильно соединить ткани. Если просто применять духовную силу, то можно больше навредить, нежели помочь.

\- Вы должно быть хороший медик, - сказала с сияющей улыбкой девочка, обращая к человеку свое счастливое лицо, когда мужчина с благодушием и странной улыбкой разглядывал ее темные, как туманы, окаймляющие берега рек на закате, глаза.

\- Я плохо еще разбираюсь в травах и с большим трудом составляю лекарственные снадобья, - призналась Карин, разочарованно вздыхая и надевая туфли на черной платформе.

\- Уверен, что у молодой госпожи все обязательно получится, - прикрывая с улыбкой глаза, сказал человек, нагибаясь и подставляя свою спину, чтобы она смогла усесться, удерживаясь руками за его плечи. И Карин несколько раз моргнула, не понимая, что происходит.

– Вам пока лучше не ходить в такой тяжелой для ношения обуви, я отнесу Вас к западному крылу. Обещаю, что никто Вас не увидит. Вы можете довериться мне, я умею хранить чужие секреты. К тому же, мне неловко, что из-за меня Вы потеряли свою книгу. Ходить пока все равно будет больно, даже если следов царапин больше нет.

\- Правда можно? – тихо и неуверенно спросил она, не узнавая в звучании свой голос – застенчивый, с легкой хрипотцой, словно принадлежащий другому человеку. Но мужчина только улыбнулся, помогая ей взобраться, и Карин густо покраснела, практически спадая к нему на спину, и золотые украшения в ее волосах звонко столкнулись с опаловыми и нефритовыми палочками, удерживающие густые черные косы.

Он ступал осторожно, словно каждым своим шагом мог потревожить ее, а она с замиранием думала о том, что ее сердце стучало так громко, что звук мог распространиться громогласной трелью по пустой округе. Но ей думалось, что ветер и серое небо, и даже цветники в садах запечатлели то, как ее нес на себе совершенно незнакомый человек. И она просила упрямо бившееся в его спину сердце, замереть хотя бы на миг. Но проходили минуты, и напряжение спадало, сменяясь странным ощущением раскованности во всем теле, и Карин невольно прислонилась щекой к его воротнику, глубоко вдыхая в себя аромат мяты и дикой брусники, а еще от него пахло дождем и туманами, полноводной рекой. Ее маленькие пальчики вцепились в шелковистую ткань его шихакушо, и она подумала, какой небольшой была в сравнении с ним. Ни он, ни она не пытались завести неловкий разговор, поэтому продолжали свой путь в полном и глубоком молчании, но отчего-то у Карин было такое ощущение, что она все это время спала. Проходили долгие и бесчисленные дни, мгновения, и только сейчас она по-настоящему могла дышать, ощущать аромат белоснежной фиалки и темно-лиловой лаванды, только теперь познала красоту пения зимородка, усевшегося на тонких ветвях вишни, звон одиноких капель дождя, скатывающихся с коньков крыши. Она привыкла к его запаху, уютно устроившись в ареоле его силы и тепла тела, а потому, когда он медленно опустил ее на землю, она почувствовала толику сожаления и горести.

\- Вот и все, - обернувшись к ней, сказал человек. – Лучше переодеть эти туфли, они не особенно удобные.

\- Отец говорит, что я должна привыкнуть к ним, высокие господа должны чтить и уважать традиции, и когда я войду в дом своего будущего мужа, то должна соблюдать строгие правила, предписанные моим титулом.

Белесые ресницы чуть дрогнули, а в темно-изумрудных глазах промелькнула тень замешательства, призрак сомнения, но через мгновение, он снова улыбнулся, сцепляя свои сильные руки за спиной.

\- Почему Вы считаете, что супруг не позволит Вам носить то, что захотите только Вы? Это же Ваша собственная жизнь, поступайте с ней, как полагаете правильным и верным, как и в выборе своего мужчины.

\- У меня есть обязательства перед своей семьей, и мой муж станет моим господином. У меня нет права выбирать человека, с которым я сочтусь узами брака, его изберет для меня отец, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы он был мне хотя бы не противен.

Мужчина печально улыбнулся:

\- Я уверен, что у Вас будет прекрасный мужчина, и в будущем Вы станете его сокровищем, которое он будет оберегать всеми силами. Ему наверняка будет нелегко, особенно когда Вы со временем превратитесь в настоящую красавицу. Тяжело быть с женщиной, которая привлекает взоры множества мужчин, внутри будешь ощущать вечный страх, что она покинет тебя.

Карин подарила ему добрую улыбку в ответ, и когда они оба заслышали подступающие шаги людей в отдалении, девочка в последний раз бросила взгляд на синигами, наблюдавший за ней своими иссиня-лазоревыми очами со странной улыбкой на губах, и, подобрав под себя юбки, с гордостью произнесла:

\- Я обязательно буду наблюдать за Вашим вступлением в новый ранг, надеюсь, что Вы с должным почтением послужите своему будущему Капитану и Отряду.

Поднялся сильный ветер, и винно-красные лепестки дерева королевского делоникса покрыли собой пространство, затмевая за рубиновым отливом белоснежные высокие стены дворцов, высокую кровлю с крутыми скатами, резные орнаменты на парапетах и малахитовые статуи драконов и журавлей. Она с трудом могла различить его черное одеяние за вихрем алых лепестков, но Карин видела, как изогнулись его губы, словно он знал что-то, неведомое для нее. Девочка спешно поклонилась, взбегая по каменным высоким ступеням, скрываясь за тяжелыми мраморными вратами, но даже когда она поднялась по ступеням на верхние этажи главного поместья и скрылась за чередой пролетов, прошла через многочисленные коридоры, чувство, что за ней следят эти чарующие голубые глаза, не исчезало, и преследовало до самого пути в просторные покои и спальни. Резко задвинув двери, Карин прислонилась спиной к деревянному косяку, и тяжело дыша, смотрела в потолок, на слабеющих ногах опускаясь на холодные половицы. Ее охватил безмерный поток головокружительного восторга, от внутреннего возбуждения кипела кровь, и в ушах больно стучало, и сердце не могло восстановить свой равномерный ритм. Свет становился ярче, каждый звук приобретал значимость, и кисти рук слегка подрагивали, словно ее била болезненная лихорадка.

Позже в ее комнаты ворвались прислужницы в светлых, как кипень, мантиях, и красные, рубиновые пояса из парчи на их тонких талиях, были гуще и пурпурнее крови, ягод поздней рябины. Девочка не сразу заметила, как расставляют по столам косметику и кипяченую горячую воду в хрустальных вазах, которой смачивали драгоценные гребни. Молодые женщины зажигали высокие свечи, и комнаты наполнял аромат душистого жасмина и цитрусов. В высоких зеркалах она смотрела на свое отражение, подмечая недостатки своей внешности – заметные круги под глазами, которые пытались скрыть белилами и румянами; немного вздернутый подбородок, и темные глаза, сливающиеся с черным тоном ее тонких волос. Карин отчетливо помнила, как позвякивали фарфоровые крышки, в которых хранились жидкие помады из древесного воска, масла, семян камелий и мускуса; как поднимается пар из купален, душистая и необычайно горячая вода, в которой до белизны натирали кожу жесткими щетками, а затем натирали мазями.

В отдаленных комнатах были развешаны шелковые ткани, разноцветные вышитые, набивные, батик с рисунком крупных цветов, венков, и причудливые кружевные розетки с сюжетными мотивами, но сегодня она изберет темную шелковую материю с изображением фамильного герба, вышитую золотыми нитями, как восходящее янтарное солнце на краю востока. Когда ей затягивали за поясницей тяжелый и широкий золоченый пояс с алмазными вкраплениями, в комнату запыхавшись от длительного бега, вбежала младшая сестра, упрямо держась рукой за грудь, старательно пытаясь восстановить шаткое дыхание. Ее пшенично-охристые волосы выбились из строгой прически, украшенной живыми хризантемами, и на лбу виднелись проступившие пятна пота, когда она вышла ближе к раскрытым окнам, откуда проистекал нежный и горячий поток солнечного света.

\- Я его видела, - с зарумянившимися щеками выпалила она, подбегая к Карин, которая смерила сестру неодобрительным взглядом, смотря на сбившуюся в складки одежду.

\- Кого ты видела? – с тяжелым вздохом спросила она, оглядывая себя в зеркале.

\- Как кого?! – надув губы выпалила в возмущении сестра, хватаясь за ее ладони и стискивая пальцы в своих горячих руках. – Карин, я только что видела человека, за которого отец так хочет выдать тебя замуж! Боже мой, Карин! Если бы ты только его видела, мужчины не могут такими красивыми, я до сих пор пылаю от одного брошенного его взора в мою сторону! Ну, ты и счастливица! Я даже себе и представить себе не могла, что он окажется таким замечательным мужчиной или юношей, выглядит совсем взрослым! Я видела его на заседании прибывших членов совета, и стояла с матерью на балконе. Если бы ты только слышала, как он говорит, как держится при резких вопросах, какой у него невероятно прекрасный голос! Я так тебе завидую!

\- Только не это, - в измождении произнесла Карин, осознавая, что хуже дня просто быть не может, замечая лукавый блеск в глазах сестры. – Ты хочешь сказать, что это безобразное седое чудовище приехало в поместье к нам с визитом!

\- Что ты такое говоришь? – яростно оперевшись руками в бока произнесла Юзу, и глаза ее гневно сверкнули, на что темноволосая девочка с отвращением поморщилась. – Я своими глазами видела у него золотой амулет небесного дракона, свисающий с пояса, похоже, что он сегодня вступает в один из высших рангов в своем Отряде.

\- Удачно для него, - равнодушно пробормотала Карин, делая вид, что рассматривает вышитые на широких черных рукавах хризантемы.

\- Почему ты с таким нежеланием относишься к этому человеку, словно у тебя с самого начала против него целый ряд бессмысленных предубеждений? – через некоторое время спросила сестра, когда они в сопровождении двух десятков женщин проходили по открытому балкону, и от холодного ветра, опускающегося со светло-кремовых облаков, озарены палящим диском солнца, ее плечи подрагивали. В это время года начинали цвести аметистовые розы, и мраморные полы укрывало множество красных лепестков, лозы алеющего цветка вонзались шипами в белоснежные потолки и золотые балюстрады, огромные колонны, поддерживающие многоярусные пагоды, покрытые перламутром.

\- Потому что всю свою сознательную жизнь меня готовят к тому, чтобы стать ему достойной женой – я изучаю историю, этикет, медицину, управленческое дело, музыку, танцы, и все лишь для того, чтобы служить ему в угоду. Меня хотят отдать человеку, которого я даже не знаю и которого никогда в жизни не видела. Ни я выбирала его, а мой отец. Меня раздражает тот факт, что я не могу избирать свой путь самостоятельно, - выдавила из себя девочка, и в глазах ее поселилась ненависть, которую она столь долго прятала в себе, что терзала долгими ночами, когда она вчитывалась в классические стихи и песнопения, заучивая их как благостную молитву. Она столь часто морозила свои пальцы во льду, чтобы струны сансина с длинным грифом и корпусом, не отдавали болью в коже, хотя после многочасовых занятий, на кончиках указательных пальцев оставались порезы. И если бы у нее была возможность, то, кого бы она выбрала? Отчего-то перед глазами возник образ человека с той теплой улыбкой, которую он подарил, предлагая свою помощь. Слабый запах его тела все еще витал в воздухе, и она не могла отделаться от чувства, что сладостный аромат шествовал за ней попятам.

\- Карин, - неодобрительно воскликнула Юзу, и она не верящим взором посмотрела на сестру, отдергивая ее за рукав, будто порицания за откровенные слова. – Великие блюстители, благо, что матушка не слышала тебя!

Судорога в коленях до сих пор чувствовалась, и каждый шаг отдавалась колкой болью в стопах, будто она вставала на опаленные иглы, потому что глаза искали его статную фигуру среди собравшихся гостей, среди стоящих поодаль воинов, среди множества солдат, выстроившихся на огромной белой площади для вступления в новое звание. Торжественные церемонии посвящения проходили раз в десятилетие, и ее фамильный дом впервые за продолжительный период времени принимал такое важное событие в своих дворцах. Но что может сравниться по красоте с великолепной площадью, выполненной из роскошного белого мрамора, что на закате дня отсвечивал нежно-розоватым отливом – только белые башни с бриллиантовыми шпилями великого двора. По всему периметру глубоко в камнях было вырезано изображение дракона, и истинное великолепие монумента на плитах можно было наблюдать именно с высоты, и драгоценные сапфировые когти переливались на яркости солнечных лучей, и обращались в светло-серебристый оттенок.

Карин первой поднялась по высоким ступеням на балкон к родителям, и при виде ее, отец улыбнулся, подзывая к себе ближе, чтобы она заняла место подле него. Она учтиво кланялась высокородным гостям, окруживших со всех сторон благородную чету, отвечая любезностью и фальшивой улыбкой, от которой каменело лицо, но ее глаза всегда возвращались к раскинутой внизу площади, неотрывно наблюдая за все подступающими офицерами. Она хотела увидеть этого мужчину, но его бы появление, ни за что не смогла пропустить. Карин знала, что почувствует его присутствие, ведь остатки его огромной духовной силы до сих пор кружили ей голову. Но когда вперед выступили три человека на получение звания лейтенанта, она подумала, что безвозвратно упустила момент его торжества. Она хотела увидеть его легкий и ровный шаг, сильный и уверенный взгляд. Карин могла даже представить себе, как он кланяется перед великим советом, и как на его чело стекает священное масло, и человек принимает на себя обеты верно служить великому сообществу во благо и процветание чистой земли.

Церемония длилась на протяжении нескольких утомительных и долгих часов, почти до позднего вечера, когда сумерки уже пали на землю, и чешуя каменного небесного дракона обрела темно-лазурный тон в нависающей темноте. Бесчисленные ряды солдат, которые уже праздновали свое повышение в банкетных залах, отпивая из резных серебряных бокалов холодное вино из рябины и меда, пробовали жареную птицу, добротно политую карамелью и пряностями, были свободны. И Карин испытывала жгучую зависть к тем людям, которые могли свободно гулять по владениям семейства Сиба, наслаждаясь тихим вечером. И она бы многое отдала за то, чтобы насладиться в уединении чашей чая под сенью сирени, слушая плавную музыку, доносившуюся из восточного крыла главного поместья.

Оставался всего один человек, который должен был стать новым Капитаном, и хотя было непозволительно и неучтиво покидать балкон с ложем родителей в этот момент, она отчаянно боролась с собой, чтобы не подняться и уйти в свою опочивальню. Это был слишком долгий день, и толика горечи перекатывалась на языке, ведь она так и не смогла увидеть того человека с глазами цвета северного моря небес на восходе дня.

\- Карин…, - тихо звала ее Юзу, с недюжей силой дергая за подол юбки, и девочка лениво опустила взгляд на сестру, сидящую на нижнем кресле у самого мраморного парапета. Она что-то шептала, прислонившись щекой к камню, задорно улыбаясь и подавая различные знаки, смысла которых, Карин никак не могла уловить. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока мать не воззрилась на нее со всей строгостью, и Юзу виновато опустила голову, покорно сложив руки на коленях, но сияющая радость в глубине карамельно-смольных глаз не увяла, а разгорелось с большей силой, когда в вышине раздалась барабанная дробь, и с высоких балконов мужчины скатывали громадные алые полотна из бархата с вышитыми золотыми нарциссами.

Карин задохнулась при следующем вдохе, с затаенным недоверием и обидой повернувшись к отцу. Не старший брат становился новым Капитаном Десятого Отряда, а кто-то другой, Ичиго же, сидящий по левую руку от матери с неподдельной радостью наблюдал за тем, как прислужницы достают из длинного золоченого ларца белоснежное хаори, полы которого развивались на ветру. Она даже не догадывалась о том, что отец сложил свои полномочия в пользу другого человека. Растерянность овладела ей настолько, что она приподнялась при стихающих ударах барабанов, стискивая кулаки, отчего ногти, больно впивались в кожу.

Площадь затопила сила, от которой с большим трудом можно было устоять на ногах, но, ни один мускул на лице Карин не дрогнул, когда она втянула в себя воздух, следя за арочными вратами из лунного камня, из которых выходил преемник ее отца. И при виде человека, поднимающегося по широким ступеням, она безмолвно застыла, дыхание участилось. Она знала, что мать обратила на нее загадочный взор своих светлых глаз, а отец гордо улыбается, складывая руки на своей широкой груди.

Ее глаза затуманились, руки невольно прикоснулись к груди, где в стенаниях билось сердце, и удары отдавались в кончики пальцев, но никто не просил ее опуститься на свое место. Едва ли кто-то заметил, как наследница благородного дома поднялась со своей скамьи, не в силах скрывать своего восторженного выражения. Взгляды каждого были устремлены к юноше, ступающему по изображению хищного зверя, самого могущественного существа, что управлял стихиями и жизнью в небесах, и черные, как богатый темный агат полы его одеяния, скользили по белому мрамору, что впитывал его всевластный поток духовной силы. Холод опустился на высокие дворцовые стены, и сияющая снежная пыль снисходила с чернеющего небосвода. Сходил с высот первый снег, и стоящий мороз жалил лицо и горло, когда Карин вдыхала в себя свежий аромат вступившей в свои законные владения зимы.

Уголки ее губ приподнялись в легкой улыбке, когда человек склонился перед жрецами в кроваво-красных одеждах, что набрасывали ему на плечи белоснежное хаори, и с молчаливой благодарностью мужчина принимал свой клинок из рук служителя храма. Его меч был искусством, серебряная рукоять с раскрытой пастью ощетинившегося в кольях дракона, и сапфировые голубые зарницы полыхали холодным огнем, когда руки владельца клинка подняли черные ножны. Прекрасно очерченный профиль его лица выражал сдержанность и спокойствие, в его изысканных чертах не отражалось даже мимолетного признака на торжественность, а его сила витала, проникая в дыхание каждого находящегося на многоэтажных балконах.

Наблюдая за торжественными подношениями и дождем из лепестков нарцисса, опускающегося вместе с первым снегом, Карин думала о том, что ее старший брат ошибался тысячу раз, описывая облик человека, которым дорожил, как родным по крови братом и верным союзником, на которого не боялся понадеяться в темный час бедствия.

Его волосы были не просто белыми, тонкие пряди тронули мягкие волны сизых туманов над скалистыми вершинами и отражение чистейшей полной луны на гладкой поверхности озера, а его глаза были лазоревыми ветрами, что кружились высоко в облаках.

Девочка подняла глаза на своего отца, заметив, как пылает его темный взгляд гордостью, и услышала, как он дрожащим шепотом произнес:

\- Вот он, мой мальчик…

Позднее, когда знатные гости стали расходиться, некоторые отбывать вместе с челядью и слугами в паланкинах обратно в белый город, Карин смотрела на поднимающийся огонь свеч в канделябрах сидя в небольшой комнате, куда приглашали только доверенных лиц и близких друзей всего семейства Сиба. Былая усталость снизошла, словно тающая дымка от затухающего огня, и девочка заворожено смотрела на высокую ленту пламени. Медленно, слишком медленно она осознавала происходящее, и этого все тело бил странный и незнакомый озноб. И даже прибытие клана Кучики, расположившегося за устеленными яствами столами на противоположной стороне, не вызвали в ней прежнего счастливого возбуждения и прилива всепоглощающей радости. Она видела, как платиновые звенья в темных прядях волос главы благородного дома переливаются в свете пламени, и как звенят рубиновые бокалы и раздаются голоса.

Юзу больно ударила ее локтем по руке, привлекая внимание сестры, и тогда Карин подняла свой взор на вошедшую чету семейства Сиба. Старший брат с довольной и удовлетворенный улыбкой проходя через комнату, занял место подле нее, и мягко похлопывая девочку по плечу, кивком головы указал на отца, который внимательно наблюдал за своей средней дочерью.

\- Иди, - тихо сказал он ей, и даже спустя много лет, она помнила прикосновение его горячего дыхания к заплетенным волосам. Она неспешно поднялась, чувствуя, как холодеют руки, и ускоряется сердечный ритм, и в это мгновение заметила подступившую фигуру, вставшую за широкой спиной главы древнего клана.

Карин вышла на темную террасу, где ожидали ее родители, и, встав рядом с отцом, она осмелилась посмотреть в глаза человека, что теперь стал новым лидером одного из сильнейших Отрядов Готэя.

\- Давно мечтал познакомить вас двоих, - обратился к Карин отец, кладя широкую ладонь на плечо юноши, тогда как она с трудом могла пошевелить губами.

\- Карин, - мягко сказал отец, оглядывая свою дочь с ног до головы, - это мой преемник, Хитсугая Тоусиро.

15


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Тени, танцующие в отражение луны.**

 _«Не действуй против божества влюбленных:_

 _Какое бы ты средство ни привлек,_

 _Ты проиграешь битву, будь уверен»._

 _А. Данте_

Карин всегда говорили, что ее глаза имели необычайно красивый оттенок воды после дождя. И она думала о прозрачной капле, застывающей на лепестке темно-лилового ириса и черной астре; флере тумана на стекле, и она представляла себе предрассветную дымку, окаймляющие кустарники ирги; стальной покров небес при расхождении густых облаков гроз и бурь, и она вдыхала зной и хлад раскалывающий свод серебристой молнии. И порой она получала настоящее наслаждение от того, что могла разглядеть в глазах любимого мужчины свое отражение, и свои глаза, видя в зеркально-изумрудной глади свое спокойствие, тогда как внутри нее все вскипало и бурлило, что было невыносимо сделать лишний вздох.

В тот вечер небо было иссиня-темным с пепельно-серыми облачными перекатами, и сумерки медленно опускались на холодную землю. Девочка думала о том, что волосы стоящего перед ней мужчины были светлее опадающего сверкающего снега, что холодил щеки, и кончики пальцев больно покалывало от гложущего желания прикоснуться к нежным прядям его волос оттенка морской пены и кипени. Какое-то время они в кромешном молчании смотрели друг на друга, словно оба не решались произнести заветных слов, которые смогли бы разбить стену страшного безмолвия, воцарившегося вокруг них. Она смотрела на него с сомнением и толикой просыпающего любопытства, губы ее были приоткрыты, а темные, как ночь ресницы, трепетали под стылым ветром. Он же наблюдал за девочкой испытующе и пристально, всматриваясь с особой настороженностью в каждую отдельную черту, и кремово-белые брови его едва заметно изогнулись, хотя ни один мускул его красивого лица не дрогнул. Глаза его были глубокими и пронзительными, как лазурь синевы реки в чащобе в весенний период, когда талые ручьи стекаются по влажной черной земле, и в чистой темноте его взгляда она увидела заволакивающую пустоту.

\- Почему бы вам двоим не познакомиться немного поближе и поговорить друг с другом, а позднее присоединитесь к столу, - с небывалой уверенностью произнес ее отец, с торжественностью и каким-то внутренним огнем хлопая своего будущего сына по плечам, будто пытаясь приободрить. Любовь ее отца к этому необычному и незнакомому человеку, привязанность, которую он столь редко выражал по отношению к родным детям, обескураживала и потрясала. Он выглядел не намного моложе Ичиго, а ледяная уверенность и сталь характера, скрывающиеся в глазах, придавали ему большего сходства уже со зрелым мужчиной. Но лицо человека было каменным и бледным, словно он не понимал, что происходило в действительности. Он должен был ощущать счастье, гордость от того, что на его плечи только что возлегло капитанское хаори, которое и сейчас в ночных сумерках сияло жемчугом и искрящимся серебром, но в душе его царил хаос. Величайшее достояние, которого мог бы достичь воин белой цитадели, что был выходцем из низших слоев касты. Карин ощущала его сомнения и страх по колебаниям ветра в вышине, по искривленным и резким холодным волнам разбушевавшейся вдали вьюги. С рождения у нее был дар определять духовную силу с той легкостью, которая не давалась даже опытным воинам белоснежного города. Мужчина был спокоен, но внутренне напряжен, казалось, что небывалых усилий ему стоило сдерживать яростный голубой огонь мороза в своих жилах, и Карин заметила, как затрещали бургундно-черные ягоды брусники, как заледенели в зеркальном отблеске темно-зеленые листья можжевельника, и как вонзались ледяные стебли красной розы в кованные серебряные решетки ограды, выстраивающейся вокруг центральных садов главного поместья. Она хорошо знала это сковывающее чувство, когда внутри тебя мышцы и органы сдавливают невидимые замки, и хочется исторгнуть криком боль вместе с кровью, но с губ срывается только судорожный вздох. Лунный опаловый свет проистекал на темную ткань с золотою вышивкой ее кимоно, прикасаясь к приоткрытым полным и влажным губам и горящим от холода щекам, темным, словно покрашенных в ночь ресницам. Он не знал. Он ничего не знал и не понимал до этого момента, и сейчас пытался с должным спокойствием и стойкостью для своего достоинства и чести принять происходящее. Но если со стороны они выглядели, как пара людей с интересом, разглядывающих друг друга, как происходило часто в первую встречу будущих жениха и невесты, то Карин отчетливо могла различить и увидеть его потрясение, ошеломленность и толику потери. Кончики его пальцев дрожали, но не от холода, а от вскипающего в жилах гнева и негодования. Проходили долгие минуты, а они оба продолжали стоять на открытом балконе, вслушиваясь в отдаленную плавную музыку двухструнной скрипки эрху и дутара, отголоски разговоров и смеха, доносящихся из просторных обеденных залов вместе с ярым ветром, опадающего сильнейшими воздушными валами на высокие пики гор, поблескивающие вдали темного горизонта. Хрупко-голубой снег мерно опадал на восстающий в темноте лес, и Карин могла почувствовать в воздухе смолистый запах старых елей, вьюг, стискивающих в синеве инея землю.

Наконец-то мужчина произнес первые слова, но та отдаленность, что засверкала в его глазах, Карин запомнила отчаяние в пестро-лазурной грани на долгие годы, и ночами ей снился этот взгляд.

\- Вам должно быть холодно стоять здесь снаружи, - его голос был хриплым и слабым, тон, в котором сквозила неуверенность молодого юноши, стоящего на пороге больших свершений и неумолимым желанием воплотить истинные мечты в жизнь. Тогда она еще не осознавала, насколько серьезным может быть выбор пути на возлежащем впереди человека перепутье, насколько может измениться вся жизнь и надежды. Но в тот вечер, Карин ничего не знала об этом, об истинной причине его скованности, темно-кобальтовых лент, что являлись воплощением ужаса, появившихся в его светлой ауре. Он протянул ей свою руку, и она любовалась серебряной вышивкой нарциссов и фениксов на широких шелковых рукавах его великолепного кимоно, сильное запястье, по которому стекалась черная, как окружающие их тени и чернь, материя.

\- Почему бы Вам не зайти внутрь, Карин-доно? Я не хотел бы стать причиной Вашего плохого самочувствия, - его улыбка была нежной, настолько нежной, что сердце ее будто обволакивала пена прозрачно-белых воздушных облаков, но искренность увядала, как лепестки орхидеи под пламенным солнцем в дикой белой пустыне, в земле, что позабыла о ласке дождей и свежести воздуха.

\- Все хорошо, - Карин оглянулась на восседающих за столом родителей, встречаясь с заинтересованным взглядом младшей сестры, что напрасно пыталась скрыть улыбку, покусывая зубами нижнюю припухлую губу, края ее алеющих уст предательски приподнимались, а глаза сияли бронзовой карамелью, и девочка в тот вечер подумала, что именно Юзу была воплощением истинной женской красоты. Она назвала бы ее красоту взволнованной. Пройдет еще совсем немного лет, и мужчины будут мучиться бессонницей, вспоминая о персиковом румянце, растекающемся на ее скулах и щеках, медном потоке света, застывающем на длинных охристо-золотых ресницах, яшме солнечных бликов, проникающих в темно-карие глаза. Ее манеры всегда оставались галантными и учтивыми вне зависимости от того, в какой ситуации оказывалась младшая из сестер. Она была прирожденной воспитанницей одного из благороднейшего семейства белого и неопороченного сообщества, что поддерживало баланс между смертными и призраками бессмертных войск. Именно ей следовало родиться старшей сестрой, она смогла бы выполнить свой долг перед семейством куда лучше нее. Старший брат старался занять себя беседой с лейтенантом из Шестого Отряда, с которым они были хорошими друзьями, но даже в разговоре, его пытливый взор обращался в сторону сестры, и Карин могла заметить, как крепко его пальцы сжимают края золотой чаши, наполненной до краев красным вином, чувствовала охватившее его волнение, которое прежде он так хорошо скрывал. Она заметила, как едва видимая капля пота скатилась с темно-рдяной брови. Она ощущала на себе пристальный взгляд матери, когда та поднимала вышитые драгоценными рубинами рукава, чтобы испить чай из белой хризантемы, и Карин была уверена, что отец тоже наблюдает за ними. В зале собрались самые высшие и представительные чины, выходцы чистой дворянской крови всего благого сообщества, и фактически они были официально представлены друг другу перед глазами у всей знати. Подобный шаг был сделан намеренно, чтобы слухи о скорой и возможной помолвке распространились по всем высоким домам. Это было некое знамение того, что старшая дочь Сиба отныне будет неприкосновенна. Именно родители представляли своих детей, и редко позволяли выходить в свет наследницам, только если уже подбирали подходящую партию. Союз же между двумя людьми, особенно если один из них был кровным потомком дворянской фамилии, детально обсуждался в верхних кругах правления белого сообщества. Для всего представительства верхнего правительства это была редкая и исключительная возможность, чтобы от союза двух молодых людей с необычайно сильной духовной энергией, появились достойные наследники. Возможно, что даже их помолвку могли обсуждать на великом Совете Сорока Шести судей, премудрых и ученых мужей, что подчинялись самому властителю. Но Хитсугая Тоусиро хоть и был одаренным молодым человеком, происходил из низшего слоя населения, который упорным трудом и природным дарованием смог лишь достичь высот в искусстве овладения клинком, он должен был обладать чрезвычайными способностями, раз благой Совет позволил отцу принять столь скоропостижное решение о брачных узах.

\- Все хорошо, - вновь спокойно произнесла Карин, стараясь не замечать скованности в мышцах. Девочка обернулась в сторону дальнего темного коридора, где горело слабое пламя факела. Струя красно-алого пламени колебалась под сильным воем ветра, но в лентах света, она заметила, как приоткрыты створчатые двери, ведущие в сад главного поместья.

\- Мы могли бы немного пройтись, и поговорить в спокойствии, если я не отнимаю Вашего времени, - предложила девочка, осторожно складывая руки и глубоко склоняясь перед мужчиной. Золотые украшения, вплетенные в причудливо уложенные косы, засияли в серебристо-нефритовом свете чаши восстающей луны, тонкие цепочки с узорчатыми ромбами, спадающие с длинных выпущенных прядей, словно поцелованных самой ночью, обожгли холодом гладкую белую шею. Мужчина некоторое время разглядывал стоящего перед ним ребенка, всматриваясь в черты и движения, прежде чем с легкой полуулыбкой коротко кивнуть и неспешно последовать за ее нерасторопными и маленькими шажками. Она ступала необычайно хорошо для своих лет в туфлях на высокой платформе. Он знал некоторых женщин из высшего света, которым помогали и придерживали длинные подолы нарядов бесчисленная плеяда прислужниц, и многие старшие офицеры останавливались и ожидали своей очереди, лишь бы позволить пройти одной из благородных по холлу. Ее красивое лицо ни разу не склонилось вниз, спина оставалась прямой на всем протяжении их пути, а поступь была равномерной и неслышной, не слишком быстрой и не слишком медлительной. Он мог позволить себе следовать за ней без лишнего ожидания, и порой его взгляд скользил к стелющемуся под ее ногами кимоно, расшитым великолепными иссиня-сапфировыми нарциссами. Но совсем еще юная девочка, представшая перед ним, теперь полностью отличалась от того дитя, которого он встретил днем в окружении цветущих бутонов кремовой азалии, золотисто-розоватого гибискуса и темно-карминовой розы, на которые расстилался туманный сумрак прудов в старинных павильонах. Дворянская гордыня отчетливо проявлялась в самом ее дыхании, осязала на остро-очерченных скулах и полных алых губах, и будь она хотя бы немного старше, возможно бы его сердце немного успокоилось. Но она была еще совсем ребенком, и он понимал, какой чести был удостоен. Его Капитан пригласил его в свой дом и позволил ему первому увидеть свою старшую дочь. И эта маленькая девочка наверняка тоже понимала значение их официального представления друг другу, но он все не мог осознать, что его будущее определяли за него. У него не было выбора, не было права выбирать. Он сын белоснежной цитадели, который подчиниться воле стоящего во главе над ним, подчиниться власти старейшин, но сердце его пронзало такой страшной болью. Словно горящие когти зверя вонзились черными, как смоль, лезвиями в сосуды, пропускающие кровяной поток, крепко стискивая в стальной хватке.

Карин прикоснулась к серебряным выступам на деревянной двери, отодвигая проскальзывающую створку в сторону, и проходя внутрь ночного сада, немного отошла, чтобы пропустить мужчину, и также тихо задвинула за собой засов.

\- Ступайте за мной, пожалуйста, Хитсугая-сан, - мягким голосом сказала девочка, спускаясь по лестнице на нижние ярусы, и когда они оба вышли на уложенные камнем тропы, сокрытые тенями и талым сумраком, освещенным лишь слабым светом высоких мраморных газовых ламп в вышине, часть скованности и напряжения, окружающие фигуры людей, спала с их плеч, и мужчина смог расслышать рядом с собой шаткое дыхание. Девочка с усилием выдохнула, приседая на каменные выступы бьющего фонтана, украшенные ажурной резьбой и молитвенными строфами, богинями, удерживающими мраморные сосуды с водой. Звук воды и мерное течение стекающих хрустальных лент в озерную гладь, успокаивал. Источник всегда был символом смерти и возрождения, нового начала, и в тот вечер его особенно поразил контраст ее светлой чистой кожи и темными волосами, сливающимися с чернотой вороньего крыла и грядущих грозовых туч, в зимний ночной час, укрывающих собой небесный пейзаж звезд. Словно она сама была явственным противопоставлением жизни и смерти, ослепляющей черноты и совершенной белизны.

\- Вы удивлены, - через непродолжительное время произнесла девочка, и ее мягкий голос показался ему в тиши настолько четким, как возглас сокола, взлетающего и устремляющегося за жертвой на охоту. Она не смотрела в его глаза, опустив голову и разглядывая детальную и изысканную вышивку на подоле своих широких юбок из светлой полупрозрачной органди. И его удивило спокойствие ее голоса, серьезность, с которой она произносила свои слова, столь разительно отличающиеся от речи ребенка ее возраста. Хотя возможно он еще не понимал, что уже в то время она была уже далеко не ребенком, и от ее проницательного взгляда с первого мгновения их встречи, не ускользало ни одно из его тревожных чувств, которое он с тщательностью скрывал от большинства окружающих его людей. Мужчина склонил голову, словно обдумывая, что следовало бы сказать в такой ситуации. Он понимал, что ее специально подготавливали именно к этому дню для встречи с ним, но та легкость, которую он должен был ощущать после торжественной церемонии и священного обряда помазания, растворилась в то же мгновение, когда он увидел ее образ перед своим взором вновь. Девочка, что была для него одной из детей вельмож, обратилась в нареченную, которой он не смел отказать. В противном случае, он бы выразил неуважение по отношению к ее отцу, всему благородному семейству и собравшемуся высшему сообществу, воле самого властителя. Его мнение, или же ее собственное решение не учитывались при исходе, ожидающего их в будущем. И это гнетущие чувство предопределенности раскалывало внутри него остатки самообладания. Вой ветра в ночной тиши усиливался, и невероятный хлад опускался на золоченые и изогнутые коньки крыш, на лепестки багряных роз и темное бархатное зеркало озер, и румяные бутоны опавшей азалии медленно опускались на поверхность прудов, образуя овальную рябь. Девочка подняла на него свои темные глаза, в которых можно было бы утонуть, окунаясь в черном меду ее нежного и поистине светлого взора.

\- Да, - тихо прошептал он, и в ветре можно было с большим трудом расслышать его откровенный и прямой ответ. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Карин знала, что он не обманывал ее, что в мерном раскате опаленных лунным заревом небесно-лазурных глаз, обитало отвращение к самому себе.

\- Я знал, что у Иссина Сибы две дочери и старший сын, - он нервно сглотнул, сцепляя сильные руки за спину, и в глазах его поселился отголосок северной вьюги и морского шторма, - но никогда не думал, что одну из них он когда-нибудь представит мне лично. Вы, воспитанная в одном из благородных кланов должны хорошо понимать, что означает подобное представление мужчине.

Карин коротко кивнула, опуская взгляд на темные туфли на высокой платформе, покрытые тонким слоем блестящего лака и расписанные травяными узорами вдоль широкой поверхности, и девочка наблюдала, как на плотные белые носки опускаются кристальные искры снега. Идеальные кружевные узоры замирали и на подоле темной ткани и золотых журавлях, поднимающихся в ночную вышину в объятиях лепестков нарцисса. Это платье и широкое оби из золотых тяжелых нитей ткали десятки вышивальщиц, и трудоемкая работа продолжалась и в глубокой ночи под светом сотен золотистых лампад, и Карин в тайне не разделяла стремления матери, ей совсем не хотелось чувствовать на своих плечах груз плотной ткани. И она с грустью и томлением смотрела, как натягиваются струящиеся сверкающие нити на ткацких станках, как проскальзывают чернильные ленты в тонких и изящных пальцах, и как день переходил в ночь для женщин, что неустанно трудились в своих мастерских. И девочка каждую ночь распоряжалась, чтобы прислужницы приносили в павильоны, находящиеся на верхних ярусах главного поместья, самые лучшие и съестные блюда, и сама же разливала белый чай для молодых девушек, и прежде чем передавать пиалу в их изувеченные и усталые руки, склонялась перед ними, благодаря за сотканную материю, к которой она испытывала омерзение. Все эти труды были осуществлены лишь для того, чтобы сшить для нее наряд для встречи с каким-то мальчишкой. И она с каждым днем ненавидела его все больше. Она хотела свободы, тогда как ей твердили, что вся ее жизнь будет принадлежать только одному человеку, и на свадебной церемонии она склонится перед представителем великого совета, перед своими родителями и мужем, что примет ее в свой дом, выказывая уважение и благодарность своему будущему супругу. И Карин долгими ночами размышляла над тем, что ей придется солгать перед алтарем самого небесного владыки, потому что в душе ее обитало двуличие. Она презирала мысль о том, что станет чьей-то собственностью, и тогда как Юзу мечтала когда-нибудь стать для кого-то опорой и поддержкой, с волнением и теплым возбуждением размышляя об образе своей родственной души, Карин мечтала содрать с себя невидимые цепи. Она никогда не сможет читать книг, к которым так жаждала прикоснуться, никогда не сможет ощутить в руках сталь клинка и никогда не позволит себе остриженные волосы. Порой ей хотелось обкорнать свои роскошные лоснящиеся шелковистые пряди, которыми так восхищались ее служанка, расчесывающая локоны перед сном каждый вечер и постельничие, что сменяли свежие простыни каждое утро.

\- Я не знала, кто Вы и как выглядите. Мне было ведомо лишь Ваше имя, - в задумчивости призналась она, и ее чистый и бархатный голос поглощал живой мрак, разгоняемый блеском полночных звезд. Она думала о его имени, неоднократно в ночной мгле произнося его вслух, и шепот уносило черное дуновение ветра, блуждающее между нежно-лиловыми лепестками сирени, по распускающимся на водном потоке молочным лотосам, по застывшим каплям дождя на вьющихся листьях глицинии, и по камням лазурита, украшающих фонтаны и мостовые. И порой она выписывала иероглифы его имени на бумаге, не осознавая, с какой тщательностью и аккуратностью удерживает кисть в пальцах, как задерживает дыхание, обмакивая мягкие белесые волоски в чернила. И завершая написание его имени, она долгими часами всматривалась в выписанные символы, пытаясь разгадать значение, скрывающееся за темными линиями. И в душе ее наступал блаженный покой, и, поднимаясь из-за стола и высушивая стеклянные кисти, складывая письменные принадлежности в выдвижные шкафы и оставляя исписанные листы на широком и массивном столе, она думала о зимнем солнце. В его имени были запечатлены символы чистоты девственных снегов и солнца, восстающего на востоке. Красивое имя. Странное чувство восходило в ее душе. Человек, о котором она столько долго мечтала и грезила в своих снах, стоял перед ней. Ночь всегда приносила сны о снежных долинах, окаймленных сиянием восходящего солнца.

Она отчего-то представляла его гораздо старше, и никогда не думала, что мужчина способен держаться столь изящно и гордо. Его капитанское хаори отсвечивало жемчужными нитями, словно все серебро полной луны стеклось в драгоценные нити, выплетающие узоры на богато расшитой материи, а округлый диск, сияющий в ночной вышине, было лишь слабым мерцанием. Удивительные изумрудно-сапфировые глаза, в которых переливалась морская пена, и яркость исчерна-фиолетового фианита. Он него исходила сила бессмертного холода, разрушающего металл и камень, и саму жизнь, сковывая в вечных темницах кристаллического льда. По полным бутонам роз плелись извилистые струи воды, паутиной обтекая стебли и темно-малахитовые листья, что мгновенно превращалась в хрустальные алмазные осколки. И сейчас, находясь с ним в такой близости, она чувствовала, как стискивает болью горло, и подносила дрожащие руки к шее, пытаясь согреться внутренним теплом, но дышать с каждой секундой становилось невозможно. С губ сорвался натужный хрип, и облако горячего воздуха кружевным седым сплетением поднималось в вихрях зимнего ветра.

Его шаги были медленными и нерасторопными, словно своим присутствием он боялся причинить ей новую крупицу боли, и Карин не знала, чувствовал ли этот мужчина, что ее дыхание замирает на губах от той силы, что сходит мощными потоками и сапфировыми валами с его сильных плеч. Она видела, как темный аконит обволакивает его тело, и как призрачный голубой эфир утопает в удивительном небесном взгляде его глаз. Человек снял мантию со своих плеч, оставаясь в темном одеянии, и плотная сияющая ткань накрыла ее плечи, и девочка смогла ощутить теплоту его тела, запечатленной в материи, близость его губ и жаркого дыхания, когда струя сизого пара окутала ее побледневшие уста. Он присел на колени перед ней, чтобы их лица и глаза смогли встретиться. И чернота грозовых облаков соединилась с небесным аквамарином и прозрачным халцедоном. Прикосновение его нежных и теплых пальцев к ее холодной щеке напоминало солнечное тепло лучей, горячий поток распространялся по ее телу, и она невольно прикрывала глаза, и льнула к этим ласковым рукам, обнимающим ее лицо. Она ощущала холод металла золотых перстов на его мягких пальцев, и Карин глубоко вдыхала аромат хризантемы и леденящего ветра, зимнего красного восхода, наполняющего ее легкие. Его аромат, который одаривал теплом, укутывая от безжизненного хлада, опавшего на сад и превративший шумящую воду в стекло и слезы.

\- Вам холодно, Карин-доно, - промолвил он, и его руки устремились обследовать ее лицо. Нежная пытка, лишившая ее дыхания и ровного сердцебиения, в груди все замерло, а время вокруг них умирало, прекращая свой жизненный ритм. Кончики его длинных пальцев едва прикасались к скулам и подбородку, проводили трепетную линию на челе и носе, а дыхание мужчины оставляло невидимый след на ее пепельных ресницах. Когда же он остановился, ей на краткий показалось, что он тоже застыл, не понимая свих действий, и повинуясь какому-то внутреннему чувству, человек прочертил полосы вдоль ее шелковых темных бровей, наслаждаясь спокойным течением времени, нежностью, что проникало под кожу.

\- Совсем не холодно, - шепотом произнесла Карин, закрывая глаза, отдаваясь ощущению, кружащему голову, что приносило прикосновение его рук, хотя все тело ее содрогалось от властвующей стужи. Его кожа была такой теплой, едва ощутимое прикосновение пальцев, но она думала, что могла бы умереть. То было блаженство и невообразимая боль, стискивающая грудь. Она хотела дышать, глотая воздух, но не могла вздохнуть.

\- Я виноват перед Вами, мне следовало догадаться, кто Вы, обращаться с Вами должным образом. Надеюсь, что Вы сможете простить мне мою грубость, - он легко улыбнулся, захватывая своими ладонями ее оледеневшие руки. Карин чувствовала, как жар поднимается от ключиц до скул и ушей, все тело охватывала дрожь предвкушения и странного и незнакомого возбуждения. Но это было невероятно приятное чувство, которое она не могла описать. Ей казалось, что нет ничего прекраснее и совершеннее этого чувства, прикосновение кожи другого человека.

Нет, не так.

Нет ничего более значимого, чем прикосновение этого мужчины. Она множество раз касалась сестры, когда они вместе укладывались в кровать в ночи, когда снаружи гремела гроза, и ослепительные золотые молнии прожигали черные лоскуты неба. И Юзу сжималась под атласными простынями, прижимаясь к ее груди, и успокаиваясь под звук мерных ударов сердца, а Карин мягко поглаживала ее по светлым волосам и спине, стараясь нежным прикосновением снять напряжение и страх, овладевавшей младшей сестрой. Старшему же брату она часто сменяла повязки на руках и смазывала лечебными настойками и мазями рубцы и шрамы на спине и предплечьях, полученных на тренировках и боях. Но легкое касание рук этого мужчины одаривало необычайным счастьем. Ее мысли были чисты, лишенные содержания, как белоснежный лист бумаги, на котором не существует начертанного имени. И тогда его дыхание окутало ее пальцы, его воздух опалял и согревал покрасневшие костяшки пальцев. И горячие губы были так близки к коже.

\- Нам действительно было бы лучше вернуться к гостям. Я не хотел бы, чтобы по моей вине Вы слегли с тяжелой лихорадкой, - сказал мужчина странным и глубоким голосом, растирая большими пальцами кисти ее рук, и она упивалась ощущением его горячей кожи на своих запястьях. И она бы с удовольствие замерзла ради него.

\- Мой отец ничего не рассказывал Вам обо мне, - сказала Карин, нарочито отводя сумеречные глаза от его прямого взора, но он и не спешил поднимать на нее свой взгляд, все с тем же задумчивым выражением растирая ее ладони.

\- Нет, - промолвил он. И голос его казался пустым и безжизненным.

И после непродолжительного времени, Карин осмелилась произнести слова, что обжигали горло и язык с самой их встречи на балконе.

\- Вы не рады подобной новости. Карин не задавала вопроса. То было утверждение. И мужчина словно смог очнуться от ее слов, очутиться вновь в реальности, и наконец-то поднял на нее свои зеркально-изумрудные глаза. В них обитало удивление и жизнь, а еще несравненная ни с чем власть над стихией и самим небом. Такую силу она редко могла ощущать, находясь с источником в такой близости. Подобное она чувствовала, когда ко двору в главное поместье семейства Сиба прибывали Капитаны других Отрядов. Порой у нее кружилась голова, и охватывал приступ тошноты от присутствия такого большого скопления духовной силы, и сейчас ей думалось, что сила, заключавшаяся в теле этого юноши, превозмогала единую мощь всего великого Сообщества в десятки раз.

\- Почему Вы так считаете? – поинтересовался он, не отводя от ее глаз своего пристального взгляда, и тень любопытства проскользнула в изысканных чертах его лица. Если бы он не был ее нареченным, она бы посчитала себя оскорбленной за такую дерзость, простолюдин не смеет поднимать головы в присутствии высокой особы дворянского происхождения, а он смотрел на нее открыто и беспрепятственно.

\- Я всегда полагала, что мужчина будет счастлив, если узнает, что его партия удачна, разве не так? – прошептала она, отворачиваясь и намеренно всматриваясь, как застывает вода на золотых статуях драконов на темных крышах дальних особняков.

Мужчина тихо рассмеялся, поднимаясь с колен и предлагая свою руку. И Карин не раздумывая, вложила свою ладонь в его широкую и сильную руку, и его пальцы сомкнулись на костяшках ее пальцев. И тогда она подумала, насколько большой был его рука в сравнении с ее крохотной ладошкой. Он был гораздо выше ее и все же старше, сколько бы не утверждал брат обратное. Это явственно читалось в его поведении и серьезном выражении красивого лица, в манере держаться среди людей, занимающих столь важные посты в правительстве. И когда они поднимались по лестнице, все так же продолжая держаться за руки. Карин вдруг остановилась, и мужчина обернулся к девочке, приподнимая белесые брови. Девочка посмотрела на человека другими глазами, понимая, что теперь перед ней стоял не просто человек из рядовых солдат или один из сотен тысяч выходцев первого района, простирающего за пределами городских стен благого и святого града. Теперь перед ней стоял один из Капитанов белого Сообщества, один из тринадцати всемогущественных богов смерти. Мужчина обернулся к ней, и ей приходилось высоко поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза, сияющие переливанием голубого и темно-бирюзового, с затаенным дыханием наблюдая, как за его спиной восходит адамантовая луна, осветляющая его кремовые волосы в чистое серебро. Но его руки потянулись к ее лицу, и кончики пальцев, обжегшие словно льдом, приподняли ее подбородок.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, Карин-доно, - произнес он, наклоняясь к ее лицу и почти шепча свои слова ей в раскрытые губы, и снег таял на ее щеках, застывал на его ресницах цвета пахты и жасмина.

\- Я бы все отдал, - процедил он сквозь зубы в необычайной вражде и страсти, - ради того, чтобы избрать женщину, которую люблю всем сердцем, чей образ прожигает мой сон и мысли. Даже если в сравнении с Вашим статусом, она происходит из не благого и темного рода, как и я. Я не дворянской крови, и Вы тоже это прекрасно понимаете, - он опустил свои руки, и глаза его сияли в темноте точно драгоценные камни, точно нефритовые камни, что украшали золотые кольца ее матери, только были куда прекраснее. Она могла видеть сквозь морскую глубину весенние небеса, и росу стелющуюся на белых бутонах лилий, что отражала голубоокой покров, и ветры, что несли молочные облака. Если долго всматриваться в иссиня-лазурную даль, то можно утонуть в столпах хлынувших ветров, могущественные каскады и циклоны сталкивались, обрушивая один вал, и нагоняя неодолимую сходящую волну в леденящей вышине. Но выражение его взгляда, те чувства, что бурлили за гранью сапфирового зазеркалья, прожигали ее, испепеляли кожный покров и саму ее душу.

\- Вы не испытываете толики омерзения к тому, что старшие хотят обручить Вас с человеком, которого Вы едва знаете, и чья кровь осквернена? Я не очень хорошо помню своего детства, - признался он спустя мгновение, когда облака пара, его дыхание змеиными сизыми лентами обвевали ее лик, но Карин думала о нежном запахе цветов и туманов, что наполнял легкие, о том, что невидимые цепи сковывают навеки ее свободу. И она слабо дышала лишь от того, что с горестью расставалась с вольностью.

\- Мне кажется, что оно разительно отличается от Вашего, да и любого другого человека, находящегося здесь, в пределах этих грандиозных сооружений и дворцов Вашей семьи. Сверстники меня избегали из-за той холодной ауры силы, что выплескивалась наружу. В то время я с трудом мог совладать с потоком духовных частиц, что окружали меня, - он опустил взгляд на свою и раскрытую руку, и по тончайшим линиям судьбы, выписанным на его ладони, растекались холодные стеклянные струи воды, застывающие столь быстро, что ее сердце не успевало пропускать удара.

\- Вы ведь и сейчас можете ощущать эту сковывающую боль моего присутствия. Вы с таким трудом дышите, каждый вздох пронзает горло, словно ошпаренные кипятком и горящим маслом железные иглы. Такое мне столь часто рассказывали те, кто совсем недолго находился в моем обществе, - он помедлил, встречаясь с ней взглядом, и его глаза стали острее, пронизывая до самых костей.

\- И те, кто сжигал тела мертвых, слыша их предсмертные вздохи и шепот, полный отчаяния и гнева. Я не знал этих людей, но я видел, как они задыхаются, как стекленеют их глаза, и в отражении их суживающихся зрачков, я видел страх и ненависть, проклятия, что они не могли вымолвить вслух, ибо кровь их обратилась в красный лед. Дети умирали на моих глазах, а я стоял и ничего не мог сделать, но я принимал речи, осыпанные чернью, надеясь, что так смогу искупить свою вину перед теми, у кого отнял самое дорогое.

Его тонкие пальцы провели едва ощутимую линию от подбородка до самых ключиц, еще ниже, и Карин чувствовала на своей коже шелк его светлого кимоно, тогда как губы мужчины тронула странная улыбка.

\- Вы задыхаетесь. Я чувствую, как пульсирует в Ваших венах кровь, - ледяным и завораживающим шепотом промолвил он, и его пальцы остановились в углублении на шеи, что перетекало в ключицы. Голубое сияние луны оплетало его светлые локоны, обращая девственно-кремовые пряди в чистейший опал, проникало в ее широко-раскрытые глаза.

\- Если я захочу, то Вы умрете, Карин-доно.

Она смотрела в его глаза без крупицы страха и сомнения, погружаясь в ауру его силы, что обвевало ее мягким и ласковым потоком, и ей грезилось, что она дрейфует на морских светло-кобальтовых волнах. Он хотел причинить боль, но его сила одаривала ее невероятной нежностью, и жестокие слова, так разнились с действиями.

\- Вы напрасно считаете, что я убоюсь Вас, когда Вы позволяете себе стирать различия между нашими положениями. Вы несли меня на своих руках и дыханием исцелили кровавые раны на ногах, Вы улыбались мне. Вы пытаетесь показать мне, какой Вы злой человек, но у Вас невероятно плохо получается. Вы были свидетелем моего недостойного положения, и я прощаю Вас сейчас за те откровения, которыми Вы поделились со мной, - ее маленькие пальцы коснулись его руки, кончики были холодными, но в ладони кипела жизнь.

\- Но Вы правы, - твердым и решительным голосом произнесла она, и в тоне ее проскальзывали стальные, приказные нотки. И теперь ее сила отвечала его духовной волне, ее темные глаза ночного агата всматривались в его чистые черты. - Я благородных кровей, и я выполню небесную волю белого сообщества, каково бы оно ни было, ибо это мой долг. И это Ваш долг с того момента, как Вы поклонились перед святыми пьедесталами, и на Ваши плечи накинули белое хаори. Быть может это Вам стоит страшиться меня. Это Вы ничего не знаете обо мне.

Между ними воцарилось сумрачное молчание, и с его губ сошел удовлетворенный вздох, когда их руки рассоединились. Опасная улыбка накрыла полные губы, когда Хитсугая Тоусиро тихо прошептал:

\- Я приложу все усилия для того, чтобы снискать Ваше прощение за свое недолжное поведение, Карин-доно. Мужчина обнял девочку за плечи, окутывая теплом своего тела, и они медленно поднимались по лестничным ступеням, вслушивались в слитое дыхание друг друга. Боль, что вонзалась в запястья и кости ослабла, и по телу растекалось тепло и жар. Когда они в безмолвии вышли на темные балконы, Карин намеревалась спустить со своих плеч его хаори, но человек жестом руки остановил ее.

\- Будет правильно, если Вы отдадите мне его позже. Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы в тепле смогли вернуться в свои покои. Ваши постельничие позднее передадут мне мантию.

\- Вы сердитесь на меня, Хитсугая-сан? – спросила она слабым голосом, сжимая края его шелковой белой накидки, на которой еще присутствовал его аромат, и через нежнейшую материю, она будто могла прикасаться к нему.

Его глаза потеплели, когда он поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до ее щеки, но когда его пальцы почти соприкоснулись с ее кожей, его рука дрогнула, и опустилась вниз. Он не решился сделать того, что намеревался и желал, не признаваясь в жажде самому себе.

\- Вовсе нет, - спокойно ответил он. Они постояли еще некоторое время, смотря друг на друга, и их взгляды были столь различны. Она смотрела на него с каким-то таинством, принимая его образ в своем сознании и сердце, он же будто перестал видеть, или его дух покинул тело, и теперь перед ней была лишь его пустая оболочка.

\- Желаю вам приятного вечера, Карин-доно, - тихо сказал мужчина на прощение, покидая ее, оставляя одну в тающей блекло-лавандовой темноте, что освещалась серебряным сиянием зимнего полнолуния. И когда призрак его духа растворился в воздухе, Карин все еще продолжала стоять на том месте, где они расстались. Облака туманного пара соскальзывали с ее раскрытых губ, пока она вслушивалась в звуки ночи и опадающего снега. Ей хотелось, чтобы время остановилось и застыло, чтобы только сумрак был свидетелем ее зародившегося тайного желания. Она плотнее укуталась в согревающую ткань его светло-молочного хаори, прижимая ворота шелковой материи к лицу и глубоко вдыхая в себя его запах. Карин хотела, чтобы это мгновение не заканчивалось, и с грустью думала о том, что ночью ей придется аккуратно сложить в темный сундук его накидку, расставаясь уже на долгое время с остатками его присутствия.

Ей думалось, что мать и отец, а в особенности Юзу будут яростно интересоваться содержанием разговора, беседы, что два человека вели в отдалении от шума празднества. Но к ее удивлению, они молчали, и дни протекали медленнее и проходили незаметно часы. И она позволила себе углубиться в свои собственные раздумья в часы трапезы, когда все семейство разделяло горячий рис со сладкими специями или же когда они собирались в вечернее время, декларируя стихи классиков и ученых. Это было частью их высокого образования. Каждую минуту своей жизни она думала о том, чтобы стать совершенной, идеальной, забывая о своих прежних желаниях. Со временем она научилась самостоятельно закалывать свои волосы, создавая узоры, сплетая сложные косы, стыдясь своих внутренних помыслов. Ей хотелось бы предстать перед своим мужем теперь в другом свете. Она думала, как могла бы пройти их первая брачная ночь, и на утро она бы укладывала заплетенные волосы в сложные прически, ловя отражение любимого мужчины в зеркале, встречаясь с его небесно-голубым взглядом. Теплым взглядом, в который проникали бы отблески солнечного света, проскальзывающие в их спальные комнаты. И теперь же сама выбирала масла для своих локонов, как и духи, и ткани. Она заказывала самую лучшую ткань и самую дорогую, часами рассматривая орнаменты и пробуя на ощупь качество материи, чему беспредельно были счастливы старшие по дому и ее воспитательницы. И теперь же девочка пробовала на вкус новое и ранее неизведанное чувство боли, тоску.

По прошествии месяца после торжественной церемонии, в их дом прибыл гонец прямо из столицы. Это был один из солдат ночного гарнизона, и когда прислужники внесли в ее апартаменты тяжелый сундук с золотым окаймлением, она с волнением проводила пальцами вдоль золотых узоров нарцисса. Внутри оказалось огромное количество книжных переплетов и манускриптов, свитков в нефритовом обрамлении на красном шелке, невероятно дорогие и изысканные издания с серебряным теснением и вкраплением красных рубинов. Она не знала названия многих этих книг, но они были посвящены тактике и стратегии, мемуары полководцев, прославивших белый город, имена, что обессмертили славу великого сообщества. Но когда она развязала черный шелк на фолианте, и увидела заглавие книги, что было высечено золотой краской, на ее глазах проступили слезы. Это было «Искусство войны», издание которое она потеряла в холодных заводях прудов в садах ее дворцов, когда в страхе быть замеченной, пойманной за недостойным для женщины чтением, выпустила книгу из своих рук. Даже в семейной библиотеке, у них было всего одно издание, которое старший брат тайком смог пронести для нее. Она помнила, какими старыми и пожелтевшими были страницы рукописи, помнила каждый загнутый и обрезанный уголок на бумаге, рассыпающий переплет. Издание же которое она держала в руках, было совершенно новым, и по золотой отпечатке на корешке книги, Карин поняла, что книга была сделана по специальном заказу. Бумага была плотной и атласистой, белой, как бутоны распустившегося лотоса. И она даже не могла себе представить, сколь дорогой могла быть выполненная работа. Такие издания были рукописными, и чернила для таких книг специально освещались. Текст могли читать только привилегированные слои населения и знатные вельможи белой цитадели.

С кончиков ее глаз скатилась хрустальная слеза, когда она прижалась губами к темному кожаному переплету, к золотому орнаменту небесного дракона, обивающего своим телом и сильными кольцеобразными когтями сферу мира. Внутри было короткое послание, вложенное в обычный белый конверт с красной сургучной печатью.

 _«Я надеюсь на Ваше милостивейшее прощение за свои резкие слова. И глубоко желаю, что Вы сможете ощутить хотя бы каплю радости от моего скромного дара»._

Ей нужно было сжечь все книги именно в тот день, ей нужно было настаивать на том, чтобы разорвать этот брак, опозорить себя перед всеми благородными в тот вечер, но не позволить состояться этому фальшивому браку, обречь себя на ложные и вечные узы с человеком, что не испытывал к ней абсолютно ничего. Но она не знала об этом, и не хотела слушать доводов рассудка, она полностью подчинялась счастливой мелодии своего колотящегося сердца.

11


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Песок, обратившийся в кровь.**

 _ **«Мучимые страстями души пышут огнем.**_

 _ **Такие испепелят любого на своему пути».**_

 _ **Хун Цзычэн**_

Сила огня величественна и непостижима даже для созданий, у которых было все время мира. То, что для нее было вечным, обратилось в пепел, прах, и черный песок усеивал собою бесконечно далекие просторы густых дубрав и лесных лощин, бесконечно далекие долины, что некогда принадлежали ее семье. Все растаяло в извергающемся красном пламени, что поедало оголодавшим зверем плоть и камень. Карин наблюдала за тем, как распускаются красные лепестки цветов смерти, как белоснежный и холодный снег покрывается густой и растекающейся рекой крови. Злой ветер был полон непереносимого запаха гари, золы и сгоревшей плоти. Она помнила, как ноги ее больше не могли держать, и девушка рухнула на холодную, орошенную снегом землю, тогда как перед глазами ее раскрывалось багровое море огня. И она смотрела до самого рассвета, лишенная чувств и дыхания, как горело пламя, забирая все то, что она так отчаянно любила. Карин слышала топот черных коней, проскальзывающих в заволакивающем мраке с горящей янтарной вороновой гривой, и в сумерках сверкающие искры обожженных жарким солнцем, взметались в непроницаемое черное небо. Она чувствовала на себе чужие руки выживших из-под огненного обвала прислужников, но не могла сдвинуться с места, крича во все горло, выдыхая из себя остатки силы и духа. Люди бросали ее, оставляли, в попытке спасти свои семьи, своих родных. Но выживших людей в беспощадных цепях огня было так ничтожно мало.

\- Карин-доно, умоляю Вас, поднимайтесь! - рыдала перед ней на коленях женщина старшего возраста, силясь поднять ее, и кажется старческая рука, покрытая одряхлевшей, опаленной и тонкой кожей, осмелилась ударить девушку по оцепеневшему и мокрому от слез лицу. К дворянам запрещалось прикасаться простолюдинам, челяди поднимать взгляд и голову, это каралось смертной казнью, но эту женщину не приговорят к смерти, в тот момент девушка не чувствовала горящих ударов пощечин. Карин и сейчас помнила три тончайшие ленты седины в ее волосах, и густой темный оттенок длинных прядей, опадающих на плечи, когда ее стеклянный взгляд скользил по ставшим незнакомым от горя чертам лица, по разорванным рукавам кимоно, по обгоревшей коже. Ужасные, омерзительные рубцы останутся с ней до конца жизни. Огонь, что полыхал перед ее глазами, нельзя было потушить водой, горящее вещество продолжало прожигать землю несколько дней, до тех пор, пока сама почва не обуглилась, превратившись в глубокие залежи черного пепла. Это было невообразимо пугающее чувство, как будто душа проваливалась в пустоту и бездну, которой не было конца. Она не чувствовала саднящей боли в разодранных в кровь ладонях и коленях, лишь бескрайние просторы одиночества овевали со всех сторон, как мятежные волны. Женщина, что обнимала ее, была единственной, кто осталась с Карин в ту роковую ночь, когда огонь унес жизни более пяти тысяч человек, и вместе с ними погибла, сгорела в жестоком пламени и вся ее семья. В эту ночь Карин тоже должна была умереть. И со временем, она думала о том, что было бы прекрасно, если бы она смогла уйти из жизни вместе с близкими людьми, не видя своими глазами позора, унижения, не чувствуя отвращения к самой себе.

Несколько гарнизонов с солдатами, прибывших из светлой столицы с помощью, были незамедлительно перемещены в карантинную зону. Черный песок, по которому они ступали среди обломков и темных каменных руин, прожег их сандалии, и страшный яд, сохранившийся в пепле, просочившийся через обожженную кожу, проник в кровь, и люди умирали долгие месяцы от уродливых язв, покрывавших их ноги. Липкие и омерзительные язвы струились по конечностям, и Карин видела брезгливость на лицах молодых врачевателей, глубокие морщины, пересекающие лоб и щеки, точно шрамы. Лучшие медики и целители не могли спасти одаренных и молодых воинов, что немногим ранее вступили в белую обитель, поклявшись защищать мир бессмертных. Но в ту ночь Карин поняла, что ничего вечного в мире нет. Смерть наступает для всех, даже для богов смерти, и старость одолевает слабых и немощных. Смерть похожа на затмение, когда в кромешном мраке озаряется золоченым окаймлением темно-янтарный свет скрывающегося звездного светила. Она узнала это, чувствуя слабеющий пульс через кожу, когда руки пожилой женщины обхватили ее дрожащие плечи, а сила, вырвавшаяся на волю из хрупкого тела, начала крушить все вокруг. Могущество ее горя было непреодолимо и непостижимо, и чернота силы заволокла небеса, воздух был горяч от власти, растекающейся на многие сотни миль. Земля вздыбилась, образуя целые кратеры, и высокие гряды песков и щебня накатывали волной на землю, забирая с собой остатки жизни и воздуха, и огромные каменистые осколки сталкивались друг с другом, как валы океана, круша вокруг все живое, отнимая жизнь тех, кто покинул ее в безумии, оставив одну. Темное небо обращалось в каскады, сходившихся торнадо, жестоких сизых обрушающихся ветров, рассекающих монолитные постройки. И когда она сжимала разорванную материю кимоно из тонкого атласа прислужницы, что обучала ее медицине и врачеванию долгие годы, Карин думала о том, что смогла выжить только из-за своей глубокой любви к мужчине, которого она не забывала ни на миг после далекой первой встречи. Ее пальцы впивались в истончившуюся черную ткань, будто истлевший саван, золотая вышивка фениксов на ее оби потускнела. Сиплый и хриплый голос женщины увядал, пока не стих, как затихает ветер перед бурей, наполняя воздух разгоряченным зноем. Руки, что держали ее за плечи, упали, обвисли, и губы Карин слабо подрагивали, когда она с трудом выговаривала слова скорби, моля о прощении. Она поклялась на черном песке, что оставил в себе прах сгоревших тел ее родных, что это были последние слезы в ее жизни. Больше она не позволит себе проронить ни одной.

За несколько дней до трагедии, что потрясла все великое сообщество, девушка отправилась в столицу, чтобы встретиться со своим будущим мужем перед святым обрядом клятвы. Они должны были поклониться перед освященными рунами, и официально скрепить себя узами нареченных, как предначертанные звездами духовные супруги. И она представляла себе, какого будет стоять подле него под сводами светлого и горячего солнца, в тишине белокаменных фигур в храме из опалового камня, и испивать воду из хрустального источника, принимая его жизнь в свою судьбу. Их фигуры будет обтекать тишина, и они вместе смогут смотреть в глаза друг друга, как в тот вечер в садах ее дома.

До торжественного празднества оставалось не больше месяца, и Карин считала дни до их встречи. Ее руки дрожали, и горели, и она не могла засыпать от сильных ударов сердца. Жар в ее груди распалялся все сильнее с каждым днем. Ей было трудно дышать, и она не могла позволить себе сосредоточиться ни на письме, ни на каллиграфии, ни на изучении истории. Даже беседа с придворными дамами, с которыми она вместе обучалась этикету и музыке, не могли заполнить ее мысли. Все ее время было о нем и для него. Когда она прикасалась к кружевному серебряному грифу цитры чжэн, а пальцы плавно скользили по тонким натянутым нитям, и она прикрывала глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки музыки, застывающие в вышине. Девушка думала, что когда-нибудь в поздний вечер, когда слуги оставят их наедине, и они останутся вдвоем, окруженные ночным мгновением. Мужчина будет сидеть за чайным столиком, испивая горячее сакэ или жасминовый чай, смотря и любуясь ею, как любуется человек цветением азалий или восходом белоснежно-кремового полумесяца, и вслушиваться в тихую музыку, что она будет играть для него одного. Так прекрасно любить этого мужчину, так волнительно думать о нем каждый день, просыпаться с мыслями о нем. Карин просыпалась, и с первым дыханием своим пыталась уловить в воздухе знакомый аромат зимы, солнца и стужи, что навевал воспоминания о его образе. Она больше не могла сдерживать свои чувства в узде. И долгое и томительное время, она представляла себе первое мгновение их новой встречи, спустя столько лет. Теперь, когда она уже не была ребенком, а превращалась во взрослую и красивую женщину.

Карин чувствовала себя птицей, запертой в драгоценной клетке, тоскующей по теплоте золотых солнечных лучей, и светом был он. Он был для нее лунными объятиями в ночи, и звездной пестротой темно-лиловых небес и самим дыханием. Без него бы каждый глоток воздуха был другим, и она понимала, какое это невероятное счастье – жить ради кого-то, и любить так беззаветно. Поэтому, когда она взобралась верхом на самого быстрого жеребца в дворянском стойле их семьи, то почувствовала великое счастье, горячностью растекающейся по крови. Наслаждение и восторг вскружили голову, когда она ощутила под собой жесткость кожаного седла, и просунула темные кожаные сапоги в золотые стремена, погнав коня в дикий галоп с самых первых пламенеющих искр восхода на горизонте. Она засмеялась весело и беззаботно, как дитя, закрывая глаза и приветствуя волю, холодный, почти леденящий щеки и открытую шею воздух, когда конь рысью выехал из-за главных ворот. Карин осторожно натянула поводья, оглядываясь на далекие пагоды из темной древесины, чьи скаты украшались узорчатыми цветочными росписями и золотыми фигурами драконов и восточных тигров, и, всматриваясь в роскошные дворцы, она пыталась выровнять свое дыхание, учащенное сердцебиение, отчего грудь, больно сдавливало. Она замерла всего на мгновение, запечатлевая красивые туманные виражи, растекающиеся по стеклянным от морозов ветвям деревьев вишни и яблони, по застывшим прудам, скованных под толщей кристального голубого льда. Красивое видение, которое она никогда не забудет. Но даже в то мгновение, в ее мыслях было его лицо, и его сапфирово-лазурные глаза, что были синее просторов холодного неба и глубже водных пучин. Ее полные губы, подернутые румянцем красного пурпура мака, тронула легкая улыбка, когда она накрыла голову широким и плотным темным капюшоном, отороченным золотыми металлическими вставками, и резко ударила стременами, посылая коня вперед. Она великолепно держалась в седле в седле, и с легкостью взбиралась на самого резвого коня без упряжи, и несколько часов могла без устали скакать на лошади, обгоняя самых опытных наездников. Невообразимый талант, которым восхищались многие из всадников, что были в составе конницы гарнизона, преданно служивших древнему роду их семейства. Позднее, когда над заснеженными холмами, занесенными глубоким снегом, сгущались талые сумерки, девушка все же решилась сбавить скорость, и к вечеру, когда наступило время заката, и небеса окрашивались в богатый и рдяной рубин, жеребец перешел на тихую рысь. Тишина глубоких и диких лесов будоражила, казалось, что за ней следило безмолвие. Снег выпал совсем недавно, но толстые хлопья усеивали воздух последние дни, отчего не было видно с веранд высоких ярусов цитаделей темные пики вершин гор. И ей приходилось укутывать шею в тяжелую муфту из меха черного барса, а еще раскрывать неудобные алые зонты из дорогого шелка, расшитые золотыми, огненными фениксами. Но лучше носить зонты в своих руках, укрывая и тугой заплечный скарб, и старательно удерживать равновесие, проходя по льду, нежели чувствовать присутствие десятка прислужниц, ступающих за ней по пятам, словно за пленной, осужденной на смертную казнь. Она никогда не могла вдоволь насладиться тишью зимнего вечера в одиночестве, безмолвные лики слуг с идеально собранными волосами и темных оби, преследовали ее, и порой Карин мерещилось, что за ней ступает армия фарфоровых кукол, и в ночи ей снились кошмары.

Однажды они с семьей выехали в дальние районы за пределы белых стен, и Карин с ужасом и дрожью помогала знахарям подготавливать целебные растворы и мази, расталкивая травы, и накладывая повязки, и трудилась вместе с остальными женщинами, вытирая грязными тряпицами холодные каменные полы, залитые густой кровью солдат и нищих. Руки жгло и саднило, колени болели от бесконечного ползания по ледяным плитам, но за всю свою сознательную жизнь за один день она смогла сделать гораздо больше, чем могла представить себе прежде. Она не чувствовала брезгливости, когда ее чистые одежды пачкались в рвотных спазмах, пока девушка помогала пить чистую воду больным детям отравленным лихорадкой. Нос забивал неприятный запах, и Карин долгие месяцы просыпалась от снов, полных детского и скорбного плача сирот, потерявшихся после великой войны. Детей, что в легких оборванных одеждах спали на холодном снегу. Тела их были такими исхудавшими, истощенными, глаза пустыми от голода и жажды тепла, тогда как женщины, выстроившиеся в три длинных ряда, бесшумно ступали за ней по аллеи, поднимая атласные юбки и подавая чай со склоненными головами. Она чувствовала к самой себе отвращение, но когда сложила самые дорогие украшения в темную шкатулку, чтобы люди из дальних районов могли купить риса и теплых одеял, починить одежду и построить не соломенные, а кирпичные крыши и утеплить стены, мать наказала ее.

\- Почему я не могу продать пару заколок, под хранение которых у нас выделено в особняке целые этажи, заполненные шкафами, тянущимися до самого потолка? – воскликнула девушка, и в темных глазах ее бушевала яростная ветряная буря, черный смог, рождающийся от беспощадного огнива.

\- Дети пухнут с голода, и счастливы от простого глотка чистой воды и небольшого внимания, - ее красивое лицо исказила гримаса боли, и она прикусила нижнюю губу зубами, пытаясь сдержать вырывающиеся гневные слова.

\- Я здесь купаюсь во всей этой роскоши, тогда как на одну только золотую тарелку несколько семей могут купить себе плодородные земли и обеспечить себе безбедное существование до конца своих дней или же выкупить себя из рабства богатых купеческих фамилий.

В тот же миг ее лицо прожгло опаленной болью, и она пораженно уставилась раскрытыми глазами в пол, опустив голову и прикоснувшись к разгорающейся коже. Плечи Юзу невольно дрогнули, и младшая сестра сжалась, от звонкого и гулкого звука, раздавшегося эхом по длинным и пустым коридорам, резко втянув в себя воздух. Мать ударила Карин по щеке, и жар оплеухи обжигал собственную ладонь.

\- Следи за своим тоном и речью! – грозно произнесла мать, складывая перед собою локти, отчего орнаменты нежно-белоснежных лепестков жасмина на длинных рукавах великолепного лавандового кимоно сошлись в совершенной пестрой композиции. Карин помнила, как сверкали золотые украшения, вплетенные в ее невообразимо пышные и ухоженные рдяно-медные локоны, оттенок приобретал богатый пунцовый тон, когда солнечный свет стекался по роскошным лентам ее волос, и отчетливо вслушивалась в звук складывающихся звеньев малахитового веера, который женщины немедля опустила. Явственное выражение дурного духа и отношения по отношению к собеседнику – высшее проявление вражда со стороны дворянина.

\- Не забывай, что в тебе течет благородная кровь высшего звена, стоящего во главе всего сообщества. Не смей выражать свое недовольство или мятежное несогласие криком. В противном случае, чем ты отличаешься от безграмотного или нищего, у которого не было ничего, что имеешь ты! – строгим тоном произнесла она, и ее длинные ресницы окрасились в темный янтарь.

\- Ты должна быть примером для каждой женщины, каждой служанке, что находится под покровительством дома Сиба, и любого другого дома, даже если это дом удовольствий. Не смей позорить наш род своим дурным воспитанием. Поднимать голос на старшего человека, из какого бы слоя не происходил человек, и каким бы ничтожно обученным он не был, высшее проявление дурного нрава. Ты же осмелилась поднять голос на мать. Я подарила тебе жизнь в боли и крови, задыхаясь в лихорадке на мокрых перинах. Дети, что не чтят родителей, какими бы жестокими и хладнокровными они ни были, худшее из грехов. Позднее небеса покарают тебя, - сказала женщина, бросая недовольный взгляд на темный сундук, в котором хранились рубиновые и нефритовые украшения.

\- Прокормишь ты несколько семейств, и что дальше? – задумчиво произнесла мать, усаживаясь на стул из белого опала, в гордыне поднимая в изумлении и насмешке свои идеально ухоженные брови чистого красного золота, попутно делая знак рукой прислужнице, что поклонившись, осторожно приступила к приготовлению чая. Проходили мгновения, а Карин так и не посмела поднять на женщину взгляд, трепетно вслушиваясь в тихое журчание горячего медового потока, наполняющего пиалу из красного фарфора, обводя взором туманные извилистые полосы, поднимающиеся над краями чаши. В своем молчании она скрывалась, выражая угрюмый протест.

Женщина почувствовала ее едва различимое неудовольствие в воздухе, в слабом мановении и темном ветке, растекающимся по ее светлой ауре, и резко вздернув подбородок, жестко произнесла:

\- Немедленно подними голову и посмотри мне в глаза! Не будь созданием, в душе которого обитает трусость. Всегда смотри собеседнику в глаза, особенно тому, кому намереваешься противостоять. Эта нелепая поза, опущенные глаза, столь жалкий образ благородной. Моя дочь не будет склонять головы ни перед одной женщиной, только перед мужем, которого будет чтить всей душой.

Карин встрепенулась, неспешно подняла свой взор, неглубоко вдохнула свежий воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- А теперь отвечай на мой вопрос, Карин. Эти драгоценности попадут в дом нескольких семейств. Подумала ли ты о том, что будет дальше, что они будут делать с полученным даром.

\- Продадут и смогут купить достаточно пропитания на жизнь, лекарство, одежду, землю. Все, что им будет необходимо, - спокойным голосом говорила Карин, хотя боль и тяжесть в груди не покидали ее ни на мгновение. Старшая женщина сделала маленький глоток, бесшумно поставив чашу на золотое блюдо, и перевела взор своих проницательных карамельных глаз на дочь.

\- Красивая идея, и вполне осуществимая с нашими возможностями именно так подумала ты. Но сколь ни был бы беден человек, у каждого из существ есть чувство гордости. Твой отец, приезжая в другие районы покупает зерно и рис, материи и ткани по очень высокой цене, и делает это намеренно. И каждый об этом знает. Не подумала ли ты, что отдавая что-то безвозмездно, ты затронешь чье-то чувство гордости? Это будет выглядеть, как подаяние, и своим поступком ты покажешь явное неравенство между вами. Что почувствуют те, кто примет твои дары. Подумают ли они о судьбоносной несправедливости, что из-за того, что родились в отдаленных районах, где бедствует голод, войны и страшные болезни, а ты в шелковых простынях.

\- Многим людям действительно необходимо подаяние, матушка, - тихо вставила свое слово Юзу, пытаясь защитить старшую сестру, но завидев резкий брошенный взор матери, девушка мгновенно умолкла, отступая и тяжело вздыхая. В комнате нависла зловещая тишина, сдавливающая горло.

\- Но ты не можешь помочь всем, Карин. Избавься тогда от всего, от каждого золотого кольца. Это будет честнее и правильнее. Есть районы, что лежат гораздо дальше пределов города, который посетила наша семья. Даже со всем богатством нашего рода, мы не сможем помочь всем. Другие будут обделены. Новости очень быстро распространятся по всем землям, и в одном из таких городов придут беженцы из других селений. Ты понимаешь, к чему это приведет?

Карин стиснула кулаки, но каждая черта ее лица сквозила неприкаянностью.

\- Что они будут делать с алмазными реликвиями и жемчужными бусами, какому торговцу они смогут их продать или обменять? А что будет, если одну из семей, которой ты пожертвовала свои украшения, истребят другие, желая получить богатства, которыми ты наградила. Что ты будешь чувствовать, осознавая, что по твоей вине погибли другие?

Карин ничего не ответила, угрюмо опустив свои плечи, когда мать поднялась со своего места, и прислужницы поднимали драгоценные ткани ее кимоно. И когда раскрылись раздвижные темные двери, женщина в последний раз бросила недовольный взор на старшую дочь, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с сыном.

Ичиго отступил в сторону, позволяя служанкам раскрыть красный зонт из аметистового бархата, и пропустить процессию. И только когда женщины скрылись за дальним коридором, брат зашел внутрь просторного холла, закрывая за собой двери. Он тяжело вздохнул, доставая из-за пазухи белый платок из холодного шелка, и передавая ткань Юзу. Когда младшая сестра осторожно приложила материю к ее лицу, Карин будто почувствовала прикосновение воды. Все из-за мороза, стоящего снаружи.

\- Ты не должна на нее злиться, Карин, - мягко сказал брат, припадая плечом к деревянному косяку. - Ты сделала за прошедшие дни для тех семей гораздо больше, чем смогут дать эти драгоценности. В какой-то степени мне придется разделить позицию матери.

При этих словах Карин скривилась, молча присаживаясь на жесткую кушетку из красного дерева. Ичиго прочистил горло, словно одна мысль о произнесенных фразах саднила.

\- Ты ведь помнишь главу семейства Кучики.

\- Ох, да, тот благородный и красивый мужчина. Он сидел напротив нас в вечер церемониального восхождения воинов белой цитадели, - радостно всплеснув руками, прошептала Юзу, и лицо ее светилось восхищением. Карин же безмолвно кивнула. Конечно же, как можно забыть такие глубокие темно-агатовые глаза, идеальную кремовую кожу, прямые черные волосы, как густой сгусток ночного покрывала неба.

\- Его жена Хисана была рождена неблагородной, более того была выходцем одного из самых дальних районов. И в первый год своего брака с господином Бькуей, жертвовала большие деньги некоторым семьям и городам, - он глубоко вдохнул и провел пальцами вдоль темно-медных коротких волос.

\- Карин их семьи были сожжены другими людьми из-за зависти и алчности. Госпожа Хисана не находила себе места многие годы из-за этой страшной трагедии, некоторые лекари даже полагали, что ее роковая болезнь стала причиной этих необдуманных поступков. Но Карин чувствовала свободу в своих необдуманных поступках, как побег, совершенный этим утром.

Алмазные крупицы ловили аметистовыми и изумрудными гранями свет, опадая на тонкие ветви, глубокие корни, вырывающиеся из-под стылой земли. В это время года уже расцветают ее любимые гардении и белоснежный цикламен, завораживающие тяжелые перламутровые и темно-лиловые, бордово-красные пятилепестковые бутоны сенполии. Цветы успокаивали ее, приносили отраду, и она мечтала о том, что сможет окрасить дом своего будущего мужа великолепными соцветиями всевозможного окраса.

Он одаривал ее мир множеством чудесных оттенков, и даже в леденеющем холоде белесой зимы, существовала несметная пестрота гармонии тонов, удивительных и прекрасных, как его глаза. И в каждом своем будничном занятии, она находила отраду. Каждый свой шаг, каждое вздох дыхания она посвящала ему. Только ему. Карин узнала величайшую истину, о которой было позволено знать лишь немногим – любовь. Слово, над которым бы несколько лет назад она рассмеялась. Чувство, способное вознести к вершине искрящегося ветра в вышине небес среди широких молочных долин облаков, обнимающих золотой диск солнца и девственную жемчужную луну, но ее мягкий серебряный свет был несравним с речными жемчужинами, что она вплетала в свои косы или драгоценным бисером, который увивал темные рукава ее одеяний. Незабываемо ощущать, когда любят тебя, но какого же блаженство, проникающее в самые истоки создания, когда познаешь любовь к другому сам. Она бы все отдала лишь бы ощутить его объятия, его прикосновение, вздохнуть аромат, окружающий его, почувствовать тепло и биение сердца, но она окунулась бы в смерть, если бы он вновь посмотрел на нее с той же нежностью и заботой, как в тот вечер. Столь великой была бы услада, что она не побоялась бы отринуть свою жизнь. Она гадала, помнил ли он о ней так же, как она вспоминала о нем все эти годы.

Карин не так давно исполнилось семнадцать лет, и черные лоснящиеся волосы свисали до самой поясницы, даже когда она закалывала их в высокий хвост, и закрепляла косы мелкими заколками, ленты густого черного потока стекались на плечи. Она гордилась своими волосами, получая внутреннее удовлетворение от прикосновения к струящимся, как темный водопад локонам. Было трудно ухаживать за такой длиной, но она думала о том, что когда-нибудь мужчина будет прикасаться к ней, к ее волосам. У нее были упругие бедра и тонкая талия, и все же ей не нравилось свое лицо. Она находила свои черты резкими – острые скулы, подбородок, темные брови на светлой, почти бледно-мраморной коже.

Карин проезжала вдоль аллеи хвойных деревьев тсуга и толстых стволов чинара, завидев вдалеке одно из селений. Если она выедет рано утром, то уже к полудню сможет прибыть в столицу. От одной мысли, сердце начинало свой неровный стук, а внутреннее желание согревало окоченевшие от долгой дорого и тяжелого пути конечности. Она спустилась с седла, подбирая кожаные поводья, ласково поглаживая коня. И всего на мгновение остановилась, заметив яркие оттенки под покровом снега, и позволил себе насладиться красотой живого красного цвета крохотных лепестков.

\- Вереск…, - тихо прошептала она, и ее голос потопал в тиши ветров, опадающего снега и ее уверенных шагов по глубокому и хрустящему снегу. Она надрезала несколько стеблей, осторожно перевязав их красной тесьмой, удерживающей ее волосы. Ей показалось это значимым. Пусть он никогда не узнает, что перевязанная лента на цветках была в волосах, которые она растила для его рук и его дыхания, и пусть не знает значения пламенных бутонов, что цвели даже глубокой зимой. Она будет знать, и хранить это знание в своей памяти. И с этой мыслью, она прикоснулась губами к алой ленте.

Когда она пришла в один из постоялых дворов, ее уже ожидали у самого входа. Хозяйка одного из богатых поместий встречала ее с горячим саке и платиновым сундуком с кимоно из самой дорогой ткани шелка. На нежно-лиловых рукавах расцветали орхидеи, а на передней части полные и чувственные бутоны магнолии, золоченый широкий пояс.

\- Мы ожидали Вас, Карин-доно. Ваша достопочтимая сестра сообщила нам о Вашем счастливом и скорейшем приезде. Мы невероятно рады Вас приветствовать в нашем скромном доме. Прошу Вас, проходите. Вы устали с долгой дороги, - теплым голосом говорила молодая женщина, когда главная прислужница, стоящая за ее спиной волнительно и поспешно раздавала указания подчиненным.

\- Юзу написала Вам? – осторожно спросила Карин, нехотя отдавая узды мужчине, который с опаской уводил огромного черного скакуна. Если конюх будет небрежен и не аккуратен, то может получить несколько серьезных увечий от ее лучшего коня, он мало кому позволял оседлать себя, даже брат проходил мимо его стойла с волнением, что говорить о неопытном юноше, что так резко брал за уздечку и насильно тянул жеребца в сторону стойла.

\- Да, молодая госпожа, - в почтении произнесла женщина, глубоко склоняясь перед ней и прикрывая глаза, не решаясь поднимать головы, пока девушка не отдаст должного приказа.

\- Пожалуйста, поднимитесь, - неловко прошептала Карин, пытаясь скрыть хрипотцу и дрожь в голосе, в легкой тревоге потирая ладони и сжимая пальцы. Добрая и милая Юзу никогда не оставляла ее одну, никогда не бросала ее в час беды и волнения, и словно чувствовала и подозревала о каждом ее последующем шаге.

Сестра.

Самая младшая из отпрысков семейства Иссин обладала не столько могущественной духовной силой, сколько даром видеть и прозревать истинные чувства окружающих людей, их эмоции, видеть сокрытое. И возможно, что она с самого начала знала в тот далекий день, какой выбор изберет Карин, наблюдая за старшей сестрой с тем тайным воодушевлением и любовью. И возможно именно так и поняла, куда собиралась уехать горячо любимая сестра. Но если Юзу знала, куда отправилась Карин, то и глава всего семейства мог давно послать за ней. Воинам, служащим в личной армии отца ничего не стоило нагнать ее еще ранним утром, и Карин всю дорогу гнала своего коня, боясь в любой момент оказаться схваченной запечатывающим заклятием или быть в окружении доброй сотни теневых солдат, и мысленно готовила себя к наказанию. Ее могли заставить склониться на главной площади в архитектурном комплексе дворцов, и она бы стояла на коленях в белоснежной сорочке и в холод, и в дождь, и в снегопад, ожидая, когда день обратиться в ночь, в надежде услышать заветные слова прощения от отца и матери.

\- Я искренне благодарна Вам за такой бесценный дар, но, к большому сожалению, я не смогу принять одеяние. Оно слишком дорогое и чересчур броское. Я не собираюсь оставаться в столице слишком долго, я приехала, чтобы встретиться с одним важным человеком. Для меня большая честь, что Вы принимаете меня этим вечером в своем доме. Если Вы мне сможете одолжить простую униформу, то я буду обязана Вас и обязательно отплачу в дальнейшем за Ваше понимание и доброту.

Женщина изучала ее некоторое время, с сомнением осматривая раскрытый ларец, который поддерживали слуги, и ее губы побелели, глаза расширились, черты лица выражали явный страх, когда она в неумолимом ужасе вопросила:

\- Вам не по нраву наряд, моя госпожа?

\- Ни в коем случае, ваша щедрость излишняя. Я знаю, что Ваше родовое имение изготавливает самые лучшие боевые костюмы для специальных подразделений, теневых солдат и всех воинов белого сообщества. Я бы хотела посетить один из Отрядов, не привлекая излишнего внимания остальных к своей персоне. И только одной Вам известно, что я собираюсь прибыть в столицу. Если Вы окажите мне помощь и заботу, и не раскроете никому о том, что я прибывала в святой город, я буду признательна, и этого будет достаточно.

Женщина с таинственным сожалением посмотрела на шелковый наряд, обернутый в атласные пурпурные ткани, самые редкие и дорогие, и кивком головы отдала слугам молчаливый приказ. Мужчины, поддерживающие на плечах тяжелый сундук, вновь склонились перед гостьей, и тихо прошествовали в один из холлов, незаметно, безропотно, словно были ее тенью, унося вместе с собой и драгоценный саквояж. Богатый лилово-красный оттенок материи, что не выгорал на солнце, не линял при стирке, сокрылся за тяжелыми кедровыми дверьми. Пурпурные краски такого качества изготавливали из особых раковин на морском дне, и чтобы создать одно такое полотно, понадобилось бы много месяцев тяжелой и неустанной работы ткачей.

\- Я все же отправлю это кимоно Вам в качестве подарка и благодарности, что Вы посетили мой дом, Карин-доно, - глубокой склоняясь, говорила женщина. - Одна из наследниц великого дома посетила мой дом и приняла тепло очага, моя семья будет восхвалять, помнить этот день, пока будет править неоскверненное белое сообщество. Возможно, когда Вы подарите жизнь своим наследникам, что в будущем займут посты в верховном правительстве, моя семья будет гордиться тем, что смогла помочь в час нужды. Прошу, проходите, - произнесла она, отходя в сторону и пропуская Карин к лестнице, ведущей на верхние этажи, которыми, как ей показалось, не так часто пользовались. Соседние комнаты, что сходились с ее апартаментами, были пустыми и темными, но ее спальни успели хорошо проветрить и постелить чистые простыни.

В воздухе пахло ароматными маслами. Тело ломило от усталости, и ей невыносимо хотелось спать, но она не могла больше ждать. Она была так близко, их разделяло несколько десятков миль. Карин опустила широкий капюшон, чувствуя, насколько продрогла за долгий и длинный путь, дрожь изнеможенности оцепенела каждый член. Девушка знала, что если сейчас упадет без сил на расстеленный футон, то мгновенно сомкнет глаза, и сознание утонет во снах без видений. Она опустилась на низкое кресло из темного эбенового дерева, вдыхая чистый аромат белой орхидеи, с острыми лепестками, стоящей на женском столике, и посмотрела в свое отражение в высоком золотом зеркале, по раме которого тянулись диковинные розы и драконьи оскалы, извилистые тела небесных змеев. Распущенные черные волосы пали на разгоряченное от холода лицо, щеки зарумянились от студеного ветра, а глаза слезились и покраснели, губы были бледны. Ее пальцы колебались, когда она неловко расстегивали золотые пуговицы на мокрой плащанице, растирая ладонями ноющую шеи и плечи, когда растаявшие капли снега скатывались на ключицы и грудь. Она осталась почти обнаженной, и, накрывая нагие плечи темным косодэ воина смерти, оглянулась на своего зеркального двойника. И губы ее дрогнули в легкой, скрытой улыбке. Такое выражение появляется у женщины, что в тайне ожидает возлюбленного под покровом ночи, и лишь ирисовый полумесяц знал о тайном свидании влюбленных, созерцая лица, взгляды, губы, дыхание, что туманами овевало сплетенные тела в сумраке.

Ее пальцы коснулись изумрудного гребня, и она осторожно расчесывала спутанные волосы, пока сквозь пальцы не заструился игристый темный поток, расходившийся, как вода сквозь ладони. Она не заплетала кос, а завязала локоны в высокий тугой хвост, позволяя волосам свободно спадать до самой поясницы. Она никогда прежде не носила форму белого двора смерти. Материя была легкой, приятной к телу, и она с такой легкостью могла передвигаться в простой рубахе и широких штанинах, ничто не могло сравниться с этим чувством свободы движения. Ей нравилась простая черная ткань без сложной рунической вышивки и ярких оттенков, но она знала, что на поясе у нее никогда не будет меча. Она представляла себе катану с длинным лезвием в половину своего роста, изящное и тонкое острие, сверкающее белизной в гранях лунного света. Клинок, который бы впитал ее силу, и наполнял в ответ ее своей безграничной властью.

Карин отправилась в путь глубокой ночью, когда еще заря не занималась в лилово-сумрачном небосводе, проезжая мимо высоких каменных построек и чистых улочек. И все же когда вдалеке показались белоснежные башни, сияющие чистой белизной, дворцовые комплексы, расстилающиеся, как бело-мраморное море, она замедлила резвый бег рыси своего коня, чувствуя как к горлу подступает кисло-горький привкус сомнения и страха. Но она не хотела отступать, не сейчас, когда желание, томящее душу столько лет, почти блуждало взвесью перед ее взором. Казалось, что если только она протянет руку, то сможет очутиться в лабиринтах белых стен и алмазных сторожевых башен, в чудесных садах и лесных аллеях. Она прекрасно знала каждый поворот в пределах огромной столицы, сколько бессонных ночей под светом свечи она провела, детально и подробно изучая каждый из проходов Тринадцати Отрядов.

Она старалась спокойно проходить между улицами, пытаясь изо всех сил идти неспешной поступью, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания. И все же некоторые из мужчин прекращали свои тихие беседы, сидя на простых деревянных или каменных скамьях под высокими пламенными факелами, внимательно исследуя ее облик, молча провожая подозрительным и проникновенным взорами. Она ни чем не отличалась от них, ее собственная духовная сила вряд ли могла пошатнуть здоровое состояние хотя бы кого-нибудь в пределах светлой цитадели. И все же она решилась не играть с судьбой и скрывать присутствие своей духовной силы настолько, насколько это было возможным. Она нервничала, и каждый шаг давался с невероятным трудом. На какое невероятное безумие она пошла, чтобы оказаться здесь? Отвергнуть волю родителей, быть может, оскорбив их своим жестоким и не благодушным поступком, продолжая сознательно совершать каждый свой последующий шаг в направлении своей мечты. Внутри нее кипела уверенность, и сердце соглашалось с ее решением. Это было правильно, она поступала так, как велит ей разум. Оставалось совсем немного.

Она никогда не была в Отряде собственного отца, но слышала, что он много тратил сил на создание красивых садов и заказывал редкие цветы и растения из самых отдаленных окраин, находя изумительные сорта растений. Карин безмолвно сняла сандалии, мягко ступая белыми плотными носками по начищенным до блеска деревянным половицам. Ей чудилось, что она попала в одно из далеких и несбыточных видений своих снов, ожидая увидеть его за поворотом. Она думала о том, насколько сильно он мог измениться, насколько отличался от ее воображаемого образа, который она хранила все эти годы.

\- А ну-ка остановись там, - в приказном тоне обратился к ней женский голос, и Карин мгновенно застыла, со спокойным и тихим выражением оборачиваясь в сторону незаметно появившегося человека за ее спиной. Возбуждение, что одолевало ее, настолько захватило разум, что она не смогла распознать столь близкое приближение постороннего к себе. Какая невероятна глупость, будь Юзу рядом, она бы в голос громко рассмеялась над ней. Перед ее глазами стояла женщина удивительной красоты, ее волосы восхитительного оттенка злато-красного пшена в отблесках восходящего солнца, что на концах волнистых прядей становились рдяными, как кровь, опускались крупными волнами на плечи и грудь.

\- Я тебя здесь раньше не видела, ты из другого Отряда? – с подозрением оглядывая девушку и сложив руки на груди, поинтересовалась она. Взгляд ее глубоких темно-карамельных глаз, скорее выражал враждебность и затаенную неприязнь. Карин осмотрела ее форму, заметив перевязь Лейтенанта на левом предплечье, и ее губы изогнулись в лживой, но мягкой улыбке. Она сложила руки перед собой и глубоко поклонилась.

\- Нет, Рангику-сан, - ровным голосом произнесла девушка. - Я совсем недавно окончила Академию. Меня несколько дней назад приняли в Десятый Отряд. Разве Вы не помнит меня? Вы подписывались под моим именем, назначая меня на должность младшего офицера?

Янтарные брови в сомнении изогнулись на переносице, когда женщина подступила к ней вплотную, оглядывая со всех сторон, стараясь подметить каждую ее черту, отчего девушка почувствовала себя так, словно ее сгоняют к краю обрыва. Ее могли раскрыть, ее невероятно глупая и назойливая, самоуверенная выходка могла провалиться, и она внутренне скрежетала от предчувствия накатившей тошноты.

\- Невозможно, - ошеломленно произнесла женщина, отступая на несколько шагов назад. И Карин зажмурилась, каждый нерв внутри сжался. Сейчас все закончится. Теперь, когда она была так близко к нему, к человеку, которого она…

\- Я бы обязательно запомнила женщину, которая могла сравниться красотой со мной! Ты! – она решительно выставила свой указательный палец Карин в лицо. – Не смей никогда стоять со мной рядом! Мой титул вечной красоты не должен быть омрачен твоей идеальной кожей, ты меня поняла?

Карин только и оставалось, что оторопело кивнуть, глядя на женщину во все глаза, когда та тяжело и устало вздохнула, вытягивая перед собой руки.

\- Конечно же, я тебя узнала, милая, как я могу не знать в лицо своих собственных подчиненных, - сладким голосом ворковала она, осматривая туманные восходы, расстилающиеся над садами. Карин повезло, что она встретила именно Рангику Матсумото. После всех тех историй и легенд, что расходились ироническими притчами о ее личности в пределах семьи, она просто не могла не воспользоваться одной из истин, о которой столь часто упоминал ее отец. Беспредельное ханжество и беспамятность, но солдатом она была потрясающим. Карин во многом хотела походить на эту женщину – независимая ни от чьего мнения, справедливая воительница, которая одной силой воли могла склонить мужчину на колени; та, что прошла через бесчисленные бои и сражения и вышла победительницей.

\- Что ты делаешь здесь в такой час? Даже прислужницы еще не поднялись, а новобранец уже готовится к тяжелому дню, - тихо шептала она с легкой хрипотцой в голосе и сарказмом, играя пальцами с курчавыми лентами своих волос.

\- Я с волнением жду нового тренировочного дня, Рангику-сан. Для меня огромная честь быть с Вами в одном гарнизоне, и моя мечта наконец-то исполнилась, - Карин глубоко вдохнула в себя свежий воздух, пытаясь изо всех сил выглядеть как можно более естественно и правдиво, тогда как она знала, что пленительные медовые глаза наблюдают за ней, оценивают с недоверием. Но она не пыталась скрывать своей радости, каждое ее слово было пропитано не подложной истиной. Она с самого детства с завораживающим и блестящим взором наблюдала за старшими бойцами личной армии их семьи, тренирующихся на полях. И порой она сбегала от учителей, что преподавали высокую информатику, чтобы только посмотреть, как атакуют и натягивают луки, и как сверкающие стрелы попадают точно в цель; какими отточенными и ловкими могут быть движения человеческого тела. Для нее это было красиво, и в каждом повороте локтей и каждом взмахе острых клинков, рассекающих холодный воздух, она видела настоящее искусство.

\- Вот как, - равнодушно сказала она, чему-то тихо про себя улыбаясь, и губы ее раскрылись, будто лепестки ликориса смерти. Она сложила руки за спиной, сцепляя мягкие руки и подставляя лицо с закрытыми глазами теплым лучам света.

\- Раз ты уже поднялась, и горишь желанием трудолюбия и работы, может, соизволишь выполнить для меня небольшое поручение. Капитан поднимается в ранние часы, а порой и вообще не ложится спать, сидя до глубокой ночи за отчетами и письменными документами. Увы, волокиту в нашем мире еще не отменили, и иногда он сидит за тяжелыми математическими расчетами несколько дней, не впуская к себе никого. Отнеси в его кабинет, приготовленный моими слугами чай. Обычно я этим занимаюсь, но я думаю, что это сгладит резкость нашей встречи. Не каждому новобранцу разрешается посещать личные апартаменты Капитана в одиночестве, ты ведь понимаешь, верно? – с игривой насмешкой вопросила она, и Карин коротко кивнула.

Когда ей в руки вложили нефритовый поднос, она приблизила лицо к закрытым чашам и белому чайнику в форме извивающегося дракона, улавливая в воздухе знакомый тонкий аромат. Это был белый чай, который привозили с дальних восточных окраин, и самый ценный сорт собирали строго с середины марта и до начала апреля лишь в ранние часы. Листья высушивали естественным образом на солнце и попеременно перемещались на циновках в тень, но за правильным и последовательным порядком следили целители, что после лично сортировали лучшие листья. Такой сорт чая был известен немногим, если приготовить настойку правильно, то сохранившиеся листья, который добывали с большой осторожностью, придают заварке изысканный вкус. Ее отцу часто подавали похожие целебные настойки, которые поддерживали остроту ума, прояснили разум и опускали внутренний жар. В чашах определенно был один из высших сортов, скорее белый пион самого раннего и первого сбора.

\- Тебе нужно выйти на центральную площадь. Там сейчас тихо, и никого нет, так что можешь смело проходить через главные врата. Нужно подняться по лестнице на самый верхний ярус здания. Капитан предпочитает уединение, хотя обычно располагается в своем личном кабинете в одном из гарнизонов Десятого Отряда. Ну что, - ободряющим и веселым тоном произнесла женщина, взирая на Карин с высоты своего роста, - сможешь справиться с такой ответственной задачей?

\- Конечно же, Рангику-сан, - спокойно ответила Карин, когда ее пальцы с силой стискивали края тонкого подноса из благородного зеленого камня, и грани, омывающиеся чистым светом зари, становились светло-изумрудными, как морские волны. Оставалось совсем немного, всего несколько непродолжительных мгновений, и она увидит его.

\- Тогда ступай, девочка, я надеюсь на тебя, - уверенным тоном сказала женщина, упираясь ладонями в бока, и одаряя девушку теплой улыбкой. Было так странно разговаривать с кем-то на равных, даже с собственными родителями приходилось держаться на расстоянии, следуя строгим правилам этикета и воспитания, лишь когда наследники семьи оставались в одиночестве, они могли позволить себе уединение, не соблюдая формальности. И больше всего им нравились эти вечерние часы, когда слуги оставляли их, не вслушиваясь в ночные беседы и тихий, но искренний смех, разносящийся по дальним коридорам и пустым покоям.

Она ступала с невероятной легкостью, хотя и чувствовала на себе случайные брошенные взгляды мужчин, что возвращались с ночных патрулей. Она видела безмерную усталость в резких чертах осунувшихся лиц, но и не могла не заметить странного блеска, воцаряющегося в темных глазах, когда они поднимали голову, замирая на месте, следя за каждым ее движением. Может она выглядела как-то неправильно? Потоки ее духовной силы растекались, как бы она не старалась их удерживать в узде, словно прорываясь из-за всех выстроенных внутренних ограничений. Все из-за хлыщущей бури эмоций в ее мыслях. Но когда Карин подошла к раскрытым массивным дубовым воротам, она ощутила тот болезненный жар, что привносил сотни болезней в телесную оболочку, извергая дух из плоти. Она думала о том, что когда-нибудь эти места станут ее домом. Дворец из чистого белого камня, орнаментные фрески, струящиеся по сводам богато-расписанных нефов, широкие колонны, по которым поднимались лозы роз из белого нефрита. Ступая по зеркальному образу огромного небесного дракона с бриллиантовой чешуей, она сравнивала себя с тем мужчиной, которого увидела много лет назад, когда тот восходил на пьедестал, преклоняясь перед жрецами, что накрывали его плечи мантией. Для нее прошла целая вечность с тех пор, совсем скоро пытке настанет конец. Она предчувствовала это каждым своим шагом. Молочные лепестки жасмина овевали воздух, развеваясь вместе с алмазными крупицами снега. Здесь действительно цвело даже в такую промерзлую погоду, как и рассказывал отец. Для нее это были сокровенные воспоминания, когда он делился с ней тем, что знал о самом юном Капитане белого сообщества. Его сила велика, что сами небеса сойдутся под его железный глас, под его бессмертную волю и приказ.

Ее сандалии скользили по чистым каменным ступеням, но она шла все так же ровно и прямо, неспешно, как и полагалось при ее высоком статусе, глядя на белоснежные веранды, раскрывающиеся перед ее темно-сумеречными глазами. Она училась ходить по самому плотному и скользкому льду на высоких туфлях, сдирая ноги в кровь от долгих занятий танцами с веерами, ей не позволялось снимать узкие и тяжелые туфли. Ей думалось, что камни впиваются в ногти и кости, и девушка порой не могла спать долгими ночами от жженой боли из-за кровавых подтеков на стопах. Она чувствовала лазурно-сапфировые волны, ленты его безмерной силы, взвивающейся в стылый воздух, и с ее губ сорвался протяжный вздох. Она наконец-то была здесь, в его садах, в его дворцах.

Проходя между длинными и запутанными коридорами, она следовала своему подсознанию, видела, как расходятся красивые кружевные узоры льдинисто-голубых потоков его духовной силы, как в тот день, обращая полные и красные бутоны роз в стекло и хрусталь снега и льдин.

И она увидела его. Раздвижные двери седзи из белой древесины в комнаты были приоткрыты, совсем немного. Небольшая щель, через которую она смогла разглядеть скромное убранство просторного рабочего кабинета: широкий стол из эбеновой древесины, ониксовая столешница с подносами восточных сладостей и золотой чайный сервиз с терпким ароматом чая. И еще она видела его силуэт, и красивый профиль лица. Юноша, что стал мужчиной. Он стал еще выше, и она видела, как обтягивает шелковистая темная ткань его сильные мускулистые плечи, широкую грудь. Не боевая униформа, а великолепно скроенное одеяние с детально вышитыми золотыми узорами и фигурами драконов, чудесными райскими птицами. Кожа его была светлой, как пахта, и полные чувственные губы растянулись в горькой улыбке, когда он обернулся в ее сторону, и на краткий миг, дыхание покинуло тело. Она была уверена, что он заметил ее, их разделяло всего несколько шагов и полупрозрачная бумага в деревянной раме дверей. Однако мужчина смотрел не на нее, а на человека, что находился в его комнатах. Похоже, что двое вели уже некоторое время непродолжительную беседу. И по выражению его лица, по глубокой серьезности, таящейся в его острых чертах, смольных тенях в дымчато-изумрудных глазах, она поняла, о чем бы ни шла речь в их диалоге, для мужчины этот разговор был наравне с жизнью и смертью. Его грудь тяжело поднималась и опадала, словно каждый вздох давался с огромным трудом, словно нечто поедало изнутри, когда его глаза опасно сузились, и он смотрел в лицо человека с отчаянием, болью, нестерпимой агонией, что поедала душу. Карин чувствовала скорбь в воздухе, могла ощутить вкус вскипающей страсти на кончике языка, вожделение и горький соблазн, сковывающий мышцы, вонзающийся в чресла опаленными шипами. Чувства и страсти, о которых она прежде не ведала, пропитывали воздух. Его глаза были полны голода и тьмы, беспроглядный мрак поглощал душу. И она застыла от страха, вцепившись холодным пальцами в драгоценный поднос, боясь быть обнаруженной, пошевелиться или произнеси слабый звук. Ее мир застыл, рассыпаясь на куски хрусталя, тающие в воздухе. Карин смотрела, как к мужчине, что был в ее сердце все эти долгие годы, подходила женщина удивительной красоты. Губы Карин побелели, и горло пронзила сухая и острая боль, которая накапливалась с каждым вздохом, и она не могла вдохнуть спасительного кислорода.

\- Ты не можешь оставить меня, - говорил он хриплым голосом, и Карин показалось, что мужчина готов был пасть на колени, умоляя и прося о снисхождении женщины, что прикоснулась к его щеке. И от прикосновения нежных пальцев к его коже, внутри нее все встрепенулось, словно она смогла ощутить на себе чужое касание, но не ласкою оно было, а ударом раскаленного кинжала, что заостренными зубцами врезалось в плоть. Его голос был глубоким, как раскат грома, пленительным, когда он перешел на тихий шепот, обнимая ладонями ее нежное лицо, припадая лбом к женскому любимому челу, словно ища в заветном прикосновении спасение. В затаенном блаженстве он прикрыл свои глаза, будто не желая расставаться с мгновением их духовного единения. Она видела, как сливаются их ауры – пламенный огонь, и лазурная синева льда. Чувственный и интимный жест, который могли бы разделить только влюбленные, любовники, прячущие свою страсть под тысячами масками.

Женщина являла собой ее полною противоположность. У нее было хрупкое телосложение, необычайно утонченные черты, Карин сравнивала бы ее с цветущей фиалкой. Яркие и острые бутоны всех оттенков могли произрастать и в северных горах, и в регионах с умеренным климатом, словно сочетаясь с любою непогодою. Ее иссиня-черные волосы едва спадали до плеч, но были мягкими, как перья белого ибиса, а глаза были оттенка расплавленной меди и темной махагони. Карин опустила взгляд, и что-то внутри нее сжалось, натянулось, как тетива лука, а позже разорвалось, раскололось, и она понимала, что разбитые грани больше никогда нельзя будет соединить вновь. Нити, что были разорваны, нельзя скрепить вновь. У женщины на поясе свисал клинок в темных изысканных лаковых ножнах – вдоль чернильной поверхности плелись лозы расцветающих золотых нарциссов и роз. Редкая возможность для женщины стать одной из стражей смерти в белой цитадели, лишь сильные духом, обладающие высокими качествами души, могли посвятить себя такому чистому служению, и женщины были истинным сокровищем среди мужчин. Но женщина, ставшая Лейтенантом или Капитаном в таком молодом возрасте, могло говорить лишь об огромной силе. У Карин подкашивались ноги, и она не могла остановить раскрывающуюся пустоту в сердце, что-то в ней умирало, медленно и безвозвратно, оставляя глубокую черноту. Но она не могла отвернуться от них, не могла заставить себя отступить, отвернуться, потому что их пленение друг другом было красивым.

\- Мы не можем, ты понимаешь это. Теперь все иначе, - с сомнением и иной болью шептала девушка, поднимая свое лицо, чтобы посмотреть в его сине-лазоревые глаза, в которых отражался океанский свет. Глаза, о которых Карин вспоминала, гладя на гортензии, на которые она смотрела, падая на лед и раздирая ладони и колени в кровь, когда прислужницы учили ее удерживать баланс, когда срывала вереск, обрезая кожу на собственных пальцах, когда заплетала свои длинные волосы, и стирала кровь холодную водою со своих пальцев.

\- Ты… моя, - тяжело дышал он ей в губы, прихватывая зубами полную нижнюю губу, и от заходящегося темного вожделения в его голосе, у Карин скрутило мышцы живота, ей стало горячо и трудно дышать. Ее руки охватила лихорадочная дрожь.

\- Ты принадлежишь только мне. Ты меня слышишь, - волнительно говорил он, задыхаясь и тяжело сглатывая, поднимая ее разгоряченное и красивое лицо. И с черных длинных и опушенных ресниц женщины опадали слезы, что так походили на алмазные грани, а он собирал ее слезы губами медленно, мягко и легко. И в свете жемчужно-охристых потоков чистого света восхода, Карин чудилось, что его губы походили на прикосновение перьев лебедя на коже, что была светлее перламутра, и ласку летнего дождя, спасающего от гневного восточного зноя. Она могла ощутить эту заботу, чувства, что окрашивали их ауры, сливающиеся и переплетающиеся друг с другом. И это руки чужой женщины прикасались к его груди, ощущали ответное биение его сердца, стучащего в ладонь, согревающего кровь, губы. Руки же Карин были ледяными, как осколки вечного льда, но она продолжала стоять, не смея двинуться с места, всматриваясь в знакомое и любимое лицо человека, что был для нее светом и тьмой, рассветом и днем. И ее сердце разрывалось в боли и невероятном счастье, от того, что она могла снова видеть его, проникаясь каждой заветной чертой. Прямые, ухоженные брови, острые скулы, ресницы тона светлой платины и белого золота, глаза волнующегося моря. Ее полные алые губы раскрылись, взгляд потускнел, обращаясь в пустоту – он был так близко, только руку протянуть, и девушка могла ощутить в воздухе даже аромат белых хризантем, дождя и спелой вишни, который будоражил ее в начале каждого нового дня на протяжении всех этих лет. Когда выпадал первый снег, и землю, и аккуратные кустарники в садах укрывал иней, и приходили холодные дни, что заволакивали в темный свинец голубое небо, она широко распахивала ставни в свои комнаты, впуская прохладу ветра. Она ловила губами, ресницами, ладонями снег, что таял на ее щеках, и думала о нем; о том, что шелковистые пряди его светло-кремовых волос светлее кристального льда, а светло-кобальтовые глаза прозрачнее дождя. Они были призраками, чьи силуэты растворялись в ослепительных потоках золотого и медного рассветов.

\- Что бы ни случилось, наши души сплетутся вместе. Мы всегда будем вместе. Пусть твердь земли разверзнется, пусть небо падет, но я хочу быть с тобой! И ты тоже этого жаждешь! Не обманывайся, наши души были скрепленными вечными узами с начала времен, - шептал мужчина, теряя над собой контроль, стискивая ткань темной шикахушо женщины. Девушка же смотрела на него широко-раскрытыми глазами, когда она отступила в нерешительности на шаг, но ее руки не могли противиться соблазну, тянулись к нему, желая прикоснуться, почувствовать нежность и горячность его кожи на своем теле, жар плоти и сильные мышцы, губы, влагу самозабвенных поцелуев.

\- Ты моя! – вскричал мужчина, яростно и дико, как умирающий зверь, обнимая ее за плечи и прижимая к себе, стискивая в своих крепких объятиях. И Карин отшатнулась, ее плечи невольно пробила клокочущая и болезненная дрожь. Они не видели ничего вокруг себя, мир для них существовал в другой реальности, они не могли даже почувствовать присутствие потустороннего духа, человека, наблюдающего за ними в столь опасной близости, слишком поглощенные друг другом. Мужчина наклонился к ней, припадая в дикой жадности к раскрывающимся карминовым устам, словно желая через поцелуй поглотить женщину в его руках без остатка. Он рвал, сдирал трепещущими и сильными пальцами ткань ее кимоно, оголяя плечи, ключицу и полную грудь. Она же задыхалась в нетерпении, сжигающем желании, и в ее карамельных глазах отражался ужас их любовного греха, сомнение, искушение, доводящие до безумия, сплетающиеся в радость освобождения. Мужчина поднял ее на руки, прижимая нагой спиной к стене, и его горячие губы спускались к кончикам трепетных и желанных губ, зубы обкусывали подбородок, оставляя влажную дорожку по шее, когда она откидывала голову, в страсти закрывая глаза. Его же руки блуждали по ее спине, и Карин казалось, что его пальцы исследовали с потаенным восхищением тонкие позвонки, словно идеальное скульптурное творение каменщика, создавшего вечную красоту. Он вдыхал ее аромат, припадая губами к затвердившим соскам, и она вскричала от пылкого жара, тогда как губы ее дрожали, а туманные глаза слезились от удовольствия, блаженного чувства. Ее вдохи обжигали слух, и Карин ощутила прилив рдяного румянца к своим щекам. Она знала, что Юзу хранила книгу, пряча за тяжелой рамой гардины в их совместной гостиной комнате, и порой тайком ее открывала, думая, что старшая сестра не догадывается о запретном и постыдном секрете. Но когда пальцы Карин переворачивали страницы, она лишь сводила темные брови, не понимая и не осознавая содержания, хотя в ней кипело желание узнать, что происходило между мужчиной и женщиной, о чем с таким волнением обсуждали прислужницы в их доме. Это была книга наслаждений, но если тогда для нее это не обретало смысла, теперь она понимала, видя, когда одно прикосновение желанного мужчины, любимого существа, которому поклоняешься во снах, в затаенных и глубоких мечтах, приводило в восторг и оцепенение, сводило к краю безрассудства и помешательства. Но смотря на лицо женщины, Карин думала о том, что смогла разглядеть в коварной и животной от испытываемого удовольствия улыбке, неподдельную эйфорию счастья. Карин никогда не думала об этом. Не думала, что человек, которого она любила до беспамятства, уже хранил в своем сердце другую душу, произнося ее имя, словно клятву и небесное обещание. Она не чувствовала себя преданной, лишь обманутой грезами и видениями, в которые верила. И наблюдала, как он вошел в нее, как их тела покрываются потом, его спина казалась настолько напряженной и разгоряченной, будто была мокрым камнем, когда руки женщины скользили по его влажным плечам. Мужчина же прятал свое лицо в ее темных коротких смоченных прядях волоса, приникая губами к голубой бьющейся жиле на белоснежной фарфоровой шее, а ее вздохи и крики удовольствия отдавались в ушах, разносясь по коридорам. Они не пытались скрывать своего вожделения или обуявший телесную сущность похоти, а Карин не могла заставить себя двинуться, хотя разум продолжал кричать, а сердце разрываться, вскипая кровью. Она смотрела, завороженная любовью, которую питали друг к другу два разных человека, чувствуя, что является свидетелем тайного и сокровенного единства соития.

И тогда глаза женщины посмотрели прямо на нее, и сердце Карин больно ударилось в груди, когда они встретились взглядами. Один взгляд - испуганный и темный, другой - блаженный и неясный. Но девушка не могла осознавать происходящего, окутанная блаженством, что окутывало тело, и, прикрывая глаза, лишь продолжала улыбаться. Карин смогла ожить, и в сомнении качая головой, отступала назад, не желая верить, принимать, и бросилась бежать прочь, не ведая, куда ступает, куда желает спрятаться и от кого.

Она выбежала на белоснежную площадь, и долго не могла отдышаться, словно пробежала много миль без единого глотка воды, и посмотрела на все еще удерживаемый в руках поднос. Ей казалось, что это тело не принадлежит ей, а она лишь смотрит со стороны, невидимый и незримый наблюдатель. Нежеланный сон, что не исчезал. Она и не осознавала, что ее пробивает дрожь, болезненная и непрекращающаяся дрожь. Карин бросила взгляд на драгоценные пиалы, ощутив знакомый аромат чая, вспоминая запах страсти, когда двое стали единой плотью. И на золотых блюдах, она увидела вереск, скрепленный шелковой красной тесьмой, символ ее слабости, и поднос выпал из рук, разбившись вдребезги. Горячая жидкость стекалась по широкой и длинной лестнице вместе с осколками.

Карин не оглядывалась назад, шла медленно и неуверенно, словно каждый шаг впивался кольями в стопы. Было так больно, и она растирала ладонями грудь, пытаясь найти ранение, ей чудилось, что грудь прострелили из огнестрельного оружия. Одним из серебряных револьверов, которые хранились в семейной оружейной, с прекрасным колесцовым замком, украшенным красивыми резными рельефами.

Ее волосы растрепались, а лицо сталось бледным, как у мертвеца. Карин прислонилась лицом к дубовым вратам, пытаясь утихомирить боль, разрывающую вески, пронзающую чело, впивающуюся резцами в грудь, но холод не помогал, прикосновение не уничтожало агонии. Она хотела бы заплакать, закричать, раздирая плоть, кожу собственными пальцами, но слезы застыли где-то в глубине души, крик умирал внутри сознания. И вместе с криком умирало что-то другое, то, чего она еще не понимала.

Однажды, ее мать, одна из великих благородных дам белого сообщества и чистой святой обители богов сказала, что Карин будет наказана.

Карин усмехнулась, поднимая лицо к небу, когда солнце заволакивало темнотою сизо-черных туч. И ледяные капли дождя пали на ее лицо. Она закрыла глаза, подставляя лицо серебряному дождю, что обращался в беспроглядный ливень, представляя, что капли могли быть его губами, пламенными поцелуями, которые он оставлял бы на ее теле. Девушка раскрыла ладони, как жрица, что представала перед божеством, и Карин не знала, были ли слезами те горячие струи, что скатывались с ресниц, застывая на губах и подбородке.

Любовь всегда была духовной слабостью страждущих созданий. Но странно, немыслимо, она все еще любила его, ненавидела, но проклинать не могла. Почему возникли эти чувства? Почему в тот день, когда он перевязывал ее раны, он смотрел на нее своими голубыми глазами, и она настолько поглотилась его образом, существом, что заменило для нее религию, уважение к родителям, и затмило рассудок?

Он был ее божеством.

И ступая вниз, блуждая по чистым и пустынным улицам, Карин наслаждалась холодом дождя, пропитывая сыростью одежду, что неприятно приставала к телу, и душа ее была пустой и черной, как тьма и тени. Ее одинокая фигура медленно исчезала, растворялась в заволакивающих туманах и диком, неумолимом ветре.

Он был ее божеством, но теперь храм опустел.

16


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Мелодия тихой луны.**

 _Даже если тоска_

 _Сердце мне разобьет, и оно разлетится_

 _Сотней осколков,_

 _Ни в одном, даже самом ничтожном,_

 _Не погаснет любовь к тебе._

 _Идзуми Сикибу_

Режущий звук одинокого клинка раскалывал холодный воздух, и серебристо-алмазная взвесь туманов, расходящихся над тихими аллеями кипариса, пронзалась аметистово-светлыми лучами солнца. Вдоль темных павильонов, разносилась мелодия поющего острия в руках мастера. Отдаленное эхо распадалось по пустынным и темным комнатам и просторным залам, и казалось, что песнь серебряного клинка проникала в деревянные массивные двери, в тяжелые балки, поддерживающие свод крыши, мельчайшие трещины между широкими и чистыми половицами, по которым скользило зарево солнца.

Белесые дверцы седзи с тонким цветочным золотым рисунком отворились, впуская чистый медовый свет в затемненное пространство залы, и тонкая белесая полоса, проникшего сияния озарила спокойное и прекрасное лицо женщины, что удерживала в руках алмазную рукоять клинка. Сквозь небольшое отверстие распахнутых дверей, проскальзывая по кружевному утреннему дуновению, опадали нежно-кремовые лепестки жасмина, цветущей яблони и розовато-пурпурные бутоны сакуры. В это время года цвели сады, и хребты вершин гор покрывались молочными каскадами полных бутонов ириса, и воздух был наполнен притягательным ароматом весны. Белизна усеивала мир, укрывая алебастровым полотном само небо. Тонкие пряди шелковых темных волос, что опадали на деревянные полы, скрывали черную красоту туманных глаз, и когда девственно-белые цветки почти коснулись пола, пронзающий разрез клинка, расколовший свежие ветры, разбил на две ровные части лепестки, оставляя в воздухе едва уловимую иссиня-лазурную полосу, растаявшую в свете солнечных бликов. Движение было столь изящным, сколь и смертоносным, и жемчужные раскаты рассветной звезды стекались по длинному острию. Ее дыхание овевало тускло-бледным потоком облаков совершенную мраморную кожу миловидного лица, и когда она медленно поднялась с колен, на предплечья стекла атласная темная ткань широкого кимоно. Ее движения походили на текучую реку, на бурлящий поток ледяных и студеных раскатов, и черные волны роскошных чернильных водою опадали на оголенные плечи и ключицы. Длинные пушистые ресницы оставляли легкую тень на белоснежно-персиковой коже, и когда она полностью выпрямилась, то тяжело вздохнула, опрокидывая голову и раскрывая темные холодные глаза навстречу потолку. Клинок с режущим металлическим звуком вошел в агатовые ножны из слоновой кости в ее руках, когда она медленно обернулась в сторону незваного гостя, потревожившего ее покой.

\- Вновь тренируешься, Карин, - произнесла женщина, в равнодушии прислоняясь обнаженным плечом к дверному косяку, и глубоко затягиваясь ароматным вишневым дымом из курительной тонкой трубки. Карин ненавидела запах дыма, пестрый аромат табака, что оседал на одежду, оставался в волосах и преследовал на протяжении нескольких дней. И сколько бы раз она не принимала ванну, веяние дыма, окружающего ее со всех сторон, не покидало девушку до самого конца, преследуя, словно губительный призрак.

\- Успокаивает, - хладнокровным тоном произнесла девушка, откидывая длинные волосы за спину. Какими бы лентами она не закалывала волосы во время своих тренировок, любая тесьма разрывалась, не способная удержать густые и тяжелые пряди, и ленты рассыпались по спине черным потоком смога и тени.

Кукаку Сиба была старшей главой побочной ветви великого клана, что потерял свое драгоценное и оберегаемое на протяжении многих десятилетий наследие далекие шесть лет назад – потомков, что укрепили бы баланс и гармонию белого сообщества. После страшной трагедии, потрясшей все правительство, было решено оставить наследницу одного из благородных кланов рядом с главами побочной ветви, однако это решение подкреплялось особыми условиями, противиться которым не могли даже ее близкие и влиятельные среди знати родственники. Карин была единственной выжившей наследницей чистой крови, что могла одарить двор чистых душ одаренными воинами с высокой и могущественной духовной силой, которые могли бы заменить посты уходящих стражей, что оберегали бы в последующем покой и процветание сущего мира. И Карин была самым сокровенным сокровищем для благородных домов и дворян. И каждый год она получала письмо от Совета Сорока Шести с приказанием соединить себя узами брака с достойным мужчиной. Понимание того, кем она являлась, изничтожало и пожирало ее изнутри. Она чувствовала себя живым куском плоти, который использовали в своих целях другие, сосудом для деторождения. Но больше всего она ненавидела то, что каждый среди знатных и обездоленных, богатых и неприкасаемых, больных и здравых, и даже в самых отдаленных районах знали, с кем она должна соединиться.

Карин опустила взгляд на ухоженные руки женщины, что удерживала свиток, украшенный темно-зеленым нефритом. Карин знала содержание письма, помнила прикосновение к пальцам холодного буро-красного шелка, и хранила каждое из посланий в золотом сундуке, прикладывая из раза в раз новое приказание великого совета к тому, что получала годами ранее. И перечитывая знакомые слова, вглядываясь в заклейменные в мыслях символы искусной и изящной каллиграфии твердого и уверенного почерка, она читала слова, как проклятие. И она чувствовала, что золотые невидимые цепи на горле смыкаются все туже, все невыносимее и труднее становится дышать, а клетка обращается в темницу, что нельзя сломить, а прутья сокрушить ни одной властью в целом мире. И ей бы невероятно хотелось заснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться, в конце концов, что у нее осталось кроме гордости и чести.

\- Ранним утром гонец доставил мне послание от Совета, - спокойным и рассудительным голосом начала женщина, не глядя на девушку, чувствуя, как напрягаются под светлой и чистой кожей мускулы, как застывает горячая кровь в венах. – Если бы это было другое время, я бы просто отдала тебе письмо и не сказала ни одного слова, но ты ведь понимаешь, что твои действия и твой страх не могут быть вечными. Ты не можешь убегать от неизбежного до конца своих дней. Тебе предстоит исполнить свой долг перед белой цитаделью, и завет, что оставили твои родители после своей смерти.

\- Я ни от кого не убегаю и ничему не противлюсь, - жестко отрезала Карин, отворачиваясь в сторону, скрывая за прядями волос свои серые глаза, которые ее родная тетя могла с такой легкостью читать, видя в отражении души сомнение и отторжение.

\- Лжешь, - тихо прошептала женщина, растягивая слова, пока ее пальцы медленно расшнуровывали алую ленту на свитке, и она раскрывала перед собой великолепный и дорогой шелк с вышитыми на материале золотыми драконами и камелиями, на котором были начертаны темные символы.

\- Я вижу, как с каждым днем твоя жизнь в пределах этих стен меркнет, а гнев внутри твоей ауры разрастается, и мне кажется, что эти хрупкие каменные стены в один день не смогут сдержать ярость, живущую внутри твоего тела. Почему ты запираешься здесь, когда должна выбираться из чопорной раковины и бороться с той системой, что так тебя гнетет и поедает? Я считаю, что ты можешь добиться большего в столице. В граде непорочных и бессмертных воинов, в цитадели, покрытой кровью и славою. Не просто, как воспитанница древнего и богатого рода, но и как женщина. В белоснежной столице будут женщины, которые захотят быть ближе к тебе, и которые будут готовы отдать все, чтобы быть подле тебя, служить тебе, - губы женщины изогнулись в таинственной и темной улыбке, почти схожей с лепестками черного адониса, злым коварством, когда она, закрывая глаза, неодобрительно покачала головой.

\- И, конечно же, мужчины, - томно прошептала она, и Карин заметила странный блеск в завороживающих светло-серебристых глазах. – Будет множество мужчин, что захотят стать ближе к тебе. И им будет все равно, есть у тебя муж или нет, есть возлюбленный, человек, которому отдано твое сердце и душа.

Карин осторожно положила холодную ладонь на плечо, растирая ноющую боль, что терзала мышцы, без лишних промедлений отвечая:

\- Так мужчины в моей жизни нет.

\- Мне ничего не известно о твоих взаимоотношениях с будущим супругом, но твой отец при жизни осведомлял меня, что ты восхищаешься этим человеком, и он был необычайно счастлив и горд тем, что смог найти для своей любимой дочери мужчину столь подходящего во всех ее стремлениях. Только поэтому я и не запрещаю тебе держать в руках клинок, что по традициям могут держать только мужчины нашего дома, и только потому не против твоих бесконечных тренировок, которыми ты стала столь одержима. Хотя следует заметить, что слуги уже давно перестали приходить в северное крыло моего особняка. Они не могут просто дышать этим воздухом, наполненным силой, что так и плещется из тебя. Люди начинают задыхаться и терять жизненные силы. Воздух высасывает из них всю духовную энергию. Я наслышана о том, какой блистательный воин и стратег Хитсугая Тоусиро, и уверена, что он будет горд тем, что его суженная знакома с основами владения мечом и ближним боем. Как его жена ты будешь главой над всеми слугами в его доме, а также заправлять всеми финансовыми вопросами вместе со старшей прислужницей. Знание о вооружении пригодятся тебе, чтобы составить планы расходов на текущий год. Он Капитан, в конце концов, ты не можешь позволить себе, чтобы кто-то другой выполнял такую ответственную работу за него, а так ты сможешь ему помогать.

Женщина на краткое мгновение прервала свое чтение, поднимая осторожный и цепкий взгляд на девушку, чье красивое лицо обратилось в холодный и безжизненный камень. Изысканные черты застыли, а глаза стали пустыми, как луна, сокрытая за беспроглядными грозовыми тучами, но чуть раскрытые губы оставались алыми, как лепестки рубиновой розы, нежно-красная кровь украшала полные уста.

\- За все эти годы ты ни разу не повстречалась с ним, хотя его экипаж неоднократно останавливался у ворот нашего дома. Ты не желала даже выйти и поприветствовать его. Признаюсь честно, порой я испытывала по отношению к этому молодому человеку редкое чувство жалости, когда он в кромешном молчании стоял у твоих дверей, ожидая твоего позволения войти в твои покои, - произнесла с легкой усмешкой женщина, выдыхая густой вишневый дым тяжелого табака, что изгибался сизыми змеями вокруг ее строго лица.

\- Поистине необычайно красивый молодой человек, и кажется чрезмерно гордый, но он чтит традиции и хорошо воспитан, искусный воин и один из сильнейших Капитанов всего белого сообщества. Многие пророчат ему судьбу следующего главы. Любая другая женщина на твоем месте готовила бы лучшее кимоно и мучилась мыслями, какое украшение вплести в тугие и толстые косы, какую прическу сделать, какие выбрать духи, какой макияж правильнее нанести на лицо, хотя ты и без того редкая красавица.

\- Это правда, - ответила Кекаку, заслышав слабый смешок со стороны молодой девушки, снимающей с себя темную рубаху и широкие хакама, и накидывая на плечи простую белоснежную мантию изо льна, и завязывая атласный серебряный пояс на талии.

\- Ты можешь отрицать очевидное в силу своей юности и неопытности, но я живу не первое столетие в этом мире, - говорила женщина, смотря на девушку с нежностью и заботой, в ее глазах обитало столько любви по отношению к этому доброму и ранимому созданию, что познало столько боли и зла за свою короткую жизнь. И как бы она не старалась уберечь ее от всех бед, что подстерегали ее на пути в мир, она знала, что когда-нибудь Карин придется встретиться со своими самыми ужасными страхами лицом к лицу.

\- Ты уже прежде встречалась со своим будущим мужем, - продолжала Кекаку, сворачивая свиток, наблюдая, как по нежно-изумрудным граням нефрита проскальзывают лучи темно-медового света утомленной зари. Карин же смотрела на ее механическую руку, которую отняло одно из созданий теней и мрака. Великолепные детали из платины сияли, заполняя темные углы широкого зала холодным блеском. Но она знала, какое прикосновение этой холодной и неживой руки к коже, как металл будто впивается в плоть; слышала, какие ужасающие крики разносятся по пустующим коридорам, когда лекари смазывают маслами спирали и балансирные шестеренки, скрепляя механизм с нервами и мышцами; видела слезы отчаяния и потери, когда женщина держалась живой рукой за неживую часть своего нового тела с мертвым и отринутым духом. Тихие всхлипы, вырывающиеся из ее груди, принадлежали другому человеку. Не той, что одним своим присутствием могла склонить к себе тысячи сильнейших воинов белой цитадели. Не той, что наводила страх своим леденящим взглядом невиданных и бессмертных врагов, что равнялись богам поднебесным, что сокрушали хранителей всеблагой обители.

Пустые. О них Карин лишь слышала, и порой в глубине ночной тиши чувствовала их присутствие, за гранью иного мироздания, слышала их дикий и звериный зов и тоску, соблазн черноты и бесконечной, всепоглощающей пустоты, бесчувственности, которыми наполнялись их тела. Искушение мечтаний, которые завладевали разумом. Когда старшая воительница семьи Сиба сражалась в передовых рядах фронта в войне с созданиями иных миров, выходящих из теней, раскалывающих сами небеса своими белесыми когтями. И она потерпела сокрушительное поражение, пытаясь спасти товарищей из своего гарнизона. И в бессмысленной попытке удержать чужие жизни, потеряла конечность, которую не пожелала больше возвращать, считая это расплатой за то, что не смогла спасти жизни преданных ей людей. Отдала на поглощение костяных чудовищ, что поедали плоть и дух без остатка.

Карин испытывала схожую боль, и чем-то отличающуюся агонию в глубине сердца. Она видела глаза своей сестры, в тот миг, когда их взгляды пересеклись в последний раз, Карин не увидела в них страха или мольбы. В ее янтарно-каштановых глазах было узнавание и радость, и прощание длиною в вечность. Юзу знала, что не сможет сделать последний рывок на свободу из пламенной клетки, не успела бы никогда, и она свободно подарила себя красно-рубиновому огню. Невероятное осознание того, что она больше никогда не увидит свою сестру, потрясало, выбивая дыхание из легких, лишая здравости мысли. Она больше никогда не увидит ее, не услышит ее голоса, не почувствует теплоту прикосновения. Ее сестра больше не заберется к ней в кровать в час грозы и бури, когда небо заволакивало дымкой темноты. Карин хотела бы столько всего ей рассказать, столько бы хотела открыть, но это больше не случится. Расставание убивало, разрывая на части. Юзу застыла в ее воспоминаниях, как мошки замирают в янтаре. Она останется вечно юной и бессмертной лишь в ее мечтах и снах. И Карин страшилась, что в один день не сможет вспомнить ее лица, цвета ее глаз, позабудет голос. Она представляла ее себе в саду лотосов, в окружении хрустальных голубых и искрящихся вод и великолепных бутонов белоснежных цветов, воздух, наполняемый солнцем, кружащий голову. Юзу всегда улыбается в ее снах, но не видит ее. Она там, в тихом саду, срывает распустившиеся лотосы, ступая по искусственному пруду по каменным белым плитам, приподнимая тяжелые темные юбки своего богато расшитого кимоно с узором фениксов, парящих в облаках. И вместе с ней ее родители и любимый старший брат. Ичиго счастливо убаюкивает своего первенца в руках, прижимаясь щекой к детскому челу, тогда как ее новая сестра стоит подле него, любуясь в счастье наслаждением отца, что наконец-то прикоснулся к своему дитя, которого столь долго ждал. И Карин видела, как на парчовом лоскуте шелка, в который обернули ребенка, было изображено девять небесных драконов, вышитых на чистых золотых нитях – символ божественной власти.

Отец и мать сидят в просторной старинной беседке из красного дерева, и кирпичную крышу украшают золотые фигуры журавлей. Они вместе, улыбаются друг другу, не видя и не замечая ее, испивая медовый жасминовый чай, и Карин чувствует этот аромат, но не может присоединиться к их мирному существованию. Они потеряны и забыты в пучинах времен, и возможно, что они обратят на нее взор лишь тогда, когда она будет находиться на грани погибели. Порой, у нее возникало чувство упереть острие клинка себе в грудь, пронзить сердце, забыть о терзающей боли навсегда – убежать прочь от мирских страданий, но где-то глубоко внутри она знала, что если поступит именно так. То не сможет встретиться с ними вновь. Перед ней раскроется другая пустота, холодная, страшная и одинокая. И у нее еще осталось слишком много незаконченного в этом мире, чтобы отправиться на поиски своей смерти.

\- О Вашем союзе знали многие, еще до того, как твой покойный отец официально представил тебя ему на церемонии вступления в высокий ранг в главном поместье Сиба. Дворяне и знатные господа говорили об этом, о браке, что станет залогом нового будущего.

Губы Карин дрогнули в неприятной и ироничной улыбке, когда она тихо произнесла в ответ, в отвращении сузив глаза:

\- Нового будущего?

Кекаку замолчала, всматриваясь во мрак, распространяющийся от ауры молодой девушки, что заволакивал комнату, поглощая свет. Она словно могла различить ужасающие щупальца, тянущиеся по стенам и половицам, ощутить на коже холод, от которого замирала сама душа, и останавливалось сердце. Ее сила будоражила, и только белоснежная цитадель могла сдерживать могущество, растущее в ней день ото дня. Женщина пошатнулась, опираясь здоровой рукой о деревянные балки, хотя почувствовала слабый треск конструкции деревянной крыши.

\- Скажи мне, Кекаку-сан, как великий Совет собирается заставить меня зачать от этого мужчины? - процедила она сквозь зубы, сжимая кулаки, и глубоко дыша, когда смотрела в серебристые глаза женщины. Девушка подходила к ней медленно, нерасторопными и тяжелыми шагами, словно ей было трудно идти, словно каждый шаг причинял физическую боль, пока Карин не приблизилась к самому ее лицу, пока не ощутила волнующий аромат дыма и вишни, дикой орхидеи.

\- Они будут стоять над нами в брачную ночь, ожидать, когда атласные простыни изорвутся под нашими телами, и моя девственная кровь накроет белизну чистой материи? Разве это не будет походить на насилие? – испрашивала она, рассматривая черты лица молодой женщины с древней душой. Кекаку опустила глаза и поморщилась, словно смогла ощутить боль предательства, осознать произнесенные же ее слова.

\- И ты отдаешь меня на растерзание и этому мужчине, и прихвостням Совета, которые хотят выдрать из моего чрева ребенка, что сможет защищать их от наступающей погибели. В этом ведь вся суть, не так ли? – шептала она, чувствуя, как вырываются смерчи и сумрак на свободу из-под ее пальцев, как уплотняется давление в воздухе.

\- Что-то приближается, - говорила она, когда тонкие брови на ее переносице сходились, словно она могла ощутить внутри себя прикосновение нечто. - То сила, о которой не ведомо ни одному из великих стражей белого города. Сила, что однажды поглотила и уничтожала почти всю ветвь величайшей дворянской семьи.

Карин отступила в волнении в сторону, и все еще удерживая в руках клинок, готовый выпасть из ее ослабевших рук, дрожащих конечностей, поддавшихся морозной дрожи, раскрыла отодвигающиеся деревянные седзи, открывая свое красивое и юное лицо дневному свету, подставляя веки свежему воздуху, мелодии наступающего и просыпающегося дня.

\- Тебе не нужно напоминать мне о моем долге или о моих обязанностях, более я не собираюсь тревожить тебя и Гандзю своим пребыванием в твоем поместье, - спокойным голосом говорила девушка, смотря с придыханием, как растекается темное злато восхода по тончайшим ветвям сакуры, как краснеют розоватые лепестки пунцовых бутонов. - Ты знаешь, что я благодарна за твое гостеприимство, которым ты меня одарила в эти шесть лет. Когда я стану его женой, то постараюсь отплатить тебе, - Карин собиралась уже выйти в коридор, соединяющийся с садом, как остановилась, оборачиваясь к женщине, чье лицо напоминало искаженную гримасу боли. Кекаку в не смелости подняла глаза, в которых читалось раскаяние, сожаление, горькая расплата и понимание. Ее лицо было маской, на которой не отражалось ни одной эмоции, но в глазах воцарился хаос.

\- Я знаю, что было написано в завещании моего отца. Одним из его посмертных желаний было, чтобы я сочетала себя узами брака с Капитаном Десятого Отряда, Хитсугаей Тоусиро.

Карин смотрела, как светлый горизонт облаков расходится под натиском слепящего ореола медно-красной зари, как небеса накрывает пелена лазури и темной лаванды, чистого пурпура, когда прозрачно-ониксовые лучи проходили сквозь чистые и холодные небеса. Ветры в далеких и безбрежных высях крепчали, ослабевали у цветущих крон молочного жасмина. Многослойные облака захватывали сапфировый горизонт небосвода, и когда она выдыхала горячий воздух, он обращался в пар, развевающийся кружевными змеиными лентами, рассеивающимися в свете огненного прожигающего солнца, оставляющего жаркие поцелуи на алеющих щеках.

\- Я выполню последнее желание и завет отца, ибо все, что я совершаю ныне, я делаю лишь во благо, в честь и память своей достойнейшей семьи, - ее голос был пустым, лишенным жизни, казалось, что ее чувства заволакивало беспроглядная пелена равнодушия.

\- И я не буду позорить себя страхом.

Она помнила страсть в его голосе, наслаждение, с которым мужчина прикрывал глаза, находясь в объятиях другой женщины, как солнечный свет окутывал их фигуры, словно сами высшие благословляли их соединение в поцелуе, в мольбе и стремлении душ друг к другу, в красоте единения мокрых и обнаженных тел. Но порой в своих снах, она слышала его голос, переполненный плотским удовольствием и духовным облегчением, в которых не осталось и крупицы разумности. И Карин больше понимала, что в тот миг его окутывал невыносимый голод и жажда. Бог, обратившийся в изнывающего хищника. Он хрипел и рычал, как одичавший зверь, его руки на женских плечах были сильными, а пальцы впивались в горячую нежную и влажную плоть, словно он не мог насытиться прикосновением. И она помнила, как его загорелая на солнце коже оттеняла нежно-бархатную кожу женщины, что он держал в своих объятиях.

К горлу всегда подступал неприятный и режущий как осколок стекла рвотный позыв, когда она представляла себе это видение. И хотя прошло уже много лет, каждый день она убегала, желая отсрочить мгновение, когда ей придется встретиться с тем мужчиной.

Что произойдет после этого?

Порой ее руки болели, и она сжимала до крови в ладонях рукоять клинка, думая о том, как вонзает острие в его грудь, и могла вообразить, как его горячая кровь потечет по ее ладоням и пальцам, по запястьям, соединяясь вмести с голубеющими венами под ее светлой кожей, как позже его темная кровь засохнет под ее ухоженными ногтями, и она будет пытаться смыть кипятком, алеющие борозды. И от одной же этой мысли ее собственное тело начинало содрогаться от боли. И Карин понимала, что никогда не сможет причинить ему физической агонии, как и никогда не станет удерживать его в браке. Он имеет право сам выбирать человека, которому отдать свое сердце. Она же останется верной самой себе и своим внутренним обетам, и будет исполнять роль совершенной супруги. Но она никогда не пустит его в свои покои. Никогда ему не доведется увидеть ее гардероба с длинными темными мантиями с вышитыми золотыми дикими орхидеями и лунными созвездиями, чистыми нежно-розоватыми лотосами, никогда не прикоснуться к белесо-прозрачным сорочкам из тончайшего батиста и газовой материи, никогда он не увидит ее в кимоно из ткани струящего золота и меди с огненными фениксами на спине. И никогда он не увидит, как она, сидя перед высоким зеркалом, будет проводить гребнями по своим волосам, и он же никогда не пожелает прикоснуться к прядям, что она растила для него…

\- Я не желала его видеть от того, что не могла смотреть в его глаза. В конечном счете, что я увижу в его взоре? Любовь? Презрение? Его тоже заставляли пойти наперекор своим истинным желаниям. И, возможно, ему будет еще больнее пойти на этот шаг, чем мне, – произнесла она с легкой хрипотцой в голосе, и глаза ее наполнились смертной болью и далекой пустотой, то, что истязало ее на протяжении многих лет, вырывалось наружу, разрывая.

\- Между вами что-то произошло, - тихо вымолвила Кукаку, держась здоровой рукой за металлическую, словно могла в неживых сплетениях нервов ощутить волну боли. Она не смотрела на Карин, следила, как солнце, поднимаясь, заволакивает своим искрящимся сиянием пустоты темноты в широкой тренировочной зале, как растворяются чернильные призраки под натиском огненного диска.

\- Тем не менее, ты бы могла сбежать, не так ли? Ты всегда могла это сделать, Карин. Могла оставить все позади – свой статус, гордость, жизнь, которая тебе омерзительна. Никто кроме здешних слуг и придворных не видел тебя на протяжении этих шести лет. Расскажи я о том, что ты исчезла, все бы незамедлительно бросились на поиски пропавшей наследнице дома, но я знаю тебя, что ты смогла спрятаться так далеко, куда еще ни один из бессмертных воинов цитадели не ступал и не оголял клинок. Иногда я думаю о том, что ты могла бы предпочесть более спокойную жизнь где-то вдали от двора, возможно, с простым человеком, что занимается ремеслом или же земледелием, и возможно эти пугающие тени и тьма, обитающие в твоих глазах постепенно бы исчезли, отпустили твою душу. Богатство противно тебе, как и слава. И порой я представляю тебя с человеком, с которым ты счастлива в обветшалом доме, и как ты готовишь ему белый чай, а он же принимает эту чашу из твоих рук, и он смотрит на твое лицо с благоговением и каждую ночь молится, благодаря Всевластителя за то, что ты рядом с ним; за то, что каждую ночь ему доведено обнимать тебя и согревать своим теплом.

Карин стояла в полуобороте, слушая ее признание с иронической улыбкой на устах. И она тихо произнесла, почти шепотом:

\- Красивое сказание. Но меня не интересует спокойная жизнь, если ты потеряешь все. Все, что вместе с моей семьей ты строила долгие годы, воздвигала, о чем мечтала. Ты тоже потеряешь это. И вполне вероятно, что позднее пожалеешь о содеянном. Стоит ли этого твое видение о моей спокойной и неблагоустроенной жизни в глуши с любящим человеком? Вместе с моим статусом, ты потеряешь эти земли. Тебя могут пощадить вместе с братом, но вы будете изгнаны из белой обители навсегда. Вам была поручена моя безопасность, и Совет поймет, что ты не смогла бы позволить без необходимых на то намерений мне лишить себя жизни или сбежать, - Карин бросила жесткий и испытующий взор на старшую женщину, отчего та внутренне напряглась, словно могла ощутить, как легкие наполняет горящее стекло.

\- Обвинят тебя. Обвинят в государственной измене, объявят клятвопреступницей. И если в Совете не будет единого мнения, то казнят не только всю прислугу вместе с прилежащими к твоим землям поселениями и городами, но и тебя, и моего дядю. И от моей семьи уже ничего не останется. Я буду лишь тенью великого прошлого.

Карин сделала глубокий вдох, впуская в свои легкие холод и сладкий аромат цветущих деревьев, а затем, изогнув губы, медленно выпустила струю воздуха, наблюдая с интересом, как развивается в вихрях седой пар.

\- В столице у меня есть шанс узнать, кто стал причиной смерти моих родителей. И я не упущу возможности отомстить.

Ее руки сжались вокруг катаны настолько плотно, что кожа содралась, лопнула, и с рук ее полилась кровь, крупными рубиновыми каплями стекаясь на чистые деревянные полы.

\- Страшно отомстить за их погибель, - произнесла она, словно девушка давала мысленное обещание.

\- Нет необходимости губить свою жизнь ради мести. Хитсугая Тоусиро хороший человек, я видела его на поле боя, видела его поступки, слышала о его делах. Он достойный мужчина. Позволь впустить его в свою жизнь, и тебе станет легче. Если не быть возлюбленными и любовниками, можно попробовать стать соратниками и верными, преданными друзьями. Дворянам жить сложнее, нежели людям из низших слоев, нам не приходится выбирать. И выбирают за нас. Сэйретей полон лжи и притворства, и если есть человек, которому можно искренне доверять, то можно засыпать без страха по ночам, что наутро тебе не перережут глотку.

\- Кекаку подняла на девушку внимательный и жесткий взгляд:

\- Я знаю, что ты можешь на него положиться, как и знаю, что он никогда не позволит себе оставить тебя.

\- Гордыня и честь не позволят, - без промедления ответила Карин резким, повышенным тоном, словно ей претила мысль о том, что этот мужчина мог хотя бы единожды проявить о ней каплю заботы, проявить милосердие.

\- Он знает, что произошло с твоей семьей. Он человек старых порядков и весьма консервативен, его считают одним из самых строгих Капитанов белоснежного града, но и самым великим. За то непродолжительное время, что он находится на своем посту, он создал сильнейший гарнизон бессмертных воинов. Просто зная о том, что ты его супруга, люди будут остерегаться произнести неверное слово или проявить непочтенное уважение по отношению к твоей персоне. Но я уверена. Что он будет добрым мужем.

Карин зло усмехнулась:

\- Как же мне быть, если мой супруг будет выказывать непочтение по отношению ко мне? Кто станет моей защитой тогда?

Кекаку нахмурилась, всматриваясь серебристо-туманным взором в юные черты лица своей племянницы, словно пыталась отыскать в них свой бесконечный ответ. Возможно, внутренне она и догадывалась, но просто не желала признавать. Все были наслышаны о том, какую привязанность молодой Капитан испытывал к одному из Лейтенантов. Привязанность, которую можно было бы сравнить с одержимостью к молодой и красивой женщине, сильной и умелой, которая смогла бы стать ему верным союзником и парой. И еще до объявления, сделанного отцом Карин, многие в правительстве полагали, что союз тех двоих возможен, но предположения были тут же пресечены единогласным решением Совета. Хотя шепоты о связи двух молодых людей шли до сих пор. И Кукаку невольно подумала, а могло ли статься так, что Карин каким-то образом смогла узнать об их связи.

Карин с равнодушием отвернулась от женщины, словно ей был безразличен ответ.

\- Не стоит поучать меня, как маленького ребенка. Муки потери слишком многому меня научили, поэтому я не испытываю страха. И в жалости этого мужчины я не нуждаюсь.

Девушка вышла в коридор, отряхивая израненную руку от льющихся струй крови, и через несколько мгновений раны на ее ладони полностью затянулись, как если на плоти никогда и не было шрамов. И от кожи исходило слабое веяние дыма, внутренний огонь ее духа исцелял плоть.

\- Я отвечу на приказание Совета сегодня же, и сообщу главам четырех семейств о том, что незамедлительно направляюсь в Священный город. Пройдет еще немного времени, и я свяжу себя узами браки с достойнейшим из Капитанов, - она недобро ухмыльнулась, словно сама идея брака не приносила ей ничего кроме новых мучений. Она видела в этом лишь новую череду страданий, которых Кукаку было не понять. Карин окинула женщину в последний раз и неспешным шагом удалилась. Кукаку поражалась той изящности, которая царила в каждом мановении движения молодой девушки, как длинные темные волосы развевало дуновение ветра, какой тихой была поступь, какой белоснежной была кожа, словно восходящая на просторы темного неба полная луна.

Женщина провожала взглядом тонкую фигуру девушки до тех пор, пока ее силуэт не исчез за поворотом в дальнем конце коридора. И впервые за многие года она позволила себе слабость. Привалившись к дверному косяку, одна из лучших воинов двора чистых душ опустилась на колени, и, опустив лицо в ладони, стиснула зубы, пытаясь удержать внутри себя вырывающийся всхлип. Она не могла простить себя за то, что продала свою девочку, даже не попытавшись ее освободить от оков долга.

Сгущались сумерки в тот день, когда Карин прибыла в столицу. И сходя с паланкина, увешанного золотыми полотнами, усыпанными ониксовыми орнаментными узорами, она смотрела сквозь кружевную белую ткань праздничной мантии, прикрывающей часть ее лица и покрывающей темные волосы, как золотой обелиск окрашивает кровавым морем высокие крыши белоснежных башен, обращая снежную белизну в темную медь и тени. Ноги сжимали туфли на высокой темной платформе, и пальцы ног больно впивались в жесткое дерево, и каждый шаг давался с трудом не столько из-за испытываемой рези в конечностях, сколько из-за тяжести золотых подвесок и цветочных вставок, что увивали собой смольные застежки и лаковую поверхность по бокам высокой обуви. Она шла медленно, смотря, как впереди нее возвышаются громадные ворота из плотной и массивной черной древесины, окованные небесными драконами из драгоценного агата. Сегодня она проходила через главные алтарные врата, сегодня ее встречали тысячи прислужников, десятки тысяч святых воинов, выстроившихся в длинные ряды. Их было столь много, что темная одежда их кимоно скрывала за собой белоснежные каменные плиты, когда они, будто по единому порыву и внутреннему приказанию, склонились, когда она ступила на территории Десятого Отряда. На ее плечи навалилась огромная духовная сила, словно небеса рухнули, и земля под ногами провалилась, разверзлась, а кисти рук сжимали незримые оковы, стискивающие в железных прутьях. Высокие чернильные и тонкие шпили тянулись над боевыми башнями и стенами, и на белоснежной шелковой ткани флагов отчетливо можно было разглядеть цветки распустившихся бутонов нарцисса. Великолепный цветок с лентообразными полными лепестками, притягательным, дурманяще-сладким, опьяняющим ароматом, что так часто использовали для духов, что преподносили в качестве дара для именитых чиновников и дам высокого сословия. И все же цветы знаменовали собою обманчивые и иллюзорные надежды, являлись символом эгоизма. Белизна, в сердцевине которой раскрывается охристо-золоченая ложь, словно яд, проникающий в снежную белизну лепестков.

Склоненные головы, руки направленные к ее стопам, абсолютная тишина, в которой она могла слышать свое дыхание, свое внутреннее сердцебиение, падающую каплю воды в безмятежные глади зеркального пруда. И Карин задумывалась, слышали ли все они ее шаткие и громкие удары сердца, прерывистость дыхания? Ее лицо было выражением спокойствия, но внутри нее рушились все барьеры стойкости, когда она смотрела на широкую белоснежную лестницу. Когда-то она уже поднималась по этим полированным ступеням из полупрозрачного мрамора с инкрустацией из самоцветов, что на рассвете обретали окрас чистого молока, на заре обливались нежным пурпуром, а в ночь полной луны блистали жемчужным серебром. Парапеты выкладывались причудливой цветочной и травяной мозаикой из агата и розового мрамора, кварца и хризолита, и изумрудная бирюза стеблей и заостренных листьев протягивалась до самых вершин.

Когда Карин ступила на первую ступень, то в мгновение остановилась, когда перед ее лицом и застывшим, пораженным взором проскользнул в стылом ночном воздухе белоснежный лепесток нарцисса. Знакомый аромат зимы и смерти, холодного ветра и иссиня-перламутровых льдов, темных в своей прозрачно-лазурной синеве. Она держалась пальцами за светлые подолы широких юбок, что стекались длинным, как лунная река шлейфом за ее спиною. И на ее тонких пальцах были золотые персты, увитые крупными изумрудами и платиновые когти, прикрывающие ногти. В соответствии с традициями она не могла позволить себе работать на земле, а потому руки ее должны были оставаться неприкосновенными к тяжкой работе. Но в действительности, даже спустя столько лет, она нарушала основные традиции, что были основой. Основой…

Карин обернулась, когда высокие флагштоки поднимали воины белой обители; слышала, как по единой команде они сделали последовательные шаги, действуя в едином ритме, словно были одним живым организмом. Поочередно их руки сгибались, и мужчины вставали с колен, возвышая над своими головами белоснежные флаги с выгравированными нарциссами. Карин будто наблюдала за действием туманящимся взором, когда солдаты поднимались, а затем вновь склонялись. На этот раз солдаты приветствовали своего единственного Господина, перед которыми опускали чела, глаза, перед которым дыхание сбивалось.

Черноту небес наполняли белоснежные лепестки нарцисса, усеивающие собой белые камни. Но лепестки были настолько светлы, что рассеивали мглу опавшей темноты, смешиваясь с хлопьями леденящего снега. Вихри бутонов скрывали за собой просторы ночного неба, на котором уже проглядывались звездные светила, далекие и сверкающие кристаллы. Что бы подготовить такое количество сортов нарцисса, потребовалось бы сотни, тысячи людей. И за лепестками она не видела темных мантий защитников двора чистых душ, не видела золотых крыш здания, к которому поднималась. Карин почти задыхалась от сладкого запаха и накатившего страха, непонятный страх, который кольями врезался в сердце, проламывал кости, сдавливал трахею. Ее руки дрожали, когда она сделала нерешительный шаг вперед, поднимая мантию, что укрывала ее лик, и нежный румянец опалил ее щеки, когда мощные порывы ветра овевали ее высокий и хрупкий стан. Она узнала загодя его приближение, и все же в этот раз не смогла сбежать. Бежать было некуда, повсюду ее окружала сияющая и совершенная девственная белизна. Ее окружала его сила, словно притягивающая к себе, а она же вновь раскрывалась перед ним, словно он силою расправлял и отрывал бутоны, добираясь до сердцевины цветка. Его одеяние было сгустком темной опаловой ночи, и золотые драконы на широком, свисающем тканевом поясе были настолько отчетливо вышиты, что Карин могла разглядеть каждую деталь, каждую мелкую медную чешуйку, что переливалась оттенками самоцветных камней и красным золотом рассветов, что восстают из-под владений ночной бездны. Ее губы полыхали ярко красной помадой, а глаза сияли ярче звездного света, падающего на их лица. Впервые за долгие годы, что она мечтала о нем, ненавидела в нем. Мужчина, о котором она грезила, и чей образ приходил в ужасных ночных кошмарах, стоял перед ней и смотрел в ее грозовые и туманные глаза. Не отрываясь, словно хотел запечатлеть каждую черту ее лица. Карин чувствовала, как всепоглощающий страх белым огнем омывает тело. Она помнила, как смачивала духами виски и пряди темных волос, кисти рук и ключицы, помнила холод стекла небольшого хрустального флакона, когда наклоняла горлышко, и как рдяные капли растекались по кончикам пальцев и лентам нитей судьбы на ладонях – слабый аромат жасмина, что успокаивал и напоминал ушедшем прошлом, потерянном доме. Она помнила, как смотрела в зеркала, чья рама была увита красной шелковой тканью с золотою вышивкой, и она смотрела на свои губы, едва прикасаясь подушечками пальцев к нижней губе, страшась осознать, что оттенок слишком ярок. И стирала губы белым сложенным листом, но рдяная краска будто въедалась в саму ее сущность, не покидая, не оставляя.

Хитсугая Тоусиро смотрел на нее. Ее мысли гнева и ярости, глубокой обиды просачивались вглубь и стирались прочь, их унесло полотном белоснежного вихря снежных лепестков нарцисса. В его взгляде не было холодности, отстраненности, скорее жесткая и непоколебимая уверенность, более она ничего не могла прочитать в чертах его лица. Красивого лица, которое не изменилось с годами. Тогда, она видела его лишь со стороны, его спину, его профиль, и лишь отчасти видела взгляд, теперь же эти удивительные, пронзительные светло-сапфировые глаза всматривались в нее. И она хотела бы утонуть в них.

Карин сделала едва заметный вздох, раскрыв полные губы, в надежде, что он не заметит ее колебания, ее дрожи, что готова была своей силою сломить кости.

\- Карин-доно…

Его голос был нежнее флейты, нежнее летнего ветра, слаще прикосновения снежных осколков к разгоряченному лицу в мгновение любовной лихорадки.

\- Я счастлив наконец-то увидеть Вас вновь спустя столько лет.

В его голосе были ноты тепла, но скорее человека, что с гордостью исполнял свой долг, нежели преданного мужа, что спустя долгие годы смог вновь увидеть возлюбленную женщину, чей заветный образ хранил в сердце.

Спустя недолгое время на темный небосвод взойдет луна, что омоет своим серебряным и нежным светом темноту. Ее душа была пуста, но мятежна. Она смотрела на него, и понимала, что канула в пропасть беспроглядной темноты, откуда не было дороги обратно к свету. Лишь вечная, густая и плотная темнота, полная одиночества и отчаяния.

11


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Сокрытые осенними горами**

 _«Любовь должна прощать все грехи, только не грех против любви»._

 _О.Уайльд_

Она смогла бы полюбить белоснежные дворцы, раскинутые вдали серебристого горизонта, окаймленного туманно-золотым дымом, и заснеженные горы, чьи бриллиантовые вершины окрашивались черной кровью и лилово-багровой тьмой, опалово-медной пылью и искрящейся белизной; и тонкие ветви сакуры, что обнимает хрустальный лед, и застывшие нежно-коралловые лепестки и бутоны под слоем темно-индигового инея; живую изгородь, на которой застыли темно-бирюзовые остроконечные чайные листы, посыпанные серебристым пеплом утренней стужи; отлогие лестницы, уходящие в бирюзовые небеса. Она смогла бы привыкнуть к широкой и огромной кровати из кипарисовой древесины, и пестрым витиеватым узорам диких роз покрытых изумрудными камнями на комодах, к высокой тонкой столешницу с хрустальными подсвечниками, где по вечерам прислужницы, постельничии зажигали теплые огни. И она смогла свыкнуться с ощущением пустоты и одиночества, когда ее комнаты заволакивал сумрак опадающей ночи. Но блуждая по пустынным светлым коридорам, проходя вдоль широких залов, откуда доносились звуки мягкой цитры и аромат корицы и темного шоколада, липового меда, морозной утренней свежести, она вспоминала, что весь иллюзорный мираж покрыт ложью. Застекленные мансарды были увиты белоснежными цветами лилии и орхидеи. Оттенок утренней зари и сияния звездного света, девственно-молочного снега и меха барса - белоснежный цвет, что она так ненавидела и не могла забыть.

\- Проследуйте сюда, моя госпожа, - произнес молодой мужчина, склоняя перед ней голову, и направляя руку в строну раскрывающихся тяжелых ворот из белого нефрита, испещренные изображениями морских волн и небесными драконами. Юноше было не больше двадцати, и уже в столь раннем возрасте он смог дослужится до звания младшего офицера. И поднимаясь по высоким каменным ступеням, она бросила равнодушный взор на военные отряды мужчин и женщин, что по приказанию командиров выполняли различные боевые стойки, и один стиль сменял собой другой. Но уже с первого взгляда она понимала, что предпочтение Капитана отдавалось северному стилю, где основная нагрузка тренирующего выпадала на ноги и акробатику, и жесткая, дисциплинированная подготовка даст преимущество в движении и скорости солдатам, силе ног, а расширенные боевые стойки позволят быстро менять направление, в котором нельзя будет предугадать силу удара. Рукопашный бой был одним столпов обучения, как и освоение искусства клинка. Рассвет еще только занимался, а все отряды были уже полностью экипированы к тренировочному дню.

Она почувствовала, как внутри нее растекается горечь и толика белой зависти. Она бы многое отдала, чтобы беспрепятственно ступить к одному из тренирующихся гарнизонов, она бы впитывала в себя каждое слово, каждое движение, если бы ей было позволено. Она бы наслаждалась каждой секундой, но ее лицо оставалось таким же беспристрастным и безучастным, хладнокровным.

\- Капитану это не понравится, - тихим голосом прошептал юноша, и она смогла различить его собственное недовольство, когда его темно-серые глаза в гневе бросили взор на разбросанные группы солдат, что с возгласами и пораженным шепотом приближались к стенам. Несколько мужчин, что случайно бросили взгляд на открытые балконы на краткий миг застыли, и она могла чувствовать на себе цепкие и острые взоры, что поедали ее, и ощущение дрожи поглощало изнутри. За взором застывших солдат последовали другие, пока целый строй не останавливался, следя за каждым ее движением, словно она была снизошедшим божеством. Она медленно отвернулась, стараясь ступать за своим проводником в спокойствии и безмятежности, равнодушии, но это было трудно, особенно когда она расслышала грязную брань со стороны командиров.

\- На вас смотрит Капитан, отродье! Быстро встали по своим местам!

Но солдаты не возвращались, и будто не слышали отданного приказания, и по дальним рядам сотни воинов расходился восхищенный шепот, рокот и волнение, а некоторые продолжали наблюдать с окаменевшими от потрясения и удивления чертами, даже когда товарищи пытались отвести мужчин в сторону.

\- Давай, Капитан Хитсугая смотрит на тебя. Отвернись от нее! – взволнованным и страшным шепотом говорил мужчина, почти оскаливаясь, как дикий зверь в лицо застывшего воина. Казалось, что глаза говорившего были воспалены от ужаса, и резко ухватившись за плечи оцепеневшего у высоких стен солдата, человек отталкивал соратника обратно к формировавшимся рядам, в надежде, что его не услышат. Но она слышала, и недовольный ропот, и злое шипение, и клацанье клинков и охотничьих кинжалов, шум кожаных сапог, когда шла через арочные восточные проходы к широкой открытой зале под застекленным овальным куполом, откуда можно было наблюдать за построением солдат. Прислужницы, склонив головы, поддерживали в руках ее длинную черную мантию с золотой вышивкой, и ступающая подле нее молодая девушка высоко поднимала красный шелковый зонт, что смог бы укрыть ее лицо, изысканную мраморную кожу от горячего солнца. К ее удивлению, большинство прислуги были еще совсем молодыми и неопытными, не поспевали за ее шагом, и ткань тянущейся мантии, спадающей с ее плеч, больше тянули на себя, нежели позволяли делать свободной шаг. И Карин страшилась, что наклонись она резко в сторону, не удержав хрупкое равновесие на высокой платформе узких туфель, и женщины попросту порвут тончайший шелк, Когда утром к ней пришли десятки женщин, она еле сдерживала себя, чтобы не взвыть от досады и нетерпения. Она не хотела этих дорогих тканей - кашемир, восточный лен, пурпурный батист и огненно-рыжий атлас с вкрапление золотой нити, и стоит лишь прикоснуться к материи, и цвета начинали переливаться под пальцами, словно водная рябь. Ее волосы закрутили в тугие кольца, закалывая тяжелыми шпильками из опала и рубина, вдевая в локоны украшения из драгоценных камней, но когда из темного сундука стали доставать шуршащую ткань шелка, чтобы покрыть волосы, ей пришлось строго возразить. Тогда бы она и шага ступить не смогла под таким слоем одежды и тугих поясов, что удушали и не позволяли сделать вдох. Она в молчании терпела, когда женщины отвели ее в купальни, где статуи древних богинь опускали малахитовые вазы, с которых стекались чистые и горячие воды в широкий бассейн, выложенный пестрой узорчатой мозаикой лазурных и изумрудны камней, позволяя омыть голову благовониями, а кожу розовым маслом. Но за годы, проведенные в поместье Кекаку Сиба, она успела позабыть, какого быть обнаженной на глазах стольких прислужниц и ощущала стыд и разочарование, резкую боль несправедливости.

Когда она ступила на каменные плиты, залитые ярким дробленым светом, что ослеплял и опалял, окутывал жаром, то обратила взгляд на мужчину, что я стоял к ней спиной, сложив руки на сильной груди. Ее туманно-черные глаза замерли на чернильном символе нарцисса, что был вышит на его белоснежном хаори. Острые полные лепестки, сердцевина в форме полой чаши – знак, что долгие годы висел рядом с гербом ее фамильного дома; честь и достоинство, что принадлежали ее отцу; чистота рода, которого нельзя было замарать низостью и корыстью. Он не произнес ни слова, когда ее сопровождающий сообщил о ее приходе, и лишь когда слуги поклонились, а украшенные резьбой каменные темные ставни затворились, и двое остались наедине, мужчина тихо произнес:

\- Я надеялся провести завтрак в спокойствии, и не тревожить Вас, - он тихо улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к ней, когда на веранду сошлись пронзительные северо-восточные ветры; на потолке поблескивали в сиянии серебра поблекшие фрески, заливающиеся потоком яркого солнца; колонны оплетали мраморные ветви лавра. Ей чудилось, что со взором его индиговых глаз пришли холода, сковывающие, приносящие агонию, словно остроконечные льдины вонзались в конечности.

\- Но, похоже, что Ваша красота смогла застать врасплох большую часть легионеров моего отряда, и они вряд ли смогут уже быть такими как прежде. Теперь их сердца и души отданы не Белому Сообществу, а женщине, - он усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза.

Карин ощутила, что начинает задыхаться, когда человек подошел к низкому, но массивному каменному столу из темного агата, инкрустированного лазуритом и халцедоном, безмолвно приглашая присоединиться к нему с легкой и свободной улыбкой на полных устах, когда он простер рукой над множеством блюд, расставленных на холодной каменной поверхности. Годы не изменили его лица, оно оставалось таким же прекрасным и молодым, ни одному скульптору бы ни удалось передать тех точеных и изысканных черт мужчины, стоявшего перед ней. Он был высок и широк в плечах, но то, что говорило о его непоколебимости, его силе, были светло-кобальтовые глаза, и твердый, решительный лазурный взгляд теперь был направлен на ее лицо. И мужчина безотрывно следил за каждым ее движением, когда она заняла место напротив него за столом. По залам блуждали леденящие сквозняки, и Карин не жалела, что прислужницы предложили ей несколько простых рубах под кимоно, ее щеки заалели только от стылого и жесткого ветра, неприятного и жгучего. Она осторожно сняла свою обувь, аккуратно поставив рядом с каменной скамьей, неспешно опустилась на расстеленное татами и шелковую подушку из золотой парчи, выпрямляя спину и поджимая под себя ноги, оставаясь в строгой и официальной позе. Карин научилась так сидеть часами. Она помнила, как затекали и мучительно ныли мышцы ноги, и как ночами болела ее спина. Однажды в наказание, мать заставила просидеть ее несколько дней под присмотром старшей прислуги без еды и воды. Тогда ей представлялось это сущим испытанием, через которое не смог бы пройти каждый; она отчетливо вспоминала боль в пальцах ног, и как она не могла ходить после того, как прислужницы поднимали ее за плечи, помогая встать на ноги. Конечности не слушались, немели и деревенели. Но позднее, она сама устраивалась на бархатном дзабутоне, раскладывая перед собой медицинские манускрипты, чернила и кисти, тренируясь писать, сидя с совершенной прямой спиной, выписывая идеальные кандзи. Она делала это ради него, ради того, чтобы стать для него достойной.

\- Пожалуйста, садитесь, как Вам удобнее, - мягко предложил мужчина, нежно улыбаясь со всей искренностью. - Поза сэйдза весьма затруднительна. Я не хотел бы, чтобы Вы отягощали себя традициями, которые велят Вам вести столь строго-определенный образ жизни подле меня.

Она ничего не ответила на его слова, смотря, как рассекают облака охристые лучи, и как раскалывается гранями аметистово-золотой свет, стекаясь с крыш, укрытых золотой черепицей. Мужчина же сидел перед ней полностью расслабившись, чуть расставив ноги, постукивая в задумчивости изящным пальцем по подбородку, и наблюдая за тем, как ветер колеблет свисающие с золотых подвесок в ее черно-смольных волосах кристальные камни, внимательно изучая ее лицо, когда внизу на широких и открытых белоснежных площадях отдавались новые приказания. Карин же стиснула зубы, чувствуя, на своем лице его пристальный взгляд, словно могла ощутить прикосновение его рук, длинных и тонких пальцев, ладоней, испещренных тонкими белесыми, как шкура водяных змей, многочисленными шрамами. Человек заметил ее взгляд, и непроизвольно сжал кулак, опуская руки, скрывая свои ладони от ее темных грозовых глаз. Ее брови при этом жесте дрогнули. Его руки были обезображены, и он не исцелял раны, оставляя шрамы видимыми намеренно.

Когда он понял, что она не собирается отвечать, или следовать его словам, он с затаенной усталостью вздохнул, сменяя тему:

\- Надеюсь, что Вы хорошо спали. Мне было сложно привыкнуть к жизни в столице. Мне казалось, что здесь даже воздух другой, иные порядки, иные устои, - говорил он, поднимая золотые палочки для еды, и стукнув драгоценными кончиками по столу, пододвинул к себе полную и горячую ониксовую пиалу душистого риса. Она не поднимала глаз, и, сложив руки на коленях, вслушивалась в приказания командиров. Она тихо слушала, как солдаты сменяли позиции, изменяя боевые позы, как лучники натягивали тетиву, как двигались их тела, как бились сердца. Карин думала, что могла бы его понять. Он покинул первый район в раннем детстве, и насколько она знала, то долгое время жил в страшной нищете. Сейчас она не могла себе и представить этого человека в то время: босого, голодного и грязного. Она могла бы даже представить удивление мальчика, который думал, что проживет всю свою жизнь в тленном доме, с разбитыми дверями и разрушенной крышей, когда к порогу подошел эскорт белоснежной цитадели, когда к нему спустились воины в черных мантиях, с плеч которых сходили волны силы.

\- Вам не по нраву пища? – спокойно поинтересовался мужчина, хотя она смогла расслышать волнение в его голосе.

Карин посмотрела на роскошный стол – здесь был и свежий горячий рис, политый медом и карамелью, с крупным темным изюмом; и великолепно нарезанная фугу, выложенная на широком расписанном блюде; сладкие такояки; унаги, добротно политая острым соусом; свежий хлеб и восточные сладости; хрустальные графины рябинового вина. Здесь же на золоченом подносе стояли и алмазные чаши белого чая с жасмином и мятой, аромат которого она запомнила на всю свою жизнь. Ее губы приоткрылись, и серебристый пар воздуха сошел с алых уст. Ее руки не дрожали, ее лицо оставалось неизменно спокойным, но она чувствовала, как внутренний холод пронзает каждую частицу, вонзаясь в сердце. Она помнила сплетенные тела, помнила женский крик наслаждения, отдающийся эхом и впитывающийся в белые стены, в ее кровь, как женщина в опьянении вертела головой из стороны в сторону, и ее рассыпавшиеся по плечам темные волосы оттеняли молочно-белые фрески, когда ее тело было прижато к стене. Женщина, что была слишком одурманена страстью, чтобы ее глаза видели фигуру человека в проеме между створками дверей. Она помнила сырую и промозглую ночь, когда воды прибрежных рек таяли, затопляя тростники; бурю, что вырывала старые деревья с корней, оставляя в земле глубокие впадины, когда над горизонтом заходящего солнца восставал ореол черных облаков пепла, что заволакивал ночное небо. Карин возвращалась домой, и огонь, чей жар сжигал кожу до мяса и костей заполнял морозный воздух; небесное пламя, поедающее твердыню, от давления которого разорвало ее скакуна. Плоть коня раздирало под ее ногами, когда она пыталась удержаться в седле, и ее одежда, ее лицо и волосы были облиты его кровью; ее руки купались в его внутренностях. В ее горле потонул безумный крик, когда на ее глазах бездыханные люди опадали на промерзлую землю, и чистый снег белесой благодати, усеивающий горы и далекие хвойные леса, что она так любила, смешивался с багровыми реками горячей и кипящей крови. Говорят, что нельзя познать истинную власть огня, пока не обожжешься, не ощутишь поцелуй карминовых цветков пламени.

Карин опустила глаза на великолепно расшитый наряд, она с трудом могла различить стежки.

И она помнила то, как его дыхание исцеляло ее стопы, и то, как она прижималась щекой к его спине, чувствуя тепло его тела, силу ног и рук, поддерживающих ее. Помнила, как срезала себе волосы кинжалом, переплетая темные локоны вместе с цветками вереска.

Карин наконец-то подняла свои темно-туманные глаза, встретившись с пронизывающим, твердым взглядом Хитсугаи Тоусиро. Такие глаза могут быть только у человека решительного, не поступающегося с внутренними принципами, сильного. Его чудесные светло-кремовые брови сдвинулись, почти сойдясь на переносице, подчеркивая мощный и чистый лоб над глубоко посаженными голубыми глазами.

\- Женщина не имеет права поднимать глаз до тех пор, пока супруг не дозволит ей сделать этого, - ответила она, поднимая платиновые палочки с рельефными гравюрами охоты на оленей и вепрей. Кровь хлынула к его лицу, исказив красивые черты, когда он втянул в себя воздух, словно стараясь совладать с обрушившимся на него гневом, его челюсти плотно сжались, когда он вновь поднял свой кристально-синий взгляд, и в этот раз он не скрывал холода в своем голосе:

\- Вы здесь не моя пленница, а гостья, и моя будущая госпожа, моя супруга, - говорил он, когда ветры принесли с собой опавшие лепестки сливы, что прибивало к земле дождем, и все веранды были усыпаны нежно-алыми бутонами.

\- Вы станете частью меня, когда мы выпьем из рубиновых пиал, что подадут нам жрецы в день нашей свадьбы, когда небеса станут свидетелями нашего единения. К тому же, мы с Вами еще не прошли через священный обряд, прежде чем вступить в брак и соединить себя духовными узами. Я чту законы и традиции, но я не настолько жесток, чтобы столь неуважительно относится к будущей хозяйке своего дома. И я хотел бы, чтобы мы прояснили это сразу. Я не буду делать ничего того, что пришлось бы Вам не по нраву.

Ее губы изогнулись в легкой улыбке:

\- Я лишь выказываю должное уважение. Так принято.

Они смотрели друг на друга некоторое время, а затем девушка отвела свой взгляд, разорвав тонкую грань связи, и в молчании взяла пиалу с рисом, приступая к трапезе. Она ела медленно и аккуратно, вслушиваясь в журчанье заводи ручьев и прудов, что протекали в близлежащих садах, и в это время года окаймлялись ирисами, а густые рощи заливались медно-багряными цветами, и ягоды шиповника становились темными, как капли крови. Аромат хризантем и розовых кустов наполнял собой воздух, звуки сталкивающихся клинков с рассыпающимися золотыми искрами, растворяющихся на холодном северном ветру заполнял пустоту оглушающей тишины между собеседниками. Но проходили долгие мгновения, а мужчина так и не притронулся к пиалам, стоящим перед ним, все так же продолжая пристально изучать лицо сидящей перед ним женщины. Карин опустила палочки поверх чаши, поднимая взор на мужчину, и резко спросила, вскидывая голову:

\- Что-то не так с моим лицом?

Тоусиро усмехнулся, глубоко заглядывая в ее сумеречные глаза.

\- Я не видел Вас на протяжении долгих лет. Когда я увидел Вас в первый раз, Вы были еще совсем ребенком, а теперь передо мной красивая и взрослая женщина, - его глаза потеплели, когда он потянулся к золотой чарке с горячим сакэ. - Мне следует к этому привыкнуть, но боюсь даже спустя столетия, каждый день когда мои глаза будут видеть Вас, я буду чувствовать всю ту же опустошенность, что сдавливает мне сердце.

Карин готова была поклясться, что могла пронзить камень, упираясь пальцами в поверхность холодного камня стола.

\- У меня есть просьба к Вам, - мягко произнесла девушка, опуская темные ресницы.

\- Разумеется, - с теплотою ответил мужчина, раскачивая напиток вдоль кромки золотисто-охристой чарки, наблюдая, как хрустальную жидкость пронизывают лучи горячего света восстающего солнца.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы в моих покоях более не было прислужниц, которых Вы послали этим утром.

Его белесые брови, будто выжженные на солнце изумленно изогнулись, когда кончики его губ приподнялись в искренней улыбке.

\- Вам не по нраву их обхождение? Я найму других и сегодня же вечером, эти женщины помогут Вам с приготовлениями.

\- У меня есть своя прислуга, что прибыла со мной из западного поместья Сиба, и я предпочту остаться с человеком, которому доверяю, а не с безликими женщинами, что ходят вокруг меня, словно призраки и боятся коснуться, как если бы я растворилась от одного их прикосновения.

Мужчина недоверчиво свел брови, потирая переносицу, словно он уже противился предложению:

\- Та пожилая женщина, что прибыла вместе с Вами прошлым вечером? Почему она?

Карин одарила его твердым взглядом:

\- Я ей доверяю.

\- Вот как, - в задумчивости произнес Хитсугая, проводя кончиком большого пальца по нижней губе, жест, что достался ему от прошлой жизни, и привычка, от которой он долгие годы не мог избавиться. И он в недовольстве и раздражении отдернул руку от губ, словно обжегся, вспоминая слова другой женщины, ее лицо и голос. Он посмотрел на раскинутое голубое небо, и прозрачно-пенные облака отражались в его небесно-сапфировых глазах, что бесцельно блуждали по юдоли синеющего свода. Его губы плотно сжались, когда он сложил руки на груди, и тихо сказал, вновь обращая свой чистый морской взгляд к женщине:

\- Это то, что я бы хотел с Вами обсудить, Карин-доно.

И одно осознание того, что он произнес ее имя своим голосом, что ее имя застыло на его губах, заставило ее оцепенеть, а боль в груди разлиться горячим пламенем, пожаром, что не утихал с того дня, когда он спустился к прудам в главном поместье, когда прикасался к ее коже.

\- Этой ночью в своих покоях Вы поставили духовный барьер, чему я крайне удивлен, ведь, насколько мне известно, для женщин семьи Сиба опасно для жизни использовать духовную силу, поэтому Вашими предками были наложены запреты на изучение традиционного искусства освоение духовного потока. Многие женщины Вашего семейства преждевременно умирали не в силах совладать с могуществом, что протекало в их крови. Клан Сиба сильнейших из всех пяти домов, и небесный Владыка, что взирает за нами, одарил своего ближайшего слугу, и Вашего далекого предка своей собственной кровью. Могу я поинтересоваться, для чего Вы установили защитный барьер?

Карин улыбнулась, понимая, что опровергать сказанное было бы бессмысленно:

\- Почему Вы считаете, что барьер установила я?

\- Ох, - искры зеленого огня в его глазах замерцали в темной глубине лазури, когда он усмехнулся, - много лет назад, когда мы с Вами впервые встретились, я хорошо запомнил оттенки Вашей духовной силы. Золотое свечение, как солнечный диск над черными морскими грядами, что темнее сумрака и безлунной ночи. Сияние янтаря над океаном агатового хаоса, что делает воздух резче, как лезвие на коже.

Ее плечи невольно вздрогнули при такой откровенности, когда она опустила блестящие черные глаза, в которые прокрадывались лучи мерцающего бледного солнца.

Он запомнил.

Карин тоже помнила тусклые голубые волны, едва колеблющиеся в эфире и воздухе, овевающие его фигуру, сияние алмазной стихии льда, бело-жемчужный свет северного полнолуния, вздымающееся над ней, обрушивающееся на сам воздух. Она могла видеть сквозь воздушные границы, как расщепляются камни под его ногами, оставляя осколки льда и снега. Лепестки роз вяли и укрывались плотным слоем кристального холодного бриллианта, сковывающего жизнь, поглощая темноту и яркость оттенка заостренных прозрачно-малахитовых листьев; замирающее течение горных рек. Но ей виделось, как накатывает громадный вал темнеющих морских вод, и мощные стылые вихри, смешанные с хрусталем льда и снега били в лицо, оставляя жгучие тончайшие порезы на щеках, лаская кровавые подтеки, бежавшие узкими лентами вдоль скул, скатываясь до острого подбородка. Сердце трепыхалось в груди, и острый комок подкатывал к горлу, когда тень нависающей волны опадала, скрывая ее лицо.

\- Для чего Вы установили в своих покоях столь сильный духовный барьер? – настойчиво вопросил мужчина, опрокидывая чашу горячего сакэ в горло.

Карин молчала, чувствуя, как начинает саднить горло, словно она только что выпила испорченное молоко, и девушка могла ощутить терпкий вкус на кончике языка, от которого подступала тошнота.

\- Моя семья была уничтожена за одну ночь. Одно из сильнейших семейств с самой боеспособной армией, с самыми большими по численности гарнизонами и самыми широкими земельными владениями. Мой отец лично отбирал в каждый из военных подразделений солдат, сам назначал командиров, следил за проведением тренировок ежедневно, знал каждого бойца по имени, самостоятельно распределял для каждого обязанности и еще успевал узнавать о семье любого поступившего на службу солдата, стараясь сделать семью Сиба новым домом для приходящего под наши флаги. И совершенно было неважно, из какой далекой или нищей провинции пришел человек, важны были его преданность и навыки. Я всегда считала, что отец хорошо умеет разбираться в людях, - ее ресницы опустились, и ее лицо окрасила утренняя заря, светлая звезда, восходящая над горизонтом.

\- Но в последние годы я уже так не считаю.

Карин посмотрела вниз, уловив звучание натягивания тетивы луков из черной древесины, немного сощурившись при ослепляющем сиянии серебряных наконечников. И после недолгого молчания, в спокойствии и равнодушии продолжила:

\- Ожесточенные бом на широких площадях родового особняка не прекращались, никто и никогда не уступал другому, порой приходя в ярость из-за неспособности разбить и одолеть противника – настолько сильной была концентрация силы в крови каждого. Иногда мне чудилось, что земля дымиться от крови. И этот недостаток также подмечался командирами каждого из гарнизонов, способность сохранять хладнокровие во время битвы может сыграть важное значение, если не решающее. И если солдаты были недостаточно подготовлены или проявляли слабость, в том числе моральную или эмоциональную, то незамедлительно покидали родовое поместье, но, несмотря на свой уход, чтили законы моей семьи даже когда приносили клятву верности иному благородному дому, или вознося клинок на службу одному из тринадцати отрядов белоснежного града.

Мужчина не сводил с нее глаз, внимательно слушал и молчал, словно боялся упустить малейшую деталь.

\- Хитсугая-сан, что Вы знаете о ночи? – неожиданно спросила женщина, не смотря ему в лицо, а все с тем же неизменным взором, в который проникал свет аметиста, наблюдала за перестроением военных рядов.

\- Ночи? – изумленно прошептал он, чуть сдвигая тонкие брови.

\- Ночь самое необычное и опасное время суток. В ночи нельзя различить, кто друг, а кто враг. И именно ночью были убиты все – солдаты, прислужники, близлежащие города. Я видела, как люди сгорали заживо, как тлели их тела, и как ветер уносил их пепел, как холодные снежные бури заносили останки.

Она медленно перевела взор на мужчину, одаряя его жестоким и гневным взглядом:

\- Мой отец вовсе не разбирался в людях.

Дуновение утреннего ветра пронзило своей холодностью, и Карин завороженная смотрела, как его губы приподнимаются в странной улыбке, что не выражала тепла или отрешенности, наблюдала, как молочные пряди волос опадают на его красивое и юное лицо. И если протянуть руку, она смогла бы ощутить на кончиках своих пальцев, бархат и шелк, какими мягкими должны быть эти локоны оттенка пахты и кипени.

\- В столице Вам ничего не будет угрожать, - мягко заверил ее мужчина, тихо усмехнувшись, смотря на изумительный блеск в темнеющих глазах женщины. Неприступный взор, словно солнечные блики проходили по острию кинжала, пронзившего сердце, впитывающего в сталь багряность крови. Пленительные глаза прекрасной лани.

\- Вы находитесь под моим покровительством и защитой каждого находящегося здесь солдата. Разве Вы не слышали историю об императоре, что так боялся смерти. Он скончался от того, что боялся людей. Он не выходил из своих покоев, не принимал пищи и воды, и даже тени казались ему ядовитыми змеями, что желали обвить его тело тугими кольцами, а белые резцы вонзить в его плоть. Он умер от наваждения, а не от скрытой угрозы.

\- За пределами белой цитадели неспокойно. До Кекаку Сиба доходили слухи о том, что в дальних регионах собираются силы, что готовы обрушить свой гнев на столицу. С чего мне должно быть здесь спокойно? В новом месте, которое я не могу назвать своим домом, среди незнакомых людей, что всю жизнь учились убивать.

\- Я могу Вас заверить, Карин-доно, что любой прикоснувшийся к Вам поплатиться за это жизнью.

Карин в молчании вслушивалась в его слова, в эхо слов, что звучали в ее сознании, и нахмурилась.

\- Почему Вы не желаете, чтобы я устанавливала барьер? Это Вас оскорбляет или я нарушаю какое-то особое правило, действующее на территории Ваших далеко простирающихся владений?

\- Это излишне, - просто ответил он, наполняя фарфоровые чаши белым чаем, и аромат наполнял ее легкие, кружа голову. - То, о чем Вы говорите, всего лишь неясная тревога, и я не хочу, чтобы Вы пострадали. В конце концов, это может плохо отразиться на Вашем здоровье и на здоровье будущего ребенка.

Карин вскинулась, резко встав, отчего золотые графины опрокинулись, и красное вино разливалось густым алым потоком по драгоценным камням, как илистая мутно-коричневая река, затопляющая поля посевов.

\- Если Вы мне отказываете, то мне придется просить разрешение у Совета! – ее голос был сильным и громким, эхо ее возгласа пронеслось над всем боевым построением солдат, и когда она ощутила на себе пристальные и любопытные взгляды, то по ее спине прошелся холод.

\- Страх и ненависть ничего не дадут Вам, Карин-доно. Прошу Вас сядьте и успокойтесь. Мне искренне жаль, что я стал причиной Вашего гнева, хотя и в нем Вы все еще остаетесь прекрасны, - но в его голосе не было и капли раскаяния или сожаления, и она стиснула зубы, чтобы ненароком не прокусить себе щеку до крови.

\- Обручение одной из последних чистокровных господ с одним из сильнейших воинов белой цитадели не обыденное событие. Этого ждали на протяжении многих поколений. Но Вы хоть и завоевали безграничное доверие моего отца, от меня Вы его еще не получили.

Хитсугая Тоусиро засмеялся громко, и его смех походил на бьющиеся воды чистейшего ручья о твердые камни в горных хребтах.

\- Так в этом все дело, моя госпожа не доверяет мне. Когда мы станем с Вами единой кровью, единой плотью и вечным духом, я вряд ли смогу причинить Вам боль или привнести страдание. Ведь Ваша боль станет общей с моею агонией, мне ни к чему усложнять себе жизнь или разрушать Вашу.

Карин с разящей жестокостью выдержала его взгляд, и тихо произнесла:

\- Смелое заявление от простолюдина, в жилах которого протекает черная кровь.

Человек только улыбнулся на ее слова, но в улыбке его не было доброты, когда он ответил, вглядываясь в омут темных глаз:

\- Моя будущая жена остра на язык, слова ее жестоки и беспощадны, но если бы знала и видела она себя, то окунулась бы в бледный звездный сумрак глаз ее, чьим заложником являюсь я отныне и вовеки вечные.

\- Замолчи, - в ярости прошипела она, запоздало забывая следовать должному этикету, чувствуя, как горят ее щеки и слезятся от стылого ветра глаза, когда он тихо посмеивался.

Когда мужчина успокоился, то вздыхая, продолжил, проводя пальцами вдоль коротких светлых волос:

\- Можете использовать столько темных заклятий, сколько Вам будет угодно, лишь бы Вы не пострадали от этого. Я могу лично выписать заклятие собственной кровью под дверьми Ваших покоев, готов оставаться за закрытыми дверями столько, сколько необходимо. Оберегать, как верный раб Ваш тихий сон, даже если мне никогда не доведется увидеть Вашего прекрасного лица во власти сновидений нежных. И я же буду выстилать шелковые ткани перед Вашими ногами, оставляя поцелуи за Вашей тихой поступью и безмолвно ожидать, когда Вы обратите на меня свой взор.

\- Небеса обделили Вас состраданием и справедливостью, - вымолвила Карин, и уже собиралась уйти, когда алтарные резные каменные двери отворились, и юноша, что сопровождал ее, вошел вместе с овальным опаловым подносом, на котором лежали свитки и письма. Он остановился возле Капитана, что так и не обратил на него свой взгляд, смотря на гневный профиль своей будущей жены. Юноша глубоко поклонился, и фениксовые золотые подвески на его поясе покачнулись, и он сказал:

\- Пришли письма от Капитанов и старейшин, а также приказ со стороны Совета о назначении даты великого обряда, а также послание от Лейтенанта Пятого Отряда.

То было обычное донесение, произнесенное спокойным голосом. Ее отец получал письма каждый день, и во время торжеств, и во время трапезы, и когда приносил хвалу в храмах богам. Карин застыла, ей казалось, что невидимое раскаленное лезвие проходится по позвоночнику, проникая глубже в плоть, сдирая кожу, отделяя мясо от кости, раздирая внутренности, и дыхание перехватило.

Лейтенант Пятого Отряда. Женщина с темно-медными глазами горячей карамели и заходящего солнца, с шелковистыми волосами меха соболя.

Мужчина неспешно перевел задумчивый и серьезный взгляд на юношу, протягивая руку.

\- Спасибо, Синдзо, ты можешь идти.

Когда молодой человек прошел мимо нее, то окинул женщину странным взглядом, словно мог заметить ее внезапную бледность и дрожащие губы.

\- С Вами все хорошо, моя госпожа? – с волнением в голосе спросил юноша.

Она не слышала его, не чувствовала его рук, когда он пытался ее остановить, прикоснувшись к длинной мантии ее кимоно. Он не смел, за это мог лишиться конечности, за прикосновение к особе высокой и благой крови. Она не видела перед собой красоты раскрытых каменных ворот, оплетенных искусственными золотыми виноградными лозами, и широких, вымощенных белоснежными мраморными плитами дорог. Она знала, что ей необходимо уйти прочь, бежать от величавой красоты изумрудных глаз, от жестоких слов, смысла которых она не осознавала. Но взгляд его темно-малахитовых глаз, в которых плескался сапфир и безоблачная синева, сопровождал ее до самых покоев.

9


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Белый день – алая ночь.**

 _«Любовь – одно из тех страданий, которое невозможно скрывать; одного слова, одного неосторожного взгляда и даже молчания достаточно, чтобы выдать его»._

 _П. Абеляр_

\- Моя светлая и благородная госпожа, позвольте Вашей слуге дать Вам совет, - говорила женщина, глубоко склоняя свою голову. В ее темных волосах уже проскальзывали серебряные нити седины, а руки увивала стянутая и тонкая кожа, словно прожилки на пожухлой осенней дубовой листве. И опаленная кожа ее была настолько прозрачная, что девушка могла разглядеть на хрупких кистях рук прислужницы, проступающие темно-голубые вены. Оглядываясь назад, Карин думала о том, что никогда не испытывала к этой женщине симпатии. Она была не молода, речь ее была слабой, и часто можно было услышать давящую хрипотцу в ее голосе, когда женщину охватывали ужасные приступы кашля с густыми кровяными выделениями. И Карин сама вытирала ее губы влажной тканью, протирала лицо и впавшие щеки, и пока все тело сотрясалось в судорогах, в спокойствии гладила по влажным прядям, в надежде утихомирить призрак боли, в молитве забрать всю боль себе. Ей всегда казалось, что сами стены сотрясались от ее тяжелых вздохов и натужного дыхания, когда она цеплялась слабеющими пальцами за шиворот своего льняного темного кимоно, словно пытаясь потушить бесконечный пожар в груди. И жар не покидал ее ни на мгновение. И то была ее вина.

Карин помнила, как врачевательница укрыла ее своим телом, когда столпы черного пепла вздымались над темным небосводом, и чистый морозный воздух умирал в гари и золе. Ее учитель никогда не смачивала ключицы и кисти рук духами, но от нее всегда исходил тонкий аромат мира. И в ту роковую ночь, она пыталась уловить едва уловимый запах масла, что она так ненавидела, когда занималась в классных комнатах, изучая свитки с бесконечными и покрытыми тяжелой взвесью пыли целебными отварами. И именно мятный аромат мира отгонял прочь запах сожженной плоти и кипящей крови. Руки ее всегда были упоительно мягкими. И с ней же Карин могла чувствовать неразделимую связь с прошлым. Для нее она оставалась единственным человеком, с которым ее еще что-то связывало в этом пустом, одиноком и холодном мире.

\- Не следуйте власти Ваших гневных чувств, они могут стать гибелью и причиной страшного унижения, которого Вы не перенесете, - говорила она, осторожно снимая великолепное молочно-белоснежное кимоно с деревянной вешалки и укладывая чистейшую, незапятнанную материю на кровать рядом с темно-красными широкими хакама, и лилово-белесой лентой для волос.

\- На торжество соберутся все представители знати, величайшие воины белоснежной цитадели, и сам главнокомандующий вместе с главами всех Отрядов. И Ваш будущий супруг будет сидеть во главе этого великого празднества, восседая на высоком троне из черного агата. Совсем скоро он станет новым главой сильнейшего клана обители бессмертных воинов, - женщина нахмурилась, и с тяжелым вздохом отодвинула золотой засов из выкованного распустившегося лотоса на сундуке.

Карин сидела перед высоким зеркалом, окаймленным золотой рамой, расчесывая белыми нефритовыми гребнями темные волосы, что были сгустком чистого мрака и дегтя, и, услышав речь своей прислужницы, ее тонкие и изящные пальцы замерли. Она не могла чувствовать собственных рук, ощутить внутри тела воздух от обуявшего ее внутреннего холода, и губы девушки задрожали, когда она медленно опустила гребень на опаловую столешницу, боясь сломать в ладонях украшенную цирконием и лазуритом шпильку для волос.

\- Он никогда не станет частью клана Сиба, пока я того не пожелаю, - шептала она, всматриваясь в собственное отражение твердым взглядом темно-серых глаз, в которых реял мрак надвигающейся бури. Она подобрала стеклянную кисть, обмакивая в жидкой пунцово-рубиновой помаде, и аккуратно наносила на губы богатый и спелый красный оттенок, осторожно вбивая подушечками пальцами тон; ее руки ловко сворачивали шелковый платок, когда она поднесла нежную ткань к губам, запечатлевая нежно-румяный цвет на устах.

\- Вы ненавидите этого мужчину, Карин-доно? – вопросила женщина, не поднимая опущенных глаз.

Карин ничего не ответила, лишь неспешно поднялась. Движения ее были мягкими и плавными, но то, как она держала свою голову, и как взирала, больше походило на стан женщины, что собиралась окунуться в самое пекло войны. Она была высокой, с изящной фигурой и полной округлой грудью, и с кремовых плеч ее стекала белоснежная ткань, как выпавший снег на острых хребтах гор; как искрящийся иней на лавандовых лепестках вересковой пустоши. Но в глазах ее купалось огромное отчаяние, словно она ощущала себя загнанной жертвой.

\- Помогите мне, Такико-сан, - мягко произнесла девушка, подходя к женщине и разворачиваясь к ней спиной. Материя косодэ была холодной, но приятной. За долгие годы своего поклонения единственному мужчине она полюбила холод, ибо ветры для нее были его дыханием, глубокие и прозрачные воды озер, скованные индигово-темными льдами, его глазами, а снега, венчающие широкие долины, его серебряными волосами. Его глаза были ее сном, его влекомый снежный и морозный аромат, ее дыханием. Прохладная материя речным потоком оставляла жаркие и колющие поцелуи на коже, оплетая жар, горящий внутри сердца.

Она получила от него всего одно короткое письмо. Книги не уцелели при пожаре, но письмо она хранила, как свое величайшее сокровище. Она бы скорее позволила пронзить свое сердце отравленному кинжалу, нежели дать чернилам расплыться, а словам, что он писал своей рукой для нее исчезнуть. И пусть, если начертав иероглифы на карминовом шелке, он думал о другой женщине. Она могла утешать себя мыслями о том, что он писал эти строки для нее.

Для нее каждый день был поклонением.

Она раскрыла ладони перед собой, опуская взор на светлые ладони, на которые ниспадали чистые и бархатные лепестки жасмина. Карин помнила, как часто ей приходилось практиковаться в жреческом одеянии, и сколь часто вплетать в волосы простую белую ленту, что она пропускала сквозь пальцы, перевязывая струящиеся пряди в низкую прическу, и чернильные локоны каскадом спадали до самой поясницы, опадая до самых колен. И еще вспоминала о том, как руки были покрыты узловатыми ожогами, и расколотые ногти были увиты въевшейся землей и кровью. И единственной причиной, по которой она не желала его видеть все эти годы, была не глубокая обида, не то страшное оскорбление, которое смывается лишь кровью и смертью, а ее видимая слабость, что сквозила в каждой черте, в каждом вздохе. И страх, что вонзился в нее беспощадными когтями много лет назад, до сих пор не покинул телесную оболочку. Хитсугая Тоусиро любил женщину с сильным и красивым духом, ту, что была среди самых достойных солдат божественной столицы. Сколь много благородства и преданности было в ее изысканных чертах и тонком, изящном стане, и ее дух овевала аура разгоряченного пламени.

И что бы увидел этот мужчина, если бы она предстала перед ним? Кем она была? Что у нее было? Уродливую оболочку, которая продолжала свое существование лишь под всевластием ненависти и гордыни. Даже герб ее семьи сгорел дотла. И у нее не было больше ни земель, ни тех, кто был бы предан ей. Она ничего не совершила, ничего не достигла. Только пустынные и черные долины, на которых не смогла бы прижиться ни одна зерновая культура; и некогда плодородная почва была усыпана черной солью – были ее бесконечными владениями, что носили в себе скорбь по тысячам погибшим.

Все, что у нее оставалось – это титул; и кровь, что текла по ее венам. И белое сообщество хотело использовать ее в качестве плодоносного сосуда для взращивания нового поколения, ничего более. А что будет с ней, если она не сможет вынести этому мужчине дитя? Или сможет ли она перенести такую боль – разделить постель с мужчиной, который все еще продолжал жить в ее сердце, тогда как даже его взгляд не будет обращен в ее сторону? Сможет ли она любить ребенка, который был рожден против ее желания и воли?

Сомнения обволакивали ее в густой и тугой кокон, не отпуская из своих цепких оков.

Но сейчас она думала о том, что ничего не изменилось. Она испытывала тот же неуловимый трепет, то же горько-сладкое волнение, что будоражило каждый нерв, заставляя вскипать кровь, когда вдевала тончайший лоскут ткани между скользящими прядями. Она всегда представляла себе, что на свадебном торжестве перед обрядом посвящения будет танцевать для него одного, и сколько бы глаз не было обращено в ее сторону, ее танец будет предназначен лишь ему одному. Порой ее стремление доходило до того, что ее мышцы разрывались, и несколько дней ей приходилось проводить время в постели под тяжестью множества одеял и компрессов с кипятком. В особое отчаяние она впадала, когда ломала себе ноги и пальцы, и боль пронизывала с недюжинной силой. Кости не выдерживали, и она проклинала свое тело за слабость, всматриваясь в высокие белые потолки своих спален. Она все гадала, сможет ли передать точную копию каменных фресок на стене, если в ее руках окажется черный грифель карандаша, чернила и бумага. Но даже в то блаженное время, мира которого она не осознавала, Карин думала о том, какими точными и резкими будут ее движения в следующий раз, когда она сможет вновь встать на ноги и взять в руки боевой веер из тяжелого нефрита, и как мужчина, о котором она грезила изо дня в день, будет смотреть на одну нее. И взгляд его небесно-голубых глаз будет полон восхищения, обращен в ее сторону. Ее пальцы ног скользили по деревянным половицам, когда она раскрывала жесткие внутренние золотые шпицы рукояти веера тэссена, когда сменяла в плавности движений боевые стойки, что рождали собой танец. Ее босые ноги скользили по деревянным и начищенным половицам, и кожа на стопах всегда полыхала огнем.

Карин ловко и аккуратно перевязала белый пояс на пояснице и опустилась перед темным ларцом. Ее пальцы прикоснулись к резным украшениям вдоль деревянных бортов сундука, задержавшись на сапфировых каплях на злате лотоса, и тяжело вздохнув, собираясь с мыслями, она думала, что готова будет принять наказание за свой страшный проступок. То проступок, что карается огнем и пустотой смерти. Преступление, что совершает благородный с черной душой, ибо она жаждала осквернить священный ритуал. На черном бархате возлежал острый клинок из темного металла, и холод, и тьма вздымались над его широким лезвием.

Девушка прикоснулась к великолепному белоснежному эфесу, поднимая клинок над своей головой, и нефритовая изумрудная подвеска с белесой тесьмой скользнула к ее кисти, и Карин наблюдала, как лучи полуденного солнца скользят вдоль совершенных прямых граней. Она должна была сегодня на закате исполнить подношение великому владыке, что наблюдает со своего небесного престола за их судьбами. Но она нарушит традиции этой ночью, когда падет на горизонте закат, умирая в краснеющем пламени, ибо ее истинная жажда получить удовольствие. Если она возьмут в свои руки веер, то она станет вестником мира белой столице, но вознося над пламенеющим падением зари клинок, она будет нести с собою весть войны.

Клинок был черным, как ее отчаяние, тяжелым, как боль в ее сердце. И она будет возносить хвалу богам войны и смерти. Ибо в сердце каждого из лидеров обители бессмертных царствовала тьма. Она ненавидела ложь и притворство, и если решится прикоснуться к тэссену, будет лгать. В ее сердце не было мира.

\- Моя госпожа, прошу Вас, одумайтесь. Не благой и скверный то знак не повиноваться традициям и очернять память предков Ваших, и жриц, что прежде приносили подношения. Ритуал не приводился в исполнение уже на протяжении многих столетий, но скрижали в храмах гласят, что если небесному Владыке не будет угодно благословить жертву жрицы, в чьих жилах течет благородная кровь, то он заставит небо пасть в наказании. Это не просто сказания или мифы. Небо обрушится, а вместе с нашим миром падет и человеческое бытие.

Карин опустила клин угольно-темным острием вниз, оборачиваясь к женщине, и аметистовая ткань широких шелковых штанин заскользила по дорогим циновкам.

\- Ответь мне, Рин-сан, - шептала девушка, и черносмольные глаза сумрачных туманов обратились к престарелому лику. Тонкие и длинные пряди волос водопадом теней и ночного покрова пали на белоснежное косодэ ее праздничного одеяния, когда она горделиво приподняла подбородок.

\- Если я скажу, что делаю это намеренно, чтобы разгневать богов, что стоят над бессмертными воинами и что удерживают небесные столпы, даруя нам мгновение жизни, что ты сделаешь? Ты вольный человек, и у тебя есть право выбора – ты можешь спасти тысячи, сообщив о моих намерениях Совету Старейшин, о своих опасениях и страхах за жизни столь многих. Я подарила тебе свободу в тот день, когда были казнены темными силами мои родители, когда был уничтожен весь мой клан, и земля обратилась в чернь грязного пепла. Ты не моя рабыня и не обязана служить мне и сейчас. Что останавливает тебя?

Девушка убрала меч в кремово-белые костяные ножны, в мгновении тишины вслушиваясь в звук скользящего по костяным бортикам металла. Она всматривалась в тяжелые и холодные ножны, словно могла ощутить на своих плечах тяжесть раскаяния, и ее пальцы осторожно прикасались к золотым грифонам, что острыми изразцами украшали камень, и тонкая россыпь бриллиантов застывала по граням крупных изумрудов.

\- Если ты пойдешь сейчас, я не буду останавливать тебя, - шептала она, и тихий голос ее походил на ветряную песнь, что блуждает вдоль ветвей кипариса.

\- И никогда не причиню вреда я, даже если сейчас ты будешь кричать или клясть меня, уничижая саму мою жизнь. Ты вольна поступать так, как считаешь нужным. И если страх овладевает тобой, ни к чему марать свои руки чужой кровью – то грех, что падет на мои плечи.

Она повернулась к раскрытым деревянным ставням, откуда открылся вид на широкие чайные поля. Зелень окутывала крутые вершины холмов, и в воздухе витал сладкий и терпкий аромат, но небеса были отражением ее темных туманно-кобальтовых глаз. Совсем скоро тишина и зной накроют землю, и мир растворится в звуке леденящего дождя, обрушившегося с черных небес, что были темнее горящего дегтя.

\- Почему Вы выбрали вместо традиционного оружия меч? – тихо спросила прислужница, закрывая темный сундук, наполненный доверху кистями для подводки глаз и ресниц, губ и скул, и керамическими ларцами с душистыми кремами, шелковыми платками пестрых красных оттенков и светло-бежевых тонов. Она опустила глаза к округлому зеркалу в серебряной раме, с пушистой кисточкой с серебряными нитями, что отливами пахтой и белокипенной пеной морской.

Карин медленно повернулась, и холодные сквозняки подхватили ленты волос оттенка крыльев черной иволги. Ее темные глаза на краткое мгновение замерли, поглощенные мглою ночи и мановеньем полночного полога небес. Она не ощущала в ауре женщины присутствия вражды и страха, ее стан окружали волны серебристо-темного дождя и белоснежного холода северных снегов, что знаменовали собой чистоту и верность. Воздух наполнялся ароматом поздней осени и красных яблок, и тонкие ветви деревьев делоникса и альбиции укрывали тысячи пурпурно-алых лепестков, что обращали влажную землю в кроваво-бурый ковер. Карин поднесла кончики пальцев к губам, словно могла ощутить на коже сладковатый и пряный привкус рябины и смородины, хлад дождей и сумрачных туманов, застывших на острие пламенного клина горизонта.

На ее губах воссиял призрак улыбки, и в глазах заблестели тени белого огня, сжигающего острые лепестки распустившихся лилий и хризантем.

\- Я жажду правды в своей жизни больше, чем чего-либо еще, - ее ресницы вздрогнули, когда она прислонилась к дверному косяку, наблюдая, как сумрак поедает отблески зарева заката. Ее голова склонилась, и темные локоны скрыли мятежный взгляд, когда пальцы стиснули ткань на предплечьях, и темные локоны обожгло пламенным сиянием. Ее спина была настолько прямой, словно сияющая гарда секиры.

\- И иногда внутри себя я храню слабый отблеск надежды. Я думаю о том, что возможно причина, по которой я осталась в живых в ту ночь, была не случайностью. И я не могу ненавидеть его, потому что только благодаря нему я все еще жива. Мне хочется вонзить в свою грудь клинок, рассечь свои руки, наблюдать, как жизнь вытекает из моего тела вместе с кровью, но не могу. Я не могу запятнать свою гордыню, память погибших, - Карин раскрыла перед своими глазами ладонь, смотря на неровные линии судьбы, высеченные на коже.

\- Я должна найти тех, кто повинен в падении клана Сиба, в гибели и излиянии невинной крови. И для этого я создам в белоснежной обители хаос. Я помогу высвободить каждой безгрешной и светлой душе свои самые черные и мерзкие оттенки страстей, покажу их истинные лики, а затем своими руками заставлю их погрязнуть в смертном мраке. Они поплатятся за страдания тех, кто был мне дорог.

Она видела перед собой светло-карие глаза своей сестры, что были ярче горящей охры и хны. И мираж не отпускающего прошлого, когда чистый горный воздух, опадающий с долин, сменялся едким запахом копоти и удушливого дыма, крови и сгораемой плоти. Дыхание наступающей гряды войны овевало алмазные сторожевые башни и бойницы, колыхало тернии розы, что оплетали кованные черные ограды, врезаясь шипами в металл; скользило вдоль горных отрогов и поднимало туманную сумрачную дымку.

Женщина некоторое время наблюдала за гордым профилем молодой девушки. Золотая медь косых лучей солнечного света окрашивала ее великолепные темные волосы в богатый оттенок крови и смолы, застывающей янтарем на осиновой древесине, и темный обсидиан застывал в ее прекрасных глазах заволакивающих черных облаков. В это мгновение ее госпожа была истинным воплощением войны и сумрака, огня и всепоглощающей тьмы. Белоснежное одеяние ее наряда дочерна выжигалось солнце, и очертания ее фигуры размывались в темном золоте. Совсем скоро мрак покроет голубые небеса пологом пепла и смога. Сила потоками чистого золотого света и огня, что сжигала кровь и кости изнутри, сходила с ее плеч, спускаясь витиеватыми лентами пламени вдоль тонких нитей косодэ, раскрываясь ажурными обжигающими цветами вдоль пестрых циновок и светлых стен, ячменные виражи протянуться и вдоль дальних коридоров, где развешаны богатые тканые ковры ручной работы.

Старшая женщина склонилась в умиротворении, сложив ладони вместе и медленно опустив чело к половицам. Ее спина гудела от боли, суставы трещали. В такой позе особенно трудно было дышать в ее возрасте, и когда она согнулась всем телом, то ощутила, как сдавливает грудь от недостатка кислорода. Старая мозолистая кость, выпирающая из ключиц, рана, которую она получила шесть лет назад, став свидетельницей восстания истинного всевластия. Когда самые высокие холмы и горы обратились в черный прах под давлением духовной силы, что воспевала ночь и шкуру черного аспида, когда ветра обратились в пронзительный вой сотней волков и рык златогривых львов, и земля растворялась в пыль. Ее госпожа вбирала в себя свет солнца и нежный хлад чистых рек, под глубиной которых били ключи, она являла собой храбрость ветряных вихрей и силу вечного голубого неба. Для нее в данный миг свершилось все, чего когда-либо могла желать ее душа, ибо она собиралась служить божеству.

Когда она впервые увидела Карин Сиба маленьким ребенком, то ее потрясла сила и твердость ее темных глаз, чистых, как вода и воздух, темных, как гроза и буря. В чертах ее лица всегда присутствовала какая-то жесткость, уверенность и несломленность духа, а руки у девочки были такими нежными, ласковыми, как дыхание света. Только такие руки могли промывать окровавленные раны и врачевать, изготавливая бальзамы и травяные настойки.

\- Я последую за Вашим словом на самый край бездны, Карин-доно. Я обещаюсь, что я смогу сослужить Вам верную службу.

Нет ничего превыше отданной клятвы. Ей выпала невероятная честь – служить божеству, что стояло на самой вышине духовного пантеона.

Закат замирал на остром краю горизонта, и искры красных рек золотого диска блестели на темно-бургундных коньках крыш и тяжелых золотых статуях драконов, бриллиантовые флагштоки с гербами вздымались над стенами дворцов. Подступающая темнота окрашивалась призраком тишины, и опаляющей свет огней озарял утомленные лица людей. Ропот толпы на белоснежной площади поднимался и до самых верхних парапетов балконов, где восседали представители благородных семейств, Капитаны Отрядов и старейшины Совета Сорока Шести. Перед высокими господами стояли массивные мраморные столы с золотыми и алмазными блюдами, наполненные фруктами и яствами, драгоценные бокалы наполнялись холодным темным красным вином.

Хитсугая Тоусиро еще не поднимался на верхние этажи, не желал занимать свое законное место во главе белоснежного широкого стола, как и не хотел смотреть на сооруженный алтарь, где полыхало высокое пламя, перед которым будет выступать эта девушка. Он остановился возле одного из прудов, прислонившись спиной к холодной каменной стене, и закрывая глаза, глубоко выдохнул, позволяя напряжению нежной волной спасть с одеревеневших мышц. Нижние коридоры были заполнены темнотой, и лишь редкие слабые завихрения факелов огня поднимались у стен, освещая сгущающийся сумрак. На водную темную гладь опускались нежные лепестки жасмина, что почти полностью скрывали за розовато-белым бархатом, зеркальный мрак неба.

Своими действиями мужчина намеренно пытался отсрочить наступление торжественной церемонии. Внутри себя он боялся наступления этого дня. Для него это будет знаменовать окончание. Пройдет еще немного дней после того, как его супруга принесет жертву небесному блюстителю, и они будут обручены по священным канонам, и выпьют из рубиновых бокалов, соединяя свою плоть и души. Они станут одним существом навеки.

Он провел в кромешном молчании и темноте некоторое время, пока не расслышал в отдалении приближение подступающих шагов. Мужчина в безмерной усталости приоткрыл глаза, направляя свой холодный и пронзительный лазоревый взор в сторону потревожившего его покой, и тихим и размеренным голосом произнес:

\- Меня всегда удивляла твоя способность с легкостью находить меня, где бы я ни находился, Матсумото. Порой, это по-настоящему пугает меня.

Ее медно-карминовые волосы сходились огненным каскадом по спине и высокой груди, а крупные кудри отливали золотом и блеском самых заворожительных рассветов. Ее губы изогнулись в томной улыбке, когда женщина встала напротив своего Капитана, опустившись на низкий парапет из красной древесины, и оглянулась на спокойную водную поверхность источника.

\- Хоть прошло и немного времени, но я не понимаю, почему Вы так холодны к этой девушке. Я могу ее понять отчасти. Она смогла пережить то, что подчас не каждому из нас под силу. Такая страшная потеря. В один миг лишиться всей семьи и тех, кто был дорог ее сердцу.

\- Она пережила это, но не желает жить дальше, - жестким тоном отрезал ее Хитсугая, и его светлые брови нахмурились, отчего складка на его лбу, только углубилась.

\- Я знаю, что ей тяжело. Не думай, что я этого не понимаю. Хотя, - он осекся, и невольно передернул плечами, - скорее не понимаю. Ведь у меня никогда не было семьи.

Улыбка женщины стала шире, когда она соблазнительным и сладким голосом, как терпкое вино, протянула:

\- Неправда. У Вас были я и Капитан. И он всегда хотел, чтобы у тебя была настоящая семья. Он мечтал сделать тебя частью своей семьи. Возможно, глубоко внутри себя он хотел, чтобы называл его отцом, но как бы твоя холодная натура тому не противилась, мне кажется, так оно и было. Хотя в обратном Вы мне никогда не признаетесь, Капитан. Однако же, его мечта претворяется в жизнь совершенно не так, как он того хотел, - с горечью в голосе прошептала женщина, когда ее янтарные ресницы поймали искры огней, что бушевали вдалеке на главных площадях святого города.

\- Молодая Госпожа невероятная красавица. Никогда прежде не видела сестер Сиба, но даже вообразить не могла, что у такого человека, как Иссин могли быть настолько прелестные дочери. Жаль, то второй девочки не стало.

Поднялся стылый ветер, в котором сквозили ароматы вишни и костров, дыма и благоухающих масел, и лепестки с деревьев сакуры взметнулись вместе с танцем ветра, опускаясь на водную рябь пруда. Хитсугая Тоусиро опустил голову, сложив руки на груди, чувствуя, как его виски начинает терзать невыносимая боль, словно раскаленная лава разъедала кожу и плоть, вонзаясь острыми разгоряченными кинжалами в глазницы.

\- Она ненавидит меня, - едва слышно прошептал мужчина.

\- Это не так, и Вы это знаете, - со спокойной уверенностью говорила женщина. - Вы оба красивые молодые люди, у Вас просто было слишком мало времени для того, чтобы узнать друг друга.

Молодой человек усмехнулся, прислоняясь затылком к стене, пытаясь заглушить давящую боль в висках, от которой у него звенело в ушах.

\- Я помню, когда впервые увидел ее. То был первый день, когда за целый год выпал снег, и мне показалось это особенно значимым. Наступали уже сумерки, и я просто не мог находиться вблизи всех тех людей, я чувствовал себя чужим среди бесчисленного множества благородных, собравшихся в одном месте. Я практически никого не знал на церемонии вступления в должностной ранг. Всех воинов, что служили в моем Отряде, распределили по разным частям дворца Сиба. Никогда прежде не думал, что одна семья может жить в таком огромном здании. Даже сейчас былой размах главного особняка Сиба не сравнится с размерами целого Отряда. Это был словно город, не считая прилежащих территорий селений.

Хитсугая невольно потянулся ладонью к горящему лбу, и легкое мановение холода остудило жар, пылающий под его кожей.

\- Я тогда несказанно удивился, что маленький ребенок могла спокойно находиться в моем присутствии. Я старался в то время вообще не находиться подле детей, в моей деревне полегло немало отпрысков влиятельных купцов и знатных ремесленников. И про меня начинали складывать настоящие легенды, как о белом демоне смерти, что одним взглядом забирал чужие жизни, что посмели бросить на меня свой взор.

Он на мгновение замер, вспоминая, когда к нему обратились темные глаза, и он проник в глубину твердого и решительного взгляда.

\- А она дышала в моем присутствии, разговаривала со мной, как ни в чем не бывало. Мне может, и тогда следовало догадаться, кто был передо мной в тот день. Но я не знал, и это делало ее образ еще более завлекательным.

Мужчина посмотрел на своего Лейтенанта, что внимательно вслушивалась в его рассказ и, осторожно спросил, словно боясь и по прошествии стольких лет, раскрыть секрет маленькой девочки, что он встретил у тихой заводи прудов:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что женщинам в семействе Сиба запрещено познавать тайны ремесла войны и искусства владения мечом?

\- Да, но только главной ветви. Кекаку Сиба была одной из самых грозных воительниц своего времени. Ее тактике боя до сих пор обучают юные поколения, хотя ее учение дается с таким трудом юным умам. В крови главной ветви протекает сила небесного владыки, как гласят легенды.

Хитсугая коротко кивнул:

\- Да. Говорят, что жизненная сила покидает женщин дома Сиба, когда они используют свою духовную силу.

\- Они теряют свое бессмертие, - шепотом заключает Матсумото.

\- Когда я увидел эту девочку, то рассмотрел раскрытый манускрипт на ее коленях, посвященный стратегии и тактике. Я хорошо узнал эту книгу, мне не раз приходилось перечитывать ее, чтобы полностью проникнуться в описываемые военные походы величайших полководцев прошлого. Но она была еще совсем ребенком. Не знаю, что следовало читать девушкам ее возраста, но точно не такие книги. Но я видел по резкости в ее глазах, что я потревожил ее покой своим неожиданным приходом. Позднее уже после проведения церемонии, Капитан пригласил меня на семейную веранду, где собирались только самые близкие родственники и друзья семейства. И там же он представил мне свою дочь.

Хитсугая вздохнул прежде, чем продолжить:

\- Для меня это известие было потрясением. Мне предлагали руку и сердце благородной, союз с самой чистой и священной кровной линией во всем Сообществе. И меня посчитали достойным быть для нее парой, несмотря на то, что у клана Шихоин тоже был наследник, уже вступивший в свои права.

\- Йоширо одного с Вами возраста, но, насколько мне известно, то их союз даже не обсуждался при Совете. Избрали Вас, мой Капитан. И именно глава дома Сиба выдвинул Вашу кандидатуру.

Мужчина нахмурился, закрывая глаза, вслушиваясь в далекий отзвук кимвалов и цитры сэ и цинь, в стройный хоровой глас священных песен.

\- В ту ночь что-то произошло. Карин Сиба была единственной выжившей. И для меня все еще остается тайной, как смогла молодая девушка семнадцати весен от роду избежать гибели от рук убийц, что за несколько часов уничтожили целый клан, огромную боеспособную армию. Она единственная выжившая. Больше не оставалось никого из уцелевших, что могли бы подтвердить ее слова.

Матсумото смерила долгим взглядом мужчина, и ее голос был холоден, как морозный иней и горек, как полынь.

\- Неужели Вы подозреваете девушку в совершении такого страшного преступления? Капитан, как Вы могла даже помыслить о таком?

\- Огонь стер все доказательства, пламя выжгло в воздухе все духовные линии присутствия иных сил. И девочка оставалась единственной, что стала свидетельницей всех разрушений и убийств. По ее словам, когда она вернулась, то часть дворцов еще не рухнули. Люди сгорели заживо в воздухе, что был наполнен живым огнем, температура была настолько высокой, что сама земля плавилась. И она смогла выжить, наблюдая за тем, как растворяется в пыль все, что она когда-либо любила.

\- Капитан…, - тихо вымолвила женщина. Ее кожа была светлым топленым молоком, но в мгновение, ее лик побледнел, как у мертвеца. - Вы сами разговаривали с ней об этом?

\- Нет. Я навещал ее несколько раз в поместье побочной ветви, что принадлежало Кекаку Сиба, но за все эти годы мне так и не удалось поговорить с ней лично. Впервые за шесть лет, я смог увидеть ее, когда девочка, превратившаяся в женщину, ступила за врата белоснежного града.

Мужчина с легкой усмешкой на устах отошел от стены, и когда он сделал глубокий вздох, под силой его дыхание вода утонула под плотным слоем холодных льдин. Небесно-голубые вихри вознеслись к угасающему закату, взметнув аметистовые лепестки и бутоны раскрывшихся цветов, что во тьме его силы, обращались в пестрый алый оттенок. Белоснежное хаори стекало чистой снежной мантией с его плеч, когда он направился в сторону прилегающей деревянной лестницы.

Тоусиро помнил, когда на следующий день после трагедии, он незамедлительно направился в дом Кекаку Сиба, где уже находились представители других благородных домов. Внутри все кричало, и с того дня в нем живет страшное чудовище, которое он пытается удержать в невидимой клетке. Он помнил ее аромат, который услышал, ступив лишь за порог древнего поместья, или он смог расслышать ее крик, что принес ему ветер, когда она в отчаянии и гневе опала на землю, не в силах сдерживать чувства и боль духовную. Маленькая девочка, что смотрела в ту зимнюю ночь в тихом саду на него чистыми глазами гордой и прекрасной лани, в которых он мог разглядеть свой образ, исчезла, словно была миражом, теплым дыханием, оставившем след на щеке после горячего поцелуя. Он слышал страшный рев раненого зверя, когда медленно ступал по деревянным половицам, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота, как странная тяжесть сковывает внутренности. В нечленораздельных звуках, он слышал ноты женского голоса, ощущал веяние потоков духовной силы, что обнимали его, взывали к его сердцу. Он видел, как слуги сбегались со всего дома, поднося тяжелые ведра с ледяной водой, пытаясь остудить ее воспаленную кожу, пока девушка в изнеможении кричала, задыхаясь от внутреннего жара. Лучшие лекари в тот день пытались спасти ей жизнь, сохранить остатки жизненной силы, которая тлела на глазах, и несколько людей были ранены внезапными всплесками разъярившейся духовной силы, что поднималась изнутри ее естества.

Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь сдержать нарастающие гнев и ярость. Он пытался сдержаться ради нее, тогда как все внутри него клокотало, разрывалось на части. Ему чудилось, что его плоть раздирается вместе с ломающимися костями. Он жаждал крови, словно убийство было его основным инстинктом, и желание поднималось из самых темных глубин его души.

Тоусиро видел лишь тени прислуги и склоняющихся целителей над телом девушки. Она извивалась так, как будто из ее тела извлекали сотни опаленных лезвий, и пытка не прекращалась, пока он вслушивался в звук ее охрипшего от долгих криков голоса. Благородные не могли показывать своих слез другим, даже членам своей семьи, не могли позволить посторонним узреть свою слабость. Среди отпрысков высоких господ существовала древняя и мерзкая традиция - каждый дворянин, посчитавший себя униженным, мог свести счеты со своей жизнью. И с каждым новым криком, что разбивало стены и его сознание, он представлял себе, как голыми руками отрывает головы тем, кто заставил ее страдать. Но когда он решился войти в ее покои, присоединиться к тем, кто был подле нее, чтобы прикоснуться к ней и остудить тот кипящий жар, что сжигал ее волю, его путь преградила сильная мужская рука, схватившая его за плечо.

Кучики Бьякуя.

\- Ты не войдешь в ее покои, - твердым голосом сказал человек. Его лицо было осунувшимся и безмерно усталым, словно он постарел на несколько лет, глаза опухли, и мужчина неровно дышал. Ему не хватало воздуха не то от обуявшего гнева и горечи, не то от долгой попытки удерживать в узде скопившиеся духовные силы в одном месте, чтобы целители смогли продолжить свою работу, не потеряв собственные жизни, находясь подле источника безмерной мощи.

\- Мы были помолвлены ее отцом на твоих глазах четыре года назад, - опасно тихим голосом произнес Хитсугая. - Отпусти меня, иначе тебе придется столкнуться с последствиями, с которыми придется расплачиваться до самого конца своей долгой бессмертной сущности. И меня не волнует наказание, что последует от Совета, если я сотру тебя с лица этой грешной земли.

Но мужчина не изменился в лице, ни один его мускул не дрогнул, и сам человек не сдвинулся с места, как и не последовал грозному приказанию.

\- Я исполняю личное желание Карин Сиба.

Глаза Тоусиро опасно сузились, когда он схватился за ворот белоснежного кимоно стоявшего перед ним мужчины.

\- Посмей повторить мне эти слова в лицо, - угрожающим шепотом молвил он. - Чего ты добиваешься? Думаешь, что я поверю твоим грязным и лживым словам?

\- Девочка установила мощный барьер вокруг всего здания, - спокойным и рассудительным тоном отвечал человек, и сияние рассветных лучей, скользило вдоль платиновых украшений в темных волосах.

\- Ты смог проникнуть внутрь лишь потому, что ее сила ослабла. Однако же, попробуй ты приблизиться к ее комнатам, и ты затвердишь хороший урок. Позднее ты будешь сожалеть о своем невежестве, грубых речах, которые не смеют разделять с дворянами простолюдины.

Его голос был полон нескрываемого яда и отвращения, когда темно-серые глаза, в которых купались холодные полосы серебра, воззрились на молодого мужчину. И ледяные потоки ветра обрушились на него, заставляя пасть на колени и склониться.

\- Не смей приближаться к этой девушке. Не последуешь моему слову, и тебе придется столкнуться с гневом одного из пяти благородных семейств. И каждый солдат моей личной армией станет твоим клятвенным врагом.

\- Не смей, Кучики, угрожать мне в этом доме!

\- То не угроза, - говорил мужчина, и лепестки с ветвей сакуры заскользили по ветру, и звенели украшения тяжелого платиновой подвески на его груди. – То обещание, которое я непременно исполню.

Хитсугая резко оттолкнул от себя мужчину, сжимая кулак с тем отвращением, словно он только что сдирал шкуру со змеи и его пальцы пропитались грязной кровью.

\- Ты обратил свой гнев не на того человека, Кучики.

\- Отнюдь, - мягко возразил человек. – Я был первым, кто нашел девочку в долине, что теперь покрыта черной сажей и золой. И именно твое имя это дитя произносила, как проклятье.

Он застыл, не смея пошевелиться, до кровавой боли сжимая кулаки, и когда уже решился сделать шаг к ее комнатам, невидимый барьер не позволил ему ступить, распахнуть седзи и остановить крик, что лился бесконечным потоком из ее бледных уст. Ее сила не позволила ему стать свидетелем ее страданий, как и не позволила ладонями стереть влагу с ее нежного лица. Пламенная боль растекалась огнем по его ладони, когда он в потрясении поднял свою руку, на которой раскрывалась тонкая багровая полоса. Ее сила чистейшего золота и глубокого мрака огибала кисть его руки толстыми змеиными кольцами. Он мог ощутить ее дух в воздухе, которым дышал; в быстром потоке чистых рек и высоте небес; в жаре солнца, что тенью следило за его поступью, за сердцебиением.

\- Дай всему время. Дай ей оправится от боли и воспоминаний. Дай прошлому потонуть, и тогда эта девушка откроется тебе, а до того времени научись терпению, - говорил дворянин спокойным и мягким голосом, как течение холодных весенних протоков по влажной черной земле.

Кучики Бьякуя возвышался над ним, когда он в изнеможении опал на колени, не отрывая широко раскрытых глаз от зияющей раны, что оставила ее сила на его ладони.

\- Почему? – прошептал он, поднимая взгляд на закрытые перед ним двери, но пока он стоял на коленях у ее покоев, ответом ему оставался ее безутешный и преисполненный невыносимой боли крик. В последующие годы его ответом было глубокое молчание. И он стоял на коленях перед ее покоями, боясь сомкнуть свои глаза, чтобы увидеть ее, встретиться с ней взглядом.

Время. У него всегда было время. Так он думал, когда взял ее за руку прошлой ночью, и поднял свадебную кружевную накидку с золотыми подвесками, что укрывала ее волосы и лицо. И он не мог отвести взгляда от накрашенных золотой хной глаз, от полных губ, и от взгляда, который прожигал его до самых костей. И когда он смотрел в эти темные глубины глаз, то понимал, что мог умереть.

Ее кожа была такой холодной и нежной, словно его пальцев коснулись ледяные и пресные воды. И он хотел в тот же миг пасть перед ногами, моля о прощении, что не мог быть с ней в тот день. Не смог обнимать ее, когда ее тело сотрясалось от рыданий и жгучих слез.

Он мог умереть от желания обладать этой красотой.

Так он думал, когда занимал место за широким мраморным столом, когда поднимал золотой кубок, наполненный вином, что обжигало горло, как жидкий огонь, растекающийся за горизонтом. Так он думал, когда каждый за богатым столом поднялся, склоняя голову перед ним и жрицей, что поднимала узорчатую ткань со своего лица.

И когда заиграли первые звуки цитры, женщина отбросила широкую темно-красную мантию с плеч и вытащила из ножен агатовый меч. Ее глаза были темнее сумрака, темнее растворившегося в затмении дня, прекраснее самых далеких и хладных облаков.

Женщина направила меч на него.

11


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. Исполненная клятва багровой реки.**

 _«Погрязнув в наслаждениях, мы перестаем ощущать всякое удовольствие»._

 _Р. Тагор_

Она кружилась с черными клинками в своих руках вокруг своей оси, и словно крылья дракона, сотканные из густой пелены абсолютной черноты, овевали ее стан, и широкие карминовые юбки поднимались над ее стопами, открывая взору каждого совершенство ее кремовой кожи, длинных и красивых ног. И золотые браслеты сияли в окаймлении ниспадающего заката, как и золоченые нити, вплетенные в ее шелковистые темные локоны, что были чернее сумрака ночного и длани мрака. Богиня войны молилась жажде сражения, пролитию крови, и каждое движение ее рук и каждый взгляд был полон страсти и огня, готовых поглотить весь мир без остатка.

Величественные в ореоле своей власти и могуществе, правители смерти восседали на своих каменных престолах, наблюдая за каждым поворотом изящной женской фигуры, за каждым молниеносным и искусным оборотом чернильного лезвия в ее руках, прорезающего воздух, за колыханием длинных струящихся волос, сотканных из сумерек и тумана, за холодным, как лед и камень взглядом, что вонзался заостренным кинжалом в вены. И в глубине ее темно-серебристого взгляда зияла тьма – жар, что пронзал плоть раскаленными иглами льда, сжигающий дотла вечный холод, и безлунная мгла. Никто среди наблюдающих за танцем смерти не шевелился, не двинулся с места, и бессмертные в плоти своей, завороженные красотой и дерзостью неотрывно следили за тем, как поднимаются уголки ее полных алых губ, что были омыты кровью, как смеется темный взгляд, как нефритовые подвески на ее одеждах отсвечиваются в лучах заходящего солнца, тающего в грядах тьмы.

Одна из командующих приоткрыла губы, и стиснула челюсти, пытаясь сдержать вспыхивающий в крови гнев, и резко поднявшись со своего трона, женщина взмахнула рукой, покрытой росписями теней и мрака, острыми золотыми когтями в сторону стражей, и крик ее разнесся по ветру над всей площадью, окаймленной кроваво-красным закатом, тогда как кобальтово-темные глаза были переполнены ужасом и отчаянием:

\- Немедленно остановите церемонию! Она возносит мольбу смерти, а не процветанию! Придите в себя! Остановите жрицу, не дайте ей завершить темное поклонение небесному царствованию!

Но крик ее угас в шепоте сумрака, объявшего дворян и сановников, когда черные клинки жрицы в едином ритме провели окружность в воздухе, и руки крепко схватились за рукояти мечей, чьи острые концы теперь были направлены в белый камень под ее ногами. Музыка барабанов и цитры замерла, как и взгляд потрясенной толпы, обращенный на женщину, что опустилась в прощальном движении на колени, и алая шелковая ткань скользнула на белый камень, окружая тонкую фигуру кровавой рекой, и вознесла над своей головой агатовый меч, по лезвию которого стекали опадающие лучи медово-красного заката.

Губы Сойфон дрожали, когда она смотрела на женщину ослепительной красоты перед собой, чувствуя, как чернота поглощает ее белесую шею, как скрывается свет в ее кристально-чистых глазах, как страшное черное пламя поднимается за ее спиной, как раскрываются черные драконьи крылья мрака, и как когти существ, пришедших из теней, врезаются в белесые камни, обжигая их столпами огня. Но ее миражи не подвластны были взору тех, кто восседал подле нее. И тогда как ее взор был полон страха и ужаса надвигающегося отчаяния, один из бессмертных богов смерти, прошептал:

\- Наконец-то…

Хищная улыбка вепря исказила смуглое и обезображенное длинными неровными белесыми шрамами лицо мужчины, и золотые украшения в его темно-каштановых волосах загремели от порыва ветра, наполненного чувствами жажды мести и ненависти, неутолимого одиночества и глубокого отчаяния, изголодавшегося и ненасытного чувства крови, ощущений уходящей жизни в теле другого человека. И мужчина улыбался чувствам, что покрывал воздух, его глаза горели пламенем жажды убийства. Увиденное на лице одного из великих служителей небесного царя потрясло Сойфон, и тело ее безвольно рухнуло на каменное кресло, когда бледными пальцами она схватилась за холодные подлокотники, словно пытаясь удержать себя из последних сил на краю сознания. Ее белоснежное хаори утопало в свете меркнувшего пламени солнца, что озаряло темные смотровые башни, и темнота опускалась на белокаменные дворцы, на золотые высокие шпили, на которых развевались флаги благородных домов, и живые тени восставали из черноты, разъедая своим прикосновением мрака чистый свет. Серебряные кольца, вплетенные в иссиня-черные волосы женщины, что считались символом почета среди воинов карательного отряда, отяжелели; пальцы, украшенные золотым когтем с острием, пронизанным ядовитыми соками, которым она пронзала сердца своих врагов, сочился кровью, и она видела, как черная кровь вытекает из-под пальцев, как багровые капли марают белые одежды на ее коленях, и как пелена пепла усыпает небо. Ниспадавшие тени терний и шипов, что скалились в демонических образах, меркли, и лиловые тени укрывали чернотою холодную красоту лица Кучики Бьякуи, когда он смотрел, как по черному лезвию длинного древнего клинка стекаются, как слезы, заходящие лучи света. Но он лишь продолжал смотреть на женщину, что возносила хвалу черной заре, не предпринимая действий, его рука не легла на светлую рукоять катаны. Глава древнейшего благородного дома сидел на своем белом троне и наблюдал за дыханием женщины, за тем, как длинные локоны омывают светлое лицо, и глаза его были полны восхищения. Его глаза сияли, и из темного серебра обращались в чистое золото.

Сойфон обратила воспаленный и растерянный взор на восседающего в самом центре мужчину, что возглавлял на празднестве божественную церемонию, что был судьей поданных даров небесному владыке, карателем нечистых на празднестве чистых душ. Его взгляд оставался чистым и спокойным, и взор его небесно-голубых глаз не покидал женщину, что вонзала черный клинок в золотой диск солнца, скрывающийся на краю горизонта – то была тень, которой женщина оскверняла их древний род, что с незапамятных времен защищал небеса от тьмы. И вот она приносит богу в жертву танец смерти. Губы мужчины были слегка приоткрыты, и когда он выдыхал, с полных уст его сходил горячий пар, и воздух, наполненный ароматом вишни и гортензии, наполнился морозом и свежестью зимы.

Камни под их ногами покрывались зеркальной гладью голубого и темно-фиолетового льда, фрукты застыли в хрустальной пыли на золотых широких подносах, скрывая изящную роспись цветов и охотничьих сцен, инеем усыпались столы из белого мрамора, и живые цветы гладиолусов и ирисов окаменели в ледяном стекле. И темно-лазурный взгляд мужчины все еще был обращен к женщине, что босыми ногами и ладонями поднималась с каменных плит, что теперь покрывал густой снег.

Карин Сиба неспешно опустила меч, и ее темные волосы прилипли к мокрым от тающего снега щекам, что укрывал нежно-алый румянец, и с ало-красных влажных полуоткрытых губ сошел едва различимый вздох, словно она пыталась выдержать на глазах у всего белого сообщества ту зловещую и страшную ауру, что спадала на ее плечи. Воздух был тяжел и накален, как если бы мог воспламенить все вокруг, но она стояла окруженная отголосками тающего зарева солнца с высоко поднятой головой, как падшая владычица всего мирозданья, открыто смотря в глаза своего будущего мужа. И в ее глазах не было ничего кроме холодной жестокости и лютой ненависти, как если бы в поклонении своем она взывала к небесам дать ей достаточно власти, чтобы низвергнуть этого мужчину с белого трона. Но черты ее лица становились только прекраснее от неугасающего пламени вражды, и смертельный блеск в ее глазах поверг бы на колени любого из смертников, и они бы умоляли ее об одном лишь взгляде, перед тем как позволили бы отнять остатки теплящейся в теле жизни.

Подземный гвалт обрушился на священный город вместе со страшным взрывом, и медное пламя вздымалось над белоснежными павильонами и святилищами из опалового и лунного камней, как восходящее солнце. Огонь, что был ярче пролитой крови, застывшей на острие клинка, окрасило черное небо, и звон сигнальных колоколов наполнил воздух громоподобным эхом тревоги и скорби. Крик, от которого застывала в венах кровь, раздался среди многолюдной толпы, когда чернота поднималась от громадной звериной фигуры дикого волка, с чьих белоснежных и острых клыков опадала людская кровь, когда чудовище ломала хрящи и кости, пережевывая еще горячую плоть ребенка, чьи темные одежды окрасили в спело-бурый оттенок, яркость которого можно было различить даже на черной ткани. Плач и рев наполняли воздух, и белоснежных крыш полился жидкий огонь, и белоснежные шелковые флаги с фамильными гербами древних родов и великих отрядов сгорало в воздухе.

Карин продолжала стоять, не шевелясь, позволяя общему волнению накрыть себя с головой, она тяжело выдохнула, и серебристо-черный туман, сошедший с ее губ, превращался в сплетение крылатых драконов, устремляющихся в ночную высь, освещаемую золотом огня. И вздыхая полной грудью морозный воздух, растекающийся болью по легким, смешанный с ароматами крови и пламени, женщина с холодным равнодушием подняла глаза к высотным башням, на которых высились золоченые флагштоки. Карин с особой пристальностью смотрела, как языки буро-рыжего огня поедают вышитые черными нитями символы каждого из тринадцати отрядов белой цитадели. Она слышала где-то в отдалении, как командиры и лейтенанты отдают младшим офицерам приказания, как пытаются успокоить людей, что топтали под ногами других. Она обернулась в сторону черной волны людей, тянущейся с площади вдоль широких улиц, и в ушах ее гремели раскатом детский плач и старческий стон, вздох, что застыл на губах молодой женщины, прижимающий руки к окровавленному бедру, встречаясь взглядом с золотыми острыми зрачками приближающегося к ней вепря. И стискивая рукоять черного меча в своих руках, Карин позволила боли проникнуть в самое сердце, разгоряченные струи крови стекали с разодранной ладони на эфес тяжелого лезвия, пока она смотрела своим горящим взором на черный смог, поднимающийся над облаками.

Горели святилища, где поклонялась воинам, что вошли в их историю, и обрушивались тяжелые крыши из золотисто-красного стекла, скрывая под каменным градом белоснежные статуи древних богов, жриц, что приносили подношения этим вечером, расставляя перед божественными тронами алмазные графины игристого вина, свежие фрукты, на которых застыли хрустальные капли воды. И она словно могла представить, как затухают высокие огни свеч, и ароматы благовоний и сжигаемых цветов в ритуальных каменных чашах исчезают под столпами поднимающейся пыли и мелких каменных осколков, откалывающихся от гранитных глыб, словно могла увидеть, как девушки, посвятившие себя служению чистым душам павших воинов протягивали к их изваяниям кровавые ладони, принося молитвы и любовь свою в последний раз. И руки их опускались, безжизненно падая на холодный мрамор, согреваемый огнем и медленно остывающей кровью.

Карин обернулась в сторону Хитсугаи Тоусиро, отдававшего приказания своим прислужникам и солдатам, что подоспели из его личного гарнизона, располагавшегося у стен самого храма, в их руках уже сияли обнаженные клинки, окутанные черной кровью темных волков и вепрей. Она смотрела на его строгий профиль, на его сдержанное и холодное лицо, на глаза, полные решимости и толики безжалостности и жестокости. Другие капитаны покидали один за другим свои престолы, высвобождая из ножен сияющие, как свет звезд, святые клинки, наполняя воздух небывалым могуществом, когда раздираемое огнем и человеческими воплями пространство наполнил дикий волчий вой.

Казалось, что ее сердце разрывалось от снедающего волнения, необъятного страха, что обнимало и пронизывало кожу. Знакомое чувство, когда нечто пронзает затылок, и когда дрожь блаженно-болезненной волной спускается по позвонкам к самому телесному естеству. Медленно, она заставила поднять свой взор в сторону чувства, что пронизывало ее грудь насквозь, словно поднимая невидимую тесьму, тянущуюся из самого сердца. Ледяной шелк ее темных волос холодил лицо, когда девушка обратила свой стеклянный взор к озаряющему небеса пламени. Вглядываясь в золотисто-красные всполохи, что овевали золотые розы, обвивающие терниями белоснежные колонны, и черные туманы, вздымающиеся над кристально-прозрачными крышами из халцедона, замечая высокую человеческую фигуру, стоящую у самого края. Человек стоял у обрыва, балансируя на выступе золоченой головы небесного дракона, наблюдая за кровавым торжеством, раскрывающимся перед его глазами. И кровь, что была темнее смоли, спадала с его пальцев, обливая закрученные рога небесного стража. Волки, разрывающие тела, оставляющие за собой кровавое месиво и обглоданные кости, стаи черных воронов, слетающихся из самых глубин просторов черного небосвода, и стремглав опускающиеся к жертвам, пронизывая острыми клювами и когтями плоть. Он впитывал в себя крики и боль, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь, словно желая убедиться, что его

Черные полы плащаницы поднимались вверх, словно грозовые тучи, развиваясь на горячем ветру, объятым пламенем. Его тело обвивали туманные призраки и тени, что опускали костлявые руки на его плечи, и на предплечья его садились черные ястребы, взмывающие из смугло-серебристых волн дыма и копоти. Черные перья ястребов мгновенно загорались, опадая на землю водопадом огня и горящей шипящей лавы. Маска. Его лицо было сокрыто за костяной маской, испещренной выступающими резными осколками черных костей, словно обугленных в пламени, золотыми арабесками. Она смотрела на него до тех пор, пока человек не сделал шаг вперед, широко разводя руки в сторону, и позволяя воздуху обнять себя, канул в пучине высоких столбов пламени, взметнувшихся до самой черной выси.

Карин отступила на шаг, словно могла физически ощутить приближение существа, принявшего форму человека, и столкнулась с мужчиной, стоявшим позади нее, и ветры, и шум морского шторма объяли ее. Она обернулась, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом Хитсугаи Тоусиро.

Карин глубоко втянула в себя паленый воздух, не опуская перед ним своего взора, хотя каждая клеточка ее тела трепетала от обуявшего страха, от силы, что дребезжала в воздухе, от голубых потоков, что спадали с его широких сильных плеч. Но она только сильнее стиснула в своих руках клинок, приподнимая подбородок и расправляя плечи. Она не доставит ему удовольствия, не позволит увидеть слабость в ее глазах. Но он просто смотрел на нее, не двигаясь и не говоря ни единого слова. Это походило на их первую встречу, когда отец представил ее суженному, человеку, которого выбрала семья, ее отец. В тот день у него был такой же взгляд, в котором можно было бы утонуть, полный нечитаемых эмоций, и холод, отторжение всегда были в них. Сколько раз ей приходилось вспоминать этот взгляд.

В тот день горели иные огни, и играла музыка флейты, тишина лавандового и темно-синего неба и ночь окутывали их фигуры, а теперь их сковывал огонь вражды и свежая кровь, и раздирающие ночное покрывало людские стоны. Она смотрела на то, как тени и свет падают на его красивые черты лица, как пыльный воздух колышет серебристые пряди волос, и готова была поклясться, что сияние жемчуга отсвечивало на кончиках ресниц, но чернота не обезобразила чистую глубину его лазоревого взгляда.

Затем мужчина тихо произнес, все еще прикасаясь к ней:

\- Ты не ранена?

Карин ничего не ответила, только продолжала смотреть в его глаза, не слыша и не замечая ужасов, происходящих за ее спиной, не чувствуя новых толчков земной тверди под своими ногами. Возможно, если боги разгневались на нее, то этого будет достаточно. Она готова принять смерть и падение неба, но до самых последних мгновений не отведет своего взгляда от его глаз. Что бы она не испытывала, есть связи, которые останутся нерушимыми.

Она слышала, как приближается стая черных волков, скалясь и раскрывая окровавленные пасти, рыча и брюзжа ядовитой слюной, что расплавляла камни под громадными лапами. Мужчина обратил свой взгляд на стаю хищников, в ленивой походке выступая перед Карин, и закрывая ее собой, и она могла наблюдать за происходящим только из-за его широких плеч.

\- Стой спокойно, - говорил он успокаивающим голосом, но воздух дрожал в его присутствии, и каменные плиты под ее ногами утопали в толстых слоях льда. Она никогда не видела прежде его силу, и что происходит с самой жизнью, когда его святой клинок выходит из ножен. Сильнейший из стражей небесной обители, защитник неба, что был ниспослан на землю, что перерождается каждое столетие. Говорят, что когда он появился на свет, в черных небесах засияла голубая звезда, и сильнейший шторм пал на земную твердь за долгие тысячелетия.

– Я быстро разберусь.

Воздух наполнился запахом зимы и мороза, и на ее сознание обрушились картины серебристо-индиговых ледников, покрывающих золоченые и рубиновые крыши, и ярчайшие оттенки утопали в бесцветных прозрачных льдах, и сама жизнь увядала. Карин подняла взгляд на его спину, где был вышит символ его Отряда. Хаори, что некогда носил ее отец, и за полы которого она хваталась в детстве, и когда дом наполнялся теплом солнечного света, запахом корицы и цветущей вишни, и смехом. Карин все еще могла ощутить на кончиках пальцев нежных шелк, струящийся между пальцев.

Черные звери, чья шерсть была покрыта шипами и драконьей чешуей оттолкнулись темными лапами от опаленной огнем черной земли, взмывая в воздух в смертельном прыжке, в горящем желании откусить головы и разорвать шеи, но они растворились в сине-лазурном вихре, исчезая в черной пыли, расходящимся по ветру. Ветряные кинжалы врезались в каменные стены дальних соборов, отчего колонны раскалывались, и она смотрела, как опадает здание, оседают крыши в столпах каменной пыли. Карин сглотнула, словно не веря своим глазам. Он не сходил со своего места, не поднимал рук, и не доставал свой меч, не высвободил свое истинное могущество. В его жилах била такая сила, что одной мыслью он мог разрушить целый город.

Она все еще чувствовала онемение в своем теле, с трудом могла дышать, когда к ним подоспели стражи его легиона, и он повернулся к ним, говоря жестко и безапелляционно, и даже она, в чьих жилах текла кровь древнейшего дома, вздрогнула от его низкого голоса, от таящейся в словах угрозы и обещания:

\- Возвратите Госпожу в целости и сохранности в Десятый Отряд. Если хоть один волос упадет с ее головы, каждый из вас будет отчитываться передо мной лично. Меня не будет волновать вина одного человека. Ответственен за ее жизнь каждый из вас, и я сделаю все для того, чтобы наказание было долгим и мучительным.

Он вновь повернулся к ней, рукой обнимая за плечи, нежно и трепетно, словно боялся прикосновением причинить боль, но тяжесть его руки больше приводила в смятение, нежели в сладостное забытье. Она не желала этого прикосновения, не хотела того разрывающего на части чувства опустошенности, что она будет ощущать, когда его рука соскользнет с ее плеч, и как позднее Карин будет пытаться отпустить воспоминания об этом прикосновении, содрогаясь, что оно растает, как сон. Только она оказалась в окружении десятка солдат, что встали в стройные ряды вокруг нее, как он мгновенно отступил, спускаясь по каменным лестницам к площадям, по которым тянулись кровавые следы и кривые красные разорванные линии, словно тела тащили. Она следила за его уверенным шагом из-за окружающих ее высоких фигур воинов, чьи черные одежды походили на смерч и дым костров. Она наблюдала за его нерасторопной, но твердой поступью, пытаясь уловить за расстилающимся седым дымом его силуэт, вспоминая тот день, когда он спускался по деревянным лестницам дальнего павильона в родовом особняке Сиба. Тогда она впервые распознала в воздухе его иссиня-голубую ауру, что сияла адамантом и светом зимнего восхода, и как капли дождя, встречающиеся с водной гладью, расходились рябью по поверхности кристальных вод, и как капля под водной глубиной обращалась в сапфировый лед.

Он растворился в голубом тумане, исчезнув с порывами ветра, которые овеяли ее лицо, пока она смотрела на то, как исчезает в искрах снега его высокая фигура.

\- Нужно спешить, моя Госпожа, - хриплым голосом произнес один из мужчин, что окружали ее живым щитом со всех сторон. Она неспешно сделала первый шаг, затем следующий, но двигалась в полуобороте, пока с глаз ее не скрылась горящая площадь, на которой она совершала ритуальный танец, с места, с которого исчез его силуэт. И когда они двигались вдоль темных улиц с высокими стенами, что скрывали за собой свет огня, она думала про себя о том, что он впервые обратился к ней без почтения. Так, как обращаются к близким людям. Она сжала клинок в своих руках, шипя сквозь зубы от пронизывающей боли в ладони, и опустила взгляд к агатовому мечу, по лезвию которого стекала широкая багровая полоса ее крови, застывая на кончике черного острия.

Они практически бежали вдоль длинных белоснежных стен, казавшихся бесконечным лабиринтом, и Карин приходилось поддерживать широкие багряные юбки, когда она начала задыхаться. Воздух внезапно покинул ее легкие, и грудь проткнула острая боль, как если бы шипы впивались в плоть изнутри, и она опустилась на колени, болезненно хватаясь за грудь. Все тело, начиная от позвонков и заканчивая кончиками пальцев на ногах, ломило, словно на кости опускался тяжелый молот, разбивающий ребра и разрывающий плоть. И оседая на колени, она хватала ртом воздух, и каждый глоток являл новую волну агонии. Никогда прежде она не ощущала подобной боли, что стискивала в железных прутьях сердце.

Она повалилась на землю, пока чужие руки прикасались к ней, пытаясь поднять, когда она противилась, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Нельзя. Нельзя прикасаться к дворянам без их дозволения – то карается смертной казнью. Только он мог к ней прикасаться. Только он.

Карин продолжала задыхаться, когда увидела, как впереди вдоль высоких каменных ворот передвигаются черные волки, сотканные из тьмы и ночи. Она стиснула ткань своей белоснежной рубахи, грязной от сажи и дыма, и тяжело вдохнула в себя кислород, смотря горящими глазами на приближающихся вепрей. И их когти разбивали каменные плиты, и черные трещины полосами растекались по выложенным гранитом дорогам.

Один из воинов прокричал, оборачиваясь к солдатам, которые напряженно смотрели на приближающуюся стаю хищников, что успели за ночь отнять сотни жизни их сотоварищей:

\- Высвободить свои духовные клинки. Защищать благородную госпожу ценой своей жизни, и держать строй плотным рядом.

Но призраки тьмы двигались вместе с тенями и ночным ветром, быстрее звука и пламени, пожирающего здания и людскую плоть. И в одно мгновение голова говорившего воина отлетела в сторону, разбившись в красное месиво о белесую каменную стену, а черный волк стоял к ним вплотную, рыча и скаля окровавленные клыки, пережевывая челюстями кости. Карин болезненно и прерывисто дышала, смотря, как кривыми бородами сквозь ровно выложенные камни протекала горячая кровь, что в свете пламени становилась черной, как яд. И кровь, что брызгала веером из тела, оставшегося без головы, заливала черную плоть зверя, марая безобразную темную морду, покрытую углями и пеплом, словно волчья плоть горела изнутри, как и ее собственное сердце.

Они выходили из самой тени, прокусывая глотки, вонзаясь пастями в лицо, откусывая конечности, отчего ее лицо было залито кровью солдат, вставших на ее защиту. Но Карин не могла двигаться, духовная сила, что поддерживала ее все это время, оставляла телесную оболочку. Такие приступы приходили нечасто, раз в два года и всегда оставались краткосрочными – проклятие ее рода, причина, почему женщины в ее семье никогда не держали духовных клинков в руках, почему великие мечи, хранящиеся в их доме, передавались по наследству лишь сыновьям. Кровь по женской линии была кровью небесного владыки, силой, что наполняла жизнью их плодородные земли, питала могущество каждого стража божественной обители, каждый духовной клинок. Строжайшим запретом было использование этой огромной духовной силы. Женщины их рода подвергались вечному пленению и изгнанию в бездну, кишащую демонами лишь за попытку обладания той силы, что струилась по их венам. И даже если бы им приходилось встречать смерть, никто не осмеливался снимать с себя удерживающие цепи.

Один из солдат, что стоял подле нее, дрожал, но упорно держал свой клинок перед собой, и глаза его были переполнены решимостью. Он не боялся уйти вместе с братьями и сестрами, чьими телами пировали ночные призраки. Карин кашляла, склоняясь к пропитанной кровью земле, чувствуя, как всполохи духовной силы вырываются из нее. Сколько раз она пыталась взять под контроль эту власть, сколько раз пыталась научиться управлять и читать заклинания из магических книг.

\- В сторону, - хрипло произнесла она, не поднимая взора, и обращаясь к воину, стоявшему перед ней и не сводившего глаз с пожирающих плоть демонов.

\- Что? – ошеломленно прошептал юноша, оборачиваясь к ней.

\- Я сказала в сторону мальчишка, если не хочешь, чтобы я прорезала твое слабое тело пополам! – заорала Карин, поднимая свой горячий взор, и черная вспышка энергии безмолвной грядой, что скалой возросла до самого неба, пронеслась вдоль стен, раскалывая древние постройки, окружающие их на части. Тьма засыпала собой воздух и пламя, и свет воздымающегося полумесяца, мрак заливал легкие, вливался бесконечным и струящимся потоком в глаза и рот, черной жидкостью, что было магмой и черным маслом, заливая тело.

Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, и что замерло все вокруг, и даже само время остановило свой нескончаемый ход, прежде чем черная полоса растворилась в воздухе, опускаясь невидимыми серебряными искрами, уносимыми стонущим ветром. Мальчишка дрожал, как осиновый лист, и, слыша биение его сердца, Карин казалось, что оно через мгновение остановиться от бойкого ритма, что звенело в ее ушах, и столь горячей была кровь, бьющая в жилах. Карин все еще тяжело дышала и кашляла, сплевывая кровь на камень, перед собой, и размазывая трепещущими пальцами чужую кровь по камню, когда поднималась на ноги, хватаясь руками за стену, чтобы помочь себе устоять на ногах.

Мальчишка при этом действии отошел, словно ошпарило кипятком. Он взирал на нее тем взглядом, словно перед ним предстало чудовище более страшное, что некоторое время назад поедали его товарищей. Она оглядела тела мертвецов, кривясь и морщась при виде расколотых голов и разорванных желудков, окровавленные внутренности затопили всю улицу. Она вновь посмотрела на мальчишку, в руках которого дрожал меч, подметив про себя, что он действительно был слабым: невысокого роста, коренастый, тонкие и хлипкие темно-русые волосы, бледная кожа, что была на несколько тонов белее, чем у трупов, расстилающихся перед ними кровавым ковром.

И она подумала, что мальчишка, которого она спасла, станет новой проблемой. Что ему стоит рассказать о том, что он видел? Что ему стоит предложить великому совету заглянуть в его воспоминания и увидеть все своими глазами, как она позволяет черноте поглотить целые кварталы, не оставляя ни одного живого существа? И какое наказание последует за этим? Но не приговора смертного она страшилась больше всего, а того, что после стольких лет она не сможет отомстить за смерть своей семьей, не сможет воплотить возмездие в явь, не сможет кровью врагов помянуть гордыню и честь павших солдатов армии ее отца.

\- Как твое имя? – тихо произнесла Карин, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и стараясь изо всех сил удержаться на ногах. Ее все еще мотало из стороны в сторону, а низ живота скрутило болезненными спазмами. От вида разодранных кишок ее замутило, и она, прикрыв глаза, решилась проглотить подступившую к горлу вырывающую рвоту. Еще не хватало, чтобы прислужник увидел благородную, стоящую на коленях и выворачивающую все из желудка у него на глазах.

Юноша ничего не ответил, опустив клинок, и обернувшись в сторону павших. Он склонился перед женщиной, чье тело возлежало у самых его ног, и осторожно прикрыл пальцами стеклянные и потемневшие глазницы, смотяр как горячий ветер играет с ее темными окровавленными волосами.

\- Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказала? Назови свое имя?

\- Мироку, - безжизненным голосом ответил он, не поднимая на нее своих глаз, и не сводя странного и задумчивого взгляда с лица женщины. В каждом гарнизоне перед друг другом приносили клятвы верности, ладони разрезались перед священными чертогами в обещании защищать собратьев по оружию и умирать вместе с ними. После наречения каждый становился друг другу братом и сестрой. И она думала в этот момент о том, что он мог посчитать себя предателем просто за то, что не умер вместе с ними.

\- Ты служишь в Отряде моего мужа, - добавила Карин, и в этот момент он поднял на нее свои глаза, темно-карие с медными крапинками, как заход солнца.

\- Когда Капитан Хитсугая подходил ко мне, выбирая в свой личный гарнизон, то был счастливейший день в моей жизни Человек, которым я восхищался всю мою сознательную жизнь, и на которого я всегда жаждал равняться и походить, избрал меня и посчитал достойным, чтобы в великой войне против зла, я мог бы сражаться подле него. Нет более высшей награды для младшего офицера, что только что окончил обучение.

Ресницы Карин вздрогнули, когда юноша стер большим пальцем правой руки кровавый подтек на щеке женщины, растирая ее кровь между пальцами, будто желая. Чтобы эта кровь смогла просочиться сквозь кожу и стать часть его самого.

\- Ты больше не часть Десятого Отряда, и более не подчиняешься Хитсугаи Тоусиро, - тихо произнесла Карин, подходя к нему на шатающихся ногах, когда он поднимался, крепко стискивая рукоять своего меча в своих руках, смотря на нее глазами, полными страха и восхищения.

\- Отныне ты принадлежишь мне. Ты не будешь никогда исполнять приказы моего мужа. Твоей Госпожой отныне являюсь я, - жестко говорила она, выплевывая слова из-за стиснутых зубов, пытаясь совладать с растекающейся по мышцам болью. - Ты будешь убивать ради меня и во имя меня, во имя моего дома. И ты не предашь меня.

Он смотрел на нее, не отрываясь, пока они оба вздыхали аромат ветра, наполненный кровью.

\- Если ты не примешь клятву передо мной, то умрешь, - каскад холодного ветра накрыл их, обрушивая на их головы черный снег. Чистый белый снег обращался в абсолютную черноту от сгоревших построек, от грязи и золы, что продолжала подниматься в воздух от неутихающих сражений, шум которых доносился до самых отдаленных районов древнего города. Ты хочешь жить? – тихим голосом вопрошала она, подходя вплотную, и в глазах ее блуждали черные туманы и пелена серых облаков, и холодность осенних дождей, накрывающих полотном северные земли в период урожая.

\- Или ты хочешь раствориться во тьме, свидетелем величия которой стал? – продолжала она, говоря слова ему в окровавленные губы. - Только скажи, и тьма, что растекается золотом по бездне поглотит тебя, не оставляя воспоминаний о твоем существовании. И я не буду милостива к тебе, твое тело не останется в этом мире, а мрак погребет тебя вместе с теми существами, что разрывали плоть твоей возлюбленной, кровь которой теперь на твоих пальцах вместе с кровью твоих товарищей.

Она прикасалась рукой к его щеке, и он смотрел на нее глазами, по которым невозможно было прочитать ни одной эмоции. Они были темными, как старое золото, как тот закат, что погряз в лавандово-черных сумерках, когда она возносила над царями бытия агатовый клинок объявленной войны.

Он опустился перед ней на колени, склоняя голову, и прижимая свое лицо к ее животу, словно она была его материю, когда он пробормотал срывающимся голосом:

\- Мой меч принадлежит одной лишь Вам, моя Госпожа.

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Таинство возлюбленных.**

 _«В любви нет равенства… в любви одно лицо – раб, другое – властелин, и недаром толкуют поэты о цепях, налагаемых любовью»._

 _И.С. Тургенев_

Она наблюдала за пожарищем, расходящимся огненно-красной волной по вымощенным светлым плитам, что в зареве заходящего заката обволакивались в темноту. Волны пламени возносились в темно-буром всплеске аметистовых искр к чернеющим небесам, и за лилово-рубиновым горизонтом она видела, как поднимается в прозрачно-сизых туманах полная серебристая луна, окруженная светло-лазоревым и изумрудным сиянием. Она подняла свой темный взгляд, что заволакивали летние грозы и полуночный мрак тиши влюбленных к восходящему светилу. Горячий воздух поднимал ее черную плащаницу в высоту, и золотая драконья подвеска, скрепляющая тяжелую ткань, тихо зазвенела под силой жарких потоков обрушивающегося ветра. Ее рука прикоснулась к золоченым арабескам на костяной маске, и, бросив взор на свое отражение, что всматривалось в ее темный образ, она сделала шаг в полымя, падая вниз, и позволяя теням и мраку поглотить свою фигуру, позволить душе утонуть в черноте бездонной ночи. И падая с высоты, раскрывая руки в сторону, словно крылья небесного сокола, она вспоминала свой собственный взгляд, устремленный на нее.

Тени и ночь были ее властью, черным океаном, над которым восставала пламенная заря, сотканная из тысячи адамантовых слез. И поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей к святилищу, руки ее трепетали в нетерпении, и с каждым шагом сердце ее наполнялось восторгом, отчего кровь бурлила в венах. Ради этого она стольким пожертвовала, ради этого мгновения готова была броситься в пламя, ради этого готова была встретиться с гневом его голубых глаз. При мысли о нем она оступилась, задерживаясь на одной из верхних темных ступеней, словно все еще могла повернуть назад. В отдалении она слышала рев огня, и то, как демонические волки вгрызались в людскую плоть, могла ощутить в воздухе запах крови, который проникал в самые легкие, и внутри нее все похолодело, пламенные иглы льда вонзались в кровь, замораживая воздух, струящийся по венам. Тени и сумерки, и плотный смог тумана глубоких вод озер, окружающих святилище, овевал ее в невидимых объятиях, когда она обернулась, устремляя взор на столпы огня, что поднимались до самого полога темно-лилового неба.

Ее алые губы задрожали, когда едва дыша, она произнесла устами его имя, не смея произнести имя мужчины вслух, стискивая темный обсидиановый кинжал в руках. Она готова была закричать на этих ступенях, и колени ее охватила болезненная слабость, словно кости изнутри раскалывались на части, словно стопы прожигало кипящее железо. И она вглядывалась в туманы, что расстилались внизу, омывая фигуры каменных исполинов-львов и статуи драконов, и змей, обвивающих высокие белоснежные колонны, и проходили долгие минуты, а она все продолжала стоять, окруженная холодом и темнотой, безраздельным одиночеством, которому не было конца. Если она ступит дальше, если взойдет к престолу тьмы, то больше не увидит света, дорога к свету более не раскроется перед ее глазами.

Пожалуйста, молилась она, взывала сквозь смерть и плач, сквозь крики и жажду битвы, смотря на сходящиеся туманные волны и заволакивающую темноту. Но он не приходил, не чувствовал ее, и пустота заполнялась монотонной тишиной. И в ничтожности своей она до сих пор его ждала, надеясь увидеть его силуэт, выступающий из темноты, его голубые глаза, его лицо, его сильные плечи, покрытые белой мантией, серебристую рукоять духовного меча.

Но он не пришел, чтобы спасти ее. Она опустила свой опустошенный и темный взгляд, делая шаг вперед, и поднимаясь на еще одну ступень. Ее губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, и некоторое время она продолжала стоять, вслушиваясь в плавное течение воды, и шум ночного ветра. Женщина решительно подняла голову к малахитовым каменным воротам, украшенным рельефным росписями распускающегося в лунном ореоле лотоса, и кружевные лозы золота поднимались по краям темно-изумрудных врет Она поднималась по высоким и широким ступеням, отбрасывая чувства жалости и гнева, желания и обладания, не растворившейся в сознании мечты. И когда дрожащими пальцами она прикоснулась к холодному драгоценному камню священных врат, она думала о его руках, что сжали бы ее в объятиях – горячих и крепких, сильных; думала о его дыхание, и горячих губах, прикасающихся к шее, ниже, спускаясь по каждому позвонку; представляла звук его голоса.

Но его не было рядом, когда она с силой толкнула тяжелые ворота, ладонями упираясь в ледяной камень, прожигающий плоть, и словно живой огонь проникал под кожу, растекаясь по венам, и даже дыхание опаляло жаром горло. Его не было рядом, когда она опустилась на колени перед черными кострами, столпы дыма и смога которого поднимались в черное небо, и еще долгое время густая пелена, сотканная из дегтя и теней, скрывала колыбель восходящего солнца за сумеречной седой завесой праха. Его не было рядом, когда хранители белой цитадели пришли на порог ее комнат в поместье Иккаку Сиба, чтобы забрать клинки отца и брата, что она сжимала в своих руках с того момента, как смогла дышать, передвигаться, страшась дня, когда последнее воспоминание о семье вырвут силой из ее ладоней. Ощущая скорую пульсацию, исходящую от мечей, переполненных духовной стихией, ее тело наполнялась остатками жизненной силы, сохранившейся в металле. Девушка смотрела на подступающих служителей Бога, чьи белоснежные одежды струились по деревянным полам, устланным расписными циновками, словно стекающий свет опаловой луны. Она помнила с застывшим на бледных и окровавлены от сухости устах дыханием, сколь холодными были их костлявые пальцы. Ухоженные руки с тонкими ободками золотых колец и черными, прожженными пламенем ногтями, были кандалами, болезненно стискивающими запястья, впивающимися в кости, и когда ее удерживали стражи, вырывая с силой темно-агатовые ножны с аметистовыми подвесками с символикой фамильного герба, она умоляла, вставая на колени перед ними. Она помнила, как расцепляли ей пальцы, ломая каждую фалангу поочередно, и комнаты наполнялись ее криками, плачем позора и сломленной гордости. Она ползала в их ногах, хватаясь за шелк длинных белых мантий, в слезах моля о снисхождении остановиться, не отнимать то, что принадлежало ей по праву – последнюю частичку ее собственной души. Она слышала, как пульсировали голубым пламенем клинки, как взывали к ней, когда ее руки сковали в серебряные наручники, чтобы сдержать в узде вырывающуюся на свободу силу, и тяжесть сдерживающих заклятий все еще отзывалась по ночам болью в ее руках, словно время не способно было излечить зажившие рубцы.

Врата бесшумно отворились, выпуская наружу морозный воздух оттенка лепестков цикория, отчего по телу прошел озноб, пронзивший хладом каждый нерв. Непроницаемая темнота, в глубине которой теплилось сияние серебристых звезд и белого снега в объятиях ночного покрывала. На нее из глубочайшей бездны мрака, пропитанной вечностью, смотрели величайшие полководцы прошлого. Так она думала, проходя вдоль белоснежных холодных статуй воинов, стоящих над ее головой, и высокие клинки из белого камня, что они держали в своих руках, высились над ее плечами. Пустые глазницы были переполнены чудовищным гневом, что ощущался в воздухе, и каждым глотком воздуха она чувствовала, как ее поедает усталость. Их монументные фигуры изливали на окружающую тьму потоки безудержной силы, энергии, которую нелегко вынести обычному стражу обители бессмертных, и каждый шаг был преисполнен невероятной усталости. Она беспокоила их великий дух своим присутствием, своей ничтожностью. Сколь незначительной была ее жизнь в сравнении со свершениями и делами, что творили небесные цари, чья память овеяна пурпуром славы. Она ступила за порог самого святого места белого города богов, чьи святые клинки приносили погибель и жизнь, хаос и процветание, и эхо звука ее смелого шага отдавалось в ушах, совпадая с учащенным сердцебиением. Она стала смертницей, как только начала свой подъем по лестнице, как подняла чистый взор на каменные изразцы на малахитовых вратах. Ее казнят, не задумываясь о титуле или статусе, или о том, сколько наследников она сможет произвести на свет для защиты будущего белой цитадели. Наказание будет страшным, и только думая о судном дне и приговоре, ожидавшем ее, внизу живота мышцы скрутило в тугой болезненный узел. И она задумывалась, какой будет эта смерть – долгой и мучительной, или же ее убьют быстро, в отвращении от самого ее существования и от поступка, который она посмела совершить. Она испытывала страх, но не от представшей перед глазами участи, а от одиночества, которое обрушится на ее плечи. Свою смерть она встретит в одиночестве, холоде и тьме, вкус которых невозможно было перебороть.

Ее шаг гулким звуком отскакивал от темных стен, и свет от пламени, и лунного света померк за спиной. И она не могла сказать, когда полностью пала в абсолютную черноту, в которой не могла разглядеть даже собственных рук, расслышать собственного дыхания, которое расходилось в темноте лунно-жемчужными вихрями, дымкой воздуха, сходящего с уст на безбрежном морозе, сворачивающейся курчавыми кольцами. И в какой-то момент она осознала, что ступает не по агатовым широким плитам, а по снежным сугробам, и ее лодыжки утопали в холодных белесых одеялах, что освещали тени, опадающие на ее плечи, сумрачную тьму, что укрывала от света. И свет, струящийся под стопами, будто стыдил за свершенное деяние.

Она подняла свои глаза к серому свинцовому небу, к нагим деревьям, овеянным снежной насыпью, черные сучья и ветви которых обтекали туманы. Женщина стояла посреди пустынной и темной дубравы, и только шум ветра беспокоил старые кроны высоких дубов, аромат мокрой сосны наполнял легкие пронзительным запахом, от которого мышцы стягивались в упоительной дрожи. Посреди леса всегда ощущалось странное присутствие невидимых сил, словно за тобой наблюдали со всех сторон, следуя каждому шагу, а ты оставался незрим за своим последователем. Звенящий мороз опалял ее щеки, и она почувствовала, как по скуле скатывается горячая полоса, обжигающая кожу.

Карин в неуверенности прикоснулась к своему лицу, растирая покрасневшими от холода пальцами кровь. Ее лицо, что прежде скрывала черная маска из костей, теперь было открыто. Темные доспехи из черного золота и кожи исчезли, и, опустив взгляд, женщина заметила на широких чернильных рукавах шелкового кимоно золотую вышивку драконов, овеянных роскошной и утонченной вышивкой цветов нарцисса.

Ее брови в недоумении сошлись на переносице, когда она огляделась вокруг. Пустота и одиночество. Разгоряченное дыхание столпами седого пара клубилось над ее головой, когда она подняла тяжелые юбки, шагая вдоль заснеженной поляны, босая. Шаг был тяжелым и утомленным, и с губ опадали аметистовые капли свежей крови, горячность которой растапливала снег, окрашивая чистейшую девственную белизну в яркие рубиновые пятна. Дуновения ветров, сходящихся над замороженными в голубом кристалле льда ветвях, что ловили гранями дневной свет, пробивающийся из-за плотной толщи облаков, наполнялись оттенками темного индиго и черных лепестков фиалки.

Видение. Святилище послало ей испытание, чтобы убедиться, достойна ли она небесного дара. Все то, что она видела и чувствовала, было ложью, сокрушительным миражом, которого нет. И она это знала, продолжая двигаться вперед сквозь толщу снега под ногами, и колени слабели. Перед глазами восставала серебряная дымка, словно сокрытая под стеклянным куполом, и взгляд туманился с каждым предпринятым и натужным усилием, с каждым новым глотком воздуха, и кислород стекал жидким огнем по гортани. Она должна была идти вперед, вдоль бесконечной долины снега, чтобы доказать свою силу, даже когда колени и бедра ее сочились кровью, и ветры проскальзывали в плоть, в рану, что пронизывала грудь и ребра, левое плечо. Аметистовая река смачивала темные одежды, и багрянец проглядывался даже на темном одеянии. Ее дыхание было горячим, когда в изнеможении она повалилась на снег, все еще пытаясь подняться на локтях, чувствуя во рту ледяную влагу тающего снега, металлический кровяной привкус. Она протягивала руку вперед, утопая в снегах, глотая кровь, когда под ледяными хрустальными крупицами, смогла разглядеть рубиновый цвет лепестков, припорошенных инеем.

Знакомые формы трехгранных лепестков. Она втянула в себя морозный воздух, от холодности которого хотелось выть, с отвращением и ненавистью смотря на бутоны алого вереска. Растение, которое живет в лютую зиму, оставаясь непреклонным к удушливым ветрам и жестоким вьюгам, безжалостным ураганам, сохраняя совершенство яркого тона и цельности полных бутонов. С кончиков бледно-кремовых пальцев опадала кровь на красные лепестки, сжигая снег под горячим гранатовым потоком. У нее не было оружия, чтобы вонзить кинжал себе в сердце, и прекратить страдания, поэтому она смотрела, как под руками тают снега, окрашивая заснеженную долину в окровавленный холм, полный цветущего вереска. Она слабо дышала, и клубы пара расходились волнистыми волнами вокруг ее лица, покрытого предсмертной влагой и холодом, и все еще держась рукой за разрезанное плечо, она стиснула зубы, чтобы не закричать от ломящей боли. Рана проникала глубоко вплоть, удар неизвестного противника сломал кости, и они медленно дробились изнутри.

Женщина почувствовала, как внутри нее нарастает удушливая хрипота, и в исступлении закашляла, сплевывая с губ сгустки черной крови, смешанной с плотными камками, что напоминали гниющую змеиную шкуру, опадая лицом на холодный снег, прижимаясь разбитой щекой о льдистую поверхность, что под слабеющими пальцами походила на жемчужный кварц. Перед ее глазами были заостренные стебли и алые бутоны вереска, и она потянулась рукой к его лепесткам. Едва прикасаясь к тонким бархатным полосам, смоченным ее кровью.

Она понимала, что хотели ей показать. Если она продолжит свой путь, то таков будет ее конец. Ее брови в отторжении нахмурились, когда она стиснула между пальцев лепестки, комкая в окровавленных пальцах, выдирая стебли из земли с корнями, сдирая кожу на руках от усилия.

 _«Ты умрешь»_ \- ревели северные ветры, звенящие в серебристо-белой вышине, в тиши небесной.

 _«Ты умрешь»_ \- шептали тысячи лун, отражающихся в хрустальных весенних ручьях, протекающих по каменистым ущельям в заснеженных скалах.

 _«Ты умрешь»_ \- стонали темно-кобальтовые туманы в низовьях стеклянных озер у зарослей скалистых крупных берегов, укрытых куманикой.

\- Ты замерзнешь, если останешься здесь, - произносили губы вблизи ее лица, и она ощутила прикосновение горячих уст к своей влажной от жгучих слез коже, нежность шелковистых волос у самой кромки черных ресниц, на которых еще оставались осколки льда и хлопья кристаллов снега. И обжигающий огнем иней оставил след на ее бледных и обескровленных губах, когда она вобрала грудью полный вдох чистого морозного воздуха, проникающий в самую глубь. И вместе со свежестью она смогла различить знакомый аромат, преследующий во снах, в ночных сновидениях, миражах. Прикосновение губ было едва ощутимым, легким, словно перо или лепесток белого олеандра, веяние летнего ветра, солнечный свет, падающий на лицо. Поцелуи были влажными и теплыми на ее холодной коже, горячее дыхание скользило вдоль тонкого изгиба шеи, застывало на губах и скулах, и руки, что заботливо обнимали ее, поднимая с деревянного пола, были нежными и сильными. В крепких объятиях он баюкал ее словно заблудившееся и одинокое, слепое и утопающее дитя, и она устало прильнула к его плечу, чувствуя щекой, как бьется пульс, вьющийся по венам в кромке его шее. Усталость и боль, накопившееся в теле, хлынули мощным потоком, отчего мутнело сознание и ясность мысли. И она позволила себе на краткое мгновение эту слабость, дозволяя другому человеку проявить заботу

Тепло.

От него исходило тепло, от которого хотелось выть и затеряться в сладком забытье. От него пахло хрустальной зимой и пламенным восходом, маслом герани и жасмина. И жар, что проникал в ее кровь, отзывался эхом в сердце. Казалось, что она вернулась домой. В его руках был дом, и вся любовь мира, и все ее существо устремилось к его рукам и широким ладоням. Былая боль растворилась, исчезая вместе с его губами, что касались ее волос, вместе с пальцами, что нежно поглаживали предплечье, пока он с осторожностью нес ее в своих руках.

Человек сел вместе с ней на кушетку из черной древесины, с которой сваливались шелковые подушки и одеяла, но не выпустил ее из своих крепких объятий, позволяя ее телу обрушиться на его, и она могла ощущать спиной и каждым позвонком, как поднималась и опускалась его грудь, словно взметнувшееся полымя; как его дыхание колыхало ее распущенные темные волосы, что он рассматривал на свету, поднимая темные волны локонов, позволяя тончайшим лентам проскальзывать сквозь пальцы. Он прижимался щекой к ее шее, упиваясь ароматом, словно тонущий, что не мог надышаться кислородом, а она боялась раскрыть глаза. Не желала видеть кошмарного сна, от которого позднее будет убегать, пытаясь стереть остатки наслаждения из воспоминаний, что будут возвращаться к ней каждую ночь.

\- Я говорил тебе уже прежде, что ненавижу, когда ты уходишь и оставляешь меня одного, - шептал мужчина возле лица, и горячи губы прихватили мочку уха, отчего по спине пронеслась волна наслаждения, и она задрожала всем телом, чувствуя, как его губы накрывает усмешка.

\- Ты всего лишь сон, - произнесла Карин, открывая глаза, осматривая светлую просторную комнату, в которой она никогда не бывала раньше. И места были незнакомыми. Темно-зеленые мшистые леса, простилающиеся далеко за горизонт, укрывающие горы, и пустошь, усеянная вереском багровых и белоснежных оттенков. И абсолютная тишина, накрывающая пологом. Она могла расслышать в отдалении взмах крыльев ястреба, рассекающего в воздухе над обширной долиной, и поступь диких волков, чьи золотые глаза проглядывали сквозь темноту чащобы в глубине лесов, и бег ручьев, устремляющихся меж льдинистых протоков и сосновых верхушек деревьев. Здание было старым и ветхим, но опрятным, словно стены были отреставрированы совсем недавно, и запах свежих красок, дерева и лака еще реял в зимнем воздухе. В комнате стояли высокие стеллажи до самого потолка, на которых стояли старинные вазы и книги, небольшой комод для одежды возле широкой кровати с чистейшими льняными простынями, на поверхности которого еще сияли огни недогоревшей лампады, и длинный письменный стол у самого окна с серебристым нераскрытым ларцом, в котором хранились белые листы бумаги и грифели из белого золота и платины. Хрустальные баночки чернил оставались запечатанными, словно хозяин дома вернулся совсем недавно в свое покинутое имение. Перед кушеткой располагался деревянный столик с львиными ножками, на котором стоял чайный сервиз и горячий хлеб с рисом на нефритовых пиалах. И глубоко вздыхая, она почувствовала на кончике языка аромат свежей выпечки. Руки так и тянулись к темному изюму и крупным алым ягодам виноградных гроздьев, по которым стекались холодные капли.

Но мужчина только сказал:

\- Пусть будет так.

И она расслышала теплый смех в его голосе, переполненный теплом, как тот свет солнца, что обнимал их сплетенные фигуры. Его руки обнимали ее, прижимая к сильному телу, его губы скользили вдоль кожи ее шеи, его пальцы опускали ткань белого кимоно, оголяя фарфоровую кожу плеч, открывая путь его ненасытным мокрым губам. И Карин всхлипнула от страха, от боли, от незнакомого чувства стыда, поднимающегося из самых глубин тела, когда он прикусывал ее плоть, в месте, где сходились шея и плечо, чтобы затем медленно зализать, в упоении ощущая вкус ее кожи. Он будто просил прощение за то, что не смог совладать с самим собой и с вырывающимися голодными чувствами жажды и нужды.

\- Хватит, - прошипела она сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда его ладони, покрытые бледными шрамами в форме полумесяцев, скользнули под тонкую ткань светлого кимоно, расшитого серебристыми нитями белых барсов и журавлей, и фаз лун. Он соединял жар их тел, и его пальцы блуждали между ложбинкой ее полной груди, останавливаясь там, где учащенно билось сердце, накрывая ладонью разгоряченную плоть, а вторая рука опускалась ниже. Его пальцы оставляли ленивые окружности на животе, когда мужчина стал прикусывать ее подбородок и щеки, словно желая пожрать, как зверь.

\- Не надо, - молила она, ее горло пылало, и слеза, упавшая с кончиков чернильных ресниц, обожгла скулу, румянец щек, тогда как он медленно слизывал соленую влагу, облизывая собственные губы.

Он опрокинул ее на шелковые простыни цветов слоновой кости и летних облаков и крупные подушки, нависая над ней, не спуская с ее лица пронизывающего взгляда. И в его изумрудно-голубых глазах, о которых она столько мечтала, Карин увидела глубокое синее море, по пенистым волнам которого растекались лучи восходящего солнца; прозрачное стекло на дне мелководных рек, под глубиной которых бились чистые ключи; небесное отражение пушистых пористых облаков; свинцовую грань темно-серебряных туч, и дождь, опадающий на стебли кипарисового дерева. Они оба молчали, и лишь их шаткое горячее дыхание наполняло зловещую тишину, от которой трещал кислород. И она все продолжала смотреть в его глаза, когда его тело так правильно легло между ее раскрытых ног, а его локти упирались в белесую ткань у ее лица. Тяжесть и горячность его тела

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрела на меня, когда будешь стонать мое имя.

Карин сморгнула подступающие слезы, чувствуя, как поднимается жар внизу живота, и ее дрожащая рука потянулась к его красивому лицу, что она столь часто писала на страницах книг черным грифелем и углем, представляла в своих снах. Кончиком указательного пальца провела вдоль белоснежной брови, и ощущение горячего шелка под кожей вызвали у нее такую жажду, что она думала, что сердце разорвется. Ее мышцы ныли, а плоть горела, и в сознании билась единственная мысль – чувствовать его, вкушать его. Она хотела дышать им, жить им, ее ладони обвили его лицо, и она представляла, что наконец-то удерживает в руках цельный кубок.

\- Обними меня, - прошептала она, улыбаясь своему демону, что накрыл ее телом своим, и она смогла в блаженстве закрыть глаза, растворяясь в ощущении цельности и полного удовлетворения. Ее грудь соприкасалась с его грудью, и его щека соприкасалась с ее щекою, и их сердца бились в одном ритме. Она глубоко вдохнула его аромат, запуская пальцы в короткие пряди его кремовых волос, что были светлее лунного обелиска.

\- Я хочу остаться здесь навсегда, - прошептала она, прикрывая глаза, и позволяя его теплу проникнуть в ее кровь. Она хотела, чтобы это тепло оставалось с ней до конца ее дней.

\- Останься со мной, - произнес он, поворачивая к ней свое лицо так, что их губы едва соприкасались.

\- Что это за место? – поинтересовалась она, проводя пальцем вдоль его прямого носа, поражаясь чистоте и нежности кожи, что была мягкой, как у новорожденного. В его глазах блуждало пламя огненных цветов и тьма, и она пленилась это темнотой, что взывала к ней, неустанно плетя золотую цепь в ее душе.

\- Дом, где я провел свое детство, - ответил мужчина, прижимая свое лицо к ее груди, и тесно прижимая женщину к себе, будто хотел, чтобы они слились в одну плоть, в один дух. Они были настолько близко друг к другу, что ей чудилось, что его руки стали ее руками, что это его дыхание продляло ей жизнь с каждой проведенной в тишине секундой и едином биением сердец.

\- Здесь так тихо, совсем никого нет, - вымолвила она, массируя его затылок, пропуская светлые пряди волос, когда мужчина в наслаждении глубоко выдохнул, поглаживая ее поясницу кругообразными движениями.

\- Только ты и я, - ответил он, и кончики его губ скривились в ленивой усмешке. Она вздрогнула, и ей захотелось убежать подальше от него, но тело не слушалось ее, не подчинялось.

Карин тихо улыбнулась, скользя руками вдоль его широкой спины, и тихо прошептала:

\- Когда-нибудь мой дух вернется сюда.

Его светлые брови нахмурились при этих словах, но он не пошевелился, словно не желая отпускать мгновения.

Карин глубоко втянула морозный воздух и шепотом начала произносить строки стихов, чувствуя, как сквозь материю струится небывалая сила:

\- В зеркальных снах полуденного солнца, где аметистовый восход сменяет блеск таинством кровавых грез, карминовое стекло вонзается во врагов моих, оставляя стеклянные осколки разбитых венцов.

Призрак, что обнимал ее, в спокойствии закрыл глаза, когда ощутил, как с ее рук сходится хрустальная грань, обращая его тело в темно-голубой лед. Он не пытался причинить ей боли, принимая от нее покой, и будто все еще наслаждался теплом и жизнью, что поднимались с каждым ее вздохом.

\- Ты могла бы остаться здесь навсегда, - тихо произнес он. – Они бы позволили, и все твои грезы сбылись бы в этом мире.

Карин ничего не ответила, когда ее руки упали с его плеч. Он приподнялся на локтях, взирая на нее с теплом, и осветляя ее лицо своей улыбкой, преисполненной нежности. И в глаза призрака она смогла различить свое отражение, непроницаемую маску, сотканную из холода и камня, равнодушное и безучастное, и будто каждое прикосновение, что он подарил ей, было пустотой.

\- Ты принадлежала бы мне одному, а я принадлежал бы только тебе.

Ее глаза недобро сузились, и в одно мгновенье его тело раскололось мириадами хрустальных осколков – аметистовых и изумрудных, сапфировых и адамантовых, и видение растворилось в густом тумане. Она снова могла дышать, оказавшись в темном проходе между светлыми статуями воинов.

Ее лицо укрывала маска тигра и волка, и огненного феникса. Она не поднимала своего взгляда на гранитные статуи, и произнесла, продолжая свой путь через святилище:

\- В следующий раз я расколю ваши павильоны, чтобы никто из послушников больше не смог возложить цветов к вашим могилам и зажечь огни у алтарей, на которых высечены ваши имена. И о вас забудут, - шептала она, ступая по черным плитам, и звук ее каблуков отскакивал эхом от агатовых стен, и звенели золотые подвески драконов на темном плаще из теней и сумрака.

\- Ваши святыни и дома канут в лету, и ваши имена будут погребены под осколками моего гнева и моей мести.

 _«Ты умрешь»_ \- кричали голоса призраков со всех сторон, отчего из ее ушей покатилась горячая кровь.

 _«Ты умрешь»_ \- дребезжали камни стен, и чернильная горячая вода водопадами спадала со стен.

 _«Ты умрешь»_ \- сказал мужчина, стоящий возле колонн, куда падал столбами лунный свет с глазами беспокойного моря.

И она сказала, поднимаясь к алтарю, вставая перед тысячами сундуками из белого мрамора и золота, рубина и черного агата, в которых хранились клинки величайших воинов истории:

\- Пусть будет так.

Карин Сиба потянулась руками к лицу, снимая костяную маску с лица и развязывая черную тесьму на плащанице, опуская капюшон на плечи.

\- Я ждала пять долгих лет этого дня. Смерть не то, чего я страшусь. И моя жизнь лишена других желаний. И лишь жажда крови тех, кто лишил жизни моих родных, кто лишил их чести и достойной смерти, наполняет мое сердце жизнью. Я отомщу за смерть каждого солдата, что служил в армии гарнизона моего отца, отомщу за сорванные флаги и черную землю, за каждый клочок земли, что некогда наполнялся жизнью. Смерть не то, чего я страшусь, - повторила она, словно уверяя саму себя.

\- Путь, что ты выбираешь, будет тяжелым и тернистым, - в глазах призрака появилось сожаление и горечь, когда мужчина ступал параллельно ее шагу, сопровождая и пытаясь остановить.

\- Отступись, пока стало не слишком поздно. Ты не знаешь, что за дорога тебя ждет, а я вижу, что лежит впереди твоего шага. Я слышу, что шепчет мне море и ветры, и как сотрясается земля под той враждебностью, что скрывает твоя душа. Ты будешь ступать по крови и трупам, и каждый шаг будет отзываться болью в стопах твоих, пронзающих тысячами осколками льда. И тот, чей образ в твоем сердце с того мига, как ты открыла глаза и сделала вздох свой в этом мире, не простит тебя.

Она остановилась, оборачивая свой жестокий взор к призраку.

\- Что могут видеть и знать те, кто перешел грань этого мира? Вы не более чем сон для меня. Но я живу, и я создана из плоти и крови, я чувствую, как струится кровь по венам, как воздух сходит по крови, наполняя грудь, я чувствую боль, когда кинжал пронзает мою плоть, и я чувствую жар, когда мужчина касается меня, - она подняла на мужчину с лицом ее будущего мужа, игриво склоняя голову, отчего темные локоны ее волос упали на плечо. - Не зависть ли это усопших для тех, кто все еще ходит по земле, до которой вы не можете дотянуться через непроницаемую грань? Вы всего лишь пыль под моими ногами, что пытается управлять моим сознанием, и изменить исход, что свершится этой ночью вам не дано.

Белоснежные ресницы мужчины не дрогнули, когда она читала строфы древнего заклятия своими огненными устами, и он не сдвинулся с места, когда Карин вытянула руку вперед, и красный огонь вырвался из ее ладоней, поглощая темноту и белизну. Краснеющие угли и огненные искры карминовыми листьями вздымались над ее головой, и черные реки под ее ногами охватывало дикость безудержного пламени. Она принюхалась, обращая взор на черные воды, от которых исходил аромат одиночества и горечи, что были ей по щиколотку, сощуривая глаза.

\- Масло, - тихо вымолвила она, оборачиваясь к каменным статуям, и взгляд ее был полон гнева, наполненного кипящим льдом. И когда она проходила вдоль каменных выступов, на которых были выгравированы священные символы клинков, она с чувством произнесла, проходя мимо человека, чьи слезы горели на лице:

\- Горите в своем храме, бессмертные цари ушедших времен.

Призрак растворялся в тенях и пламени, и, растворяясь в черных туманах, напоследок сказал:

\- Когда возьмешь клинок, что изберет тебя, и когда сможешь выйти из неистовых черных вод, выходя из дворцов призраков, повсюду тебя будут преследовать сумерки и страх, и когда ты будешь обмывать свои раны, твое дыхание будет застывать на алых губах. Когда ты будешь прислушиваться к шагам и шорохом слуг. Ты будешь прислушиваться к разговорам в пустынных коридорах, к шепоту, что проносится по стенам, и с замиранием сердца будешь дожидаться ночей, в которых тебе не придется укрывать свое лицо двойной маской. Убегая, ты будешь прятаться в подземных лабиринтах, и в жестокий холод прятаться в узких проходах между зарослей чащоб и скал, и тебя будут преследовать по пересохшим руслам на дне оврагов, и по дорогам, сотканных из тонкого голубого льда. И ты будешь бесконечно убегать от единственного человека, которого никогда не сможешь убить, пока смерть от его клинка не настигнет тебя. И ты будешь счастлива принять смерть от его рук и его меча. Грезою твоей будет смерть, и глаза его будут последним, что ты увидишь. Они будут наполнены тем же гневом, которым ты живешь, но ярость его будет обращена к одной тебе. И твоя прежняя жизнь угаснет на заре, когда восход окрасит высокие вершины северных гор, и не отыщешь ты покоя, пока не примешь режущий удар ты на грудь свою, ибо ты избрала путь, что проложили тебе звезды. И дороги обратно более нет.

Его голос растворился в гуще огней, воздымающихся по стенам и потолкам могучими факелами. Воздух рывками выходил из надтреснутых стеклянных потолков, пока не раскололся полностью, выпуская наружу огонь.

\- Ты смогла убить меня в своих снах, зная, что я не более чем мираж, которым тебя хотели соблазнить. Ты знала это, - продолжал говорить мужчина, и образ его растворялся в туманах и черных снегах, и алом пламене, взвивающемся над его белоснежными волосами, что в свете уничтожающего воздух огня приобретали золотой оттенок.

\- Но что ты будешь делать, когда он настоящий будет стоять на твоем пути? Сможешь ли ты поднять свой клинок, сможешь ли скрести с ним меч, что изберет тебя этой ночью, сможешь ли биться с ним на равных, зная, что его клинок жаждет крови твоей, тогда, как ты жаждешь жизни для владельца святого меча?

Карин не слушала мужчину, проходя вперед между каменных ларцов, теперь черная кипящая вода, сжигающая ее ноги, была ей по колено. Призрак смотрел ей вслед, исчезая во всполохах белого огня, смотря за ее удаляющейся фигурой с жаждой и горечью. Она остановилась возле черных каменных пьедесталов, и ее губы окрасила одержимая улыбка. Женщина прикоснулась к иероглифам ее дома, ожидая, когда распахнутся ларцы, влекомые ее зовом. Она жаждала владеть этими мечами, но алмазно-белые руны лишь единственного клинка отзывались на ее духовный призыв.

\- Мне нужна сила, чтобы одолеть всех своих врагов. Я готова окунуться в то, что мне предначертано, и не убоюсь я тьмы, лежащей передо мной, не побоюсь я смерти, - шептала она, опускаясь на колени, позволяя горячим волнам поглотить ее. Женщина подняла свой взгляд на черные небеса, окрашенные всполохами пламени, когда начала судорожно говорить, прижимая ладони к горящим сапфировым огнем изразцам:

\- Я обещаюсь, что стану всем добром и справедливостью этого мира, если мне будет дозволено совершить возмездие над очернившими мой род существами. Я не пожалею костей и крови своей, и последнего вздоха своего, и сожгу я в пламени гнева своего врагов бессмертной обители, если будет дозволено мне воплотить свое деяние в жизнь. Мне нужна сила, - выдохнула она, склоняя голову. И через миг услышала вой ветра, и как ниспадает тьма на белый город, отчего кристально-алмазные стены, сияющие, словно солнце и звездный свет померкли, когда чернота укрыла полный лик луны. Клинки отца и брата отвергли ее, символы потухли, и она прикасалась к резным орнаментам, запоминая холод черного мрамора на своих пальцах, когда реки мрака поднимались к ее груди. Ее бледные и сухие губы дрожали, и она ощутила мгновенную и пронизывающую боль во всем теле, и когда темные воды, льющиеся со стен, поглотили ее, в глубочайшей тьме, она увидела золотое сияние, яркое, горячее, как рассвет. Золото, растекающееся над черным океаном хаоса. Карин потянулась к свету, и руки ее окрасились живым огнем, струящимся цветами по запястьям и предплечьям.

Она не могла дышать во тьме, но когда попыталась потянуться всем своим существом к спасительному воздуху, ощутила, как пальцы сжимают рукояти двух клинков и смогла вдохнуть кислород в истерзанные легкие в тот же миг, как вытащила из белого света темные ножны.

Тьма рассеивалась вместе с ожогами, что сходили с ее чистой кожи, и Карин в сомнении опустила широкий рукав черной плащаницы, наблюдая завороженным взглядом, как исчезают искривленные и окровавленные ожоги от кипящей жидкости, в которой она утопала, лишенная дыхания. Темные воды растворялись под темными плитами, а алмазные стены вновь засияли серебристым светом, но пламя, что она выпустила из своих рук, блуждало по сверкающим стенам, и она прикрыла лицо рукавом, пытаясь укрыться от ядовитых испарений и дыма. И потом она наконец-то опустила взор на мечи, украденные из святилища.

Карин некоторое время стояла в тишине, слыша лишь треск огня, и шум ветра, сходящего с расколотых потолков, и, не поклонившись перед белоснежными статуями, что смотрели со своих вечных престолов на ее уверенный шаг, она направилась к выходу из древнего храма. Среди этих бесчисленных ликов когда-нибудь будет стоять лик ее отца. Брата среди величайших воинов не будет. Никогда.

Она вложила клинки в кожаную перевязь за спиной, отчего рукояти крестообразно выступали из-за ее хрупких плеч, и ей казалось, что на своих плечах она несла невероятный груз, готовый разорвать на части сущее. Она слышала сквозь эхо ветра и треск огня, полыхающую силу ревущих клинков, проснувшихся от долгого забвения. Клинки были продолжением духа их владельца, и с каждым шагом, ее поглощала стихия безразмерной силы, от которой она захлебывалась в пучине сталкивающихся друг с другом потоков, как если бы циклоны взвивались в смертельную вражду. И вместе с ее слабеющим дыханием злато поднималось над океаном хаоса.

Но не свет огня встречал ее у выхода из священного дома. Под ногами ее горело голубое стекло льда, в котором она увидеть свое отражение – отблеск совершенной черноты. И когда она подняла голову, то в зияющей черноте ощутила морозный хлад, что пронзил кожу. Знакомое ощущение, что она уже прежде ощущала в ниспосланных призраками видениях. Она выбрала снег, и окровавленные лепестки, и одиночество, что сжимало сердце в аметистовых объятиях. Крупицы снега таяли на раскрасневшихся опаленных щеках, и она стиснула зубы в порыве, чтобы удержать внутри себя раскалывающийся от ярости крик, когда услышала в воздухе песнь льда и воды.

Его шаг был полон силы и смерти. Она слышала эхо криков и жажды крови сквозь свое дыхание, сквозь камень, застывшей подо льдом, сквозь темную материю своих одежд, сквозь кожу и слабое биение сердца. Она выдохнула, застыв на месте, не смея сдвинуться и пошевелиться, разрываясь между желанием сделать новый глоток воздуха и закричать.

Карин смотрела на ровную, почти ленивую поступь своего мужа, преграждающего ей путь к свободе, к блаженному спокойствию ночи. Его фигура постепенно очерчивалась в темных туманах и веяниях лазоревых льдинистых волн. И она не могла оторвать взгляда от его белоснежно-молочного хаори, ткань была чистой, не запятнанной в чужой крови и пепле, кружащемся в вышине воздуха и ветра. Хаори, что некогда носил ее отец. Хаори, которым были укрыты плечи самого молодого Капитана за всю историю белого сообщества.

Мужчина остановился на почтительном расстоянии, и в ушах ее разнесся гулким ударом звук его темных сапог, когда он встал в боевую позицию, и вихрь ветра вознесся в черное небо в образе серебряного дракона, устремившегося к свинцовым облакам. И Карин выставила перед лицом локти, пытаясь удержаться на месте от разрывающей волны, что разбила стены, рассекая гранит и мрамор в пыль. Но она все еще стояла, не сводя взгляда с мужчины, чувствуя в воздухе его аромат, вспоминая кошмарный сон, в котором его губы блуждали по ее коже, а пальцы запутывались в волосах, где его голос был теплым, как рассветное зимнее солнце, обнимающее их сплетенные тела. Эти пальцы в этом мире будут смочены ее горячей кровью, и кровавым обещанием, что купалось в его изумрудно-светлых очах. Его руки оставались безоружны, когда он поднял свой малахитовый взор на своего врага. В его глазах тысячи океанов и расходящихся ветров вдоль раскатов облаков оттенков кипени, она видела свою смерть. Она могла видеть его холодное лицо, равнодушные глаза, в которых таилось желание смерти.

Но она не могла отвернуться от красоты хрустального дракона, что раскалывался в осколках льда, осыпающегося на них острым дождем. И в гранях стекла, она могла увидеть образы их обоих, стоящих друг напротив друга. Она являла тьму, а он свет; она была жаром, а он холодом.

Возможно, такова была их судьба с самого начала. Ведь тогда, в тот день, когда солнце полыхало глубоким кораллом, а кристаллы снега алмазным покровом ложились на белоснежные мраморные ступени, по которым она поднималась к его апартаментам, шепча его имя, заменяя его именами богов в своих сокровенных молитвах, он говорил, с другой женщиной. И Карин хорошо помнила сияние, что облекало их тела, свет, от которого исходила сама жизнь. Она помнила, как его губы произносили слова, предназначенные только для одного единственного человека. И более никого не было в его глазах кроме той женщины, что смотрела на него с горечью, словно дыхание покидало ее. Но она сама умерла в тот день, когда он сказал, что с самого начала времен его душа переплетена с душою другой женщины. В его преданном сердце не было места для нее.

Ветры утихомирили свой вой, но давление, спадающее на ее плечи, с каждой секундой только усиливалось. Ледяной жар гнева, намеривающийся обратить ее в прах.

Мужчина устремил свой взгляд на клинки за ее спиной, и глаза его обратились полной чернотой, словно небеса заволокло океаном праха, яда и миазм. Черты его лица исказила такая ярость, что земля под ее ногами задребезжала. Ветры обрушились на разбитые врата храмового комплекса, и нефритовые осколки камня медленно опали на землю от режущей стихии, раскалывая белый мрамор площади, пока она стояла и смотрела на обращенные к ней глаза, в которых витал один лишь сумрак.

\- Живым ты отсюда не уйдешь, - тихо сказал он, и ветры, и зимняя стужа взвились над его плечами, вздымая подол белоснежной мантии, укрывавшей его плечи в воздух. И Карин втянула в себя остатки чистого воздуха, прежде чем сила невероятной мощи обрушилась на нее.

11


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Колыбель богов.**

 _«Жить среди ненависти подобно смерти»._

 _Л.Валла_

Багровая азалия и кровавый ликорис, пурпурная роза – во всем она видела пламя, обращающее все сущее в черноту пепла. В воде, которой наполняли золотые чаши с благовониями и соком тутовника, чтобы она могла омыть свои руки, и когда Карин смачивала кончики пальцев в горячей воде, прозрачная жидкость обращалась в черную кровь. Ее руки дрожали, и тяжелые золотые чаши раскалывались хрупким стеклом под взглядом ее потемневших глаз, и аметистовые капли разъедали изразцовые плиты. Когда она набирала тонкой кистью красную помаду, сделанную из самых прекрасных лепестков, то смачивала губы кровью. Красный оттенок Карин ненавидела больше всего, но церемониальные одежды, в которых она будет подносить дар небесному создателю, красны, как ягоды медно-розоватого бересклета; шелк, которым укроют ее лицо прислужницы в первую брачную ночь, будет рдяным как красный воронец; бургундно-аметистовые шелковые нити, что соединят золотые бокалы с рубиновым вином, будут ярче заката, когда она поднесет края холодного металла к губам, чтобы влить в себя часть духа своего будущего супруга. И соединить кровью две души, в один сосуд, разделенный на два тела. Его жизнь вольется кровавым потоком, из горько-сладкого вина, превращаясь в спелую сочность крови.

Ее силы едва хватало, чтобы вынести натиск могущественных ветряных волн, что океанской грядой обрушивались на тело, заволакивали зрение темной пеленой, лишали воздуха. Ее стопы с такой силой упирались в камень под ногами, что темные сапоги просели в грунте от столкновения их духовных сил, и она слышала, как раскалывалась земля под ее ногами, чувствуя костями подземный гвалт и дребезжание. Ее трясло от лихорадочной дрожи, когда голубые ленты ветров впивались обожженными укусами в кожу, пробивая черную броню ее обсидианового одеяния. Воздух был настолько холодным, что обжигал легкие раскаленным огнем, но она не сводила с него своих глаз, встречаясь с бесстрашием с расходящимися лазурными волнами. Карин всматривалась в его фигуру, овеваемую светло-лазоревыми воздушно-морскими грядами силы, и в мгновенье, она осознала, почему его нарекли богом смерти.

Все, что она могла со всей бессмертной властью, струящейся по ее телу - стоять и смотреть на его образ, обвиваемый вихрями ветра и снисходящими с небес сапфировыми бурями, что обнимали сильные плечи белоснежным и лазурным покровами снега и льда. Она всегда знала, что он могущественен, еще с того мгновения, как он впервые ступил в тот день в их дом, когда спускался по деревянной лестнице, и туман затягивался над спокойными озерами, оплетая кружевным стеклом водную рябь на небесно-прозрачной глади, а живые бутоны роз скрывалась за льдинистой паутиной, скрывая свой оттенок красноты жизни за темным стеклом смерти.

\- Великая Мать, - шептала Карин, чувствуя, как ледяной воздух сковывает тернистым узлом горло, - помоги мне…

Мужчина широко расставил ноги, словно готовясь нанести удар, но его руки оставались опущенными по бокам, и он не притрагивался к длинному клинку, висящему на кожаной перевязи за его спиной, но Карин видела, как изумрудные глазницы платиновой рукояти в форме шипастой драконьей головы, полыхали заревой морской волны в ответ на вздымающуюся власть вокруг его плеч, и словно раскрывались сизо-голубые крылья, расходясь в ветрах.

Это было всего мгновение, когда она смогла различить сияние небес в его холодных голубых глазах, кипящих гневом и жизнью, его белосо-серебристые брови чуть дрогнули, словно он смог сконцентрировать мощь своей стихии в нужной точке, позволяя себе спустить с себя цепь, что сдерживала его могущество. Шквал ветра обрушился на нее со всей давящей силой, и если бы она не окружила себя защитным барьером, ударная волна разорвала бы ее тело в рваные клочья кровавого мяса и костей, и плоть обрывками бы распалась по разбитым каменным плитам, закрывая светлые стены ярко-красной рекою горячей крови. Она не успела выдохнуть из-под давящей гряды ветров и морозного дуновения, что пронизывало ледяными кольями ноги, как молниеносный удар вонзился острой болью в ребра, и все тело поддалось обрушившейся волне, сбившей ее с ног, опрокинувшей назад голову, отчего твердая броня, укрывающая тело раскололась в мелкую крошку и каменный песок. Воздух выбило из легких, когда спиной она пала на земную твердь с такой силой, что каменные валуны заостренными осколками восстали вокруг ее тела стеной темной бури, и зыбучая пелена песка фонтаном поднялась к черному разверзнувшемуся небу.

Спина и шея горели от крови, столько липкой и струящейся крови, привкус который стыл смертью на самом кончике языка, и невыносимая мигрирующая боль, что раскалывала зрение, туманя взгляд. Нужно встать, повторяла она про себя. Нужно немедленно подняться до того, как он возвысится над ней, обрывая жизнь и отголоски сознания, но тело не слушалось ее, не подчинялось приказаниям разума. Карин раскрыла рот, и с губ повалился мощный поток крови, которой она больно давилась и кашляла, и увесистый громкий кашель с хлюпающим от крови звуком разносился по телу дробящей и вибрирующей агонией. Поднимайся – приказывала она себе, стискивая зубы, но могла только смотреть на черное заволакивающее пеплом небо. Нет, ни к этому она себя готовила все эти годы, ее месть еще не осуществилась. Не сейчас, когда она только ступила на свой истинный путь и предала свою душу, осквернив свою сущность.

В завывании ветра она слышала ленивые подступающие шаги человека, проходящего между громадных каменистых осколков и разбитых воздымающихся над ней плит. Шаги по сырому от крови и дождя камню. Его лицо было бесстрастным, и по его красивым, безупречным чертам лица невозможно было прочитать, что он чувствовал внутри себя, глаза же кипели яростью. Он остановился над ее безвольной фигурой, когда она в отчаянии пыталась проглотить каплю воздуха, грудь с дрожью опускалась и поднималась, и при каждом спасительном глотке кислорода, Карин ощущала, как упираются разбитые ребра в легкое, и как бледная кость выпирает из-под кожи на локте. Мужчина смотрел на нее холодными темно-зелеными глазами, в которых сливались малахит и темный богатый оттенок изумруда, и тени высоких хвойных лесов, и отголосок морской волны, омывающие скалистые берега, и в этих глазах, сверкающих над ней в опустившейся темноте, не было милосердия или жалости, лишь твердое намерение убийства.

\- Я впечатлен храбростью человека, который посмел осквернить священный чертог покоящихся бессмертных душ, вломиться в залы, которыми мы дорожим на протяжении столетий, оберегаем покой и чтим память величайших хранителей белого града, - в грозящем спокойствии говорил мужчина, не отрывая своих любопытных глаз от кровяных разводов, растекающихся под его ногами.

\- Я не стану использовать свой меч, чтобы убить тебя, слишком высока честь для такого ничтожества, - в презрении шептал он, вонзая свой пронзительный взгляд в ее темные глаза, когда ветер колебал короткие белоснежные пряди его волос, и даже сейчас ее пальцы ломило от желания прикоснуться к его шелковистым локонам. Какое было бы это невероятное блаженство, почувствовать мягкость его волос на кончиках своих пальцев, погрузиться в ощущение, стирающее все грани рассудка.

Его пальцы вошли в ее плоть с такой легкостью, что она не успела взвыть от боли, крича в своем разуме, и когда он поднял ее тело над собой, Карин, окаменев от ужаса, всматривалась в его руку, проходящую сквозь нее, и кровь стекалась по широким темным рукавам его кимоно, ручьями проливаясь на белоснежное хаори, крупными рубиновыми каплями опадая на скулы и задерживаясь на губах. И он продолжат смотреть на нее все теми же бездушными холодными глазами.

\- Я предпочту разорвать тебя своими собственными руками, хочу почувствовать, как жизнь уйдет из твоего тела, чтобы вырвать твое трепещущее сердце и сжать его в своей ладони, наблюдая, как кровь брызгами выльется из сосуда, что сохраняет остатки твоей бренной жизни. Карин задыхалась от боли, раскрывающейся в самом центре груди раскаленными углями и кипящим жидким железом, чувствуя, как кровь горячими потоками стекается между ног, расползаясь по коленям и вниз, к самым стопам.

\- Меч, что ты забрал из белых чертогов не принадлежит тебе. Он принадлежит дому моей суженой, - его глаза стали чернее, оттенок мхов растворился в углубляющейся в черном смоге тьме, что внутри нее сжалось, и струя крови вырвалась из ее рта вместе с рваным криком, обрызгав кончики его серебристых ресниц, и хватка его с каждым мгновением становилась все крепче, и кости внутри нее готовы были разломиться.

\- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты кричал долго. Из всех мечей ты выбрал клинок, принадлежащий отпрыску семейства Сиба. Твои грязные пальцы прикоснулись к самому чистому клинку из всех, - он моргнул, в задумчивости склоняя голову, словно размышлял не об убийстве, а о погоде, и взгляд его устремился к ее лицу, сокрытому костяной черной маске. Его глаза с нескрываемым интересом рассматривали заостренные выпуклости и узоры на черном камне звериной маски, что укрывала ее лицо до самого подбородка, и вглядывались в глубины узких острых глазниц.

\- Необычная маска из агата, - его глаза недобро блеснули иссиня-изумрудным огнем, и он стер большим пальцем правой руки застывшую на его полных губах каплю крови, растирая спелый оттенок вдоль скулы.

\- Возможно, я принесу твою голову своей нареченной, чтобы она смогла посмотреть в лицо тому, кто посмел осквернить священный дух ее отца и брата, павшего от рук кровожадных убийц. Может, убийцей окажешься ты, и я смогу отомстить за страдания и отчаяние, в которых она прибывала все эти годы, и я отомщу тебе за свое собственное отчаяние, что испытываю я, глядя на ее бледное лицо, - он ядовито выплевывал последние слова, сжимая кости внутри ее тела, и замахнувшись, отбросил ее фигуру к дальней стене, и она смогла увидеть звездные искры перед своими глазами, когда у нее помутнело сознание, когда его окровавленная ладонь вышла из ее горячей плоти. На трепещущих коленях она скатилась по стене вниз к земле, оставляя на пологом камне длинный кровяной след. Она слабо подняла голову, ударившись затылком о камень, продолжая делать обрывистые вдохи, наблюдая, как мужчина в спокойствии, отряхивает руку от ее крови. Неожиданно Карин осознала, что никогда прежде ей не была знакома эта часть его сущности – он был прирожденным убийцей, и ему ничего не стоило разорвать ее голыми руками. Он не станет задумываться о засохшей и грязной крови под ногтями своих пальцев, не станет терзаться воплями и ужасом своего противника, он будет продолжать убивать, нанося разительные удары. Она знала, что после того, как потратит все свои силы на то, чтобы забрать святые клинки из святилища, то ничего не сможет противопоставить своим врагам, ничего, и знала, на какой риск шла с самого начала. И не могла свернуть со своего пути. Ей хотелось узнать, сможет ли она на грани смерти противостоять их всевластию, сможет ли сбежать, укрывшись в тени ночи, сможет ли встретиться лицом к лицу с одним из богов и избежать проклятия смерти, сможет ли увидеть своего возлюбленного, стоящего по другую сторону от ее правды. Хитсугая Тоусиро, чье имя она выписывала чернилами на самом дорогом красном шелке и сжигала в пылающем огне, молясь Великой матери и Небесному отцу об их скорейшей встрече. Она думала о том, что сердце разорвется в груди от счастья видеть его, слышать его, чувствовать его тепло. И он был здесь. И руки его были перепачканы в ее крови, черты его лица были обезображены липкими багровыми полосами, и его кремовая кожа, как лепестки гардении, так напоминала холст с разведенными темно-красными мазками масляных красок. Кожа, что белее девственного снега, сокрытая темным бистром. Ее кровь, его лицо было залито в ее крови, с кончиков его пальцев стекала ручьями ее кровь, и капли звенели о разбитый мрамор выложенных плит, в воздухе отчетливо различался запах железа. Его рука была полностью окровавлена до самого локтя, и широкие рукава его накидки сочились кровью. Серебряные молнии схлестнулись, сплетаясь искривленными золотыми паутинами, раскалывающими черный полог неба, разрывая горячий и бурлящий воздух, обрывая истошные вопли, поднимающиеся над дрожащими сумеречными дворцами, оставляя за собой оглушающую тишину.

Полы его белоснежного хаори вздымались на жестоком ветру, окропленные кровью, ее кровью, и она прижимала руки к своей груди, пытаясь остановить бегущую волнами горячую кровь, и кожа на ладонях неприятно стягивалась от рубиновых сгустков. Карин чувствовала кончиками пальцев собственную плоть, все еще ощущая его пальцы, разящим клинком, вонзившимся в кожу, проникающие внутрь, сжимающие кости. Его сила бежала по ее венам, впиваясь ледяными ожогами, и Карин не могла остановить лазурный поток пронзающий болью сознание и подавляющий волю, склоняющий на колени, с такой легкостью он остановил ее. Она стиснула окровавленные зубы, сжимая кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чувствуя, как гнев переполняет каждую клеточку тела. Она не может позволить ему победить, не сейчас. Сейчас не пришло его время, ее месть еще не осуществилась. Ее сестра умерла под огненными развалинами, ее светло-карие глаза померкли под бурлящими кострами и черным пеплом. Вопреки отчаянию, ее сердце билось все сильнее, а кровь гудела в ушах, что-то внутри нее разрывалось, и воздух вокруг нее пел чистотой хрусталя, а погруженные в тени разбитые высокие колонны усеивались алмазными пиками льда, треск льдин о камень становился оглушительным. И она смогла ощутить, что дрожит, только когда ее стопы примерзли к темному камню, и она пронзительно закричала в жестокой агонии, которую не могла пересилить человеческая плоть. Над ними повисало морозное облако, и когда снежные бури смыкались над ее головой, а холод смешивался с ледяными водами, гроздья искрящихся осколков льда ссыпались на ее окровавленную темную маску.

Бог смерти обрушивал на нее свой гнев.

\- Не волнуйся, я не позволю тебе умереть, - невозмутимо говорил глубокий мужской голос, и сквозь прорези темной маски она наблюдала за застывшим выражением его лица, холодное лицо, как айсберги на самом северном краю моря, скрытого за белесой пучиной снега и льдинистой твердыни.

\- Я сделаю все для того, чтобы ты смог в полной мере ощутить всю боль, которую только может подарить тебе жизнь. Я буду сам ломать твои кости, вырывать пальцы и вонзать раскаленные колья в зрачки, пока ты не начнешь молить о смерти, но даже тогда я не позволю умереть существу, что посмело осквернить память святого духа этого святилища.

Это были его слова, обращенные к ней. И то был его голос, о котором она столь часто грезила в своих снах, когда он обдувал своим дыханием ее окровавленные стопы, и когда его тепло успокаивало ее, растекаясь по телу, когда он нес ее до главных ворот родового дворца. Его дыхание и сердцебиение, его твердый и сильный шаг, в звук которых она вслушивалась, словно в мягкую колыбель богов. Его голос, что сладкой музыкой разносился по ее венам, голос, в котором она купалась в вечном блаженстве. Сколь часто она мечтала слышать его голос, сколь часто грезила, ступая во снах за ним тенью. Он наконец-то стоял перед ней, по другую сторону правды, и голос, преисполненный гнева и ненависти. Она бы хотела, что бы он принадлежал ей, что бы он мог одарить ее тем же взглядом, которым он смотрел на любимую женщину в тот день. Ее губы шевелились, выговаривая его имя, но она не проронила ни единого звука, чувствуя, как слеза омывает скулу, щеку, западая в израненные губы.

\- Этой ночью по твоей вине погибли сотни людей, невинных. Ради чего ты проливал эту кровь?

Кровь. Ее глаза всматривались на мокрые пятна крови на его лице, которые не смывал обрушившийся на них градом ледяной дождь. Проходили минуты, но она продолжала молчать, а он стоял в своем величии, омываемый ореолом власти и могущества, когда она медленно склонила голову от усталости к камню. Дыхание стало натужным, еще мгновение и перед ней разверзнется бездна. И тогда он растворился перед ее взором в веяниях смога и тумана, ветров и стены дождя, а в следующий миг, его пальцы сомкнулись на ее шее, сжимая горло в железных тисках, поднимая и прижимая к разбитому обломку стены. Она задыхалась, поднимая в слабости руки, и раздирая вены на его молочной кисти, беспощадно вонзая ногти в его кожу, и плача от того, что своими собственными руками причиняет ему боль, но его хватка не ослабевала, а кольцо пальцев готово было разломить суставы, и она слышала треск своих костей. И теперь ее пальцы были в его крови, и от этого хотелось выть. Неужели эта агония будет преследовать ее всегда? И любовь к человеку, которого она не знает, будет терзать ее на каждом шагу, словно стеблевый паразит поедает распустившийся ликорис.

\- Что за лицо скрывается за костяной маской черного волка? – шептал мужчина, приближая свое лицо к ее губам, когда она беспомощно болтала ногами в воздухе, а он всматривался в прорези глазниц каменной маски. Карин знала, что его глаза неописуемого голубого оттенка, но никогда прежде не догадывалась, что в них обитает и оттенок сирени, и она могла различить темно-синий и лиловые тона, над которыми воздымался оттенок чистейшего смарагда, что пылал ярче алмаза или рубина.

Он убьет ее, если она продолжит колебаться.

Карин прижала стопы к стене, отталкиваясь носками, и согнувшись, со всей силы направила удар коленом к изгибу локтя его руки, что удерживала ее над землей. Но он был быстрее, когда тыльной стороной ладони свободной руки ударил ее под колено, мгновенно сломав кости в ее ноге, и конечность безвольно повисла в воздухе, а ладонь, прижимающаяся к ее гортани, жестче придавливала ее к камню, и по стене расходились паутиной толстые кривые трещины. Она не остановилась, и здоровой ногой стопой ударила его в грудную клетку, намереваясь повредить мечевидный отросток грудной кости, но мужчина не шелохнулся под силой ее удара. Его ресницы встрепенулись, когда мышцы дернулись на его лице, и он, глядя ей прямо в глаза своим потемневшим от ярости взором, положил ладонь на голень, и резким движением разорвал мышцы, и каждая кость в голени разломилась на десятки осколков. Женщина больно закашлялась кровью, и скатывающаяся струя крови опала на фаланги его длинных пальцев, и кожа его была словно раскрашена бистром.

\- Мне не особо нравится рвать на части соперника, который не может противиться моей силе, и все же во мне вызывает любопытство осознание того, что ты смог выйти живым из святого чертога и стоять на своих ногах. Демоны, что охраняют святилище, позволили тебе выйти или же оставили смертельное проклятие, которое я не могу ощутить? Думаю, что в последующих наших встречах ты сможешь рассказать мне много того, о чем сам не подозревал. Почему бы сейчас не раскрыть того смертника, что возомнил себя вершителем судеб, стоящего выше бессмертной обители и его стражей?

Ее бил озноб, когда его рука потянулась к ее маске, и пальцы прикоснулись к костяным резным основаниям, и она могла ощутить кончики его холодных пальцев на своей коже. Глаза женщины расширились, когда он потянул за края, укрывающие верхнюю половину ее лица, и на чело упали леденящие капли дождя, скатившиеся быстрой чертой к окровавленным губам. Нет, он не получит этого удовольствия. Она должна бороться, чтобы отомстить и восстановить честь своего дома. Ее пальцы вгрызались в его вены, и только когда ее ногти глубоко впились в его плоть, он перевел скучающий взор на свою руку. Нужно сосредоточиться, она должна уйти от него, пока все не разрушилось. Пока все не закончилось для ее настоящего тела.

\- Жалкие попытки, ничтожество, - сузив глаза, яростно прошипел он, направив воздушную волну к кистям ее рук, что исполосовывали ладони и пальцы мелкими резными ранами, что так походили на бледные шрамы на его руках. Порой она ненавидела его за то, что не могла избавиться от чувств, что корнем проникли в самое сердце, и лишь смерть могла бы изничтожить расцветшие ростки глубокого и необъяснимого чувства. Это было до того нелепо – любить человека, которого она совсем не знала. Карин ничего не знала о мужчине, которому ее обещал родной отец. Каковы были его горести и радости, что приносило ему счастье, и что он безудержно любил, что приводило его в восторг, и за что готов был умереть и не пожалеть жизни другого? Она собирала его образ по крупицам, как если бы собирала разбитое зеркало, пытаясь услышать из уст других любую историю о солдате с волосами цвета парного молока, которого именовали белым демоном.

Говорили, что в родной деревне его прокляли за то, что в день своего появления на свет, холод унес жизни сотни детей от снизошедшей с небес бури, что подняла землю и выкорчевала столетние хвойные деревья с горных хребтов, оставляя за собой глубокие борозды вскопанной сырой земли, и море с востока взошло над скалистыми утесами, опадая ударной волной на ощетинившиеся обрывные скалы, разбивая высокие каменные гряды. Полноводные реки сковали голубые льды, а богатые урожаи погибли в морозных метелях, и стебли золотой пшеницы осыпались в ладонях кристаллами индиго, и в руках не оставалось ничего кроме инея и смерти. Свежая вода обращалась в испорченную и грязную, разносящую болезни. Люди умирали от голода, что правил на протяжении целого десятилетия, и белоснежная столица оставляла умирать отдаленные районы своих владений с плодородными землями, позволяя рухнувшим небесам погрести за мертвенной пеленой тысячи невинных жизней.

Говорили, что люди кричали, преисполненные ужасом его образа. Карин вслушивалась в тихий шепот служанок, что поднимали пестрые и широкие веера, скрывая алые уста, что говорили, как старшую дочь семейства Сиба отдадут белому демону. И она ненавидела каждую из этих женщин, вспоминая о нежности его рук, о теплоте его тела, что проникало в саму ее кожу. Говорили, что волосы прямые и мягкие, блестящие шелком его побелели от падения звезд в предзнаменование неминуемой гибели народа, а леденящая глубина иссиня-лазоревого взгляда вобрала в себя все пресные реки, впадающие в великое море, что сковали вечные голубые льды. Белесые брови, раскрашенные тончайшей кистью, кожа оттенка светлой жемчужной пудры, волосы светлее крема из лепестков гибискуса, глаза темного аквамарина.

Гибискус – цветок, знаменующий смерть, и верующие в суеверия прислужницы ее дома, обрывали нераспустившиеся полные бутоны великолепного цветка, дрожа в страхе перед смертью и болезнью, сжигая в пламени лепестки всех оттенков. Карин очерчивала кончиками пальцев изящные и крупные бутоны с ярко окрашенным венчиком, восхищаясь полнотою толстых вечнозеленых стеблей, заостренных малахитовых лепестков. Бутоны могли приобретать любой оттенок кроме черного, и цветы напоминали ей об истинной сущности человека, предназначенного ей в мужья - за образом красивого мужчины, таилась власть, готовая сокрушить города. Бутоны, что отцветали у каймы прудов, наполняли воздух пестрым и свежим ароматом, умирая скоротечно в своем совершенном цветении. Она не боялась смерти и болезни, и если проклятие падет на ее плечи, то она будет наслаждаться скоротечным мгновением, проведенным подле этого мужчины, наслаждаясь его близостью, как и ароматом цветка смерти.

Карин посмотрела в его глаза, чувствуя вонзающийся в кровь жар, сковывающего мышцы льда, кристальными инкрустированными частицами оплетающими колени и бедра, и она сжимала сухие губы, сдерживая вопль, когда серебро чистых алмазных копий сформировались над его плечами в воздухе, а взгляд его темных сизо-сапфировых глаз стал острее.

«Ты умрешь» – торжествовали черные смерчи, сходящие с почерневшего неба и раскалывающие земную твердь. Она слышала от солдат, что когда близится мгновение смерти, человек забывает о боли, притупляющей сознание и ясное видение взгляда, как матери забывают о муках деторождения, возлежа на окровавленных перинах, но гневный жар ледяных кинжалов, что впивался в нее, не исчезал и окутавшие вихри снега приковывали к камню за ее спиной. И ее горячая кровь охладевала, обращаясь в рубиновые осколки, и ей представлялось, что плоть сливается с камнем.

«Ты умрешь» - воспевали морозные ветры, разносящие сверкающие бриллиантовые осколки снега, сияющие драгоценными каменьями, и кобальтово-свинцовые тучи, вихрясь в темном поднебесье.

\- Ты умрешь, - прошептал мужчина, и за спиной бога смерти поднялись стены живых вод и лазурные клинки, что прозрачнее слезы заострились опаленным льдом.

Карин задыхалась, теряя четкость очертания мужского лица, взирающего на нее со всей лютой и дикой яростью, на которое только способно человеческое сердце.

Карин смотрела в его глаза, видя в жестокой глубине его взгляда свои собственные глаза, вспоминая саму себя, стоящую перед высокими напольными зеркалами, по тяжелым рамам которых тянулись ленты богатой гравировки пантер и оленей, чешуйчатых драконов и львов. Она смотрела на свое отражение робким и невинным взглядом, любуясь своей расцветающей молодостью, и прикасаясь кончиком указательного пальца к полным губам, думала о том, что когда-нибудь он прикоснется к ней, он накроет губы своим горячим дыханием, и его руки заскользят по ее светлым оливковым плечам, наслаждаясь мягкостью ее кожи. Во взоре ее заплясали тени.

Ее наставницей была молодая женщина, и когда ее представили Карин, то она подивилась тому, как одно существо могло воплотить в себе столь одурманивающую красоту и бессмертную грацию, в каждом движении сквозил таинственный призрак искушения. И она хорошо помнила, как женщина обняла своими нежными ладонями ее лицо, приближая свои золотисто-карамельные глаза к лицу, заглядывая в темные глаза бури. Она помнила, как мелодично звенели тяжелые золотые серьги, ее тихий смех, алые губы, и мелкие украшения в темных, курчавых и лоснящихся волосах, едва тронутых коричневой хной, что спускались до самой поясницы, пахнущие тонкими духами, богатую одежду царственных оттенков красного и черного, холодные перста, что усеивали длинные изящные пальцы, отсвечивающие краснотой в свете зажженных свечей и рдяных языков огня, горящего в камине.

\- Твои глаза полны воды и жажды, - шептала она, всматриваясь в ее глаза, обводя пристальным взором ее острые черты, тогда как Карин стояла неподвижно, не смея шевелиться без ее веления, затаив в волнении дыхание, когда северные обдали своим дыханием ее оголенную плоть. Благовония заполняли комнату, несмотря на распахнутые настежь балконные стеклянные узорчатые двери, впускающие в спальни ночной хлад. Она обводила ее плечи и ключицы холодными пальцами, что были мягче шелка и лишены человеческого тепла, прикасалась к длинным тонким чернильным волосам золотистыми когтями, и когда она поднимала руки, сгибая локти, Карин могла видеть золотую вышивку дракона на красных широких рукавах ее кимоно, открытую полоску жемчужной кожи без единого изъяна. Ее поражала удивительная грация ее медленных движений и аккуратного бесшумного шага, то была совершенная красота.

\- Мне нравится твой взгляд. Такой горячий взгляд подарит много удовольствия и доставит радостное наслаждение твоему обладателю, и ты с упоением научишься искусству любви, принимая мои слова, словно молитву, - уверенно произносила женщина, отходя в сторону и усаживаясь на резной табурет из черной древесины, когда темно-бардовые юбки легли кровяной рукой у ее нагих ног. Женщина изучала ее некоторое время в безмолвии, склоняя голову, отчего черные кудри спадали на плечи, скрывая острые скулы, и порой раскрывая в страстной полуулыбке уста, испуская чувственный вздох, как если бы она получала наслаждение от представшего перед ней образа, и темно-ореховые глаза мерцали в слабом свете колеблющихся огней.

\- Ты не боишься, - наконец произнесла она, не спуская с ее лица своих зачарованных глаз. И Карин, не отводя своего взгляда с легкостью вздоха, ответила:

\- Нет, не боюсь.

Аметистовые уголки губ женщины, сочившиеся яркостью гранатового сока, приподнялись в коварной и обольстительной усмешке.

\- Знаешь, что происходит на брачном ложе между мужчиной и женщиной?

\- Да.

\- Ждешь этого? – вопрошала шепотом женщина, слегка откидывая голову и изгибая шею, но ни на миг, не отрывая от юной девушки взгляда.

\- Да, - с хрипотцой в голосе ответила Карин, чувствуя, как тело сковывает легкая дрожь.

\- Да – то верный ответ, если ты хочешь получить желаемое, но мало иметь одну красоту и желание, ты должна научиться доставлять ему удовольствие. И если днем твой муж будет стоять во главе могущественного гарнизона, и сильнейший воин белой цитадели будет трепетать перед ним в страхе, то он должен трепетать перед тобой, от страха и отчаяния, что ночь, которую он провел с тобой, более не повторится.

Женщина с таинственной и темной полуулыбкой на губах осмотрела затемненную спальную комнату, заостряя внимание на пышно убранной кровати с высокими резными деревянными бортами, застеленной расшитым покрывалом из черного шелка и простынями плетеного восточного полотна. Напольные лампы из латуни и матового стекла, украшенные арабскими арабесками и орнаментами инкрустированные золотыми цветами, наполняли комнату алым сиянием, и когда женщина склонилась к полу, подобрав рассыпанные благовония, то волосы ее приобрели оттенок чистой меди.

\- Есть правила, которыми нельзя пренебрегать, если хочешь завладеть его разумом, чтобы он думал о тебе каждое мгновение. И даже если вы не знаете друг друга, то первая брачная ночь разрушит многие стены, которые сдерживают двоих людей из высокого сословия.

\- Он не дворянин, - осторожно прошептала Карин, на что женщина изящно изогнула тонкие смольные брови.

\- Для тебя это важно? – осторожно улыбнувшись, спросила наставница.

Карин опустила глаза, обращая взгляд к красивым высоким вазам из глазурованной меди, наблюдая как кружевные тени облепляют пышные узоры.

\- Думаю, что нет, - тихо ответила Карин, не поднимая глаз, проводя рукой по поверхности до блеска отполированного ночного столика, на котором стояли хрустальные графины с дорогими духами, изумрудные шкатулки с кремами для тела и волос, золотые подносы с опаловыми гребнями и овальными зеркалами в серебряной оправе, по которым тянулись плетеные лозы распустившихся роз и зачарованных птиц.

\- Но есть вещи, которые не дают мне покоя, - нерешительно призналась девушка, и темная лента распущенных длинных волос сокрыла часть ее лица. - Я не знаю этого человека, и выполняю лишь волю своего отца и наставление своего дома, я служу белому сообществу. И моя кровь, и мое дыхание принадлежит Небесному Владыке, и я исполняю наказ великого всевышнего отца, подчиняясь распоряжению Совета и желанию родного отца. Я часто задаюсь вопросами, что нашел мой отец в этом мужчине, и в то же мгновение думаю о том, что для меня это не имеет значения, потому что я хочу принадлежать ему. Я хочу стать частью его духа, и его плоти, и я жду мгновения, когда мои губы прикоснуться к рубиновой чаше с красным вином, что внутри меня станет его кровью. Я хочу узнать, правда ли то, что толкуют древние писания, что когда нареченные проходят через древний обряд перед небесными блюстителями, то могут видеть воспоминания своей второй половины. Правда ли, что боль, что испытывает один, может чувствовать другой. И если это так, то я хочу этой связи всем своим сердцем и духом, потому что я смогу разделить вместе с ним его дыхание, его помыслы, его желания. И я смогу забрать всю его боль и избавить от страданий, что будут ожидать его на поле брани в кровавом месиве из тел и опаленной огнем земли, забирая и поглощая все в себя. Все ужасные картины, что предстанут перед его взором.

\- Почему же тебя волнует его кровь и из какого рода он выходит, если сами высшие посчитали ваш союз достойнейшим за многие столетия? – спокойно поинтересовалась женщина, перебирая в руках тонкую золотую цепочку на запястье.

Карин медленно подняла на женщину свой взгляд, и пальцы наставницы замерли на золотой цепочке, когда она ощутила исходящий от юного тела трепет, но больше всего ее потрясло выражение ее глаз. На нее смотрели глаза уже не ребенка.

\- В старых текстах фамильного архива, я нашла несколько манускриптов, что описывали обряд, через который проходили молодые суженные. Союз пар из благородных семейств был самым крепким и самым могущественным, сила их преумножалась, и позднее торжественные церемонии проходили еще до официального бракосочетания. Служители белого града поняли, что могут защитить последующие поколения, создавая такие союзы, с силой которых не могла сравниться ни одна боеспособная армия, ни этого мира, ни того, что сокрыт за завесой теней и черного мрака бездны. Двое людей, чьи души соединены воедино могли подчинить себе всю землю, если бы того возжелали, но объединяли только выходцев из пяти благородных семейств, в которых протекала кровь небесного блюстителя. Человек, которому я предназначена в жены, его кровь не чиста. И я испытываю ужас ни от того, что не смогу оправдать возложенных на себя надежд своих родителей и высших чинов, что следят за каждым моим шагом, а того, что он не сможет видеть и чувствовать меня. И я чувствую нарастающий страх от осознания того, что не смогу увидеть его и статься его частью, хотя жажду быть поглощенной его сущностью больше всего на свете.

\- Не боишься ослепнуть от испытываемых к этому мужчине чувств? – растягивая слова, произнесла женщина, всматриваясь в мой прямой взгляд, и в ее голосе не было ни злого умысла, ни презрения, в нем сквозило женское любопытство, сжигающее сами кости.

\- Я уже слепа, - отрешенно, но твердо прошептала девушка, признаваясь в самом сокровенном, что таилось в глубине ее души. – Но самое главное, что моя жизнь не имеет более красок, который мог бы видеть живой человек после встречи с ним, после того, как я смогла ощутить прикосновение его кожи, услышать его голос, что пронзает плоть легче кинжала, и я испытала чувство легкости вхождения острия в свое сердце. Я живой мертвец, что ступает под палящими лучами солнца в надежде отыскать свой глоток жизни, а он и есть моя жизнь.

Наставница некоторое время в молчании изучала ее своим пристальным взглядом, останавливаясь на точеных чертах лица, а затем медленно поднялась, отводя свои сверкающие мглой глаза к резной скамье и ночному столику, стоящим вдоль широкого ложа, где лежала стопка шелковых темных простыней и расшитые накидки. Она осторожно и высоко подняла медный кувшин, легко сгибая локоть, отчего струящаяся ткань чудесной вышивки на материи ее кимоно спустилась до деревянных половиц, открывая взгляду великолепный узор цветов и львов. И опустив крышку сосуда, женщина наполнила блестящую от света огня чарку холодным вином, пряный аромат которого распространился по всей комнате. Ее движения были нерасторопными, когда она склонилась, подгибая колени и вставая в позу седзи, расставляя золоченые блюда на ониксовом подносе. Пальцы мягкой волной легли на бархатный мешочек, связанный шелковой тесьмой, и, проведя вдоль вышитых золотых узоров большими пальцами, она расплела узел, подцепляя кристальные палочки для еды, кончики которых она положила рядом с сервировочным блюдом. И небрежно отодвинув медное блюдо, она подняла в руках тяжелый хрустальный сосуд, отсвечивающийся чернотой чернил и теней, словно в драгоценном графине переливалась кровь.

\- Порой необычайно красивые вещи создаются для того, чтобы подчеркнуть красоту и элегантность человеческих рук, - с тайной улыбкой на губах произнесла наставница, меняя угол наклона у хрустального сосуда, отчего края тонкого горлышка засверкали игрой золотых и серебряных, пурпурно-лиловых огней.

\- Другой человек сможет заметить кольца на твоих пальцах, и то, как яркие камни перстней сочетаются с молочной чистотой твоей кожи, и лишь ощутив в руках совершенное творение, можно достичь истинной и неподдельной красоты. Пытайся достичь совершенства каждую секунду, - прошептала женщина, и смоль ночи проскользнула вдоль длинных темных ресниц.

\- Когда наклоняешь сосуд, не сгибай слишком сильной локоть, но и никогда не бери в руки графин, который не сможешь удержать, - более резким голосом сказала она, отчего Карин вздрогнула, поправляя тонкую батистовую шаль на плечах.

\- Пусть в сосуде будет немного жгучего и холодного напитка, и ты сможешь наполнить всего одну чашу, но твои движения должны быть овеяны призраком красоты.

Она подняла на стоящую поодаль девушку темный взгляд, с тихим стуком поставив графин одной рукой на стол, и мираж теней и света окружил ее гибкую и высокую фигуру, а кожа лица приобрела янтарно-золотистый оттенок настоявшего белого чая в сиянии прозрачно-белесых лучей солнечного света.

\- Подойди сюда, - и жестом руки она повелела Карин приблизиться и встать подле нее, но сделав несколько шагов, наставница в сомнении сдвинула брови, и сердито сверкнув глазами, незамедлительно выставила ладонь вперед, и девушка мгновенно остановилась.

\- Отвратительно, - в нескрываемом омерзении произнесла женщина, и у Карин перехватило горло от острого и колющего волнения, - ты подходишь к брачному ложу так, словно собираешься от усталости рухнуть на него в то же мгновение, тогда как после брачной церемонии и пиршества, тебе придется ожидать своего мужа, не смея поднимать алой накидки со своего лица. И ты будешь ждать своего нареченного, пока он не придет, следуя всем традициям, и если муж позволит тебе подняться, ты должна двигаться легко, словно это не составляет труда. Неужели ты думаешь, что после всех официальных приемов и поздравлений, он не будет чувствовать усталости. Нет, он будет вымотан этим событием, и мы не простолюдины, чтобы с благородных срывали одежду, а тело использовали, как усладу неистовой страсти. Дозволь ему посмотреть и почувствовать тебя, ощутить исходящий аромат от твоих волос и рук, возжелать еще до того, как он сможет насладиться твоей открытой кожей, а губам попробовать мягкость и горячность плоти. Заставь его обращаться с тобой, как со своей госпожой, а ему отнеси роль дорогого гостя. Позволь увидеть ему дорогую ткань твоего одеяния, позволь насладиться медленностью твоего шага, спокойствию движений, позволь любоваться твоим образом, как любуешься его в своих снах.

Карин слегка раскрыла губы в предвкушении, и они заалели пунцовым оттенком розы, и по предплечьям проскользнула неистовая дрожь, что опалила жаром все тело. Она не чувствовала ног в золотых тканевых туфлях, но великолепная истома наполняла тело. Эхо слов, стоявшей перед ней женщины растворялось в сознании, как море расходится в туманных гранях восходящей в знойных потоках ветра бури, сливаясь со свинцовым горизонтом.

\- Но взамен тебе придется многому научиться, и это куда более тяжкий труд, нежели письмо, музыка. В любом искусстве есть гении, а есть те, кто неустанно работают над собой, и то, что другим дается с легкостью, они получают невозможными усилиями и желанием. Искусство любви зависит исключительно от твоего таланта, и, твоей страсти. Чувства, что ты испытываешь к нему, могут стать преградой, ведь ты полна робости и нерешительности в этих стенах, но в своей невинности у тебя есть искушение, а потому ступай к нему с желанием в глазах. С желанием, о котором ты твердила, смотри на него так, словно собственное дыхание причиняет тебе боль, а его спасительный глоток воздуха. Шаг, которым ты ходишь днем, я видела этот совершенный шаг, полный неотчуждаемой гордости и неприкосновенности, отдаленности и неприступности. В спальных комнатах ты позволяешь увидеть ему себя открытой для него одного. Позволь ему прикасаться к тебе, позволь ему смотреть на тебе в ночи и отвечай ему взором, когда днем ты не поднимаешь своих глаз. Всегда будь в самых красивых одеждах, не позволяй усталости и боли коснуться твоего лица, а угрюмым мыслям завладеть разумом. Заставь его принадлежать одной тебе, пусть он покорится.

Женщина обвела взглядом комнаты, слегка распоясав плотную шнуровку на своем кимоно, и спокойно продолжила:

\- Эти комнаты специально приготовили для нашего обучения. Предстоит очень многое, и эта часть подготовки к тому, чтобы ты смогла стать достойной супругой будущего главнокомандующего, именно ведь так про него говорят. Красивый мужчина, но на мой вкус слишком холодный и беспристрастный, но если завладеешь его мыслями и сердцем, то он будет принадлежать только одной женщине. И этой женщиной станешь ты. Заставь его думать о тебе. Со мной же не бойся быть невежественной, ты не сможешь научиться этому за неделю, нам потребуются многие месяцы, в спальне много церемоний, которые не уступают по традициям и правилам этикета дневным пышным празднествам.

И встав рядом с кроватью, наставница резко повернулась к девушке, доброжелательно подавая руку.

\- Попробуй снять с меня накидку, и не думай о том, что твой господин обернется к тебе. Не позволяй ему раздеваться самому, в конце концов, это не постоялый двор. И никогда не оставляй одежду на полу, лишь в крайнем случае, наутро постельничий и прислужницы все уберут, - с призрачной улыбкой произнесла женщина, и скорее для себя, чем для своей воспитанницы.

\- Скамьи у постели для того и стоят, чтобы ты смогла быстро помочь ему раздеться и не оставлять одеяние, расстеленным на холодных половицах. Острожной зайди за спину, и прикоснись кончиками пальцев к вороту, проводя линию вдоль шелковых бортов, он слегка раздвинет руки для тебя, помогая. После празднества твой супруг облачиться в несколько слоев ушикаке, поэтому снимай каждое одеяние поочередно, не забывая про пояса.

И Карин повиновалась ее словам, украдкой позволяя себе мысль о том, что у нее появится истинный господин. Двух женщин в огромной комнате охватывала абсолютная тишина, и девушка могла расслышать шуршание своего шелкового кимоно, скользящего по камням пола. Карин отчетливо запомнила песню цикад и пронзительный шепот ветра, шелест изумрудной листвы и сводчатую пустоту огромных спален, витые колонны постели, по которым спускались резные лозы роз; наполняющий комнаты блаженный мрак и золотую яркость огня; тайное блаженство от представления ласкового мужского голоса. Когда-нибудь они окажутся вдвоем в покоях белого дворца, и причудливые бесформенные тени золотистые и черные будут скользить вдоль белоснежных стен, и тишину в комнатах будет наполнять свежий ветер и треск огня в камине. Сияние пламени тонкими лучами будет пронзать деревянные перегородки с узорами черных аистов и мелкие ромбы раскрытых оконных ставней. Ее глаза были влажными, как серебряная вода после дождя, сонными и мечтательными, и когда она подбирала пальцами материю воротника верхнего хаори винного оттенка, и широкие полы роскошной материи разошлись, скользя по атласному платью с плеч женщины. От одеяния исходил аромат хвои и ванили, смешивающийся с более терпкими и сильными ароматами корицы и кофе, и едва различимое благоухание кожи, смоченной маслами.

\- Хорошо, - коротко сказала женщина, оборачиваясь к ней, и жестом руки, предлагая ей сесть за чайный столик, на котором стояли фарфоровый сервис. Наставница приоткрыла крышку чайника, глубоко вдыхая лиственный запах, после чего удовлетворенно чуть склонила голову, слабый стон сошел с ее раскрытых губ, и она блаженно прикрыла глаза.

\- Расскажи мне, - ласково говорила она, - что вызвало в тебе такие чувства?

Карин усаживаясь в традиционную официальную позу и расправляя толстые и пышные складки на кимоно, слегка позлащенные светом огней, и подняла на женщину темные глаза, наблюдая за ее руками, и дивясь белизне кожи, что была белее снега. Она задавала вопрос, полная искреннего женского любопытства, извивающегося змеиными всполохами под самой кожей, и если не ответить сейчас, то она задаст вопрос в их последующую ночь.

\- Ничто, - честно призналась Карин, и когда она произнесла эти слова, то ощутила, как тело расслабляется, словно она смогла отпустить то, что так долго сдерживало. То была странная связь, сквозившая в воздухе, едва ощутимая и незримо присутствующая, то было не доверие, но неизбежное понимание.

Наставница наливала в фарфоровые чаши с узором полных белых пионов, горячий чай, расходящийся седым паром, обрамляющий тонкие черты лица и чернильные длинные ресницы, с которых лентами сходили смутные тени. Карин обхватила ладонями фарфоровую черную чашу, украшенную изразцами и арабесками молочно-белых анемонов, чувствуя, как боль от жара пронизывает кожу, а воздух наполняется сладким ароматом меда и лепестками жасмина.

\- Он красивый мужчина.

\- Да, - ответила Карин, после недолгого молчания, наблюдая за тонкими переливами сине-зеленого и медно-красного оттенков огня, пылающего в камине, ощущая, как нежное благоухание ароматической смолы пропитывает саму ее суть, проникая в тело вместе с кислородом.

\- Но это не его жестокая красота заставляет меня подчиняться его сущности, - девушка опустила глаза, различая в янтарно-изумрудной воде отражение своего равнодушного лица, выражение темных глаз, охваченных отчаянием. Карин слегка переместилась вперед, едва смея дышать.

\- Сколько себя помню, я всегда жила в строжайших правилах, и никогда не могла позволить себе делать то, что мне возбранялось, - негромко говорила она.

\- Я не могла вести беседу с прислужницами, что были моего возраста и воспитывались под началом старшей управляющей, хотя столь многое волновало и интересовало меня. Я хотела когда-нибудь говорить с ними на равных, спросить, какого было жить под открытым небом, иметь возможность выбрать самому себе путь, быть частью их проскальзывающих улыбок и смеха, разносящегося по холлам. Я всегда должна быть символом могущества, совершенства, и мне не дозволялось очернить себя беседой с простолюдинами. Забавно, но когда я была еще совсем ребенком, я не могла понять, за что меня наказывали, когда приходила в людскую, и какой же страшный взгляд был у всех присутствующих в обеденных залах и кухнях, когда юная госпожа спускалась к ним. Они будто увидели меня перепачканной в грязи.

Женщина не сводила с Карин невозмутимых глаз.

\- Каждый мой день проходил в золотой клети, созданной из запретов, и прутья драгоценного металла сжимались все сильнее, ломая и подчиняя своей воле, вопреки всем моим усилиям. Слова матери о долге, чести, уважении – то самое непреодолимое обстоятельство, которое встает на пути желаний. И приходится подчиняться, чтобы не видеть разочарования на лице отца, читать не понимание в глазах сестры, открытое несогласие в образе старшего брата, - она горько усмехнулась, представляя картины своих воспоминаний.

\- Я задумывалась о том, сколь много утрачу в своей жизни – не смогу увидеть нефритовое море, что простирается до самого края мира, говорят, что оно чище дождевых капель и слез, никогда не смогу держать в своих руках эфес меча, не смогу побывать в далеких и бескрайних краях, не смогу босыми ногами ступать по снегу и зеленой траве, наслаждаясь светом солнца, - она тревожно помедлила, и губы ее слегка задрожали.

\- И никогда я не смогу выбрать человека, которого искренне полюблю. Когда я увидела этого мужчину, в то время нашей первой встречи еще юношу, то я почувствовала, что не могу дышать, а когда же он поднял на меня свои глаза, я будто смогла окунуться в море, о котором столько читала и мечтала увидеть, и меня обожгло белое пламя, а внутри пробудился голод и желание. Чувство, которое мне столь сложно описать, передать, и я впервые ощутила такую невероятную свободу. Мне все равно, чем это было вызвано – его ли то была красота, его доброта или голос, что каждую ночь приходит ко мне вместе со снами. Мне, что утратила свободу с самого рождения, было дозволено на миг окунуться в жизнь, полной свободы. Так думала я, когда впервые посмотрела ему в глаза и коснулась его рук. Меня охватило такое немыслимое счастье, когда отец представил меня ему, он был для меня надеждой вырваться из заточения и вернуться на свободу. Я чувствовала в нем гордость и силу, которая будоражила умы тысячи сильнейших и храбрейших воинов белого города, но меня не пугала власть, что убивала живые цветы. Я боялась, что могу больше никогда не увидеть его, - Карин выдохнула, вслушиваясь в мягкий шепот дождя за окном, и закрывая глаза, втянула в себя воздух, повеявший влагой и холодом.

\- Разве с Вами никогда не было такого? Вы встречаете человека всего единожды, и уже не можете его забыть, и он становится призраком жизни, что преследует, не оставляя даже во снах. Женщина, сидящая перед ней, смотрела на нее внимательным взором, и раскрыла в нерешительности рот, чтобы произнести слово, но неожиданно поежилась и плечи ее слабо дернулись. Они обе смолкли, наслаждаясь во вплетающийся шум листвы и мелодичный звук барабанящих по окнам капель, что блестели в свете огня от чистых влажных хрустальных дорожек. Наставница в молчании устремила свой темный беспристрастный взгляд в черноту опускающейся ночи, когда дождь с безликой яростью обрушился на окна, и тихо сказала:

\- Когда-нибудь эта любовь убьет тебя.

Карин же ничего не ответила на ее слова, и даже когда эта женщина, имя которой она так и не узнала, исчезла из ее жизни, она не раз вспоминала их первую ночь, и ту беседу, что они разделили, наслаждаясь в уединении и тишине горячностью белого чая, мгновением единого понимания. Она чувствовала легкость, которая растаяла с первыми лучами солнца, и девушка вернулась в свой прежний мир, но сердце пылало, и ее радость от предстоящих будущих ночах расходилась по телу, как утренний туман растекается седой дымкой, скрывающей сверкающую в рассвете зеркальную озерную гладь.

В ее глазах этот мужчина был светом и мглой, и когда раскаленные иглы кобальтового льда вонзались в плоть, она сосредоточила свой пылающий взор на его иссиня-нефритовых глазах, вспоминая ласковый шепот холодного серого дождя в ту ночь. Ее окружала громада темноты, в которой отчетливо укоренился аромат смерти. Карин вмиг осознала, насколько крошечной казалась себе в его сильных руках, сколь огромна и неотвратима власть стихии, что подчинялась его железной воле, и она терялась в веяниях и потоках сталкивающихся аур, наблюдая за его суровым и жестоким взглядом. Карин глубоко вдохнула, чувствуя, как онемели пальцы от холода и крови, от леденящей агонии в груди от раскрытой влажной раны. В ее очах засияла тьма, и тело накрыла ласковая пелена мрака, и дыхание растворялось в сапфировом холоде, расходясь горячими седыми лентами под холодными струями дождя. Глаза мужчины в изумленном потрясении смотрели, как фигура человека под его руками растворяется в свинцово-пепельном тумане и золе, а мокрый воздух наполняется запахом углей и огня. Чернота охватила его белую кожу, черные воды хлынули под ноги, и мужчина опустил взгляд к темным волнам теней, растекающихся вдоль белого камня разрушенных плит. Кружевные тени пологом покрывали крыши дворцов и светлые стены, и по высоким мраморным ступеням сливались могучие потоки черных вод туманных миражей, стекаясь чернильными обсидиановыми водами с разбитой площади, и льющиеся потоки журчанием наполняли пространство. За чернотой скрывался свет рассекающих серебром молний сумрачные небеса, и теплые волны изливались на каменные кружевные парапеты и стеклянные купола, и сквозь бурю вод, снисходящих с высоты клубящихся плотных темных облаков, обрушивалась чернота. Мгла убивала звук и оттенки, пожирающий мир мрак сжигал в своем омуте кислород, и мужчина поднял взгляд к небесам, когда на его светлое лицо опадали холодные капли дождя, и он прикрывал влажные молочные ресницы, чувствуя ледяной холод дождя на своих губах, наблюдая, как черная пустота поглощала небо. Искрящаяся лента молнии осветила его острые и пронзительные светло-голубые глаза, в которых отражалось затмение. Полы его белоснежной накидки срывались от раздирающей силы северных ветров и несущихся, сбивающих потоков черноты. И он стоял неподвижно завороженный упивающейся красотой нагрянувших раскатов черных гряд. И когда величественная темнота накрыла и его, не отвернул своего невозмутимого и непоколебимого изумрудного взора. Вмиг все растворилось во тьме.

Прошло мгновение, и бури успокоились, и исчезли потоки холодных сапфировых вод его силы, вдалеке исчез звук грозной битвы и крушащего монументальные постройки дикого красного огня, а небо осветило спокойное светило перламутрово-лиловой полной луны, и ветры наполнились теплотой знойной летней ночи. С тенями сошли кровавые подтеки с его лица, седым паром разошлись кровяные царапины на его кистях, и когда он обернулся, ветер нежным дуновением овевал его совершенные холодные черты лица, и лунный свет закрадывался в сияние темноты, скрывающихся в аквамариновой глубине лазурных глаз. Мужчина смотрел на фигуру человека, стоящего по иную сторону белоснежной площади, и образ человека скрывала черная плащаница, развивающиеся под сильными потоками ветра, а лик сокрыт был маской с оскалом черного волка. Они смотрели друг на друга, не смея двинуться с мест. Лицо мужчины непривычно спокойное осветилось ниспадающим сиянием лунного света, отчего его короткие белоснежные пряди волос сливались с серебром полнолуния. Чернота теней, облекающих образ человека, обратилась в чистый агат.

Хитсугая Тоусиро не шелохнулся и не предпринял попытки остановить человека, когда его фигура растворилась вместе с тенями в мягких водах черноты, с жадностью наблюдая за исчезновением своего врага, запоминая его черты и образ. Его противник ушел вместе со свинцовыми туманами, и он еще долго стоял на белоснежной площади, на которой не осталось и следа повреждений былой битвы двух могучих соперников, дыша ароматов распустившегося жасмина и вслушиваясь в тишину спокойствия белоснежного города, раскрывающегося перед его глазами.

14


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. В роще цветущих вишен.**

 _«Смерть: полное затмение солнца и земли»._

 _Я. Ипохарская_

Когда она вдохнула в себя холодного воздуха ночи, то почувствовала, как тяжесть тела склоняет к земле, и как больно дыхание сжимает в тисках грудь, и ее бледные дрожащие пальцы стиснули белую ткань шелкового косодэ, мокрую от чужой крови и пота. Ей казалось, что она вынырнула из черного озера, которое так походило на смерть – там нет чувств и боли, света, а бороздящая в серебристой ряби тьма темнее иссиня-черной мглы. Карин медленно опустилась на блестящие деревянные полы своих спальных комнат, чувствуя, как дух жаждет вырваться из тела вновь и окунуться в соблазняющий мрак. Тени шептали и взывали, искушая своим ласковым шепотом и наслаждением, и потоком свободы. Свобода являлась величайшей страстью и мечтой, к которой тяготила ее душа. Во тьме и в смерти нет хозяев, нет обязательств, и нет поедающей волю любви, и стоит лишь протянуть руку, чтобы очутиться в спасительных объятиях призраков тьмы и пасть лицом в чистоту бездны. Их ласковые вихри унесут в далекие черные небеса, где раскрывается буря, и бушуют северные ветры, а над облаками темными, расстилаются облака белоснежные, как парное молоко, и рассветные лучи обжигающего диска солнца вонзаются в сизо-кремовые гряды. Миражи в кружевных разводах смольного туману опадут над раскаленными красными песчаными каньонами, и холодные борозды, пронзая расколотую землю, протекают хрустальными реками, стекаясь по скалистым вершинам гор. И на самой окраине золотого утеса, где изумрудные волны лазурного шумного моря высятся до пронзительно чистого голубого неба, обтекая стены янтарного дворца, сливаясь с ониксовыми бутонами нарцисса на спиральных прозрачно-медовых лестницах, она могла увидеть золотых соколов, сотканных из жаркого серебряного света, сливающегося с пенистыми блестящими волнами, и их белые крылья утопали в прохладных темно-синих водах.

Карин шумно выдохнула, глотая воздух, словно вынырнула из-под сковывающих потоков ледяных вод, чувствуя горячее прикосновение человеческого тепла на своей коже. Чуждое прикосновение, отличающееся от касания заблудших теней во мраке, что обнимали ее, стекали ласковыми струями по телу; неприязненное в сравнении с прикосновением жестокого и нежного ветра, обволакивающего пурпурно-медные облака на закате. Она скорчилась от спазмов, представляя ледяные черные колья, пытающиеся разорвать плоть и сломать кости. Ладони были влажными и разгоряченными, и она оставляла пальцами влажные полосы на деревянных половицах, когда черная шелковистая накидка укрыла ее плечи, и она в успокоении смогла отпустить сковывающую напряженность, что удерживала телесную оболочку.

\- Дышите глубже, Карин-доно, - взволнованно шептала женщина, осторожно приподнимая ее, будто боясь прикосновением причинить страшную боль. И Карин в мгновение широко распахнула глаза, вжимаясь костяшками пальцами в грудь, оставляя на коже багряные пятна от жесткого прикосновения собственных рук, задыхаясь от натужного и тяжелого кашля. Кашель раздирал и жег горло, и с губ опали рубиновые капли крови, и она сплевывала кровь вместе с желчью, с отвращением ощущая слабость в каждом мускуле и суставе, и натужное дыхание колом пронзало горло и грудь. Слабость ее физической оболочки, которая сковывала ее истинную натуру, бушующую природу первозданной темноты, которая могла окутать весь мир, заставив одним глотком, одним соединением с мраком позволить умереть жизни в каждом лепестке и в каждой кристальной капле чистейшей воды. Власть была столь сладкой, столь неутолимой и обжигающей, истомой прожигающей чресла и кровь, от которых она готова была стонать и кричать в упоении. Опьяняющее удовольствие власти, приносящее несравненное блаженство, когда сама смерть подчиняется одной силе мысли, когда течение жизни покоилась в ее ладонях. Она могла дыханием обратить в пепел тысячелетние дворцы, и древние библиотеки, что скрывались глубоко под землей, представляя, как воспламенятся в неистовом пламене фолианты и манускрипты, глиняные таблицы и каменные скрижали, а бумага и папирус исчезнут в ярко-красном поедающем огне, и растворятся в черном пепле тексты с письменами, что были сотворены еще до сотворения правления и языков, и великих городов.

\- Вам нужно отпустить это, Карин-доно. Не позволяйте иным сущностям поглотить Ваш рассудок, - голос женщины дрожал, когда она поднесла к ладоням Карин клинок в черных ножнах, сверкающий серебряной полосой в свете горящего огня камина.

\- Вы смогли добиться успеха этой ночью, моя госпожа. Один из клинков Вашей семьи принял Вас в качестве своего властелина. Вы истинная наследница семейства Сиба, - шептала она, склоняя в почтении голову, удерживая на раскрытых ладонях длинный меч, на эфесе которого сверкала тонкая цепь из белого золота, тихо позвякивающая в воздухе. Карин сдвинула брови, и сильно прижав лоб к половицам, с тяжестью вздохнула, прежде чем на трясущихся локтях приподняться и устало привалиться спиной к деревянным раздвижным дверям. Она выдохнула из себя воздух, обратившийся в седой пар, ее била болезненная лихорадка, и мокрые ладони потянулись к шелковым полам белоснежной рубахи, когда она прикоснулась к своей груди, в ожидании ужаса почувствовать на пальцах влажность крови. Но крови не было, как и ужасного ранения, нанесенного рукой мужчины. Карин резко втянула через ноздри воздух и вжалась спиной в деревянные выступы, и сильно стиснула зубы, пытаясь сдержать безудержную волну нагрянувших воспоминаний боли. Его холодные и полыхающие яростью сапфировые глаза, которые окружали морские штормы и ледяные вьюги, в его глазах царствовали зима и красота раскаленного в сизых ветрах морозного рассвета, что смотрели в самую глубину ее сущности, расщепляя душу. Его пальцы, что опаленными кинжалами вонзились в грудь, безжалостно раздирая кожу и плоть, и его сильная рука, с искусством истинного и непревзойденного убийцы пробивающая позвонки, разбила кости, словно они были колосьями пшеницы. Он хотел ее убить. И он бы, не колеблясь, исполнил произнесенные угрозы, медленно раздирая плоть на части. Стальная хватка его рук, сквозь которую она могла ощутить силу мышц, и струящийся поток духовной энергии, бурлящей в крови. И руки, что она так любила, сжимали ее горло и сочились ее кровью, а кобальтово-голубые глаза наблюдали за ней с хищностью дикого зверя. Она могла представить себе, как он вырывает ей кисть, и веер багряно-черной крови заливает его красивое лицо, совершенную молочную кожу и серебряные волосы, что тонули в чистом лунном опаловом сиянии; как стопа его с жестокостью раздавливает ее голень, а она кричит в агонии, пока он продолжает взирать на нее своими бесстрастными очами, пока сизо-лазурные всполохи ветров и воды взметнулись в воздух, достигая небесной вышины, точно волны. И в вышине парили небесные птицы дивной красоты, сотканные из его могущества, обращающиеся в раскаленные и безымянные копья молний, раскалывающие черные небеса. И она слышала песнь смерти, что раскрывалась над ее плечами.

Карин неожиданно для себя стала смеяться, громко и надрывно, отчего боль во всем теле только усиливалась, и вместе с льющимся из уст смехом, с глаз ее потекли горячие слезы, обжигающие скулы, что замирали солью на раскрасневшихся устах, и хрусталем горели на подбородке. Она все еще сжимала пальцами грудную клетку, все еще ощущая пробитое легкое и разодранную плоть, безымянная и беспамятная пустота, зияющая в груди, не отпускала, а вместе с непреодолимым отчаянием, стывшим на кончике языка, она вкушала горькую ярость. И тогда она закричала, слыша в голове голоса далекие и неясные, словно пробивающиеся сквозь ночной полог неба и горящих звезд, вспоминая, как его тело прижималось в горячности страсти к плоти другой женщины. И как в удовольствие она громко стонала, и томный вздох переходил в блаженный крик, и женщина откидывала голову к белоснежной стене, и короткие пряди темных волос липли к влажным горящим щекам чистейшей светлой кожи, пока мужчина в полуослепленном наваждении двигал бедрами, а она обнимала его оголенными ногами, вонзая ногти в его сильные оголенные плечи, пробуя на вкус его кожу, пот и жар тела, вдыхая глубоко в себя его запах, аромат их соединенных в вожделении мокрых тел. Его спина была влажной, и она видела, как напрягались мускулы на его плечах, и как сильные руки сжимают женские бедра, как ладони поднимаются выше к груди, проводя линию вдоль шеи, пока она изгибалась под его прикосновениями. Женщина не помнила иного имени, кроме имени мужчины, что в страсти шептала, оставляя кровавые отметины на его лопатках, и Карин смотрела, как темно-багровые полосы винными потоками растекаются вдоль позвоночника, спускаясь полными рябиновыми лентами к пояснице. И она вспоминала холод его пальцев, сжимающих разгоряченные кровью кости, когда он пробил рукою дыру в ее груди, оставляя черную пустоту и рваные края плоти.

\- Карин-доно, - вопросила женщина скрипучим и хриплым голосом, словно поглотив тысячу пожаров, склоняясь над ней, и нежно, бережно обнимая за плечи, позволяя девушке принять сидячее положение. И Карин в усталости прикрыла глаза, позволяя себе мгновение слабости, прежде чем больно сглотнула, проглатывая боль и горькие воспоминания, и перевела строгий и холодный взгляд на юношу, наблюдающего за двумя женщинами со стороны. Он не приближался, и лицо его не выражало ни одной эмоции, освещаемое игрой слабого, красно-медного огня полыхающей в ажурном цветном стекле лампады, черты оставались безмятежными, солдат следил за ними отрешенным взглядом, не произнося ни слова, так и не двинувшись со своего места, словно он обратился в каменное изваяние. Кожа его была до того бледной, что Карин представила себе тело мертвеца перед омовением. В самых бедных и отдаленных районах, где люди умирали от голода и жажды, родители омывали чистейшей водой тело умершего на их руках ребенка, которого они не смогли спасти от зноя пустыни и голодной гиены. И Карин не единожды была свидетелем похоронных процессий, когда детские тела бережно сворачивали в самые дорогие циновки, опуская в сухую, разбитую и раскрасневшуюся под жаром солнца землю. Она не вслушивалась в молитвы, что произносили жрецы, она смотрела на лица матерей, готовых упасть в могилу к своим детям, столь пустым и безжизненным был их взгляд, столь безбрежной пропасть, раскрывающаяся перед ними, когда столь малая черта отделала жизнь от смерти. Она удивлялась, как скелеты, обтянутые белесой кожей, продолжали ступать по земле, и с какой легкостью ломались конечности, когда люди падали в бессилии на землю, как подкашивались ноги, и как хрустят кости, раскалываются черепа.

\- Такико-сан, этот человек принес мне кровавую клятву. Теперь, он принадлежит мне, - твердым голосом произнесла Карин, и глубоко вздохнув, поднялась на ноги, чувствуя, как под стопами расходится земля. Она покачнулась в сторону, но рука схватилась за дверной косяк, оцарапывая ладонь, прожигая жгучестью кожу, и девушка смогла удержать себя на ровных ногах, но колени продолжали трястись, а тело не покидало болезненное возбуждение, от которого пронзало холодом руки и замирало сердце при вздохе. Она могла ощутить, как все линии жизненных потоков проходят сквозь быстро бьющийся сердечный ритм.

Юноша медленно поднял на нее взгляд, темный и безликий, горящий яростью и гневом. И Карин задохнулась от кипящих внутри стоящего перед ней юноши чувств, ощутив на горле невесомое прикосновение его сжимающихся рук, словно он жаждал порвать ей трохею и вырвать сердце.

\- Ненавидишь меня? – с язвительной и торжественной усмешкой поинтересовалась Карин, отчего губы ее наполнились оттенком бархатных лепестков красной магнолии, когда мужчина в гордости приподнял подбородок, смотря на нее в презрении и омерзении, мускул на его щеке дрогнул, а глаза затопила чернота оазиса, отражающего в пустынных окраинах полноту ночи и безлунного неба. В его глазах зиял безбрежный хаос, и он пытался совладать с дрожью своих рук, ощутив в себе непреодолимую и неподвластную ярость, с которой не мог совладать, отчего зубы его с треском скрежетали. И когда он сделал шаг в направлении женщины, красота которой могла сравниться с ночью, что окрасила шелк ее волос и лунным сиянием, павшим серебром на нежность кожи, то расслышал звучание подрагивающей цепи на эфесе длинного клинка, перевязанного красной тесьмой. С содроганием ощутил он, как чернота восстает над тенями, распускающими ажурные заостренные листья вдоль стен и усеивающими просторные комнаты, и невольно отшатнулся, как если бы невидимая сила не дозволяла приблизиться ему к женщине, склоняя к земле, принуждая опустить голову. Ее окружал ореол истинной черноты, от которой слепли глаза, и замирало на губах дыхание жизни, и застывал в жилах кровяной поток.

Он больно сглотнул, и смог лишь в унижении отвернуться от ее резкого и пронизывающего до самых костей взора, не смея поднять глаз и головы, произнести слова, что гневом выжигались на кончике языка и растворялись в сознании белым полотном.

Женщина же некоторое время наблюдала за ним темно-свинцовыми глазами, затем в спокойствии и равнодушии отвела свой взгляд, устало разминая пальцами затекшие мышцы плеч, медленно спуская по шелковой ткани ладони и с силой сжимая предплечья, словно пытаясь разогнать в теле кровь и возвратить привычное человеческое тепло. Она развязала тугой аметистовый широкий пояс на хакама, и когда алая ткань багровым каскадом стекла к ногам, обнажая нагую кремовую плоть, женщина переступила через легкую материю, оставаясь в просторной белоснежной рубахе, что едва прикрывала упругие ягодицы.

\- Мне нужна горячая ванна с розовой водой и маслом мирта, и чистая одежда, хочу стереть с себя запах огня и крови, - будничным тоном говорила женщина, но в глазах ее покоилась бездонная пустота, и юноша готов был поклясться, что разглядел в серебристо-черной глубине бури, чудовище, что высасывало из девушки всю человеческую сущность. Нечто затворило запруду ее сердца, и плоть ее более не наполнялась человеческой кровью, а сосуд, что использовал коварный и злой разум, был холоден и лишен жизни, сострадания. И если раньше он не верил в демонов из царства теней, то теперь видел во плоти создание, сотканное из темной сущности, которое страшило настолько, что в жилах стыла кровь. Тонкие пальцы девушки потянулись к тугим завязкам на шелковой рубахе, и Мироку шумно втянув в себя воздух, в волнительном смущении отвел взгляд, ресницы его затрепетали в темно-алом блеске огня, и он опустил руку на край тяжелой мраморной вазы, сгибая пальцы, в успокоении постукивая по камню и восточным цветочным изразцам. Он резко бросил взор на шестисекционную складную ширму, на которой были изображены белоснежные журавли на белом снегу на фоне янтарно-медового рассвета, и в то же мгновение расслышал в воздухе шорох, соскользнувшего на половицы пенно-молочного одеяния, вслушиваясь с затаенным дыханием в звучание опадающей с обнаженных плеч и бедер материи, шелест снежной ленты, удерживающей длинные темные волосы, что кружевом растворились в сумраке комнат. Таких просторных и богатых, но пропитанных одиночеством покоев он прежде не видел, и пытался отыскать в помещении хоть что-то, что могло бы рассказать ему о существе, которому он отдал свою плоть и кровь, и дыхание свое в вечное услужение. Цепь, что сковывала их души, была нерушимым союзом, и только смерть одного, могла одарить заветным освобождением. Он знал, что Карин Сиба прибыла в столицу более месяца назад. Женщина из высших слоев в первый же день привела бы покои в надлежащий вид, однако спальные комнаты его госпожи оставались пустыми, лишенными убранства столь необходимого для особ женского пола. Личные комнаты в гарнизоне и смежные помещения обычно не превышали трех-пяти циновок, а спальни Карин Сиба занимали целый этаж белого дворца, принадлежащего Капитану Десятого Отряда, его личные покои находились в северном крыле, но часть комнат этажа были обустроены под залы приема, совещательную комнату для делегаций, прибывающих из отдаленных районов, библиотеку и просторный рабочий кабинет, который часто посещали старшие офицеры. Однако женщина едва ли посетила треть подготовленных для нее комнат, и сомневался, что она раскрывала тяжелые сундуки из эбенового черного дерева с материей, что закупалась для нее из северных окраин за многие месяцы до ее официального прибытия у лучших мастериц. В индиговых горах на севере, где круглый год царили жестокие морозы, оплетающие реки сиво-бирюзовыми леденистыми покрывалами, а красный ликорис покрывал серебром темно-синий кристалл инея, где произрастал особый лен, который позволял получить тонкую и прозрачную нить, удобную для ткацких станков, было поселение, славящееся своими талантливыми пряхами и особенно развито узорно-ремизное ткачество. Редкая техника плетения и народный узор, что по преданиям обладал магическими свойствами, передавались из поколения в поколение, и тот, кто облачался в вытканные тончайшими нитями наряды ожидало вечное счастье и благоденствие, богатство и спокойствие жизни. И тринадцать лучших мастериц соткали и расписали три свадебных наряда за долгие шесть лет для церемонии бракосочетания. Среди солдат гарнизона ходили слухи, что их военачальник расплатился за свадебные наряды для своей суженой десятью сундуками, наполненных до краев ограненными алмазами, что были размером с коготь небесного северного дракона и клык свирепого белого тигра западных земель.

На широком ночном столике из белого опала не было ни склянок с духами, ни хрустальных сосудов с благовониями и ароматными притираниями, ни гребней в форме царственных фениксов и величественных драконов, ни окаймленных золотыми рамами зеркал, лишь оголенная и холодная поверхность камня, на которой стояла овальная белая ваза из фарфора с широким горлом со срезанными цветами белого пиона. Шкафы с полками, что должны были наполниться рулонами драгоценной шелковой и атласной материи всевозможных оттенков, расшитых удивительными и сказочными узорами, сюжетами; парчи, сияющие винно-красным и золотым блеском, пустовали; на нижних полках яюдана располагался глубокий комод с ящиками, в которых хранилась простая темная одежда и несколько пар черных лакированных гэтта высотой в целый фут. Женщин, что были выходцами из аристократии с раннего детства специально обучали ходить на высоких платформах, что само по себе являлось ни с чем несравненным искусством. И ощущение, возникающее при созерцании процессии, ступающих в драгоценных нарядах женщин, невозможно было описать словами. На его губах застывало дыхание, и он забывал о воздухе, боясь пошевелиться. Пышные платья и разноцветные шелковые куполообразные зонтики, черная блестящая обувь на высокой платформе, огромные банты оби, завязанные сзади и расписанные ирисами, алые губы и черные брови, кожа, что белее снега. Женщин всегда сопровождало не менее двух десятков прислужников, сопровождающих их на всем пути: одни слуги, поддерживали подол с вышитыми золотыми небесными драконами на темной ткани, другие держали за руки, когда молодая госпожа выдвигала ногу вперед и прочно устанавливалась на земле, и кончиками пальцев подцепляла ремешок, поднимая второй гэтта, а двое подготовленных стражей выступали впереди, оттесняя собравшуюся толпу.

В ее личных покоях была полка для постельного белья, покрытая ярко-золоченым фуросики с изображением виноградной лозы, ниже которой стояла золотая чаша для полоскания. В отдаленной части комнаты стоял лишь один единственный раскрытый черный сундук, наполненный книгами и свитками, обернутыми в красный шелк и аккуратно сложенные комплекты кимоно. Его взгляд остановился на золотой прямоугольной шкатулке на письменном столе, где обычно хранили записи и свитки, рядом с которой стояли хрустальные и рубиновые чернильницы и хрустальная подставка с сапфировыми кистями.

И в слабости, и безмерной усталости, девушка прошептала, полностью обнаженной откидываясь на темные простыни широкой кровати из темно-красного дерева:

\- Невыносимый запах пепла и огня сводит с ума.

\- Вам нужно отдохнуть, Карин-доно. Вы потеряли слишком много духовных сил за одну ночь, - в нескрываемом беспокойстве молвила старшая женщина, сурово сжимая губы и прищуривая глаза, подбирая с поласбросанную материю, и развешивая широкую рубаху на стоячей вешалке для церемониального одеяния эмон какэ, пока девушка, распростертая на широкой постели медленно и глубоко вдыхала в себя аромат жженых благовоний, вбирая сладость горящего цикория. Чернильные локоны шелковистой пеленой разметались вдоль темных простыней, сливаясь с тенями, отчего ее светлая кожа сияла во тьме и свете огня блеском морского жемчуга, а на ресницах танцевали искры хрусталя, что алмазными тропами расходятся вдоль прозрачных рек, что пронзали потоки полуденного солнца.

\- Ответь мне, женщина, что стало с людьми, на которых напали черные волки? Это твоя проклятая магия создала этих ужасных созданий? – шептал он, опустив голову, и короткие пряди темных волос скрыли выражение его глаз. Костяшки на его кистях побелели, и мрамор под пальцами затрещал, расходясь кривой цепью, раскалывая высокий овальный сосуд, обезображивая картины фениксов в золотом пламене и белых тигров в серебристых ветрах. Под ногтями его скопилась грязь земли и пепла, засохшая кровь неприятно покалывала лицо, и разодранная рана на губах, больно обжигала, отчего ему хотелось с силой отодрать от себя кожу со скул и подбородка, сбросить звериную маску. Карин перевернулась на бок, и темные локоны красивыми агатовыми лентами упали на обнаженные плечи и упругую полную грудь, кружевными волнами обтекая изгиб бедер и черным изразцовой драгоценностью плетясь вдоль длинных стройных ног, и глаза ночного сумрака сияли в свете трепещущего алого пламени, заглядывали в саму его душу. Она ничего не ответила, наблюдая за юношей холодными темно-серебристыми глазами, вслушиваясь в мягкое звучание переливов водяных часов на столешнице из черного мрамора, журчание прозрачных струй, спускающихся вдоль золотистых цветочных сплетений на каменной ножке стола.

Непередаваемый страх поедал его, когда он всматривался в темно-серебристую кайму ее глаз, словно в глубины серебряных вод бездонного озера, отчего болезненная дрожь пронзила грудь и позвонки, и сжала ребра, и ему представлялось, как острые раскаленные лезвия вспарывают торс и грудную клетку, окровавленными лентами достигая подбородка, мог ощутить жар струящейся по ногам крови, не смея оторвать взгляда собственного взгляда от ее глаз, что вобрали пучины холодных вод, сотканных в серебре. И утопая в черных глубинах жестокости, отражающихся в ее глазах, он слабо поддался вперед, втягивая сквозь стиснутые зубы крупицы воздуха.

\- Мои братья и сестры пали, раздираемые их острыми клыками, и я смотрел, как тела невинных детей пожирала стая волков, отдирая куски мяса от обездвиженных тел, и как раскрытые стеклянные глаза отражали в себе полыхающее в огне небо. Люди умерли за то, чтобы наследница дома Сиба смогла получить один из святых клинков своего дома? – разъяренно шептал он, и мраморный сосуд под его пальцами раскололся, осыпаясь крупными цветными осколками, и крупицы изумрудных граней больно впились в ладонь, вонзились мелкой крошкой в плоть под ногтями.

Карин недобро сузила глаза, как хищный зверь, но ее прекрасное лицо не исказила злая тень, она безмолвно продолжала наблюдать за юношей, что приближался к ней на трясущихся ногах, и плетенные сандалии скользили по темным деревянным половицам, растирая по начищенным до блеска доскам капли рдяной горячей крови, опадающей с его пальцев и ноздрей. И глядя в ее затуманенные сумеречной темнотой глаза, он ощущал на коже летние ночные ветры, кружащиеся в вихрях над морскими просторами; видел густые леса, увитые предрассветной туманной пеленой; и сумрачные небеса, окаймленными дымчатыми оттенками нежного румянца и фиалки, восстающие над горными вершинами.

\- Если это так, женщина, то если не я, то покарают тебя небеса за свершенные деяния, за кровь, что на твоих руках, - в ядовитом презрении говорил юноша хриплым голосом, чувствуя, как собственная духовная сила его наполнялась чернотой, что он вбирал в себя от связи, скрепляющей их тела и души. Ненависть и гнев заполняли рассудок, и черные тени вихрем взвились над его плечами распростертыми крыльями, и кровь потекла из его ушей медно-бурыми полосами, пачкая темный шелк его боевой униформы.

\- Я знаю, кто Вы, и кому ныне я буду служить, но Вы совершили куда более страшный грех, нежели оставили отпечаток смерти невинных душ на своих руках, - горячо шептал он, и судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя на губах вкус подступившей крови, сила воздуха оставляла кровоточащие раны по горлу.

\- Вы предали не только память своего дома, Вы нарушили обет своих предков, что многие тысячелетия хранили клятву никогда не применять силу крови, что течет в жилах рода Сиба. И Великий Небесный Отец, что наблюдает за нашими деяниями со своего нефритового престола, свидетель Ваших проступков, и кара, что хуже смерти будет ожидать Вас в конце пути, на который Вы ступили.

Карин не шелохнулась, оставаясь в принятой позе, не стыдясь своего нагого тела, открытого перед другим мужчиной, и в свете медного пламени, ее кожа обретала оттенок темной бронзы, а длинные темные ресницы окрасил малиновый коралл. Старшая женщина складывала одеяние своей госпожи, словно, не замечая бурлящей над ними духовной власти, и Мироку позволил себе бросить взгляд на старуху, чье дряхлое тело едва могло бы передвигаться. Он видел, как просвечиваются вены под ее бледной кожей, как выступаю кости, какими тонкими и жидкими были седые волосы, собранные на затылке в традиционный пучок, и каким невидящим и прозрачным был оттенок ее серо-голубых глаз, и он дивился тому, как она способна была видеть хоть что-либо в темноте спальных комнат, как могла дышать в столь дряхлой и слабой телесной оболочке, и когда рукава ее темной рубахи опали на предплечья, глаза юноши в безмолвном потрясении воззрились на уродливые и искривленные бледные рубцы, оставшиеся после ожогов. Он болезненно выдохнул, и черты лица застыли в изумлении. Он не мог оторвать своих глаз от вьющихся плотных шрамов, обтекающих кожу змеиными толстыми кольцами.

\- Отвечая на твои обвинения, - холодно говорила женщина, скользя ладонью вдоль темного шелка простыней, и не отводя своего острого и сияющего серебром взора от его лица, ее тонкие пальцы изогнулись, и кончиками она подцепила кружевные тени, что черной кровью растекались вихрями и расплывчатыми, мутными узорами в воздухе, как если бы чернила растворялись тонкой взвесью в воде, - от моих рук не умерло ни одного человека этой ночью. Тыльной стороной ладони она прикасалась к черным потокам, струящим между ее пальцев, что льнули к ее коже, обтекая темным течением, а затем она резко стиснула в кулаке чернильные вихри, что вмиг развеялись в ветре, и он втянул в себя воздух, ощутив колебания в дребезжащей атмосфере.

\- Я не стану оправдывать себя или доказывать свою непричастность к содеянному, не собираюсь тратить свое дыхание, указывая своему слуге на предназначенное ему место. Если хочешь винить меня в смерти своих сотоварищей – вини меня в сотворённом, если это облегчит твои страдания, если это заставит тебя жить – стремись в жажде убить меня. Но это чувство не покинет тебя никогда, и ты никогда не забудешь сегодняшнюю ночь. Ты будешь просыпаться в кошмарах, слыша крик своей возлюбленной, видя ее обжигающую и спелую кровь на своих ладонях, вкус пряности ее крови на кончике языка, чувствовать мокрый шелк ее волос, и приближая свое лицо к оторванной голове мертвеца, сможешь ощутить запах гниющей плоти.

\- Не смей, - в презрении вскричал человек, не в силах простить ее оскорбления, жестокости и безжалостности слов, и в опьяненном приступе животной ярости двинулся на женщину. Он готов был убить ее здесь и сейчас, намеревался разорвать, вглядываясь в строгие и испытующие глаза бури, в которых отражалась непреклонность воли и непоколебимость духа, и видя себя в ее глазах, его охватило отчаяние перед неприступным образом возлежащей в полумраке сумеречных теней постели женщины. Ладонь легла на рукоять клинка, что обжигал фаланги пальцев голубым огнем, отзываясь на зов своего хозяина, но Мироку не успел ступить и шага, когда его мощным потоком духовной силы отбросило к стене. Острая боль пронзила затылок, а из легких вышибло воздух, и он закашлялся, сползая по стене на ослабевших ногах, отхаркивая темную кровяную тянущуюся струю с разбитых губ, чувствуя, что не может дышать, корчась от боли и ярости, и тело содрогалось в острых конвульсиях.

\- Если не достает смелости жить и служить мне, скажи только слово, и твое существование оборвется, - шептала Карин и накидка из кобальтовых теней пала на ее кремовые плечи, укрывая обнаженное тело, освещаемое проступившим сквозь прозрачные белоснежные занавесы лунным сиянием, когда она изогнулась на своем ложе, и в воздухе вырисовывалась темная материя ночного звездного полога удивительной красоты. Нити черного смога и дыма сплетались чернильной рекой, и золотая охра каплями жемчуга и росою медного рассвета осыпалась цветочными орнаментами по спине и широким рукавам стекающей черными водами ткани. И он задохнулся, на краткое мгновение встретившись глазами с чистым мраком хаоса, поглощающего тепло и свет огня, серебро лунного сиреневого сияния, красоту песни ветра. Он видел только ее перед своим взором, когда остальной мир растворился, глаза пепла и окроплённый багрянцем сажи, кожа сивого созвездия и серебристой паутины.

\- У меня достаточно причин не оставлять тебя в живых, и если хоть один из высших посчитает необходимым увидеть твои воспоминания, проникнуть в твое слабое и уязвимое сознание, то не только я буду поставлена под угрозу, но и все те, кто помогал мне все это время. Ты ставишь под угрозу саму мою цель существования в этом мире, - Карин тяжело дышала, поднимаясь со своей постели, а ему чудилось, что со своего престола восстает небесное божество, темные пряди волос прилипли к его мокрым скулам, а дыханием его было слабым и надорванным. И приблизившись к юноше, которого трясло от одного ее вида, она опустилась перед ним на колени. Его дыхание обрывалось, и он точно рыба, глотающая воздух, смутно видел ее фигуру в расплывающемся взоре. Пламя скупо освещало в мерцающем свете ее прекрасные и тонкие черты аристократического, гордого лица, золотое сияние каскадом опадало на смольные волосы цвета вороновых перьев, на кожу оттенка слоновой кости, на губы пестрее рубиновых ягод барбариса.

\- Я спасла тебе жизнь, теперь ты принадлежишь мне и никому более, - твердым голосом говорила женщина, взирая на него своими серебряными глазами, в которых полыхало черное пламя сумрака и свет теней царственной ночи, но для него голос ее был прикосновением хладного дождя в обелиске рассвета, и золотыми дорогами на перламутрово-нефритовой воде.

\- Я единственная госпожа для тебя, и не будет более другого человека в твоем сердце, ибо наши души отныне скреплены священным и нерушимым союзом. Ты сможешь выплатить свой долг жизни лишь преданностью служения, собственной жизнью, плотью и кровью, - шептали губы, и он видел переливающиеся в нежной лазури и темном омуте индиговых и сиреневых теней облака, и растекающееся золото по искривленным контурам пенистого белого моря.

\- Черные волки, что окружили твоих собратьев пытались разорвать и меня. К чему мне насылать смерть на саму себя? К чему оставлять в живых единственного солдата белой цитадели, что в любой момент сможет выдать меня, предать меня смертной казни? Что меня будет ожидать на праведном суде перед великим советом – быстрая смерть или вечные муки? Его знобило, и когда губы его обратились в темно-синий окрас, пелена ниспадающей на его плечи духовной силы спала, и он глубоко вдохнул в себя воздух, трясясь всем телом опадая перед ней на колени, склоняя голову и волю, не смея противиться притягивающей и соблазнительной власти.

\- Я единственная выжившая из своего рода, - шептала женщина, опуская к нему лицо, пока он вдыхал аромат ночного холодного воздуха и жасмина, олеандра и нарцисса, исходящий от темных волос, а ее руки пахли солнечным светом и изумрудной морской волной, сияющей в хрустале синевы.

\- Я единственная, в чьих жилах протекает кровь небесного блюстителя, создателя рассветом и закатов, черных и голубых морей, властелина небесного чертога и оплот его, владыки северных ветров и западных долин песчаных, южных лавровых садов и кедровых лесов, и восточных кристальных оазисов, что отражают зеркалом сапфир небосвода. Я его любимая дочь и драгоценное творение. И я стою здесь перед тобою только потому, что его сила позволила мне жить, как и позволила жить тебе.

Глаза юноши распахнулись, когда он несмело поднял голову, взор его прозрел и просветлел, и когда он встретился с ней взглядом, то удивился силе овевающей ее ауры.

\- Небесный блюститель позволил тебе пережить эту кровавую ночь, а я дозволила тебе встать передо мной на колени и принести мне клятву верности. Служи мне, как служил ты белому сообществу и его богам. Служи мне, как твое сердце служило той, что ты сможешь увидеть лишь в царстве теней по ту сторону небесной реки, и когда придет время, твое имя не будет очернено или опозорено.

Мироку продолжал молчать, не отрывая от нее своего потрясенного взора, не сводя глаз с раскаленных черных переливов за ее спиной, за восходом раскаленного диска солнца над океаном бездны.

\- Помоги мне свершить правосудие над теми, кто уничтожил мой род, мой дом; тех, кто предательский кинжал вонзили в мое сердце, что не перестает болеть и кровоточить с ночи мстительной расправы; тех, кто испепелил невинные души в адском пламени черной гиены, - молвили ее карминовые и трепещущие уста, молили ее чистые и водяные глаза, и он почувствовал, как ее сила пронзает его грудь, как чернота, овевающая ее драгоценным и эфемерным саваном, баюкая в нежнейших объятиях возлюбленного, проникает в его кровь, становясь его дыханием и жизнью. И юноша смотрел в ее глаза, и перед его взором вставали видения ужасов, что представали когда-то перед ней. Он видел обугленную землю и разорванную плоть, вихри крови и сноп пламенных искр, вздымающихся к зимнему ночному небу. Дым заволакивал серебро луны и просторы хвойных темно-зеленых лесов, и он видел девушку, что лежала в снегу, окрасившейся пеплом и пунцовой кровью. Она сжимала себя в собственных объятиях, и в глазах ее не было жизни, и ее крик, разрывающий горло, становился его криком, рассекающим бескрайнюю смоль ночи; слезы обжигающие острые скулы обратились его слезами, соединившись с его горечью. Он вкушал и испивал ее чувства, как сладчайший хмельной медовый нектар, он видел ее образ в седых туманах, когда утренние блики рассвета обжигали затемненные лесные холмы, а звук ее детского смеха и драгоценных золотых заколок, вплетенных в мягкие локоны, раздирал пустоту. Он видел ее босые стопы, и как к ухоженным пальчикам на ногах приставали лепестки жасмина, как и прицеплялись к краям ее темного кимоно, когда детская фигура пробегала вдоль деревянных павильонов, усеянных опадающими цветками сакуры и соединяющих великолепные цветущие сады и дворцы. Она поднимала над головой роскошную шелковую материю черного томэсодэ с укороченными рукавами, по подолу которого плелись удивительные узоры белоснежных тигров, и солнечный янтарный свет пронизывал жаром леденящий воздух расходящихся сумерек.

\- Помоги отыскать тех, кто напоил кровью моей семьи земли, что теперь бесплодны и приносят только смерть ступившим на черные пески. Помоги освободиться от отчаяния и вечного страха, муки отмщения, что я берегу в своем сердце, - и ее ласковые ладони коснулись его разгоряченного лица, пальцы провели вдоль раскалывающихся в агонии висков, когда она продолжала шептать нежностью ветра, и бархатных лепестков магнолии, а он готов был целовать линии на ее ладонях и края шелкового одеяния.

Ее глаза горели потусторонним сиянием, что исходил из-за грани царства теней, и свет ее глаз, пожирал его сущность, когда она шептала ему в губы, и он смог ощутить ее дыханием на своем лице.

\- Я хочу вонзить острейший кинжал в сердце того, кто уничтожил мой род, мою отчизну, мою семью, разрушив мою жизнь. Я хочу почувствовать их горячую кровь в своих руках, хочу омыть лицо в их крови, что станет чистейшей водой для омовения.

И с этими словами она отпустила из своих ладоней его потрясенное, застывшее лицо, и кончики ее холодных пальцев коснулись спадающих темных коротких прядей, влажных от пота и крови, рдяные капли смешивались с темнотой кудрей на висках, оставляя грязный алый след на бледной мраморной коже. Карин выпрямилась, невозмутимо смотря на человека, что склонил голову, не поднимая глаз, и плечи его била слабая дрожь. Она стояла до тех пор, пока его ладони не легли на расписные деревянные стены, и на шатающихся ногах, юноша начал нерасторопно подниматься с колен, и плетенные сандалии звучно шаркали о лоснящиеся блеском и чистотой половицы, а его руки заплетаться в широких рукавах темной рубахи боевой униформы. Юноша сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, прежде чем расправил плечи, и лишь спустя мгновение, позволил себе поднять на женщину свой затравленный и опасливый взгляд. И в его глазах Карин отчетливо разглядела чувства стыда и уязвленной гордости, смешивающиеся со скорбью и потерей.

\- Приготовьте комнаты для молодого офицера в конце коридора, Такико-сан. Ему нужно отдохнуть и набраться достаточно сил перед тем, как его повысят в звании за спасение моей жизни, - отдала приказание Карин, отводя скучающий взгляд от застывшей фигуры солдата. Она не заметила, как закрылись раздвижные двери седзе, и как двое людей покинули ее покои, наблюдая бесстрастным взором за игрой буро-красного пламени в камине, и не ощущая ни капли тепла на своей коже. Она осталась безучастной к брошенному в свою сторону взгляду темно-серых глаз юноши, не чувствовала волнения и скорбного плача в голосе своей прислужницы, ощущая лишь легкое прикосновение материи черной плащаницы на своих плечах, сотканного из первозданной темноты, укутывающим ее позабытым теплом и нежностью. Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, и сменились ли сумерки рассветом, но в какой-то миг, женщина решилась перевести взгляд на темные ножны длинного клинка, когда янтарные угли в камине затухали среди серебристо-черного пепла, и когда тишина накрыла внешний мир. Карин слышала звучание собственного сердца, что билось в унисон с дребезжащей жизненной энергией клинка, а затем меч начал расходится в туманных узорчатых вихрях, и когда она поднесла к наступающей темноте руку, то ощутила прикосновение жара пламени к кончикам своих пальцев. Бесформенная мгла, в глаза которой она смотрела без страха и сомнений, склонилась перед ней, касаясь своим теплом кисти ее протянутой руки, скрепляя их клятву невидимыми символами, проникающими под кожу. Вены ее почернели под бледной кожей, и темнота разошлась дымчатыми струями. Карин долго смотрела на протянутую руку с поднятой кверху ладонью, и кончики ее алых губ изогнулись в усмешке, когда она сжала пальцы в кулак, ощущая внутри себя перекаты украденной власти.

Ее торжество нарушал тихий, но назойливый и неприятный звук капающей воды. Капли сталкивались с деревянными половицами и эхом разносились по комнате, и стены впитывали в себя гулкое звучание. Карин неторопливо, устало обвела взглядом свои апартаменты, и чуть наклонила голову, заметив растекающиеся по полам алеющие капли крови, и только когда она прикоснулась неистово дрожащей рукой к лицу, то ощутила на губах горячую кровь, вытекающую из носа. Багровые пятна окрасили линии на ладонях, словно вонзаясь смертельным проклятием в кровь.

Наутро к ее дверям подступило несколько стражей в боевой униформе, и она позволила им войти, несмотря на свои дневные приготовления. Она сидела за низким деревянным столиком, завершая свой макияж, проводя кистью красной жидкой помадой по нижней губе, вставляя гребни и заколки в высокую прическу в стиле симадо. Карин никогда бы не позволила прислужницам, которых никогда не видела и не знала, прикоснуться к своим волосам, да и редко кому дозволяла укладывать свои волосы в прическу. В ее доме царствовало негласное правило, что женщина должна быть обучена в обязательном порядке уходу за волосами и письму, и она отдавалась этим занятиям с таким же упорством и страстью, с которыми училась каллиграфии и чтению в слабой надежде представляя в своем сознании утро, когда она сможет убрать свои волосы перед будущим супругом, чтобы он смог насладиться тем, что принадлежит одному ему, в утреннем спокойствии наблюдать, как она проводит свадебным гребнем вдоль черных прядей, что сияли глянцевой чернотой в свете солнечных бликов, проскальзывающих через распахнутые ставни окон.

Солдаты резко распахнули двери в ее комнаты, и грохот отдался эхом вдоль стен, пока она в равнодушии смотрела в свое отражение в зеркале, и серебристо-медовый свет заструился вдоль полуночных длинных ресниц, обтекая опаленным дождем скулы, пока она втирала в ладонь правой руки молочный крем с ароматом фиалки и розы, растирая большими пальцами кожу, проводя вдоль линий, которые еще ночью пропитались темной кровью. Такико безмолвно отступила к дальней стене, сокрывшись в темноте теней и встала на колени, склоняя голову, как делали все слуги в присутствии благородных стражей, владеющих духовными клинками, но солдаты даже не посмотрели в ее сторону, их вниманием полностью завладела владелица богатых покоев. Она не поднимала взгляда ни на одного из воинов бессмертной белой обители, сгибая шелковый красный платок между пальцами и обмакивая губы, позволяя аметистовому оттенку впитаться в губы. В отдалении раздались ленивые и неспешные шаги молодого юноши, и когда он горделивой походкой вошел в ее комнаты, Карин узнала в нем одного из ближайших прислужников Капитана. Этот юноша доставлял личные послания Капитана между гарнизонами, и похоже выполнял и иные поручения, занимая высокое положение среди подчиненных. Она ощутила страх в духовной силе, окруживших ее мужчин, и плечи солдат заметно напряглись, сердечный ритм ускорился, когда юноша ступил на порог ее личных покоев. И только когда он подошел вплотную, она посмотрела на его холодное лицо, и постаралась сохранить невозмутимость, когда осознала, что не может ощутить от него исходящей ауры или признаков духовной силы. Таких людей нужно было остерегаться и опасаться больше остальных.

\- Я была бы крайне признательна, если бы мне сообщили, по какому праву в мои покои врываются с самого утра, не испрашивая при этом моего дозволения, - спокойным и ровным голосом произнесла женщина, поднимаясь с колен и едва уловимым движением расправляя складки на темной материи кимоно, расписанной золотыми узорами хризантем. Молодой человек недолгое время всматривался в черты ее лица, смотря прямо в глаза, и Карин легко улыбнулась, ощущая легкое потрескивание духовной силы в воздухе, что жаром скользнуло по коже рук. Этот человек не боялся посмотреть ей прямо в глаза, но в его жилах не протекало благородной крови, и он не находился в ее подчинении, но взгляд его был прямым и решительным, словно он видел в ней своего личного врага. За такую дерзость и неуважение в былые времена в горло заливали расплавленный свинец.

\- Капитан требует Вашего немедленного присутствия. Мне было приказано сопроводить Вас к западным садам, - хладнокровно ответил юноша, и ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул при этих словах, даже когда она недобро прищурилась и в сомнении свела темные брови.

\- Он требует, - протянула про себя Карин, тихо посмеиваясь, и не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и в последний раз бросив на дерзкого юношу острый взгляд, неспешно, но изящно опустилась обратно на бархатную подушку, открывая черную шкатулку с белоснежной пудрой.

\- Передай своему господину, что я не нахожусь под его подчинением, - ее голос был тверд, а взгляд темных глаз непоколебим.

\- Я не рабыня и не прислужница, чтобы по одному велению незнатного вельможи ступать, куда он меня попросит. Я высокородная и следую строгим нормам этикета. Если бы Хитсугая Тоусиро был моим супругом, я бы подчинилась незамедлительно, но пока мы не испили священного вина из рубиновых кубков, и я нахожусь под покровительством великого Совета и отпрысков оставшихся благородных семей и имею полное право отказать в требовании простолюдин, что без моего согласия ворвались в покои представительницы знати. Даже если ты занимаешь не последнее место в гарнизоне Капитана, это не дает тебе полномочий сопровождать меня или передавать требования. Он должен просить встречи с благородным, но не требовать. И должен просить о встрече лично. Ты же ворвался в мои комнаты без письменного приказания, заверенного гербовой печатью.

Карин потянулась к белилам и кистям, но ее рука замерла в воздухе, когда она ощутила пронизывающую дрожь во всем теле. Знакомое ощущение холода, дикого и свирепого ветра, завывающего в небесах, и где-то на краю сознания, она могла расслышать собственный крик, когда он пронзил ее плоть. Она молча повернулась к раскрытым дверям, наблюдая, как серебряная паутина инея тонким слоем укрывает темную древесину, а затем услышала его подступающие шаги, содрогнувшись от тяжести духовного давления в атмосфере. И когда она увидела его фигуру, то едва заметно выдохнула, словно с ее плеч спал невыносимый груз. И сердце в счастье билось от мысли, что он жив. Он здесь, само осознание этого оглушало ее. Ей стоит лишь протянуть руку.

\- Счастлив, что Вы в добром здравии, Карин-доно, - говорил мужчина глубоким голосом, и от звука его голоса, ее кровь кипела, но отголосков счастья в его монотонных словах не прозвучало.

\- Мои глубочайшие извинения за доставленные неудобства, я только что вернулся, и мне необходимо было удостовериться, что Вы целы и невредимы.

Он стоял у самого порога ее спален, но не проходил внутрь, беглым взглядом оглядывая пустую комнату с нераскрытыми сундуками, но не выдавая никаких эмоций.

\- Ночь была трудной, Карин-доно, - наконец-то произнес Хитсугая Тоусиро, посмотрев ей в глаза, и костяшки ее пальцев побелели, когда она с силой стиснула края дубовой древесины ночного столика. Она ничего не могла прочесть по выражению его лица, и лишь сильнее нахмурилась.

\- Доставьте мне удовольствие и уделите свое время, - тихо говорил мужчина, сцепляя руки за спиной. - Я посчитал, что разумно было бы Вам оглядеться немного в садах белых дворцов и освежиться после кошмаров и ужасов, что Вы пережили прошлой ночью, и пришел просить дозволения сопровождать Вас по этим широким и богатым владениям. Я не так часто имею возможность лицезреть красоту садов, что создал Ваш отец. Думаю, что Вы были бы счастливы увидеть эти бескрайние оттенки деревьев вишни и яблони, цветов бегонии и астры. Капитан создал их по подобию садовых владений своего родового поместья.

Карин долго всматривалась в его глаза, прежде чем склонить голову, опуская взгляд, и с тяжелым вздохом произнести:

\- Мне нужно время, чтобы подготовиться. Боюсь, что в данный момент выгляжу неподобающим образом. И у меня нет подходящего одеяния для прогулки по саду вместе с Вами.

\- Понимаю, - медленно произнес мужчина с легкой, но хищной усмешкой на губах, которая придала ему мальчишеский вид, черты лица его стали мягче, разгладив тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз, и Карин заметила странный блеск в их сизо-лазоревой глубине, словно он с нетерпением ожидал именно такого ответа.

\- Я отдам соответствующие распоряжения, и завтра же для Вас подготовят паланкин, чтобы мы смогли выехать в город и приобрести все для Вас необходимое. Как радушный хозяин я не могу позволить своей гостье и будущей госпоже чувствовать себя ущербной из-за отсутствия должного гардероба.

\- В этом нет…, - начала было Карин, поднимаясь из-за стола, но ее перебил его строгий голос, оборвавший ее незаконченную фразу, отчего даже она содрогнулась и кончики пальцев охватила легкая судорога.

\- В этом есть необходимость, ведь именно по этой причине Вы отказываете мне во встрече, а поскольку в скором будущем мы будем проводить вместе довольно много времени, я не позволю Вам сидеть, как затворнице в своих покоях, пока Вы не посчитаете себя достойной встречи со своим мужем.

Карин смерила его долгим и уничтожающим взглядом, который мог бы яростью сжечь гранитные камни, после чего человек строго сказал:

\- Вы будете прекрасно выглядеть, Карин-доно, даже если на Вас будут крестьянские лохмотья. Однако я готов предстать перед гневом великого Совета и всеми представителями высшего сословия, если Вы считаете, что я оскорбляю Вас своим желанием видеть Вас. Не сочтите за дерзость и составьте мне компанию, я бы очень хотел провести свое свободное время именно с Вами.

\- А если я не желаю этого, - тихо промолвила девушка, не поднимая своих глаз на мужчину, и холодный ветер колыхал края ее темного одеяния.

\- Тогда я встану на колени и буду умолять о Вашем снисхождении, столько времени, сколько Вам необходимо для удовлетворения, - холодно ответил Капитан.

Карин сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем окинуть взглядом мужчину, и тихо произнесла:

\- Позвольте мне несколько свободных минут без стражи и их клинков. Они окружили меня, словно готовые напасть ястребы. Меня в чем-то подозревают или это такой необычный способ защитить меня и вынудить силой и насилием уделить Вам время? Мне казалось, что Вы пришли с желанием развеять мой страх, а не усилить его в присутствии свирепых и жестоких воинов.

Капитан посмотрел на своего прислужника, и тот безмолвно склонившись, приказал страже покинуть помещение, а Карин с нескрываемой грустью вслушивалась в стройный марш их поспешных шагов. Некоторое время они стояли, поглощенные молчанием, тишину нарушал лишь щебет иволги и соловья, шум ветра в листве, и несколько нежно-розоватых лепестков сакуры упали на ее раскрытые чистые ладони. Кожа была светлой, как молоко, но если закрыть глаза, то она с легкостью могла представить себе, обезображенные кровавыми разводами пальцы и кисти. И она растирала в угрюмой задумчивости бархатные лепестки, когда Такико отворила один из черных лаковых сундуков, доставая красный шелковый зонтик кинугаса. Крепкий и изящный, никаких украшений и росписей, только бамбук и шелк высшего качества, такие часто использовали для чайных церемоний и торжественных празднеств.

\- Карин-доно, - мягко сказала пожилая женщина, протягивая деревянную рукоятку. Мужчина не сводил с нее глаз все это время, следя за каждым движением и каждым вздохом, и Карин протянула руку прислужнице, и та с нежной улыбкой вложила рукоять в ладонь своей госпожи, осторожно коснувшись нежной кожи, испещренными морщинами пальцами.

Когда она поравнялась с ним и раскрыла шпицы зонтика, укладывая тонкую деревянную рукоятку на плечо, то ощутила на себе настороженный взгляд темно-синих глаз, глубоких, как беспокойное и бескрайное море, о котором она столько мечтала, и Карин осмелилась поднять голову, встретившись с мужчиной взглядом. Он слегка раскрыл губы, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, не отводя от нее взгляда. И тогда он протянул ей руку. Его ладонь покрывали бледные тонкие шрамы, словно нанесенные тончайшим обожжённым лезвием бритвы или охотничьего кинжала.

Непривычный жест. Она неторопливо подняла руку, вкладывая в раскрытую ладонь, и его пальцы мгновенно обхватили кисть, нежно, и Карин смогла ощутить легкую дрожь в его руке, расслышала, как он тяжело втянул в себя воздух, едва слышно прошипел сквозь зубы, но не выпустил его ладони. Она смотрела на свою руку в его руке, и всего на краткое мгновение прикрывая глаза, позволила солнечному свету окутать себя, и окунуться в теплоту его прикосновения.

Тепло.

Так тепло ей не было никогда.

И если на миг закрыть глаза, можно забыть о войне, о мести, об утрате и предательстве, о смерти. Всего на мгновение представить, что он бы держал ее руку до скончания веков в объятиях раскаленного шафранового света.

14


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. Персиковый источник.**

 _«Искупление есть освобождение от грехов через жертвенную любовь»._

 _Г.Гегель_

Шаг ее был легкий, и напоминал падение пера иволги на спокойную водную гладь, его едва можно было отличить от шелеста листвы, но она всегда могла представить себе, как Юзу опускает кончики пальцев, увитые изысканною чернильной росписью татуированных симовалов на древесные половицы, выдыхая лишь тогда, когда полностью переносит тяжесть веса на ногу, как спиной прислоняется к раздвижным дверям седзи, и черный шелк ночной сорочки с белыми цаплями, накинутой на обнаженные плечи скользит по деревянным выступам. Пламя высоких свечей в золоченых канделябрах в форме фениксов и тигров колебалось в мятежных всполохах, когда девушка задвинула за собой расписанные витиеватыми лепестками ликориса двери и проскользнула внутрь, осторожно ступая вдоль просторной темной комнаты к широкой постели.

Карин не произносила ни звука и не шевелилась под шелковыми простынями, почувствовав, как проседает футон с левой стороны постели, и как тело сестры прижимается к ней со спины. Темные густые ресницы Карин затрепетали, когда она приоткрыла глаза седых туманов, всматриваясь на падающий фиолетово-серебряный свет полнолуния, омывающий ее руки, и тяжело вздохнув, произнесла:

\- Если отец узнает о твоих ночных визитах, не уверена, что смогу защитить тебя. Тебе придется объясняться перед ним самостоятельно. Я не стану тебе помогать, пора отвечать за свои поступки и действия, в конце концов, мы больше не дети.

Юзу ничего не ответила, сохраняя молчание, и приподнимаясь на локтях, всматриваясь в холодное выражение лица старшей сестры, и слабый свет огня, проскальзывающий в глубину темно-ореховых глаз, обращал их в золотисто-медовый оттенок.

\- Ты все-таки решила, Карин? – мягко спросила Юзу, прижимаясь всем телом со спины, обнимая девушку за плечи. Деревянные узорчатые ставни окон были приоткрыты, и до них доносилось ночное пение цикады, мягкий поток течения реки, шелест нежно-розоватой листвы сакуры, опадающей на спокойную гладь воды, отражающей в себе темный небосвод. И чернильные крылья мотылька воспламенились, подлетевшего слишком близко к вздымающемуся пламени свечей, покрывая багрово-алым пламенем кружевные плетения на тонких крыльях.

\- Мне все равно, отчего ты решила умалчивать это от меня, - шептала Юзу, приникая лицом к шелковой сорочке сестры и упиваясь сладостью аромата духов жасмина.

\- Мы близнецы, и наша связь друг с другом, куда более могущественна, чем ты можешь себе представить. Нити, что связывают нас, похожи на живое существо. Нам не дано владеть духовными клинками, но наша кровь переполняется силой небесного отца, и порой, когда я закрываю свои глаза в ночи, погружаясь в бытие сновидений, я различаю в предстоящих картинах - мгновения ушедшего и грядущего. Я вижу картины кровавых битв и время, наполненное светом и миром, я различаю присутствие темных и злых духов, что окружают людей, гнев, переполняющий их сердца. Я знаю, что грядет страшное время, Карин.

Карин нахмурилась, оборачиваясь к сестре и встречаясь с ней взглядами.

\- Тебе снова снились кошмары? – обеспокоенно спросила девушка, обнимая лицо младшей сестры руками и приподнимая ее подбородок, чтобы Юзу не смела отводить взгляда. И в темных глазах Карин сияло серебро грозы и красота черной бури, а младшая сестра наблюдала за переливами света и мрака, купающихся в ее глазах бурлящей полноводной реки, позволяя погрузиться в обеспокоенную заботу своей второй половины.

\- Мои сновидения не прекращаются, и ночное время самое пугающее для меня, - призналась она, пропуская пальцы вдоль мягких шелковистых лент темных волос сестры, наслаждаясь холодом ветра, застывшим в прядях.

\- Я встречаю события неведомые никому из ныне живущих и в дневное время, когда мгновения будущего мелькают перед моим взором. Я вижу в живых существах смерть, и говорящий передо мною человек в приходящих видениях предстает в образе обглоданного красным пламенем скелетом, и я улыбаюсь мертвецу и призракам. Я вижу, как пелена пепла оседает на плечи детей, которые играют в западном саду в дни цветения сакуры, наблюдаю в безмолвии, как из высоких отбрасываемых теней восстают черные духи, обнимая человека, заволакивая душу, погружая во тьму, восставшего демона.

Карин ничего не ответила на слова сестра, ожидая продолжения, но Юзу только тихо улыбнулась, прикрывая глаза и глубоко вздыхая, словно засыпая и обретенном долгожданном покое.

\- С тобой так хорошо, Карин, - в утомлении шептала она, словно задыхалась, и в отражении темно-карих глаз, Карин видела золото и аметист ночных звезд, скрываемых туманной пеленой облаков.

\- Мои страхи уходят и покидают меня, когда я подле тебя. Так было всегда, - едва слышно говорила Юзу, и в уголках глаз ее заблестели слезы.

\- Отец и брат не защитят меня от моих видений, и не поверят мне, не станут слушать пророчества, что гласят о пришествии темного времени, когда все светлое начнет полыхать в пламени. Если бы они узнали о моем даре, то меня бы не было с тобой, мы никогда бы не могли быть вместе, как сейчас, возможно, ты даже не знала обо мне. Я бы служила во благо белого престола небесного отца, вдали от своей семьи, защищая мир своими предсказаниями, но сколько бы темноты и зла я бы увидела, ступив в белую обитель чистых душ. Это потрясло бы мое сознание, и переступив порог дворцов великих воинов, я бы потеряла тотчас жизнь, и мой и без того короткий срок увял. Там столько жестокости и злобы, даже глядя на грифельные картины белоснежных дворцов, я вижу, как эти древние стены утопают в крови невинных. Я вижу их жестокость и беспощадность, их нестерпимое желание властвовать и угнетать. Те, что занимают высокие посты обычные советники, жадные до власти и богатства, но страшусь я тех, кто призван убивать клинками. Они уже не первое столетие заглушают внутри себе голод хищного зверя – их единственная цель убивать и омывать металл своих священных мечей кровью.

Сгоревшие дочерна поленья в заглубленном в нише камине раскололись на части, оставляя в воздухе седой пепел и мерцающие аметистом искры.

\- Зачем ты все это рассказываешь мне, Юзу? – тихо промолвила Карин, принимая сидячее положение и в изнеможении прикрывая рукой глаза.

\- Потому что все приходит в движение.

Карин медленно перевела взгляд на сестру, которая пальцами вырисовывала линии на черном покрывале, проводя кончиками вдоль плетений алых нитей, изображающих сплетенных кольцами драконов.

\- Я смотрела на вас двоих в тот день.

Губы Карин чуть приоткрылись в слабом вздохе, и темные волосы скрыли ее лицо, искаженное страхом и замешательством, и несколько прядей упало на лицо младшей сестры.

\- Тот день, - спокойно продолжила Юзу, стискивая пальцами простыни, сминая алую вышивку, - когда ты впервые увидела его, когда вы стояли друг напротив друга, в день церемонии, ваши ауры тянулись друг к другу, сливаясь в единый поток силы, и все вокруг вас очищалось. Меня потрясало, что никто не был свидетелем того чистого видения, как оживает все вокруг, как колышутся лепестки цветов и как расходятся облака в зимнюю ночь, и как трепещет пламя, готовое обратиться в огненных соколов. Разве ты не чувствовала того же, Карин? Ты, чья сила золото и тьма умирали под грядою белизны и синевы, и этот чистый свет вбирал твою ауру в себя, принимая и упиваясь ее, как нектаром.

Карин молчала с отстраненностью всматриваясь в лицо сестры, а затем подняла руку, медленно проводя костяшками пальцев вдоль нежной белоснежной скулы, ощущая на коже ее тепло.

\- Зачем ты все это рассказываешь мне, Юзу? – вновь спросила Карин, не отводя беспокойного взгляда.

\- Завтра ты уезжаешь, не так ли, сестра? – вопросила Юзу, встречаясь с сестрой взглядами, не страшась утонуть во всевластии раскрывавшейся темноты, и тихо чему-то улыбнулась, устраиваясь удобней подле сестры, опуская голову на ее колени.

\- Я позволю тебе покинуть меня, сестра, - странным голосом произносила она. - Ты должна поехать. Не смей сомневаться в своем решении, и когда придет время, пообещай мне, что будешь на его стороне. На стороне того человека, что изберет твое сердце. Не покидай его, оставайся рядом с ним, всегда оставайся с ним, что бы ни произошло. Пообещай мне.

Карин сохраняла молчание, и опускаясь на пушистые перины, повернулась спиной к младшей сестре, чувствуя ее горячее дыхание на шее, и легкое сердцебиение, отдававшееся в ее собственной груди. И когда она закрывала глаза, на краткое мгновение ей почудилось, что сердца их бьются в едином ритме, словно они вновь были одним целым.

Воспоминания нахлынули на нее горячим потоком. И прокручивая между пальцами бамбуковую рукоять раскрытого зонтика, Карин задумывалась над последней ночью спокойствия в своей жизни. Раньше она никогда не придавала этому разговору особого значения. Сестра часто приходила к ней ночью. Когда они были детьми, Юзу всегда плакала, она рассказывала о демонах и призраках, что блуждают среди теней, скрываясь в трещинах между каменных плит и темных пространствах высоких лакированных шкафов, в тени складного кресла с невысокой скамеечкой для ног, и в отдаленных частях пустых дворцовых коридоров, в густых чащобах хвойных лесов, окружающих родовое поместье. Но когда Карин протягивала сестре перо, чтобы она смогла изобразить на бумаге черты посещающих ее чудовищных видений, то всегда отказывалась. У темноты нет формы, чернь привносит несчастье и страхи, возрождая внутри каждого человека череду собственных ужасов. И порой она задумывалась о том, что сестра не хотела рассказывать о своих видениях, боясь, что похожий дар проснется и в ней. Она боялась, что сестра поддастся кошмарам, что окружали Юзу с самого детства, с которыми она научилась бороться самостоятельно. Юзу всегда улыбалась при свете дня, но Карин знала, что за улыбкой она пытаясь спрятать ужас, что видит своими глазами. Если Карин могла чувствовать исходящую от другого человека неприязнь и нескрываемой лицемерие, корысть и злое стремление в душе, пропитывающее дух и ауру людей, то Юзу могла видеть потоки чистой силы, окружающие человека, и тех существ, что рождались, питаясь темными желаниями и мыслями. И порой, она могла заглянуть за завесу будущего и прошлого. Дар, который пугал и восхищал.

Почему сестра так любила ее? Потому что была рядом, когда она рассказывала о своих страхах и молчала, поддерживая лишь одним своим присутствием; потому что не желала использовать ее силу в своих личных интересах; или потому что они были связаны как близнецы. Если бы у нее была возможность заглянуть за завесу будущего, что бы она сделала в ту ночь? Действительно ли она отправилась бы в белый город или позволила себе погрязнуть под горящими обломками, забирая со своей жизнью последнюю надежду на возрождение древнейшего и сильнейшего благородного клана.

Карин стиснула рукоять, отчего золотая фигура тигра на конце больно впилась в ладонь, оставляя вмятый алый отпечаток на коже. Она бы поступила эгоистично и осталась бы рядом со своей семьей, не позволила бы себе сбежать. Если бы знала, что когда вернется, то застанет вместо родного дома руины, объятые огнем. Такого огня она не видела никогда, огонь, чей жар разрушал физические тела на расстоянии.

Что если в ту ночь сестра пришла неслучайно? Что если она видела свою смерть, и смерть своих родных? Возможно, зная о подступающей погибели, она просто осознала, что противостоять судьбе бессмысленно, и как бы она ни старалась, то не смогла бы отыскать спасительного выхода в объятиях пламени. Что если она хотела своим наставлением, своим разрешением отпустить, дать шанс для спасения своей сестре? Или что если в своих снах, Юзу переживала из раза в раз ночь своей смерти? Что если знала о собственном грядущем?

И почему было позволено выжить ей одной? Почему не старший брат или отец, которые были гораздо сильнее? Почему погиб не рожденный наследник и будущее белого сообщества? Почему старший брат не смог подержать в руках свое дитя? Почему не смог увидеть счастье в глазах своей жены, когда она будет протягивать к нему свои руки, передавая укутанное в одеяла дитя? Почему страдать и жить оставалось ей одной?

Карин остановилась, поднимая голову к сияющему обелиску света, струящегося сквозь редкие бледно-алые облака, и на миг прикрыла глаза, позволяя горячему света овеять лицо. Она слабо вдохнула в себя холодный аромат весеннего ветра, чувствуя, как холод приятно обволакивает горло, застывая в груди. Почему-то сейчас ей подумалось о том, что ее оставили одну в этом мире неслучайно.

\- Вы желаете сохранять молчание? – спросил мужчина, останавливаясь под деревьями, распустившими полные бутоны глицинии, и в невозмутимости сцепляя руки за спиной, человек с бесстрастным выражением лица поднял свой чистый взгляд к небу. Листопадные белоснежные и пурпурные лианы свисали пестрыми гроздьями с серебристых каркасов, водопадом изысканных кистей устремляясь к самой земле, и сладостный аромат цветов окутывал нежным флером, сливаясь с леденящим дуновением ветра.

\- Предвестие весны завершилось, совсем скоро распустятся водяные лилии, а затем расцветет аметистовый шалфей, укрывая долины многоцветными облаками, - говорил он, поднимая ладони к нежным лепесткам и захватывая пальцами голубовато-фиолетовые цветы, позволяя полным бутонам укрыть свои руки. Короткие белоснежно-молочные пряди волос обрамляли чистое лицо с совершенной молочной кожей, но смотря на него в сиянии шафрановых лучей, она вспоминала его другой облик, и другое лицо, увитое пятнами ее крови.

Его руки. От битвы прошлой ночью не осталось и следа, словно он и вовсе не прикасался к своему духовному клинку и не сражался с человеком, скрывающим свое лицо под костяной маской волка. И в одно мгновение, Карин ощутила внутри себя страх, необъятный ужас, сковывающий мышцы, отчего дыхание замирало на губах. Глаза ее удивленно расширились, будто острый клинок вонзился в грудь, вырезая сердце. И она увидела его холодное лицо, перепачканное ее кровью, и наполняющие яростной синевой глаза, в которых кипела ненасытная жажда убийства. Страх произрастал из самых потаенных глубин сердца, корнями впиваясь в плоть, отчего она не смела пошевелиться, и каждый вздох был для нее невероятным усилием, когда слабой рукой она потянулась к груди, судорожно хватаясь за богато расшитую материю. Воздух, не хватало воздуха. Ноги ее подкосились, когда с губ сорвался едва слышный хрип. В своем сражении он не использовал духовного клинка, и Карин осознала, что его сила была слишком огромной для нее. Даже сейчас, когда она стремилась достичь уровня их силы, она не могла противостоять даже одному Капитану. Ее дух был сломлен, она не могла даже противостоять сопернику, когда ее с такой легкостью избивали. Что же произойдет, когда против нее восстанут все лидеры белого сообщества?

Почему? Он ничего не знает, ни о том, что действительно произошло прошлой ночью; ни о том, что она была той, кого он жаждал убить; ни о том, какие чувства она испытывает к нему; ни о том, что ей известно о его любви к другой женщине. Чего она боится сейчас? Что страшит ее, когда он стоит в лучах алебастрового света, и его глаза наполняются лазурной синевой, как небеса при восходе зари? Но в его присутствии, в это мгновение, ее охватывал ужас, словно раскаленные колья впивались в стопы, пронзающие плоть.

Она начала войну против целого мира, чтобы отомстить, уничтожить истинного врага белого сообщества. Но что если целый мир, ради которого жила ее семья и был врагом?

И тогда мужчина поднял на нее свои глаза, устремляя свой взгляд к ее лицу, отчего призрак сомнения рассек ее красивые черты, и ресницы ее затрепетали. Его тонкие белесые брови дрогнули, когда он с тревогою посмотрел на нее.

\- С Вами все в порядке? – поинтересовался Тоусиро, поворачиваясь к ней и подступая ближе, тогда как она не могла дышать, не смея опустить глаза, чтобы сохранить здравость мысли.

\- Не подходи…, - едва выговаривая слова, шептала она, но его рука уже потянулась к ней, и пальцы, испещренные мелкими шрамами, легко коснулись щеки.

Она резко отпрянула, вскидывая на него свои испуганные глаза, как у загнанного в ловушку хищника, и из рук ее выпала деревянная рукоять, отчего зонт из дорогого красного шелка покатился вдоль дороги, увитой ковром нежно-розоватых и белоснежных лепестков, когда она с силой отбила кистью его протянутую руку, и звук удара разнесся в тишине, наполненной жарким светом.

Мужчина задержал руку в воздухе, пораженно наблюдая за реакцией женщины, видя и чувствуя переполняющий ее необузданный и необъяснимый страх, ее скованность в движениях, словно бы он мог причинить ей физическую боль, а затем в безмолвии медленно опустил руку, обращая ничего не выражающий взор на упавший раскрытый нодатэгаса, обтянутый алым шелком, по ткани которого плелись изображения райских птиц и фиалок. Мужчина не предпринимал попыток приблизиться, и тихо наблюдал, как ветер раскачивает раскрытый зонт, сквозь тонкую материю которого просачивается солнечный свет, а золотистая рукоятка под силою ветра с глухим стуком ударяется о выложенную камнем узкую тропу.

\- Не смей прикасаться, - дрогнувшим голосом выговорила Карин, тяжело вбирая в себя кислород, но мужчина даже не шелохнулся от ее слов, а выражение лица оставалось таким же спокойным и безучастным, он даже не поднимал взгляда на ее обескровленное бледное лицо и дрожащие губы, трепет горячего тела, скрывающегося под материей темного кимоно с белесой вышивкой лотоса. Полы его широкого иссиня-черного хаори вздымались под натиском ветра, ткань широких рукавов поднималась до локтей, открывая сильные руки, увитые мускулами. Его красивое лицо обрамлял листопад лепестков персикового и аметистового отлива, скользя вдоль висков, нежно-кремовые пряди волос спадали на острые скулы, когда в темно-изумрудные глаза проскользнули искры пламенного полуденного солнца. Место, к которому он прикоснулся, горело, и Карин невольно поднесла пальцы к левой щеке, прижимая ладонь к коже, словно пытаясь заглушить жар отпечатавшегося прикосновения.

Они некоторое время провели в молчании, прежде чем мужчина склонился, подбирая раскрытый зонтик, стряхивая с деревянных шпиц изящно украшенных кружевной резьбой застывшие в прорезях лепестки.

\- Вам некомфортно со мной, - тихо произнес мужчина, держа в руках бамбуковую лакированную рукоять и рассматривая выбитое клеймо лотоса на золоте, когда Карин пыталась унять в себе дрожь, объявшее все тело.

\- Я не собирался причинять Вам вреда, отчего Вы так страшитесь меня? – вопросил мужчина, поднимая на нее свои пронизывающие голубые глаза, отчего ее затрясло только сильнее. Руки тряслись так, словно ее лихорадило, и Карин пришлось ухватиться ладонью за кисть руки, чтобы попытаться унять в себе накативший приступ страха. И делая глубокие вздохи, вбирая в себя аромат цветущей сливы и яблони, она ощутила, как волна необъяснимого страха спускается к нижним конечностям, вонзая острые когти в поясницу и позвоночник.

Ноги не держали ее, когда она покачнулась, опадая на землю и закрывая глаза, приготовившись к боли. Но ее ухватили горячие и сильные руки, что в резком движении притянули к груди, и ладони ее коснулись мягкой материи его хаори, и щекой она упала на его широкую грудь, когда свободная рука человека легла ей на поясницу, поддерживая, а другая крепко стискивала ладонь, прижимая к сердцу.

Карин тяжело дышала, позволяя себе облокотиться на человека и прижаться мокрым лбом к его одеянию, пока он не шевелился, в молчании удерживая ее вблизи себя.

\- Видите, Карин-доно, что происходит, когда Вы находитесь поодаль от меня, - мягко говорил человек, с легкостью раскрывая над собой красный зонт и удерживая над их головами, когда она уловила слабый аромат туманов, овевающих его высокий стан.

Она все еще втягивала в себя небольшие глотки кислорода, позабыв о времени и человеке, биение сердца которого отдавалось эхом в сознании и чье дыхание скользило между прядей ее волос. Она знала главную причину этой слабости, которую не желала признавать. Использование духовной силы губительно сказывается на ее здоровье. Карин еще никогда в полной мере не испытывала свою духовную энергию, и прежде не применяла в течение столь продолжительного времени. Ночью у нее пошла кровь и нестерпимо раскалывались виски, словно в черепушку вбивали стальные шпицы молотом с обеих сторон, если так пойдет и дальше, она вряд ли сможет дожить до своего тридцатилетия.

\- Я хочу уйти, - шепотом сказала Карин, пытаясь перенести вес на собственные ноги, которые еще била слабая судорога.

\- Боюсь, что в таком состоянии, Вы вряд ли сможете самостоятельно вернуться в свои покои, - твердым голосом произнес мужчина, оглядываясь. - Здесь недалеко есть беседка, думаю, что там Вы сможете немного прийти в себя. Моя вина, что я пожелал Вас видеть в столь ранний час, должно быть, Вы еще не пришли в себя после пережитого прошлой ночью, но мне необходимо было как можно быстрее обсудить с Вами вопросы, не терпящие отлагательств.

Она недобро свела брови, пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд, перед глазами все расплывалось, и Карин, втянув воздух, слегка отстранилась от мужчины, упираясь ладонями в его грудь, и под пальцами она чувствовала, как расходится кровь под крепкими мускулами, и как тяжелые удары сердца вибрацией отдаются в кончики пальцев.

\- Вы могли бы поговорить со мной и в моих покоях, незачем было устраивать фарс из милой прогулки будущих супругов.

Карин хотела убрать свои руки, но мужчина только сильнее стиснул ее пальцы, так н не позволив сдвинуться с места, и когда боль в руке стала нестерпимой, она решилась поднять на него взгляд, преисполненный лютого гнева.

\- Удивительно, - с иронической усмешкой произнес мужчина, - даже когда черты Ваши искажаются жестокостью, Вы прекрасны. Глаза при свете дня сияют как черный аметист, и в то же время в них столько холодной жестокости. Когда Вы находитесь в такой близости, любой мужчина потеряет голову, даже я с трудом сдерживаю себя. Если бы эти темно-смольные глаза смотрели на меня с нежностью, боюсь, что мог бы с легкостью отдать во служение свою душу нечистым силам.

\- Отпусти, - прошипела она, пытаясь вывернуть руку, но он не позволил, и она с силой стиснула зубы, чтобы не позволить себе выдохнуть с болью.

\- Мне кажется это забавным, что порой Вы позволяете себе переходить со мной на неофициальный тон, опуская правила этикета, - говорил он, приближая к ней свое лицо, и она могла ощутить его дыхание на своих губах. Прошлой ночью, он смотрел на нее, как на врага, ломая кости и вырывая сердце, впиваясь ногтями в плоть, но его чувства были неподдельными и правдивыми. Теперь же при свете дня, его истинные чувства были сокрыты маской равнодушия.

\- По традиции, когда между нами будут установлены все формальности, и мы пройдем через церемонию посвящения, я стану для Вас господином, а Вы моей госпожой, - и с этими словами он наклонился, удерживая ее в своих руках так, чтобы их губы почти соприкасались. Карин могла дышать его собственным дыханием, как оно застывает на кончике языка, а затем он тихо произнес, не отводя от нее взгляда:

\- Думаю, что мне понравится, когда в постели Вы будете кричать и звать меня по имени, а наутро обращаться ко мне с должным уважением.

Его губы исказила недобрая усмешка, когда он медленно поднес кончики ее пальцев к своим губам, прикусывая зубами подушечки пальцев. Это было не больно, но достаточно, чтобы она смогла ощутить.

\- Хитсугая-сама…, - прошептал мужчина.

Она резко выдернула руку, чувствуя, как на фалангах пальцев выступает кровь от тонких порезов.

\- Довольно, - прошептала она, не поднимая на него глаз, и стискивая руки в кулаки.

\- Все лучше, чем не разговаривать с Вами и вовсе, - с необычайной мягкостью в голосе произнес он, не отступая от нее, и она чувствовала на себе его сковывающий взгляд. Такое чувство, что он намеренно использовал на ней свое давление именно в момент ее слабости.

\- Вам нравится потешаться надо мной, - едва сдерживая обиду произнесла Карин, чувствуя, как от гнева ее начинает трясти, а злоба оставляет неприятный осадок, растекаясь ознобом по телу, вскипая в конечностях.

Он усмехнулся, игриво постукивая указательным пальцем по бамбуковой рукояти:

\- Мне сложно удерживать себя в узде, когда я нахожусь в Вашем обществе.

\- Вы присутствуете в обществе еще пяти человек, которые прямо сейчас наблюдают за нами на весьма незначительном расстоянии. У меня складывается впечатление, что Вы вовсе не желали со мной откровенного разговора, я больше ожидаю беседы, напоминающей допрос с пристрастием, но искренне надеюсь, что Вы не будете применять пыток к женщине. В конце концов, кому поверят больше – одному из тринадцати Капитанов, который приносит победы великому сообществу и содержит самую большую армию, или же наследнице клана, которую в большинстве своем обвиняют в убийстве собственной семьи? – с жесткостью спросила она, вскидывая на него свои горящие глаза, и она с особым удовольствием наблюдала, как легкая мальчишеская улыбка покидает черты его лица.

\- Семерых, - поправил он, не выражая никаких эмоций, - еще двое ожидают у восточных ворот, ведущих в оранжерею.

Она изогнула брови, смотря ему прямо в глаза, когда он склонил голову, не разрывая с ней взгляда, и поднял руку, давая знак солдатам покинуть свои посты, и Карин почувствовала, как отступают чужеродные духовные потоки, окружающие их, но это только сильнее насторожило.

\- Бессмысленно отрицать, если Вы заметили, Карин-доно. Полагаю, что Вы чувствовали их присутствие с самого начала. Что и следовало ожидать от дочери т наследницы клана Сиба, и все же Ваши скрытые таланты только порождают во мне большее любопытство. Вы можете ставить защитные барьеры, различать духовную энергию других людей, полагаю, что и спастись тому мальчику удалось не просто так. Он был новобранцем, всего полтора года у меня на службе, но я лично отобрал его в свой отряд, потому что он привлек меня своей честностью и исполнительностью, ко всему прочему он достаточно сообразительный для своих лет, и я мог с уверенностью сказать, что через несколько весен, он смог бы получить без особых трудностей ранг Лейтенанта. Однако, в этом отряде были солдаты, которые проходили через поля настоящей резни и видели немало ужасов. Я знаю каждого из павших прошлой ночью, для меня они были частью семьи, поэтому в некоторой степени я не могу сохранить здравый рассудок от горечи их потери, и осознание того, что я больше не увижу их, причиняет боль, как если бы мне оторвали руку или ногу. Боль не проходит со временем, лишь притупляется, и человек ничего не может поделать с этой утратой. И все же…, - он замолк, поймав белоснежно-багряный лепесток сакуры, растирая его между пальцев.

\- И все же, мне дает покоя, что единственными выжившими оказались мальчик-новобранец, который в полной мере еще не смог овладеть своей духовной силой и женщина, которая не способна сражаться, тогда как солдаты с многолетней подготовкой стерты в кровавое месиво, некоторых до сих пор не распознали. Если у Вас, конечно, нет скрытых талантов, о которых я ничего не знаю.

Карин тяжело вздохнула, отворачивая от него свое лицо:

\- Если Вы хотите задать мне вопросы, сделайте это сейчас. Я устала и мне нужен отдых.

\- Знаю, но то, что я хотел провести свое время с Вами абсолютная истина, - говорил мужчина, обращая лепестки в едва различимые сапфировые кристаллы, опадающие на землю.

\- Свежий воздух и солнечный свет пойдут Вам на пользу, на Ваших щеках проступит соблазнительный румянец, а с лица сойдет эта смертельная бледность. Поверьте, свежий воздух и хорошее общество способны излечить от многих недугов, - сказал он, поднимая рукоять зонтика и подставляя согнутый локоть, чтобы женщина смогла держаться за него. Но Карин не двигалась, чувствуя, как выбившаяся из тугой прически черная лента волос скользит по щеке, а ветер раскачивает звенящие украшения на золоченых заколках в волосах с нефритовыми каменьями.

\- Вы разочарованы? – мягко спросила Карин, на что мужчина посмотрел на нее со странной смесью недоверия и непонимания.

\- В чем я должен быть разочарован, Карин-доно? – осторожно поинтересовался мужчина, равняясь с ней, и с интересом глядя на нее сверху вниз, и в дуновении ветра, она ощутила слабый аромат ирисов и фиалок, исходящий от его хаори. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Карин обвела взглядом его черты – едва различимую сеть морщинок в уголках глаз, небольшой тонкий шрам над правой бровью, еще незаживший порез на полной нижней губе. Запах фиалки, такой знакомый аромат, что возрождал воспоминания, от которых бы она желала избавиться – огромную площадь, и высокие каменные ступени лестницы с разбитым чайным сервизом и блестящий на солнце янтарный чай. Несколько лепестков вишни застыли в его белоснежно-кремовых волосах, и она подняла руку, запустив пальцы в тонкие короткие пряди волос, с нежностью скользя пальцами сквозь шелковистые волосы, попутно стряхивая аметистовые лепестки. Она и не заметила, как на ее лице появилась редкая тень истинной улыбки. Одно из ее заветных желаний детства исполнилось. Как же давно это было? Сладкая мечта еще с того момента, как он поднял ее на руки, а она, прислонившись к его спине, вбирала исходящий от него аромат дождя и ветра, солнца и травы, лепестков мокрой розы и древесины.

\- Вы разочарованы, что я до сих пор жива? – тихо спросила она, задерживая руку на кончиках его нежных локонов, а затем опуская пальцы, скользя фалангами вдоль его скулы, и женщина почувствовала, как он задержал дыхание, и как напряглись мышцы его лица, когда острие золотого перстня на указательной пальце прошлось вдоль его подбородка, и она наконец-то опустила свою руку. Вопрос повис между ними в воздухе, и мужчина долгое время сохранял молчание, но она видела, как изменяется выражение его глаз – от потрясения, смешанного с изумлением и внутренним страхом до холодной враждебности, и как светло-изумрудная гладь утопает в темной синеве глубокого сапфира. Казалось, что мужчина смотрел сквозь нее, и Карин посмотрела на бамбуковую рукоять надатэгаса, которую он держал в своих руках. Его сердцебиение было таким же спокойным и ровным, мышцы расслаблены, словно человек оставался безучастным к ее словам, но он продолжал молчать. Карин поджала губы, отворачивая взгляд.

На самом деле, она не желала оскорбить или задеть его чувства, она задала вопрос из чистого любопытства. В конечном итоге, этот брак был заключен не по любви, и у этого мужчины уже была возлюбленная, которой он отдал свое сердце без остатка. Возможно, именно поэтому она и любила его – за ту невероятную нежность, которую он дарил своей любимой, за преданность его сердца.

\- Возьмите меня за руку, Карин-доно, Вам будет трудно передвигаться без поддержки, - сказал он, не выказывая своего гнева или обиды, вновь подставляя согнутый локоть, чтобы она смогла ухватиться за него при ходьбе, и Карин неспешно взяла его под руку, осознавая, что ее вопрос останется без ответа. Однако, когда она сделала первый шаг, то расслышала звук трескающего покрова льда под своими туфлями на высокой платформе. И незаметно бросая взор на землю, она увидела, как вся дорога усеяна твердым ковром фиалково-синего инея.

Беседка, о которой он говорил действительно была недалеко. Они шли медленно, чтобы она смогла подстроится под его шаг, а он не торопил ее, давая возможность держаться за себя, и порой он останавливался, чтобы она смогла перевести дыхание, поэтому, когда Карин опустилась на каменную скамью небольшой чайной, то была счастлива, что сможет отдышаться в тени и набраться сил. Скамья, стол и половицы были усеяны багряными и белыми лепестками, бутонами цельных цветков гиацинта, но на каменном столике на кристальном подносе стояли чайник с фарфоровыми чашами и драгоценный черный сундук небольшого размера, покрытый сияющим лаком, блестящим в свете ниспадающих лучей солнца. В таких сундуках обычно переносили пепельницу, емкость для горячих углей и шкатулку, в которой хранились резаные табачные листья в соломку, но курение было под запретом среди солдат белого сообщества и грозило строгим наказанием, и считалось невероятно дорогим удовольствием даже среди знати. Карин в молчании наблюдала, как мужчина высоко поднимает чайник, наливая в чашу тонкой золотистой струей горячий чай, и серебристо-дымчатый пар растекался мягкими волнами в воздухе, поднимаясь над краями темной пиалы, а затем он поставил чашу на подставку из полированного окаменелого дерева, пододвигая к ней. Она не притронулась к черной чаше на дне которой зияла аметистовая луна из бело-розового кварца и тонко награвированные текучие облака среди прозрачных потоков ветра, растекающиеся по ночному небосводу, и лишь опустила взгляд на медно-медовый отвар, мгновенно узнавая аромат и сорт чая. От мужчины исходили отчуждение и холодная терпимость, граничащая с неприязнью, когда он сел напротив нее, поднимая и отодвигая инкрустированную золотом крышку сундука, доставая кисеру, держало которой было выполнено из холодного черного агата, украшенного тонкой алмазной гравировкой, а маленькая чаша и мундштук из темного серебра. Карин смотрела, как он забивает мелко нарезанную соломку табака в золотую чашу, а затем поджигает курительную смесь и глубоко затягивается, вдыхая пряный аромат.

\- Это очень хороший сорт чая, помогает успокоиться и избавляет от головных болей. Думаю, что Вы плохо спали прошлой ночью, - сказал мужчина, не глядя в ее сторону, переворачивая свободной рукой между длинными пальцами золоченый футляр.

\- Я не знала, что Вы курите. Среди воинов белой цитадели подобное пристрастие попрекается, - прошептала Карин, кладя ладони вокруг чаши, вбирая через кожу, исходящее от фарфора тепло. В воздухе пахло мятой и древесным углем, и чувствуя на себе его острый взгляд, отчего плечо и руку пронзило неприятным холодом.

\- Это очень дорогой табак, - без особых эмоций произнес мужчина, стряхивая кончиком пальца пепел в ажурное золотое блюдо. И чуть склонив голову, поднял мундштук, переворачивая в пальцах курительную трубку, медленно выдыхая плотный сгусток дыма.

\- Возвращаясь к нашему разговору, - продолжил мужчина, ставя мундштук на серебряную подставку, - я хотел бы задать Вам несколько вопросов касательно прошлой ночи.

Карин недобро нахмурилась, поднимая чашу и делая небольшой глоток. Горячая жидкость приятно обожгла саднящее горло, а тепло пронзительным наслаждением растекалось в груди. Виски гудели и наполнялись тяжестью, а перед глазами блекло.

\- Этой ночью в срочном порядке был созван совет, на котором присутствовали все лидеры Сейрейтея, включая и главы четырех кланов. В пожаре погибло несколько десятков гражданских, в том числе и детей. Пока не удалось выяснить, кто именно причастен к акту насилия, некоторые в совете полагают, что причиной всему революционная группировка на западе, которая уже много месяцев наводит беспорядки на территории отдаленных районов, но они всего лишь бандиты, охотящиеся за богатством, и слишком долго они не смогут протянуть во вражде с политикой двора чистых душ. Им придется либо подчиниться власти белой цитадели, либо погибнуть, когда совет отдаст окончательный приказ избавиться от них.

\- Эта группировка, которая якобы была причастна к уничтожению рода Сиба и повинна в смерти моей семьи, однако несмотря на оказываемое давление со стороны представителей кланов, а также Капитанов большинства Отрядов, великий совет не отдал окончательного распоряжения по уничтожению мятежников. Если бы я оказалась на Вашем месте, то посчитала бы, что некоторые члены Совета поддерживают мятежников и через их выступления пытаются добиться своих целей. Прошло уже больше пяти лет со дня падения моего дома, а до белого города только и доходят призрачные слухи об уничтожение мелких деревень и городов, не имеющих для Сейрейтея особой экономической значимости. Даже Вы, один из Капитанов, лишь отдаленно представляете, как действительно обстоят дела на границе, и сколько людей гибнет от набегов незначительной группировки, и сколько умирает от голода после их нашествий. Они грабят и сжигают дотла. За последние годы, сеть их шпионов успела разрастись достаточно, чтобы тревожить семьи, что на протяжении многих столетий поставляют вооружение и оснащение для воинов белого города, - холодно отозвалась Карин, ставя чашу на чернильную подставку.

Мужчина наблюдал за ней из-под белесых ресниц, выдыхая густой дым, овевающий его лицо змеиными серо-угольными лентами.

\- Есть и те, кто обвиняют Вас в инциденте, случившемся прошлой ночью, Карин-доно. Жрицы, что находятся при великом Совете и вовсе потребовали изгнать Вас из белого города за богохульство, лишить всех привилегий благородной, а также сослать Вас на соляные карьеры, чтобы очистить разум от духа неповиновения, - с этими словами он усмехнулся.

\- Вы сменили манеру церемониального танца, не сообщив об этом верховным властям и представителям храмов, что совершают обряды в честь небесного отца, кара за это может дорогого стоить, и Вы прекрасно знали о губительных последствиях, когда использовали этот меч, - он говорил спокойным и низким голосом, но в его тоне отчетливо слышалось обвинение, и когда мужчина с грохотом опустил черный меч на каменный стол, ее чаша с чаем треснула, разбившись надвое, и жидкость, растекаясь шафрановой рекой тонкой струей спадала с краев светлого стола. Карин не вздрогнула, разглядывая драгоценный эфес меча, вдоль лезвия которого расходились блики медового света.

\- Вы подвергли опасности не только свою семью, унизили и облекли в грязь традиции сообщества, Вы выказали неуважение к Совету. Совет не потерпит даже со стороны знати таких проступков, они не забудут этого и не посмотрят, что Вы последняя из своего рода.

\- О, я прекрасно осознаю свою значимость для Совета, и как только я исполню свой долг, высока вероятность, что от меня просто захотят избавиться, - уверенно произнесла женщина, и ее полные алые губы изогнулись в соблазнительной улыбке.

\- Довольно, - требовательным тоном произнес Капитан, повышая на нее свой голос, и вставая из-за стола, взирая на нее сверху вниз, и глаза его потемнели от ярости.

\- То была моя ошибка, более я не позволю Вам подвергать себя опасности. В следующий раз, если возжелаете совершить нечто столь же отдаленно безрассудное, потрудитесь поставить меня в известность, прежде чем станет слишком поздно, и я окажусь бессилен против всего Совета. С Вас сняты обвинения под моим словом, я пообещал Совету, что буду докладывать обо всех сомнительных действиях с Вашей стороны. Я ничего не сообщил Совету о том, что Вы ставите каждую ночь барьер в своей комнате, однако среди гарнизонов слухи остановить гораздо сложнее. Пройдет не слишком много времени, прежде чем до лидеров Совета дойдет и известие о том, что мы не делим с Вами одно ложе, и более того, что супруги не способны найти между собой общий язык, поэтому Вам придется вести соответствующе хотя бы в присутствии посторонних, ради Вашего же блага.

\- Я не считаю, что Вы можете позволить себе разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, Хитсугая-сан, - надменным тоном произнесла она, и ей на краткое мгновение почудилось, что он с силой стиснул кулаки, готовый ударить по столу так, что от него не останется даже каменной пыли, мускулы на его лице дернулись, когда он опасно сузил глаза, глядя на нее, едва сдерживая, кипящий внутри гнев.

\- Все, что меня сейчас беспокоит это Ваша безопасность. С самого Вашего первого дня в моем Отряде я делал все для того, чтобы Вы чувствовали себя комфортно, и чем же Вы отплатили мне за проявленную щедрость и доброту?

\- Щедрость? – с изумление вопросила она, разглядывая перстни на своих пальцах и изгибая кисть.

\- Вы называете свое отношение ко мне щедрым и добрым? Знаете, Вы вовсе не похожи на человека, который провел всю ночь без сна, беспокоясь о моем состоянии. Прошлой ночью, если бы не гибель этих людей, меня бы сейчас не было с Вами. Они защищали меня ценой собственной жизни, и я никогда не забуду того, что они отдали самое ценное, что у них было, чтобы я могла сейчас дышать. Они выполнили свой долг с честью. Вы должны быть благодарны мальчику, который спас меня и был со мной в тот темный час. Я прекрасно понимаю, что такое долг, Вы не могли оставить беззащитных людей на улицах города, однако не Вы защищали меня прошлой ночью ценой своей жизни. И я бы не пожалела ничего, чтобы продлить свою жизнь в тот момент, когда на меня скалился голодный зверь, снизошедший из тени, как бы эгоистично это не прозвучало. И в преддверии Вашего будущего вопроса касательно моего спасения, я отвечу только одно – я лучше нарушу законы бытия, и сохраню свою жизнь, нежели представлю себя разодранной на части, так и не исполнив свой долг. Я не смогу смотреть в глаза своим отцу и матери, когда придет время, и я встречусь с ними по ту сторону. Я единственная выжившая наследница дома Сиба, только во мне протекает чистая кровь небесного блюстителя. Что сделает Совет, покарает меня за то, что я спаслась, использую силу, которую мне запрещено использовать? При тех обстоятельствах, у меня не было другого выхода, и расплатой за использование этой силы стало мое пошатнувшееся здоровье. И в первый же день, в чем Вы меня обвиняете – в подмене предмета на церемонии?

Карин взяла в руки осколок чаши, разглядывая искривленный осколок.

\- Я обвиняю Вас в безрассудности, - повысив голос, сердито произнес мужчина, приближаясь к ней.

\- Есть те, кто считает Вас виновной в случившемся, и обвинения исходят от религиозных фанатиков, что еще долго будут требовать Вашего изгнания и строгого наказания, на их сторону встали некоторые представители знати. Теперь во всех свершениях истинного врага, пока его личность не раскроется, будут обвинять именно Вас, а я знаю, какого это, когда тебя считают чудовищем и смотрят со страхом и презрением. Вас будут обвинять в том, что Вы стали причиной разрушения, избрав черный меч войны на церемонии.

Карин ничего не ответила, проводя большим пальцем правой руки вдоль заостренного осколка, разрезая плоть так, чтобы крупные капли крови запечатлелись на темном фарфоре.

\- Разве Вы не знали, что люди больше всего страшатся неизвестности, Карин-доно? В обитель богов проникли враги, которых не смогли остановить сильнейшие, и мы потеряли в огне множество невинных жизней, и их не возвратить. Атака произошла сразу же после церемонии, словно это Вы подстроили нападение на город, и кто-то пытается сбросить чужие грехи на Ваши плечи. Я буду откровенен, некоторые в Совете настроены серьезно, и будут добиваться Вашего ареста. Однако у нашего нового врага была конкретная цель в этом нападении – смерть людей была всего лишь отвлекающим маневром, чтобы воины белой обители потеряли бдительность. Такого нападения не было уже много сотен лет.

\- И чего же хотел в действительности добиться новый враг белого сообщества? – поинтересовалась Карин, смотря, как затягиваются тонкие раны на ее пальцах.

\- Выкрасть один из духовных клинков Вашей семьи, и нападение совпало не только с церемонией, но и Вашим возвращением. Возможно, что этот инцидент подстроил тот, кто устроил пожар пять лет в резиденции Сиба, - без промедления ответил Хитсугая Тоусиро.

\- Вора поймали? – равнодушно спросила она, разглаживая пальцами чистую и ровную кожу.

\- Нет, - холодно ответил мужчина, отворачиваясь.

\- Тогда сейчас Вы должны заниматься поисками вора, а не проводить со мной нравоучительные беседы.

\- Меч бесполезен в руках дилетанта, а истинная сила клинка никогда не возродится в руках лживого хозяина. Если клинок отвергнет нового владельца, то ему придется столкнуться с проблемой сокрытия духовной силы меча. Вопрос лишь в том, как долго этот человек сможет прятать в самом сердце белого города свое сокровище.

\- Почему Вы решили, что вор находится в белом городе?

\- Барьер, что окружает город не сломлен, а значит вор не покинул обитель богов, и сейчас наша главная задача набраться терпения и ждать его следующего хода. В любом случае, он не сможет покинуть пределы города, ведь, даже если он сможет снять защитный барьер, окружающий город, его тело мгновенно обратится в прах, сделай он шаг за освященные белые стены, а если он и это переживет, то станет извечной приманкой для ночных демонов.

Увидев недоумение и волнительную настороженность на ее лице, Тоусиро улыбнулся:

\- Разве Вы не знали, Карин-доно, Тот, кто нарушает заветы небесного отца, облекает себя на его отречение. Если вор выйдет за пределы святой земли, мне страшно подумать, что с ним станется, когда пустые со всего континента будут жаждать плоти одного единственного человека.

\- О чем Вы говорите, Хитсугая-сан? – в настойчивости выдохнула она.

Мужчина в ленивом движении стряхнул со своего одеяния невидимую пыль.

\- Заклятие наложили специально для тех расхитителей, кто жаждет власти. В истории уже были случаи, когда Капитаны пытались завладеть духовными мечами своих соперников, в конце концов, в самой нашей сущности заложена любовь к битве и ожесточенной войне, поэтому много лет назад было принято решение наложить несколько заклятий на врата храма, где хранятся мечи, покинувших наш мир воинов. Те, кто потревожит их покой ждет не только столкновение с призраками, обитающими внутри храма, но и проклятие вечного клейма, и тот, кто покинет пределы храма и самого белого города, ждет судьба быть жертвенной добычей до скончания времен.

\- Стать добычей для пустых, - тихо ответила Карин.

\- Да, - мягко улыбнулся он, невольно понизив голос, но в глазах его сверкнула злая темнота, - не завидую я его судьбе.

Тут Карин скорчил приступ кашля, и она согнулась, прижимая ладонь ко рту, пытаясь унять, охваченную огнем грудь, и как только смогла нормально дышать, отняла руку от лица, смотря на окрашенную кровью ладонь.

Когда она подняла изможденное лицо на мужчину, он смотрел на нее в упор, и черты его лица исказились не то в страхе, не то в омерзении, когда он в спешности встал перед ней на колени и беря в сильные руки окровавленную ладонь, едва слышно выдавил из себя, пока женщина делала судорожный вздох:

\- Это моя вина…

Она ощутила легкую судорогу в его пальцах и насильно выдернула ладонь из его хватки, сжимая пальцы, и скрывая от его взора кровь.

\- Всего лишь измождение, - прошептала она, вставая. – И все же я благодарна Вам за то, что Вы сохранили в тайне от Совета то, что мне пришлось воспользоваться своей силой. Мне жаль, что приходится втягивать Вас вместе с собой в этот грязный обман. Я останусь обязанной Вам за эту ложь.

Она посмотрела на черный меч на столе, и произнесла настолько громко, насколько позволяло истерзанное горло и охрипший голос:

\- Меч можете использовать по своему усмотрению. Мне он больше не нужен.

И с этими словами зашагала прочь.

Но она не видела, как мужчина смотрел ей вслед и обмакнул свои губы, на которых еще остались рубиновые капли ее крови.

13


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12. Поцелуй мальвы на алых перстах.**

 _«Ревность – это ощущение одиночества среди смеющихся врагов»._

 _Э. Боуэн_

\- Всему виной гордыня, Карин-доно, - шептала женщина, наливая прозрачный, светло-золотистый отвар из женьшеня и живых цветов жасмина в белокаменную пиалу, и горький травяной аромат резко ударил в ноздри, отчего голова закружилась сильнее. Карин прикрыла глаза, скрываясь от болезненного света, бьющего даже сквозь задрапированные ставни окон, подавляя позыв к рвоте и со слабым, хриплым стоном перекатилась на левый бок, прижимая ледяные и трясущиеся ладони к груди, впиваясь острыми ногтями в кожу, в плоть, раздирая ладони в кровь. Она судорожно делала глубокие вздохи, вбирая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь заглушить колотящееся сердце и нервную дрожь, пронзающие колени, отчего ноги тряслись без устали, и Карин не могла сомкнуть глаз. Только она закрывала глаза, пытаясь забыться, как перед мысленным взором вставала картина, сотканная обжигающего голубого льда, пронизывающего кости ног и рук, ей виделось, как осколки сапфира вонзались тонкими иглами в глаза, как губы оплетает неоново-серебристая вязь инея, как стекленеют ресницы.

\- Ничего, - шептала девушка, наблюдая за тем, как трясется ее собственная кисть, лежащая на белоснежных простынях, и как волна дрожи рассыпается вибрацией по конечностям, когда она пыталась приподняться на локтях. Тело не слушалось, не поддавалось воли, и лишнее движение причиняло тупую боль, отдающуюся жгучестью удара в висках, являя с агонией очередную волну слабости, и она не могла противиться искушению закрыть глаза и погрузиться в видение, наполненное горечью. Каждый раз, когда она открывала глаза, то чувствовала во рту неприятный кислый вкус желчи, а горло саднило так, словно внутрь затолкали горсть пепла.

\- Вы уверены, что готовы, Карин-доно? - с волнением в голосе спросила прислужница, отставляя декорированный кобальтом и алой краской глиняный чайник увадэ кюсу с бамбуковой высокой ручкой на деревянную столешницу, оплетенную золотым орнаментом нарциссов. На столе располагался небольшой лаковый черный сундук с золотыми шкатулками, наполненными лекарственными травами, а рядом с чайным сервисом широкое блюдо из темного агата, на котором пестрыми и яркими красками аккуратно разложены моти, наполненные сладкой ягодной начинкой и ёкан с фундуком и грецкими орехами, рисовые паровые хлебцы с начинкой из красной сладкой фасоли.

\- Вы плохо спали всю неделю, и симптомы изнеможения все еще не прошли, боюсь, что все накопившееся силы за прошедшее время будут потрачены впустую. Умерьте свою гордыню и пошлите за главой управления, а она сообщит обо всем хозяину дома, Вы и сами прекрасно понимаете, что Ваше здоровье сейчас куда важнее.

Карин села на футоне, стискивая и сминая в кулак холодную ткань белой шелковой рубахи, что неприятно липла к телу, ей казалось, что ее окутали в сброшенную змеиную шкуру.

\- Вы словно пытаетесь развить в себе силу воли, которая способна будет разрушить любые препятствия жизни – всегда делаете то, что противно Вашей натуре. Дух Ваш силен, но тело смертно, и физической оболочке нужен сон и пища, иначе Вы не доживете и до тридцати, а Вашим детям нужна будет мать. Вы же готовы отринуть все то, что свойственной любой женщине – красоту, рассудок. Ради чего все это?

\- Ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, Макико. Нет смысла начинать этот разговор каждый раз, когда меня охватывает болезненная лихорадка, – с хрипотцой в голосе выдавила из себя Карин, накрывая плечи хаори из белоснежной хлопковой материи, и проводя рукой по влажным спутанным волосам. Ощущения были неприятными, она не принимала ванну несколько дней, и от тела исходил отвратительный запах пота и болезни.

\- Болезненная лихорадка, которая приведет Вас к собственной гибели. Думаете я не видела платки и испорченное кимоно, увитое кровью, которое Вы отдали прислуге на сожжение? Вы все еще слишком молоды, Карин-доно, и не знаете, как скрывать подобные вещи. Знаете, сколько человек прикоснуться к Вашему одеянию, прежде чем его сожгут, и, если его все-таки сожгут, а не используют в качестве доказательства Вашей неспособности вынести дитя для белоснежного двора.

Карин нахмурилась, устало растирая мокрые смольные брови, разглаживая их большим и средним пальцами, и делая осторожные глубокие вздохи, она пыталась успокоить себя.

\- Знаете, почему Вы все еще живы, какой бы ни была причина уничтожения рода Сиба – сообществу нужен Ваш ребенок, как наследник чистой божественной крови. Если у великого Совета появятся хоть малейшие сомнения, что Вы не способны выносить дитя, не уверена, что они будут так же снисходительны к Вам, как прежде. Вам было дозволено все это время жить в семье побочной ветви клана, хотя я более чем уверена, что они могли силой вывести Вас и запереть в этих белокаменных стенах, но дитя бы они вырезали из Вашего чрева. Для них Вы не более чем материал и после того, как Вы исполните свой долг, Вам следует молиться, чтобы какому-нибудь сановнику из прихвостней Совета не почудилась угроза, исходящая от Вас живой.

Карин сама почувствовала, как побледнела, лицо ее оставалось таким же хладнокровным, но отчаяние и страх, которые она ощутила на себе, все же дали о себе знать, и губы ее дрогнули. Странное ощущение опустошенности находило на нее в такие дни из-за беспомощности и слабости, от которой хотелось выть, как раненому зверю. У нее не было человека, на которого бы она могла понадеяться, как и того, кто смог бы ее защитить. И вот она наконец-то за высокими белыми стенами, в самом эпицентре змеиного гнезда. Она не чувствовала на себе слизи, оставленной следами шкур ползучих тварей, но слышала в тени их шипение, чувствовала, как плотные кольца сдавливают в тисках тело. На нее всегда смотрели как на сосуд, и она боялась стать матерью уже потому, что сама мысль о ребенке становилась ей омерзительна и противна. Какой матерью она станет, если не будет любить собственное дитя? А были те, взгляд которых она не понимала.

Темная длинная прядь волос опала лентой холода на лицо, прилипая к влажным и раскрасневшимся щекам, когда девушка опустила свои глаза на бледные пальцы рук. Фаланги пальцев казались тонкими как стержень, кости обтягивала слабая натянутая кожа, готовая разорваться, и она сжимала и разжимала кулак, смотря за искривленными линиями судьбы на своей ладони, на которых чуть заметно проступала кровь, растекаясь едва видимыми рубиновыми волнами.

Его взгляд, когда он смотрел на ее окровавленные ладони, что за чувства скрывались в талой изумрудной темноте его глаз? Усталость ли то была, надменность, или истинное сопереживание, волнение, отвращение и отторжение, она не могла сказать, как и не могла прочитать по чертам его красивого лица.

Красота.

Мужчину никогда нельзя называть красивым – красиво ночное ханами, любование цветением сакуры, японской сливы, когда искривленные ветви темных деревьев узких и длинных аллей осыпает мягкий покров нежно-алого и пунцово-розоватого оттенков, а белоснежные гвоздика, камея и ландыши укрывают зеленые поля точно девственное полотно снега, скрывая за собой насыщенный тон малахита; красива игра четырехструнной цитры цинь и сэ, увитой кружевными арабесками фаз луны из опалового камня; красиво сакэ, льющиеся из хрустального горлышка в алмазные чаши, что в свете дневной зари и ночного месяца чище слезы; красиво гоисо - искусство каллиграфии с плавными и закругленными линиями, когда раскрывается золоченый кофр и измельчается чернильный брусок, и мастер измачивает кисть в маслянистой консистенции туши, оставляя с наклоном пальцев иероглифы на белоснежном холсте.

Карин всегда думалось, что этот мужчина красив, и белоснежный оттенок стал ее любимым в цветовом вираже красок. Сливовый оттенок кожи, длинные ресницы, облитые молоком и пахтой, волосы, что белее распустившегося ночного лотоса на застывшей речной глади, вбирающей в себя сияние серебристого серпа месяца. Но истинную красоту она увидела в его прямой осанке и гордом профиле лица, в неумолимости и решительности, покоящихся во взгляде сизо-лазурной глубины, в спокойной глади воды, отражающей его лицо, светлое как белый нефрит луны в стылой ночи. Она полюбила его в тот день, когда он склонился на церемонии, принимая свой духовный меч, и когда священнослужители благословляли его, смазывая чело освященной водой – в тот миг, когда он опустился на колени и драгоценное хаори опало на его широкие плечи, и золотая вышивка небесного дракона сверкала на черной материи.

Что заставляет человека трепетать? Прикосновение – теплота его пальцев на хладном ночном воздухе, когда она ступила на мокрый камень темной лестницы в красной свадебной накидке из тонкого прозрачного шифона, прикрывая свое лицо. Ее пальцы мягко легли в его раскрытую широкую ладонь, в нежности сжимая кисть. Мимолетное прикосновение, воспоминания о котором растаяли, как предрассветная дымка в зените восхождения бело-янтарной зари, но в тот вечер, она не могла перестать думать о том, какого было бы ощущать его руки на своем нагом теле, дыхание, затерявшееся в ее волосах. Ощущение близости – осознание, что он был рядом будоражило, она могла слышать и чувствовать силу его шага, вглядываться в очертания могучих плеч, всматриваться в белизну шелкового хаори, вытканного серебристыми нитями, как расходящегося на сильном ветру. Ее сердце замирало каждый раз, когда она думала о нем, вспоминая, как проводила пальцами по его письменам. Его каллиграфию она узнала бы из тысяч, он писал в искусном стиле сосё. Его кандзи были легкими, с плавными изгибающимися линиями. Редко встретишь человека, который, почти не отрывая кисти от бумаги, писал в бегущем стиле – благородное и изысканное травяное писание. Каллиграфия тоже было его искусством, которое он отточил с годами, и она не слукавит, что зачаровалась образом человека во время писания. Это произошло знойным полуднем, когда ушли в закат часы дракона и змеи, в самые первые дни ее пребывания в его белоснежных дворцах, увитых ласковыми лианами багровых диких орхидей и деревьями бугенвеллии, богатых павильонах, усеянных аметистовыми росписями драгоценных гранатовых и рубиновых камней, когда холодный северный ветер смешивался с льющимся медовым потоком.

Хитсугая Тоусиро сидел за тяжелым дубовым столом, внимательно изучая, разложенные перед ним свитки, в то время как его помощник зачитывал расписание встреч на предстоящий день, и после того, как Синдзо закончил, мужчина произнес:

\- Нам необходимо будет встретиться с мастерами, которые недавно привезли партию клинков. Сталь хорошая, а получившаяся линия узора хамона поистине совершенна, мечи имеют хорошую стойкость к ударам, а на поверхности стали можно различить структуру металла. Я впечатлен и особенно доволен выполненной работой. Было бы неплохо сделать заказ на партию танто и вакидзаси для пешего строевого отряда.

Мужчина на мгновение замер, прервав свою речь, а затем медленно повернул голову в сторону раскрытых дверей своего кабинета.

\- Карин-доно, не предстало Вам находиться в казармах, - ровным голосом говорил человек, раскатывая черную мягкую циновку ситадзики на столе и накладывая на нее тонкую бумагу ханси, и Карин могла расслышать сквозь резкое биение собственного сердца скользящий звук его ладоней, разглаживающих полупрозрачную бумагу. - Это не место для благородных, но раз Вы осчастливили меня своим присутствием, нечего Вам скрываться от моего взора, проходите пожалуйста.

Карин в недовольстве прикрыла глаза, прислоняясь к белокаменным стенам, чувствуя горящий холод камня затылком, и с ее губ сошел вздох разочарования, прежде чем она расправила плечи, неспешно проходя в светлую широкую комнату, оглядывая скромное убранство. Здесь немногое изменилось с того дня, когда она побывала впервые в белоснежном дворце в день своего отречения от наказа матери: в воздухе блуждал сладковато-пряный аромат корицы и зеленого чая с медом, дуновение ласкового фиама вишневых деревьев, строгий диван в китайском стиле из черной древесины, спинка которого была увита растительной резьбой, небольшой стол, украшенный орнаментом золотых фениксов, окна, декорированные частыми замысловатыми перегородками с тонкими деталями. Возле дальней стены стояли чайный столик с двумя железными стульями, под которым стояла кружевная печка-жаровня для отопления комнаты в холодные сезоны.

Женщина сложила перед собой руки, глубоко склоняя перед мужчиной голову, и золотые подвески в ее волосах громко зазвенели, переливаясь в свете косых солнечных лучей, проникающих в комнату. Человек не отводил он нее пристального и задумчивого взгляда, и когда она медленно распрямилась, ей пришлось встретиться с ним глазами, и Карин мгновенно ощутила, как ее пробивает мелкая дрожь. Наступило забвенное молчание, когда ни один из них не начинал свое первое слово, и Синдзо в настороженности сначала осмотрел спокойное и беспристрастное лицо своего господина, а затем перевел взволнованный взор на будущую госпожу, в котором зияла столь явственная неприязнь, что порой Карин удивлялась смелости молодого человека, который не боялся высоких законов дворянства. Он смотрел прямо в глаза уверенно и неприкаянно, будто имел на то право. Хитсугая Тоусиро осматривал же ее облик от самых пят до острого кончика упрямо вздернутого подбородка, и на ее лице он задержал свой взгляд – она чувствовала, как взор его переходит от скул к губам, как поднимается к аккуратно уложенным толстым черным косам, скрепленных золотыми подвесками, шпильками и живыми красными цветами адониса.

\- Счастлив видеть Вас в добром здравии, Карин-доно, - наконец произнес человек, но если ее тело сковало железными и каменными прутьями, сжимающими легкие, отчего ей было трудно дышать, то мужчина продолжил свою работу, прижимая длинную металлическую палочку бунтин к листу бумаги. Юноша же, стоявший подле господина, наполнил кристальный сосуд мидзусами водой для разбавления чернил и открыл крышечку драгоценной шкатулки с растолканной тушью для письма суми.

\- Что Вас привело ко мне? Могу ли я чем-то оказаться полезен хозяйке своего сердца?

В его голосе она не смогла различить насмешки, но от произнесенных слов ее неприятно передёрнуло, словно ей влепили горячую оплеуху, и теперь щека, получившая удар, болезненно горела. Она должна была перестать внимать чувствам обиды после всего, что произошло в ее жизни – смерть, предательство, одиночество – и все же она не могла устоять перед его словами, его взглядом, его чувствами. Человек не выражал никаких эмоций, полностью погрузившись в работу, и она молча наблюдала, как из деревянного стаканчика кистей, украшенного тонкой резьбой, мужчина выбирает самую тонкую, осторожно кладя фудэ на серебристую подставку для кистей и открывает склянку с красной тушью для печати.

Карин болезненно сглотнула, бросая опасный взгляд на прислужника, который не сводил с нее гневных глаз, прежде чем тихо сказать:

\- Если я не отнимаю у Вас слишком много времени, мне бы хотелось поговорить с Вами лично, без посторонних лиц.

\- Хмм…, - только и произнес мужчина, разглядывая белоснежный лист, беря пальцами стеклянную ручку кисти и переворачивая ее между тонкими пальцами, и обмакивая белоснежные волоски фудэ в чернилах, он приступил к написанию иероглифов. Письмо его было стремительным, он почти не отрывал кисти от бумаги, и Карин с изумлением следила за точными и твердыми движения его руки, хотя кисть оставалась расслабленной, и широкий рукав его темного хаори холодным шелком опадал на черную древесину стола. Точно, она разглядывала его письмо в ночи, зажигая лампаду, и зарумянившейся щекой прижималась к холодной поверхности стола, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль чернильных начертаний, она подносила к губам красный шелк свитка, перевязанного аметистовой тесьмой и раскачивала нефритовую подвеску дракона, всматриваясь в мелкий орнамент вдоль извилистого тела и сверкающей лазуритом чешуи. И она мечтала в ночи, тяжело дыша и краснея, неотрывно наблюдая за молочно-фиолетовыми и индиговыми волнами теней на расписных потолках своей опочивальни, что когда-нибудь он снова появится в садах их родового поместья. И когда он увидит ее, она будет в самом прекрасном платье, сотканного из самой великолепной и нежной материи, аметистовый шелк, что рдянее расцветшей багровой розы, что краснее и спелее крови на белом снегу, и тонкие золотые нити будут усеивать звездопадом ее длинные черные волосы, и лицо его будет озарено улыбкой наслаждения и величайшей радости. У нее ломило пальцы, и она представляла, как несется со всех ног ему навстречу, глотая холодный зимний воздух, и клубы кремового пара буду окружать ее рдяные и мокрые щеки, когда она сможет наконец-то достигнуть его заветной фигуры. Она могла ощущать его теплоту и учащенное сердцебиение, вообразить крепость рук на своих плечах, твердость груди и свежий аромат черешни и дыма.

И вот она стояла перед ним – холодным и отчужденным, отданный сердцем другой. Внутри себя, она не могла простить его предательство, хотя безутешно твердила себе, что такова сущность брака по расчету. Людям, попавшим в сети уз, скрепленных стоящими над ними, не дано ощутить плоды семейного счастья. Внезапное осознание его равнодушия в ее присутствии больно ранило, отчего она не ощущала собственных рук. Карин склонила голову, в очередной раз любуясь его красивым письмом, и горько улыбнувшись тихо произнесла, не стараясь скрывать внутреннего отчаяния:

\- Я всего лишь пришла поблагодарить Вас за то, что позволили остаться здесь моей прислужнице. Эта женщина стара и больна, но она единственная, кто остался у меня после событий шестилетней давности. Она пережила ту страшную ночь вместе со мной, и ближе этого человека, у меня нет более никого.

Рука мужчины, писавшая скорый текст, замерла, и человек, сведя сизо-серебристые брови, поднял на нее свой изумрудный взгляд.

\- Я понимаю, что здесь не место больным и старым, как и осознаю я Ваше желание отослать ее подальше из святой обители, но я благодарна за эту малость, дарованную Вами. За то, что исполнили мое единственное желание и не противились моей воле, и за то, что не наказали меня за дерзость отринуть Вашей доброты.

Мужчина смотрел на нее, но ничего не говорил, лишь в неутомимом безмолвии смотрел, исследуя черты лица, задерживая свой глубокий изучающий и пронизывающий взгляд на ее темных глазах. Его собственное лицо будто разгладилось вместе с тонкой, едва видимой сетью морщинок, собравшихся в уголках глаз, но она не знала, что таилось за этим молчанием, за светло-голубой пеленой его взора, и когда ощущение скованности стало невыносимым до дрожи в стопах, она почтительно склонилась и удалилась из комнаты. Но спину ее пронзал острый и невидимый кинжал. Мужчина не противился ее уходу. Однако, когда она подходила неспешным шагом к лестничному пролету, то смогла расслышать в отдалении грохот разбивающегося на куски стекла, отчего позвонки пробило ледяной волной страха. И спускаясь по лестнице с мертвенно-бледным лицом, она надеялась, что не являла собой причину его гнева.

Он никогда не перечит ее воли, и когда она покидает его, Карин знает, что он никогда не последует за ней, никогда не остановит, не возразит действиям, словно его охватило абсолютное безразличие к самому ее существованию. Он таил в себе гнев и скрытую обиду, враждебность и несогласие. И Карин гадала, придется ли теперь ему нести тяжкую ношу томления одного ее присутствия до конца их долгой жизни, или же когда-нибудь цепи сдержанности порвутся. И сколь не печально, но ее беспокоило не то, что ее будущий супруг не испытывал к ней даже ненависти, сколько то, что она принесла ему столько несчастья. Она никогда не задумывалась об этом прежде, думая лишь о собственных чувствах. Он не мог возразить воли ее отца – он не был отпрыском благородной крови, у него не было родовой фамилии, он не знал своих родителей и вырос в самых низах первого района, в нищете. Отказаться от щедрого жеста одного из тринадцати воплощений богов смерти, было равносильно отречению их религии и попранию всех заветов. Своим отказом он нанес бы оскорбление всему белому сообществу. Их брак не восприняли радушно некоторые дома высокого сословия. Одной из причин было то, что на сватовство одной из дочерей семейства Сиба и расположение доброй воли рассчитывала семья Шихоин, наследник которого был всего на два года старше Карин. Был и еще один кандидат на руку старшей дочери, и тоже являлся выходцем из древнего и почитаемого рода – Кучики Бьякуя. Мужчина был уже в браке, но после скорого ухода из жизни супруги, Совет Старейшин неоднократно изъявлял свое веление в совершении нового бракосочетания. Это укрепило бы силу и связь между благородными домами. Другой же причиной, было низкое происхождение юноши. Но их узы не просто были скреплены желанием ее отца, а волей посмертного завета, которое было оглашено в присутствии десяти тысяч воинов чистой обители. Посмертному желанию главы самого чистокровного рода нельзя было противиться в силу закона, но что более важно, он просто не мог отказать человеку, которого считал своим отцом и к которому испытывал уважение. Как он мог попрать его память, оскорбив его дух отказом в столь щедрой воли? Брак с чистокровной наследницей дома Сиба делал его пожизненным дворянином, он стал бы благородным, равным каждому выходцу пяти высоких семейств. Что он чувствовал, стоя под сводами белого света, в присутствии сотни воинов, с которыми он не раз встречался лицом к лицу со смертью, принимая решенную же за него судьбу из рук служителя небесного отца, когда позолоченный свиток завещания вкладывали в его раскрытые ладони? Какой был его взгляд, когда он смотрел в сторону женщины, к которой не смел прикоснуться? И разве мог он возразить в тот день, когда она стояла напротив него, в тот самый миг, когда ее отец в теплом и родственном жесте приобнял его за плечи, смотря на юношу с нескрываемой гордостью, словно это был его родной сын? Ее брат смотрел на него как на брата, и с такой радостью приветствовал его, будто не мог дождаться того дня, когда она вступит в их семью полноправным членом и будет вместе со всей семьей пить чай из лотоса.

Прошла неделя после их последнего разговора, их последней встречи, и в тот день ее колотило, как после лихорадочного сердечного приступа, и руки и плечи были холодными, охваченные мелкой и болезненной судорогой, и она не замечала слез, скользящих разгоряченными лентами по щекам, оставляющих на белоснежной коже раскрасневшиеся малиново-пунцовые борозды. Приказом главнокомандующего Капитана Десятого Отряда направили на миссию в один из удаленных районов, где буйствовала засуха, а от представителей сообщества, находившихся в районе, уже долгие месяцы не поступало сообщений. Она понимала, что он просто не имел возможности спросить о ее самочувствии и здоровье, но внутренний голос в агонии кричал, что ему просто не было до нее дела. Прислужницы сменяли постельное белье и проветривали комнаты, приносили болеутоляющие снадобья, еду и воду, и целитель навещал ее каждый вечер, констатируя перед своим уходом, что ей необходим исключительно постельный режим и свежий воздух. Но все свои дни она проводила в агонии и смятении, мятежном страхе. Когда ей протирали лицо холодной тряпицей, она представляла себе, что это его руки, и когда ей с осторожностью сменяли одеяние, она думала, что он находится рядом, и в молчаливой угрюмости и безутешности, в намерении провести с ней ночь, храня ее покой и спокойный сон. Но его не было рядом с ней.

Сегодня ночью они должны были предстать перед высшим сословием и принять поздравления в честь их помолвки. Поздравления и почести, которые они должны были принять в день ее совершеннолетия вместе с благословением старших. Теперь это благословение принесут главы великих домов и собравшиеся Капитаны белой обители. Карин попыталась стиснуть пальцы в кулак, но мышцы были скованными, кости болезненно ломило, и она с трудом могла перевернуться на другой бок, дыхание оставалось надрывистым и шатким. Сидеть в неподвижности стоило ей огромных физических усилий, и она могла представить себе, что с ней случится, когда ей придется стоять на банкете в течение многих часов. Карин устало прикрыла ладонью глаза, растирая ноющие виски большими пальцами. Пальцы охватывала ледяная судорога, и она могла наблюдать, как сизо-лазурные Макико была права во всем, и будь на то ее воля, она бы провела в своих спальнях еще месяц, позволяя телу восстановиться постепенно, а нежному спокойствию сна умиротворить возбужденный рассудок. Но правда была в том, что она не могла перенести дату события, которое и так было отложено на несколько лет. По всем традициям благословить будущих супругов на бракосочетание должны были их родители, но они оба были сиротами, и старших им заменили официальные представители белого сообщества. На торжество съедутся все представители знати, и их руки будут скреплены атласной белой нитью служители небесного родителя, чтобы потом в течение месяца читать молитвы в честь их союза. События столь значимой величины не было уже на протяжении многих столетий – чистокровный потомок Сиба и сильнейший сын белой обители скрепят себя нерушимым союзом. Представители высшего эшелона власти приезжали в столицу на протяжении уже всей недели, и Карин, поверив в собственные силы, необдуманно понадеялась, что сможет справится с болезнью, охватившей ее слабое тело.

Она подняла трясущуюся перед глазами ладонь, медленно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, и лицо женщины, исказило отчаянием. Проклятье крови рода Сиба, что медленно убивает женщин, использующих могущество данной небесами власти. Изнеможение такой страшной силы, что она с трудом могла передвигаться, не используя и трети своей духовной энергии, что все еще с жаждою бурлила в венах, соблазняя и искушая поддаться свободе вновь обрушиться на врага, который не вкусил истинного величия пустоты, и не видел, как небеса окрашиваются первородным черным оттенком ночи. Его голубые глаза не овеяла красота смерти, и сила, что таилась внутри нее жаждала отмщения. Карин осторожно положила ладонь к колотящемуся сердцу, ощущая гулких неровный ритм, что с агонией отзывался во всем теле, вонзался в кости. Плоть смертна, и бессмертие могут потонуть в болезни и ранении.

Пустота и мрак были ее силой, кромешной чернотой, убивающий и изничтожающий звук и само дыхание жизни. Когда-нибудь эта власть раздробит ее кости и заберет дыхание, останавливая горячий поток крови. Сколько времени у нее есть от отведенного бессмертия – дни, месяцы, год? Она всегда считала себя сильной, и была слишком самоуверенной, считая, что сможет одолеть нависшую над ней угрозу смерти. Внутри нее все еще жила вера в миф о проклятии крови. И все же благородные, обладающие даром бессмертной жизни и молодости, уже умирали от болезней, которые невозможно было исцелить, поговаривали, что то послания нашего почитаемого отца и небесная кара за попрание небесного закона. Наследник Бьякуя, ослепленной любовью к женщине низкого происхождения нарушил древний закон, за что небеса забрали его жену. Болезнь, что медленно разъедала суставы, излечения от которой не было. Сначала она перестала ходить, после ей невыносимо тяжело было присутствовать на свежем воздухе, она говорила, что ветер жжет ее кожу огнем, а потом она слегла, и в один из многих дней ее страданий она просто не смогла больше открыть своих глаз, чтобы посмотреть в лицо любимого человека.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы Вы в спокойствии выбирали ткани для свадебного одеяния. Осталось не так много времени, прежде Вы предстанете перед своим избранником и поднесете рубиновую чашу к губам. Лучше бы все наши дни были посвящены прогулкам вдоль нефритовой реки в поисках лучших драгоценностей от самых искусных мастеров, а под вечер созывали в Вашу опочивальню прислужниц, что приносили бы к Вашим ногам сундуки с тонкими ароматами и нежными кремами, - Макико говорила неодобрительным и хриплым голосом, плечи ее слегка подрагивали от страха наказания. Она говорила то, что думала, и знала, что за произнесенные слова хозяйка могла приказать лишить ее головы или привести приговор в исполнении самолично. У нее все еще не исчез неумолимый ужас перед благородными, и строгими правилами этикета, хотя Карин всегда позволяла ей говорить правду. Макико не заменила ей семью и мать, но была тем человеком, которому могла она доверять. Тот, кто ступает на путь лжи и предательства должен иметь хотя бы одного человека, которому можно рассказать истину, чтобы не сойти с ума. И потому Карин никогда не попрекала ее в словах правдивых и жестоких. И Карин это нравилось, она хотела слышать о себе правду.

\- Господин Сиба был бы счастлив, если бы Вы смогли поладить с молодым господином, - продолжала старшая женщина, аккуратно складывая темное хлопковое кимоно, разглаживая старческими руками мягкую шелковую материю. И Карин почувствовала, как боль и грусть внезапной тяжестью сдавили ей горло, а к глазам подступают слезы. Когда-нибудь Макико исчезнет. Сможет ли Карин прожить еще немного, чтобы Макико смогла уложить ее мертвое тело в белое полотно и сжечь вдали от белого города, прогнившего смрадом власти и предательства и не позволить отдать тело на растерзание чудовищам в пустоте, которые будут раздирать когтями и зубами ее плоть, прогрызая бледные кости, смоченные черной кровью? Или Карин будет суждено увидеть и ее смерть, почувствовать, как жизнь увядает в глазах, обращаясь в серебристо-белое стекло, как последний хриплый вздох вырывается из побледневших губ, угасая в воздухе, утопая в шуме звуков мира? Что она будет делать, когда такие теплые руки, которыми Макико растирали ее ступни, когда она набивала узкими и высокими туфлями пальцы, порой в кровь, сдирая кожу, окончательно охладеют в ее ладонях? Когда воспоминания о ее голосе, которым она рассказывала о целебных растениях и ядовитых травах, исчезнут, и когда она позабудет мягкий шум переворачивающихся пожелтевших страниц древнего манускрипта и запах кожи на книжных переплетах. Карин содрогалась от мысли потерять эту женщину, потерять человека, который с нежностью расчесывал опаловым гребнем длинные и густые черные пряди, когда Карин в зеркале наблюдала за едва заметными седыми локонами в ее волосах, звёздными реками проходившими вдоль изящно убранной прически.

\- Он выбрал этого человека не только за его достижения и доброе расположение. Что бы Вы не думали, а я Вашего отца знала дольше Вас, Карин-доно, и я знаю, как хорошо он разбирается в людях. Он бы не выбрал для своей дочери недостойного человека. Отец полюбил Вас вместе с первым вздохом, когда Вы только появились на свет и открыли свои глаза в новом мире, и я все еще думаю, что именно Вы были его любимицей. Однажды он говорил, что в Вас бушует столько воинской страсти, он нескончаемо жалел, что не мог позволить Вам обучаться вместе со своими солдатами, но он всегда знал, что Вы находитесь поблизости и наблюдаете за каждым движением солдат, и за каждым словом, сорвавшемся с его губ. И он позволял Вам присутствовать, как и позволял Вам думать, что он находится в неведении. Думаю, что он видел схожую страсть к обучению и в этом мальчике, который слишком рано ступил на пост Капитана.

\- Отец решил меня отдать человеку низкого происхождения лишь из-за схожей страсти к военному делу?

\- Нет. Я так не думаю. Но Вы не знаете этого, Карин-доно, но между Вами и молодым господином много общего. Вас притягивает друг к другу, а страх не дает Вам переступить черту, что отделяет Вас. Ему бы хотелось узнать о Вас как можно больше, сблизиться, иначе бы он не приезжал в поместье Вашей тетушки каждый месяц и не испрашивал о Вашем здоровье лично.

Карин замерла, чувствуя, как холодная испарина покрывает ее лицо.

\- Он приезжал в резиденцию к Куукаку Сиба? – слабым голос вопросила Карин.

\- Да, множество раз. Но по распоряжению главы Кучики Вам было запрещено об этом сообщать, дабы Ваше здоровье и рассудок не были омрачены горькими воспоминаниями прошлого. Господин Бьякуя боялся, что присутствие молодого человека, а также скорая подготовка к помолвке не позволят Вам обрести должное здоровье.

Карин молчала.

\- Удивительно, но кажется, что между этими двумя происходит безмолвная вражда. Один не доверяет другому. Молодому господину воспрещалось видеть Вас, даже после долгих бесед с Вашей тетушкой. Порой мне кажется, что продолжительные беседы затягивались до глубокого вечера исключительно с надеждой, чтобы увидеть Вас. Он всегда приезжал один, без сопровождения солдат своего Отряда, и похоже намеренно никому не сообщал о целях и месте своего отъезда, а столь частые выезды за пределы столицы для Капитана могут строго наказываться. А какие подарки он привозил, любая девушка бы порадовалась – ожерелья из крупного речного жемчуга, нефритовые заколки, расписные ткани с утонченной росписью и вышивкой, драгоценные шкатулки с румянами и белилами, - Макико затягивала шелковым покрывалом кимоно, перекладывая его в деревянную шкатулку.

\- Но в действительности, мне кажется, что подарки его были другими. Мне как-то довелось разбирать с остальными прислужницами его подношения. На самом дне сундука, можно было найти летописи о военных походах или рукописи, посвященные стратегии, стихи знатных полководцев, все осторожно спрятано от глаз человека, который бы не смог отворить двойное дно сундука. Но все сжигалось по приказанию господина Кучики.

Карин ничего не ответила, лишь продолжала с грустью смотреть на белизну своих рук, увитых отблеском солнца, проникающего через створки зашторенных окон.

\- Эти комнаты, которые Вы занимаете на самом деле для прислуги, Карин-доно. Для вас выделен весь верхний этаж лунного дворца, если не все сооружение целиком – на нижнем этаже располагаются чайная и комната музыки. На верхнем этаже только комнаты, заставленные стеллажами чудеснейших тканей. Одна из старших прислужниц, которая в услужении у молодого господина уже не первый год рассказала, что Капитан много лет готовился к Вашему приезду и лучше любой женщины разбирается в качестве материи и гамме оттенков. Сказала, что каждую неделю уезжает к лучшим портным, выкупая только лучшие и дорогие ткани.

Карин подняла свой ничего не выражающий взгляд к пятну свету, вонзающегося в ставни окон, словно могла ощутить слабое дуновение ветра.

\- Драгоценности, ткани, музыкальные инструменты и дорогая мебель – все это материально, Макико. Вещи, которыми можно было бы заработать любовь и восхищение, купить доброе расположение человека, с которым собираешься провести всю свою жизнь. Он словно покупает меня. А любовь…любовь другая…

Видение страсти застило ее глаза, когда в поддернутом свете солнца, она видела лицо женщины, выкрикивающей его имя, ее затуманенные карамельные глаза и раскрасневшиеся щеки, когда мягкий алый оттенок расходился по скулам и шее, спускаясь к острым и красивым ключицам, полной груди с набухшими и затвердевшими сосками, которые мужчина вбирал в свой рот, а женщина откидывала голову, упираясь затылком к стене, и стон срывался с ее аметистовых и полных уст, влажных от его поцелуев. Ее ногти, скользящие по его сильной и обвитой крепкими мускулами спине, оставляющие тончайшие рдяные порезы на золотистой от солнца коже. Коже, с которой она слизывала капли пота и слез удовольствия. И она смотрела ей прямо в глаза, не смея произнести от страсти и вожделения ничего другого кроме его имени. Карин сама содрогалась каждый раз, вспоминая эту картину, которая врезалась в память раскаленным клеймом, и колени наливались тяжелым свинцом. Страсть, что сжигала две души опаляла сам воздух.

\- А Вы многое знаете о любви между мужчиной и женщиной, Карин-доно? И чем эта любовь вызвана?

\- Не хочу говорить об этом сейчас, - устало прошептала женщина, сводя брови и закрывая глаза, попутно расплетая тугую косу, хотя пальцы плохо слушались ее. И она боялась представить, что случится если она потеряет сознание, когда прислужницы будут помогать ей облачиться в нарядное одеяние, стягивая материю широким поясом оби.

\- Когда-нибудь все равно придется об этом говорить. Я не знаю, что Вы думаете об этом мужчине, но попробуйте быть к нему более снисходительной. С первого своего дня Вы похожи на ощетинившегося волка, загнанного в угол, к хищнику всегда страшно приблизиться, а Вы еще и обладаете этой ни с чем несравнимой красотой. Вы думаете, что он слепец? Да весь двор чистых душ говорит о красоте Вашего лица, солдаты Десятого Отряда готовы разорвать друг другу глотки, чтобы охранять сады, окружающие лунный дворец, чтобы увидеть Вас одним лишь скорым взглядом, - последние слова Макико произнесла с гордостью, громко захлопывая крышку черного лакового ящика.

\- Этот человек ведь тоже еще ребенок, в некотором роде, а Вам досталась красота матери и острый ум отца, сложно противостоять такому сопернику, вобравшего в себя гордыню благородного вместе с молоком матери. И думаю, что мальчик просто не знает, как добиться Вашего внимания и доброго слова. Но полагаю, если бы Вы попросили он бы с огромным удовольствием лично показал Вам свою коллекцию мечей и оружия, возможно, у Вас появилась бы общая тема для беседы. А Вы сидите напротив своего будущего мужа, который станет отцом Ваших детей с такой холодной бесстрастностью, ему ничего более не остается, чем принять тактику отступления и сохранять молчание, которое медленно убивает Вас обоих.

\- Он никогда не станет отцом моих детей, Макико, - ровно произнесла Карин, оглядываясь на женщину, поднявшую на нее печальный взгляд, и она заметила, как дрогнули руки женщины от жестокости ее слов.

\- Я не позволю этому человеку прикоснуться к себе.

Карин старалась держать спину ровно, делая осторожные и неспешные шаги вдоль длинного коридора, когда молодая девушка, остановилась возле одной из многочисленных дверей, и отступив, склонившись перед двумя стражниками, пропустила их вперед, чтобы они открыли тяжелые и массивные деревянные двери.

\- Откройте все ставни, и пропустите госпожу, - приказала старшая прислужница, давая знак рукой солдатам, чтобы они немедленно покинули просторные комнаты. Карин ничего вокруг себя не замечала до поры до времени, пока наконец-то не оказалась внутри. При виде представшего перед ней великолепия красок сложно оставаться равнодушным и сохранять спокойствие. Потолки были такими высокими, что рядом со стеллажами стояли увитые детальной и пестрой резьбой лестницы, чтобы можно было достать с верхних полок шкатулки с материей. Комната была широкой и длинной, ее разделяло несколько расписных дверей, множество комодов и шкафов, бесчисленные тонкие шкафы с секциями, в каждой из которой хранились пояса оби или яркие юбки, легкой, почти воздушной ткани. Карин не обращала внимание на женщин, которые раскладывали на столиках пудру и белила, румяна и тени, расставляя с серебристых подносов керамические сосуды с губной помадой, и несмело подошла к одеянию, которое для нее подготовили по распоряжению хозяина дворца. Ткань была увита золотыми облаками, сквозь которые проступал тончайший орнамент из вышитых пурпурным шелком вручную цветов глицинии и нарцисса, лотоса. Нижнее платье было черным атласом, отороченным однотонным шелком-хатидзё, пояса, расшитые пионами и драконами. Широкая накидка-сикакэ, сшитая из аметистово-красного крепа, увитого золотой вышивкой райских птиц. Золото и губительная чернота.

Он сам описал ее духовную силу, восстающим из-под черных гряд сиянием злата.

\- Красиво…, - едва слышно выдохнула она.

Она никогда не видела ничего подобного, даже в мастерской матери, в которой трудились лучшие портные белого сообщества.

\- Над платьем трудились три года тринадцать лучших портных, - сказала старшая прислужница, склоняя перед ней голову.

\- Капитан лично следил за пошивом и процессом создания Вашего наряда, подбирая цвета и мотивы.

\- Лично?

\- Да, Капитан выделил в свое время целое здание в Отряде для мастеров и их помощников, и каждый вечер приходил осмотреть проделанную работу. Такому одеянию могла бы позавидовать сама высокая госпожа Шихоин.

Карин потянулась к золотой парче, струящейся по деревянному полу, что в свете пламени свечей обращалась в окрас огненного багрянца, прикоснулась к черному узорчатому атласу, а затем посмотрела на длинный коридор тянущихся деревянных шкафов, позволяя одной из прислужниц прикоснуться к своим волосам, чтобы расчесать гребнем их по всей длине душистым маслом.

И Карин тихо спросила, сохраняя холодное выражение лица, обращаясь к старшей прислужнице:

\- Капитан уже приехал?

\- Его нет в настоящее время в резиденции, но господин Синдзо передал мне, что Капитан прибудет на торжество.

\- Этот человек многое знает о Вашем Капитане, кто он? – спросила Карин, усаживаясь на низкий табурет перед высоким зеркалом, позволяя женщинам приступить к своей работе.

\- Господин Синдзо выходит из одной побочной ветви низшего знатного клана Идзуру. Он уже на протяжении шести лет служит Капитану, один из самых почитаемых людей в Десятом Отряде. Он занимает административными и хозяйственными делами Отряда, а также обеспечивает распорядок дворцов, принадлежащих Капитану. Самые срочные донесения и доклады приносит Капитану только господин Синдзо, а также доставляет частную переписку между главами всех отрядов великого Сообщества.

Карин не изменилась в лице, осторожно растирая жасминовым кремом кисти рук, разминая фаланги пальцев, и тем самым, пытаясь скрыть дрожь рук.

\- Почему он занимается делами Лейтенанта Отряда и старшей прислужницы по дому?

\- Наш Отряд один из самых крупных по численности солдат, и занимает достаточно большую площадь владений. Поддерживать состояние шести дворцов, находящихся в личном распоряжении Капитана достаточно проблематично. Капитан распорядился, чтобы всеми делами занимался лично господин Синдзо. Мы не жалуемся, во дворцах проживает свыше трех тысяч прислужников, и всех устраивает жалованье, пропитание и спальные комнаты. Господин Синдзо хорошо знает свое дело, если Вам понадобится какая-то помощь или пожелание, Вы всегда смело можете обращаться к нему.

Карин вспомнила злой и недоверчивый взгляд молодого человека и стиснула зубы, и обратила свой темный взор на женщину, что аккуратно заплетала ее волосы в плотные и густые черные косы, украшая крохотными каплями жемчуга пряди. Она ничего не рассказала Карин о том, откуда этот юноша появился, и как получил должность двух важнейших лиц целого Отряда, а самое главное, мальчишке доверяли личную переписку Капитана и его…

Деревянные седзи комнаты тихо раскрылись, и молодая девушка, низко склонив голову, произнесла:

\- Моя госпожа, около комнат ожидает молодой человек из личной стражи Капитана. Желает с Вами говорить.

Карин нахмурилась и тяжело вздохнув, сказала:

\- Впусти его.

Девушка вздрогнула от недоверчиво подняла на нее удивленный взор. Руки женщины, вплетающей украшения в ее волосы, замерли, и комната, что была наполнена мгновение назад звуками, обратилась в глухую тишину.

\- Моя госпожа, но Вы еще не одеты.

\- Ты спросила, можно ли этому человеку пройти внутрь, и я дала свое согласие. К чему спрашивать вновь?

Девушка медленно в почтении поклонилась и безмолвно скрылась за дверьми, и через непродолжительно время в комнату, запыхавшись вбежал молодой человек. Его волосы были мокрыми, а под глазами зияли темные круги под глазами от недосыпания, он тяжело дышал, и болезненно стискивал грудь, громко ударяя кулаком по сердцу, словно это помогло бы ему восстановить нарушенный ритм.

\- Мироку, прости, что не посылала за тобой и не испрашивала о твоем здоровье. После событий той ночи ты, должно быть, так и не оправился.

Ноздри его раздулись, когда юноша, тяжело сглотнув, прислонился спиной к одному из деревянных косяков, медленно сползая вниз, задыхаясь. Карин наблюдала за ним с сочувствием, он задыхался и надрывно кашлял, словно его легкие распадались на части, и он сплевывал кровь с губ. Их связь, благодаря которой он выжил в ту ночь, передала ее болезненное состояние ему. Карин тоже хотела кашлять – громко и со всей отдышкой и тяжестью в груди, позволяя легким извергнуть накопившуюся кровь, но она сдерживалась, сосредотачиваясь и сжимая фаланги пальцев. Нельзя позволить слабости взять над ней вверх.

\- Капитана нет в Отряде. Кто будет сопровождать Вас на церемонию? – с усилием спросил он хриплым голосом, тяжело сглатывая, прислоняясь разгоряченным лицом к деревянным дверцам шкафов.

\- За госпожой прибудет паланкин, и она в сопровождении нескольких десятков солдат поднимется в лазурный дворец, - бесстрастно ответила старшая прислужница, обвивая косы короной вокруг ее головы и закалывая прическу золотыми шпильками.

Юноша смотрел некоторое время в пространство с расширенными от ужаса глазами.

\- Лазурный дворец…, - бормотал в беспамятстве он, прежде чем резко вскочил на ноги. Нельзя, Карин-доно! Там свыше шестисот ступеней, Вы не сможете подняться самостоятельно, в Вашем состоянии это равносильно самоубийству. Отмените церемонию!

Карин бросила на него злой взгляд, едва сдерживая внутри себя нарастающий гнев. Глупый мальчишка, в присутствии стольких людей. Мог бы еще закричать во всеуслышание об их духовной связи. Она посмотрела на его растрепанные волосы и бледное лицо. Он испытывал те же страдания, что и она, выглядит, как восставший из мертвых, и она ничуть не лучше. Карин обвела строгим и укоризненным взором свое исхудавшее лицо, потерявшее здоровый румянец. И во всем своем блеске она предстанет не только перед ликами знати, но и перед этим мужчиной. Она глубоко вздохнула.

\- Мироку, я искренне благодарна за твое внимание. В новом месте мне особенно сложно, такая поддержка со стороны человека, спасшего мою жизнь, делает меня особенно счастливой. Думаю, что Капитан вознаградит тебя за заслуги.

\- Карин-доно…

\- Ты не здоров, Мироку, - мягко и с ласковой полуулыбкой на губах прошептала женщина. - Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя лучше кормили и на некоторое время освободили от выполняемых тобою обязанностей. Мне важно твое здоровье, поэтому возвращайся в свои комнаты. Не беспокойся за меня, как ты можешь видеть, я уже оправилась.

\- Никуда я не пойду! На белую обитель напали чуть больше недели назад. Для убийц не будет лучшего способа уничтожить наследницу великого клана, чем эта ночь. В ту ночь в Вашем распоряжении были одни из лучших воинов Десятого Отряда, и где они теперь? Капитана нет даже сейчас в Отряде, и он не видел, в каком состоянии Вы прибывали все это время, зато знал и видел я!

\- Еще одно слово, Мироку, и я велю снять с тебя полномочия и звание, как представитель одного из пяти благородных кланов, я имею на это полное право. Я благодарна за твое беспокойство, и за спасение своей жизни, но это не лишает меня здравого рассудка – я ждала и готовилась к этой церемонии всю свою жизнь. Меня с рождения готовили к этому дню. Я не отменю столь важное событие из-за твоего ребячества и наивности.

\- Капитан знает о Вашем самочувствии?

Глаза Карин потемнели, когда она велела женщинам помочь ей с одеянием. Мироку молча наблюдал, как женщины, укрывают плечи девушки нижним черным платьем, следил за переливами серебра и золота в опаленном свете, скользящей медно-багровой материи накидки-сикакэ, стекающейся на половицы. Черные волосы стекались к ее ногам мягким, сияющим потоком, и пальцы начинало жечь от желания прикоснуться. Губы ее были спелы как рябиновое вино, а кожа светлая, как снежный покров, как лепестки пиона. Мироку чувствовал себя так, словно ему кинжалом полоснули по горлу. Он никогда прежде не видел женщину такой ослепительной красоты. Но он знал, с каким трудом ей стоило передвигаться, видел по тонкой линии сведенных бровей, по легкой испарине, усеивающей кристальной влагой чело.

Такая молодая, но сильная женщина.

Две прислужницы встали перед ней на колени, открывая шкатулку с нефритовым широким веером, и Карин без промедления его распахнула легким и искусным движением в своих руках. Шпицы, созданные из камня, были тяжелыми, но в ее ловких пальцах казались легче лебединых перьев. Мироку сильнее стиснул ткань, когда грудную клетку обожгла дикая агония. Ему представлялось, что из него вырывают внутренности, и он повалился на пол, корчась от боли, и прикрыв затуманенный взор, он задавался вопросом, как можно достичь такого совершенства стойкости. Испытывая невероятную боль, она распрямила плечи и с гордостью ступала на высокой платформе, и широкая длинная ткань драгоценного и роскошного кимоно растекалось золотым потоком за ее уверенным шагом. Ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул, когда лунный свет опалил ее красивые и нежные черты лица, а его сознание ускользнуло в бездну пустоты.

13


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13. Девятый день девятой луны.**

 _«Ревность – сестра любви, подобно тому как дьявол – брат ангелов»._

 _Ж. де Буффле_

Карин больно рухнула на холодный мраморный черный пол, скользя мокрыми ладонями по темным плитам, отражающим ее бледное лицо и сияние огненных факелов. Она тяжело дышала, поворачивая заплаканное лицо к своим окровавленным ногам. Стыда она лишилась еще в первые часы, когда подвернула лодыжку, не удержав равновесие при повороте на черной лаковой платформе жестких туфель. Туфли больно сдавливали пальцы, и на белых носках проступили багровые кровяные разводы. Тело обливал холодный пот, когда она стиснула пальцы, обвитые темно-аметистовыми спиралями синяков. Музыка цитры сэ затихла, и слуги-мужчины в темных одеяниях опустили инструменты, склоняя головы.

\- Поднимайся, - холодным и безжалостным голосом произнесла ее мать, отчего стоявшая подле нее младшая сестра слабо вздрогнула, с горечью отворачиваясь от старшей сестры, пытающейся приподняться на локтях, но каждая попытка приносила с собою только новую волну пронзающей боли. Ее волосы спускались черным водопадом на пол, золотые украшения, что удерживали изысканную прическу рассыпались по плитам, и никто не смел подойти к старшей наследнице, никто не смел прервать наказание главы дома Сиба, никто не смел перечить. Карин тяжело дышала, приподнимая подбородок настолько высоко, насколько ей позволяли это силы, и она посмотрела на силуэт своего старшего брата с сочувственным взглядом, наблюдавшим за ней с высоты второго этажа. Его пальцы с силой сжимали красное дерево парапета, увенчанного роскошной мелкой резьбой раскрывающихся бутонов алого ликориса, и лепестки были столь красны, что приобретали вишнево-черный оттенок крови. Его лицо было бледным, глаза переполнялись жалостью, но он ничего не говорил и не возражал против предпринимаемых действий матери, как и не отворачивал своего лица от своей сестры, наблюдая с отверженностью за ее наказанием. Но еще он слабо кивнул, чуть сдвигая медные, выжженные на солнце брови, будто умоляя подняться с колен и стерпеть боль.

\- Если ты считаешь, что женщины рода Сиба слабы только потому, что не могут владеть мечом и использовать духовную силу, то глубоко ошибаешься.

Голос матери был жестоким и неприкаянным, звенел от злости, переполняясь воспаленной страстью и задетой гордостью. Она всегда помнила свою мать именно такой – обжигающая до боли красота, когда ее медно-карминовые волосы освещал свет заката солнечного диска, отчего ее полные светло-каштановые локоны обращались в златой багрянец, великолепное сочетание охровых сплетений драконов и облаков на черной материи кимоно с тугим и широким поясом оби.

\- Поднимайся! – приказала мать, поднимая подбородок, и Карин пошевелила пальцами, слабо вскрикнула – мизинцы на ногах были сломаны, и голова трещала, перед глазами мутнело пространство.

\- Ты не можешь удержать равновесие, пытаясь вспомнить фигуры танца, не можешь совмещать движение ног и рук, однако смеешь полагать, что сможешь успешно биться с противником на мечах. Но если бы твоя самоуверенность была твоим главном врагом. Нет! Более страшно твое бесстрашие! У тебя нет ни капли гордости. Посмотри, Карин! Посмотри вокруг себя, сколько людей наблюдают за твоим позором, сколько людей смотрит за твоими слезами, и за твоим унижением! Ты готова к этому? Ты готова, чтобы о тебе говорили за спиной о том, что ты не можешь ступать, как истинно благородная воспитанница. Ты – наследница дома Сиба. Ты не можешь позволить показывать другим слабость, свое несовершенство, свою боль и отчаяние. Ты должна представлять собой высокий статус сильнейшего благородного рода. Мы наследники чистой крови, мы не можем позволить себе походить на людей низкого происхождения. Ты должна следовать воле старших и их завету.

Ее мать подступила к ней, склоняя голову, и черты ее лица пересекла тень разочарования и отвращения, когда она тихо сказала, сглатывая, словно не смела вынести позора родной дочери:

\- Но пока ты только попираешь все то, что наш древний род создавал тысячелетиями. И это только моя вина. Я не научила тебя уважению к истории и традициям. Меня ослепила материнская любовь к тебе.

Молчание. Карин тяжело вздыхала в себя спертый воздух, и ее тошнило от цветочного аромата, развеивающегося по комнатам от жженых сухих трав. Запах пропитывал ее одеяние и волосы, кожу, и ей хотелось рвать на себе материю, лишь бы избавиться от резкого аромата, от которого так болела голова. Каждый вздох будто впивался раскаленными железными иглами в виски.

\- Даже если твои ноги будут сломаны, ты должна танцевать. Тебе же больно только потому, что они кровоточат, и ты не можешь подняться. Солдаты белой цитадели поднимаются с земли, лишенные конечностей, порой им достаточно зубов, чтобы рвать глотки своим врагам. Истинное забвение для преданных белому сообществу наступает лишь тогда, когда жизнь покидает их бессмертные тела, ибо нас тоже можно убить мечом. Хочешь быть одной из них, научись терпеть боль? Научись терпеть ее тогда, когда твое тело пронзило острие клинка, и когда горячая лихорадка окутала сознание. И лишь когда ты окажешься вдали от чужих глаз, позволь своему телу истекать кровью, плачь и стони, кричи и моли об успокоении, но никогда не позволяй себе опозориться и узреть себя в слабости другим.

Женщина еще некоторое время наблюдала за ничтожными попытками дочери дотянуться до драгоценного веера и подняться с колен, за кровяными полосами, которые оставляли пальцы девушки, скользящие по камню, который впитал и ее слезы, прежде чем она щелкнула пальцами, и слуги распахнули стеклянные двери, вбегая стройным рядом в просторный зал, внося на деревянных подносах несколько стопок кожаных переплетов с древними манускриптами, которые с таким трудом привозил ее брат из дальних земель, когда отбывал на долгие миссии вместе с Отрядом отца. Карин бросила испуганный взор на старшего брата, который в спокойствии сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за действиями слуг-мужчин, которые снимали факелы с каменных стен, оставляя за собой темноту и кружевные тени, сходящиеся в уродливых призрачных гримасах на холодных плитах. Карин смотрела с отрешением и отчаянием на служителей, которые читая заклинания, поднося священные четки к лицам, сжигали в руках книги о военных походах знаменитых в истории сообщества полководцах, летописи и стихи, что писались в период бедствий кровавой войны. Она смотрела, как толстые тома оплетают языки ярко-златого огня, обращая страницы в пепел, бумага желтела, наполняясь оттенками черной синевы и агата, и в совершенной темноте таяли рукописные иероглифы, и запах горящей кожи затмил аромат цветущих ночных лотосов, распускающихся в час сумерек. Карин не чувствовала на себя взгляд слуг, их глаза были закрыты, головы низко опущены в присутствии членов дворянского рода, но они слышали. Никто из них никогда не осмелится произнести ни слова о ночи, свидетелями событий которой они стали, и они никогда не осмелятся об этом рассказать, перед страхом наказания. Казнь или вечное заточение в темнице с пустыми демонами, которые будут обгладывать их плоть на протяжении многих десятилетий, не позволяя вечному духу покинуть тело. И девушка со смирением наблюдала, как ее коллекция, которой она так дорожила исчезает в огне, обращаясь в пепел. Она не могла пошевелиться, тело было не способно к передвижению, локоть правой руки сломан, и она с трудом могла дышать, пытаясь подавить в себе болезненные всхлипы. И потом один из служителей-заклинателей поднял книгу в красном переплете с золотыми изразцами.

\- Нет, - вскричала она, пав ниц перед ногами матери, и хватаясь за ее драгоценные шелковые юбки, и лунно-опаловая материя тянулась рекою по темным плитам, когда та с неверием и ужасом пыталась отойти прочь от родной дочери, которая кровью укрывала широкие рукава кимоно и золотую парчу, смотрела на нее с раскаянием и отчаянием, граничащим с животным безумием.

\- Умоляю, Вас, матушка! – кричала она, поднимая на мать умоляющий взор. - Я больше не подведу Вас, я клянусь, что исполню любое Ваше желание! Только не сжигайте эту книгу! Это единственное, что у меня осталось от него! Я прошу Вас!

Ее тонкие брови с недоверием сошлись на переносице, когда она держалась за плечи дочери, уткнувшейся лицом в ее колени, и из горла ее вырывались нечленораздельные звуки надрывного плача. Она кричала и стонала, и раздирающие сердце звуки впитывались в сами стены и воздух. Она никогда не могла представь себе, что ее дочь готова была пойти на такое унижение ради своей страсти к военному делу. И женщина с осознанием своего поражения в горькости закрыла глаза, пытаясь сохранить собственное достоинство.

\- Прошу… матушка… Умоляю…, - шептала Карин, прижимаясь щекой к орнаментной вышивке, и стискивая пальцами тяжелый пояс оби, впиваясь ногтями в золотые детали, увивающие ткань по всей длине.

\- Сожгите рукопись немедленно! – приказала женщина, обращая свой гневный воспаленный взор на служителя, который в подчинении прикрыл глаза, и начал читать заклятие, однако его речь была прервана, выпущенным из темноты обсидиановым клинком, разбившим четки в руках старца, и огненная стихия кружевной карминовой волной разошлась по воздуха, взметнувшись к расписным потолкам, мгновенно потухнув. Клинок же с гулким стуком вонзился в деревянную аметистовую колонну, поддерживающую здание, и лезвие в объятиях темно-голубого лунного света сверкало серебристыми иероглифами, выгравированной на черной стали.

\- Думаю на этом наказание моей дочери закончится, - решительно и твердо сказал мужчина, вышедший из-под покрова теней, расходящихся туманными веяниями вокруг его высокого стана. Черные призраки вонзали свои громадные и массивные когти в его широкие плечи, не желая отпускать из-под мягкого одеяния черноты, облизывали тень его шагов, когда мужчина ступал по широким плитам, разносились вихрями вдоль широких стен, смывая грозное пламя ледяным ветром, и в воздухе слышалось пением дымчатых кровожадных существ, следовавших за его смертельной поступью. Существа скрывались в углах просторных залов, просачивались с омерзением в светильники, горящие белым пламенем и пожирали свет, оставляя после себя тонкие седые полосы дыма угасшего огня, и в свободе развеивались в черном небосводе, наслаждаясь заревом лунного света. Карин несмело подняла взгляд на своего отца, который смотрел на нее с тенью легкой печали, и в глазах его не было недоверия, как и не было обвинения. Он опустился на колени перед дочерью, осторожно взяв в свои ладони ее красивое лицо.

\- Не стоит столь строго наказывать свою дочь, любимая, - мягко и тихо произнес мужчина, обращаясь к своей супруге, которая теперь с нежным трепетом сжимала плечи дочери, борясь с разрывающими ее чувствами.

\- Она еще ребенок, но уже с таким отчаянием борется за то, что ей дорого. Это похвально и достойно истинного война белого двора чистых душ.

Карин стыдливо опустила свои глаза, чувствуя, как сила отца заполняет кислород, наполняя чернотой нефритово-фиалковые небеса, заволакивая и попирая свет всего мира. Безотрадная чернота вороновых крыльев окутывала пространство, и воздух наполнялся запахом гари и дыма.

\- Карин, то, что ты делаешь неправильно. Мы пытаемся оградить тебя от участи, что может ожидать, если ты решишься нарушить данной нашим родом клятву. Мы оберегаем людей, что живут под нашим покровительством. Мы являемся балансом, что поддерживает гармонию всего мироздания. Мы связующая нить между мирами призраков и живыми существами. В твоих жилах течет самая чистая кровь небесного блюстителя. Одной капли твоей крови будет достаточно, чтобы стереть с лица земли целый город.

Карин смотрела отцу прямо в глаза, прежде чем со спокойствием прошептала:

\- Это всего лишь книги, старинные рассказы о походах, мемуары. Что запретного я могу узнать в этих историях? И против кого решусь я использовать ту страшную силу, о которой все только и говорят? Я даже не знаю, как позволить этой силе высвободиться, я не имею представления, как управлять этим могуществом. Для меня это не больше, чем домыслы и легенды.

Руки матери на ее плечах задрожали, но Карин не обращала внимание, не отводя взгляд от своего отца. Мужчина посмотрел на черную горсть пепла, оставшуюся от сожженных книг, некоторые обрывки листов разлетались красными углями по зале, отчего в воздухе витал аромат гари. Глава дома нетерпеливо мотнул головой, безмолвно приказывая прислужнику подойти, и когда слуга передавал книгу в руки ее отца, она с замиранием сердца наблюдала за своим единственным сокровищем. Аметистовый фолиант не пострадал, рукопись осталась цела, но корешки книги с золотой эмблемой дракона на обложке накрыла темная пыль, оставленная следами пламени. Мужчина взял в руки книгу, молчаливо перелистывая белоснежные страницы и просматривая текст, но по выражению его лица, она не могла сказать, о чем он думает. Наконец, он, отрывисто выдохнув, с силой захлопнул том, сжимая между пальцев бумагу с такой силой, и с такой страстью вспыхивала черно-алым пламенем тьма, спускающаяся с его плеч, что ей чудилось, что страницы воспламенятся от одного его прикосновения. И заглянув дочери прямо в глаза, что были едины с оттенком мятежной грозы его глаз, он сказал:

\- Карин, то, что я тебе сегодня расскажу одна из тайн, от которой я хотел отгородить тебя и твою младшую сестру.

И от этих слов у нее пересохло горло, когда она с изумлением воззрилась на старшего главу дома – неведомы страх вонзил свои когти в ее предплечья, впиваясь толстыми заостренными смоляными костями в плоть, и призрачный шепот поведывал ей тайну. Слова, сплетались из черных жемчужин, и она понимала наречие теней, что обвивались вокруг ее силуэта, но не могла удержать воспоминания об этих словах, о значении этих слов. Она видела вздымающееся черное море, и восходящее золотом солнце, распаляющее в воздухе рубиновые искры огня, обращающиеся в прекрасных пламенных птиц.

\- Мы не только сильнейший клан всего сообщества. Мы величайшая угроза и самый грозный враг всего сообщества.

Карин нахмурилась, и несколько темных прядей пали на ее совершенную светло-кремовую кожу. Отец любил называть ее луноликой, сравнивая белизну ее кожи со снегом и опалово-серебристым светом полумесяца, белой гарденией. Всходила на черном небосводе речной жемчужиной полная луна – единственный источник света во мраке хаоса. Звуки ветра и шелест листвы растворялись, когда залы медленно укрывал теплый и пугающий сумрак, несущий смерть на грозовых облаках, с ним приходили злые и коварные шепоты и угрожающий вой, принадлежащий другому мирозданию, и в отдалении она могла расслышать истерзанный вопль и поднимающийся надрывный человеческий крик, треск и хруст ломающихся костей и разрываемой плоти, всплеск крови, раскрывающейся алеющим веером и опадающих безжизненных тел. Жизнь угасала вместе с затухающими медно-аметистовыми углями, воспаряющими огненными крыльями в воздухе. Музыкальные инструменты с шумом опадали на каменные плиты, раскалываясь на части, и слабая мелодия, вырывающаяся из затронутых пальцами в панике струн, разносилась предсмертной симфонией. Массивные деревянные двери залов с шумом захлопнулись под давлением могучих ветров, и люди безутешно пытались вырваться из клетки, сотканной из мрака и теней, разрезая ладони об острые, вырезанные в дереве мельчайшие фигуры и образы драконов. Она словно могла видеть, как их ладони оплетают кровяные царапины, как тела пронзают невидимые угольные колья, сжигающие черным-алым огнем плоть, и чтобы свет дня более на пал на тени свидетелей ее позора.

\- Угрозой? – вопросила девушка, чувствуя, как под пальцами ее протекает чужая горячая кровь, столь горячая, что она обожгла ее ладони. И ей чудилось, что кровь эта живая, и проникает под ногти, впиваясь иглами в кожу.

\- Почему? – шептала Карин, наблюдая за своим отцом, с плеч которого опадала мантия, сотворенная из тысячи теней, крылья сумрачных призраков окрашены смогом и черным серебром, седыми туманами – существа раскрывали свои шипастые морды, вонзая когти в стены и колонны, оставляя глубокие искривленные борозды на каменных белоснежных фресках и изразцах. Глаза их были драгоценным агатом и рубином, и они всматривались в ее собственные глаза, и она могла увидеть свое отражение в черных озерах их бездонных очей.

Сады. Их родовое поместье усеивали великолепные сады, и в период цветения, бутоны белесого пиона, лепестки кровавой розы и молочного жасмина овевали открытые балконы и залы. Ворвавшийся в комнаты вихрь ветра принес с собой плеяду оттенков винного багрянца и девственной белизны, усыпая окровавленные плиты чистым ароматом весны. Кровь растекалась рекою, тянущейся вдоль дальних коридоров, и кровяное рябиновое отражение вбирало в себя нефритовый лик полного диска белой луны. Кровь рдяной киноварью опадала на белоснежные лестницы, словно живой поток хотел окропить великолепные дворцы своим гневом. Кровь растворялась в чистых прудах, и небесно-голубой хрусталь воды обращался в мутный гранатовый поток. Кровь поднималась по стенам узорными орнаментами в форме алого аканта, окрашивая темным полотном каменные рельефы.

\- Почему? – продолжала шептать Карин, смотря остекленевшим и безжизненным взором в лицо своего отца, слишком потрясенная от кровавой расправы – жестокой как песчаная буря и безжалостной как ледяной поток водопада скалистых вершин, хладнокровной как когти ястреба и проклятой как шепот усопших. По его скулам протекала кровь, и она потянулась окровавленными руками к его лицу. Кровь застывала грязными червлеными лентами в ее длинных волосах, кровь очернила мареновыми пятнами обнаженные стопы ее младшей сестры, смотрящей с холодным равнодушием на испепеленные силой отца тела; кровь стекала со лба ее старшего брата, когда поднималось черное пламя духовной силы; кровь замарала золотые украшения в светло-шафрановых волосах ее матери. Кровь замирала на ее полных губах, когда она повалилась на каменный вол, купаясь в карминовых водах.

\- Почему? – кричала она, рыдая воплем растерзанного зверя. Девушка подняла свои глаза к безликой тьме, чувствуя, как крик поглощает сознание.

\- Они видели твою слабость, - шептал голос матери, и ее руки опустили плечи дочери, и Карин потрясенным и безумным взором наблюдала, как мантия хаори матери, спускающаяся с ее плеч омывается красными разводами, когда она проходила по кровавому полу, отчего раздирающий сознание звук влаги разносился эхом.

\- Если один из служителей белого сообщества узнает, что ты хранила эти записи, у нас заберут тебя, - говорил отец, наполненным горечью голосом, и пальцы его опустили белоснежные страницы книги, которая с хлюпающим звуком опала на мокрые плиты, впитывая в свои иероглифы чужую кровь и невинно отобранную жизнь, наполняя бумагу чувствами скорби и ненависти. Звук походил на шепот смерти, и она смогла ощутить прикосновение холодных рук к своим щекам темных существ, скользких и ледяных, прожигающих как пламя.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы все изменилось, Карин, - говорил он с горькой усмешкой на губах. - Я бы хотел, чтобы твоя судьба была другой, но пойми меня, мы не можем поступать иначе – наши тела помечены знаком смерти с самого нашего рождения. Наша смерть для белого сообщества станет величайшей отрады, ведь нет ничего сильнее страха перед нашей властью, дарованной небесным блюстителем.

Он опустил свой взгляд на золотую сферу, украшающую книгу, омраченную кровавыми пятнами.

\- Я оставлю тебе эту книгу, за страницы которой ты со столь отчаянным рвением цепляешься. За те чувства, которые и сейчас наблюдая в твоих глазах. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что люди, которые видели тебя этой ночью умерли за знание прочитанных тобой манускриптов. Они умерли и за то, что видели твою слабость и твое желание. И потому знай, что любая твоя неудача будет окропляться не твоей, а чужой кровью.

Она не знала, сколько времени оставалась на своих коленях, ей казалось, что проходили бесчисленные дни и месяцы, а она все смотрела на свое уродливое отражение в кровавых реках, когда ее младшая сестра купала кончики пальцев ног в аметистовых волнах. Ее руки сами потянулись к книге, которую она прижила к груди, будто это было ее спасением. И где-то на краю своего сознания, она пыталась вспомнить его лицо и вишнево-дымчатый аромат, его образ, купающийся в озаренных светом солнца лучах. Она хотела прикоснуться к свету и проникнуться сладким и пестрым ароматом, в надежде заглушить черное видение крови и железа, которое покрывалось беспроглядной темнотой.

Белоснежную площадь заливало сияние полной серебряной луны на чистом черном небе, и камень был усыпан белыми лепестками жасмина и пиона, укрывая за чистым покровом, выгравированный образ дракона – чешуя зверя, сотканная из тысячи сапфиров. Она ступала осторожно, и когда поднималась на очередную ступень искусно приоткрывала алую подкладку своего драгоценного наряда, скользящего рекою по перламутровым мраморным лестницам. Широкий пояс оби богатого малинового оттенка, расшитого золотыми и цветными нитями, стискивал талию, отчего каждый шаг напоминал боль, пронзенной кинжалом плоти, и каждым шагом она напоминала себе, что может статься с теми женщинами, стоящими на каждой ступени со склоненными головами. Простолюдины. Она никогда об этом не задумывалась, насколько бы проще была ее жизнь, родись она в обычной семье, где каждый твой неверный шаг мог означать приход скоротечной смерти для другого. Когда она поднялась на последнюю ступень, Карин ощутила облегчение и ошеломительный восторг, отдающийся громогласными ударами сердца, которое она ощущала всем своим телом, как если бы смогла сразить противника, с которым боролась долгие годы. Воздух был чище и нежнее, окутывая сладким холодом ее лицо, и она наслаждалась мелодией золотых бубенцов, раскачивающихся в подвесках, вплетенных в ее волосы. Она сжимала мокрыми и холодными пальцами раскрытый нефритовый веер, делая глубокие и частые вздохи, пытаясь сосредоточиться на монотонных голосах людей, на алых лепестках розы, что вскидывали ладони жриц, когда она проходила через каменные двери дворца из цельного светлого топаза – карминовые лепестки розы, как кумачовый оттенок помады на ее губах; как багрянец крови на снегу; как румянец, что покоился на скулах женщины, выкрикивающей его имя. Играла тихая мелодия поперечной флейты фуэ и синобуэ, и звук вонзался острием в виски. Боль была настолько пронзающей и резкой, что она не заметила, как замерла на месте, всматриваясь в расплывающиеся выражения лиц людей в благородных одеяниях черного и белоснежного. Кровь застыла, и со скул ее стекала ледяная капля пота, когда она приоткрыла дрожащие губы.

Некто прикоснулся к ее руке, когда она со всей силой сжимала веер, и женщина отмерла. Туманные ведения растворились перед взором, и Карин несколько раз моргнула, словно приходя в себя от странного сна. Медленно ее взгляд опустился к руке. Пальцы впивались в каменную рукоять, увитую золотом, и ладонь была в липкой крови, и капли багровой крови опадали с побледневших костяшек пальцев на белесые плиты, и если бы она прислушалась к успокаивающему сумраку, то смогла бы расслышать звонкий плеск опадающих капель. Нежный аромат сандала овеял ее терпкой теплотой и нежностью, и она могла ощутить мягкий холод шелкового хаори на кончиках своих пальцев.

\- Большая честь встретиться с величайшим сокровищем белого сообщества, - произнес глубокий мужской голос, мягкий, пропитанный заботой, которой она не могла ощутить уже много лет. В тепло его прикосновения хотелось утонуть и забыться, в нежности кожи раствориться. Его ладони были сильными и крепкими, и когда она невольно вздрогнула, то ощутила, как подрагивают широкие мужские плечи, и с губ мужчины сорвался тихий смех. В его руках она походила на птицу, которую удерживает в клыках хищный и неукротимый зверь. И она повернулась, чтобы увидеть лицо, стоящего подле нее человека, осторожно, с трепетом. Она боялась, что, если сделает одно лишнее движение, его прикосновение исчезнет, а вместе с этим растворится туманной пеленой чувство покоя и удовлетворенности. Карин зачарованно смотрела на его лицо, слегка раскрыв полные губы, подмечая черты его мужественного лица – темно-каштановые волосы, ниспадающие на бледные заостренные скулы, и бледное золото растекалось по его темным кудрям; томный ореховый оттенок глаз, как янтарно-карамельный акациевый мед; светлая кожа, как парное молоко, сумрачно-угольные длинные ресницы, оставляющие филигранные тени на лице. От него исходил пряный аромат кедра и осеннего дождя, и на краткий миг, дрожь проскользнула вдоль позвонков от теплоты и жара, распространяющихся по коже, когда уголки его губ приподнялись.

\- Я много наслышан о Вас, но прежде никогда и помыслить не мог, что у меня появится возможность прикоснуться к Вам, - тихо произнес мужчина, и его шепот, и хладное дыхание касались ее щеки, прикосновение его пальцев прожигали до плоти и костей кисть руки, будто оставляя невидимое клеймо на теле. Она всматривалась в его точеные и благородные черты лица, в тени, опадающие на его щеки от возвышающихся огней, в изумрудную темноту возле самых зрачков глаз, когда красное пламя света вонзалось косыми лучами в его глаза - глубокие, как раскаленный солнечный диск. В глазах другого она тонула, чувствуя, как холодные перламутрово-синие воды укрывают черноту волосу и белизну кожи. Она чувствовала, как холодный поток, нежный, как прикосновение весеннего ветра забирает жизнь. Глаза этого мужчины выжигали саму душу, без остатка. Свет свечей в высоких ажурных золотых подсвечниках разносил по воздуху аромат боярышника и сухих благовоний, а его пальцы все еще сжимали ее кисть. Интимный и непривычный жест. Его пальцы скользнули по ее трясущимся фалангам пальцев, и он накрыл ладонью ее руку, и она видела, как темная кровь марает его собственные пальцы. Он тянулся к ее крови, растирая багряный окрас между пальцами.

\- Кто? – спросила она, поднимая взгляд на мужчину. Он не ответил, лишь скользнул взглядом по ее лицу, а она потеряла счет времени, забыв о тысячах, что окружали их. Но они были тенью, они были сумрачным морем, а он был солнцем. Когда же рука его отпустила ее пальцы – медленно, словно он не желал расставаться с ощущением прикосновения к ее коже, а взгляд не покидал ее лица – ладонь ее была чистой, и кровяные углубления, оставленные нефритовым веером, затянулись.

\- Кто Вы? – вопросила Карин, не в силах сдвинуться с места, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица, но тогда она увидела другого. Прислужники играли на многогранных ситарах, и по деревянным ладам тянулись белесые узоры бутонов и лепестков нарциссов, когда в воздухе осыпались карминовые лепестки розы, наполняя воздух сладким фиамом. Нежность лепестков, что так походила на поцелуй любовника; на прикосновение губ матери к челу ребенка; на серебристые кристаллы снега, застывающие на ресницах; на тонкий черный лед, оплетающий глубокие озера ранней зимой, когда иней увивает перламутром мир. И женщина почувствовала, как под ногами ее раскрывается бездна, утягивающая душу. Ей казалось, что ее одолевала истинная тоска, когда она не видела его. Ей казалось, что она знает, что такое боль, когда каждый шаг напоминает кипящее железо, прожигающее стопы. Она раскрыла губы, пытаясь сделать слабый вздох, и не понимала, как может устоять на ногах.

Он здесь.

Человек, к которому так тянулось ее сердце, и дух ее. Ее религия, ее единственная страсть, ее единственное стремление, ее единственный небосвод. Он был воздухом, которым она дышала. Он был ее кровью, что струилась по венам. Он был биением сердца.

Кажется, что она проходила прежде через эту боль, но теперь кинжал вонзили глубже. И в груди появился второй клинок, что был острее прежнего. Рана не была исцелена, и никогда не остынет – будет кипеть и воспламенять, кровоточить вечным потоком.

Он здесь. Только руку протяни…

Его хаори было великолепного белоснежного оттенка, расшитого бирюзовыми растительными орнаментами, оплетающих небесных драконов, и накидка, что светлее пахты и молока укрывала его плечи, спускаясь к ногам, скользя длинным шлейфом по каменным ступеням. И женщина, что он нежно удерживал за руку, приподнимая ее кисть, будто желая, чтобы каждый мог лицезреть ее красоту и грацию движения, их единение. Они шли в ногу, как будто были единым целым, проходя под водопадом красным лепестков, дождем алой сухой краски, которая оставляла следы на их чистом одеянии. Они переступали порог лунного дворца, как обрученные. Ее кимоно было снежным шелком, увитое серебристыми нитями, создающими узор захода солнца и восхода луны, которое оплетали голубые драконы, а широкие рукава увивали фазы луны. В ее темных волосах не было золота – крупные камни темного сапфира и бутоны белого нарцисса – символы его силы, его сияния, его покровительства. На ее скулах был нежный румянец, как налившейся плод персика, а глаза ее сияли оттенком чистого шафрана и янтаря. И он смотрел только на нее одну. Карин не могла дышать, опуская взгляд на шелк своего облачения – пурпур и золото.

\- Мое имя Сосуке Айзен, капитан Пятого Отряда Двора чистых душ, - произнес мужчина, не сводя с нее своего темного взора, пока она молчаливо наблюдала за тем, как мужчина и женщина в кремовых одеяниях с улыбками встречают гостей, склоняясь перед старшими и принимая почести в знак победы, как жрицы подносят золотые подносы с горящими свечами, освещая их приход, и они принимали ладонями на свое лицо сладкое благоухание дыма. Человек, стоявший подле нее, изучающий ее лицо своим чувственным взором, обернулся с легкой усмешкой на губах.

\- Похоже, что они успешно справились, и вернулись, окаймленные славой победы. Мой лейтенант великолепно проявила себя на поле боя, именно благодаря ее находчивости смогли уничтожить пустых демонов, что погубили ни одну деревню, и измучили своими клыками ни одну душу. С таких, как она, многим воинам белой цитадели следует брать пример. Полагаю, что Вы знакомы, Карин-доно, с моей подопечной… Хинамори Момо.

Карин некоторое время стояла под вуалью теней, скрытыя от взора своего суженого, пока прислужницы, взошедшие вместе с ней по опаловым лестницам в молчании ожидали распоряжения своей госпожи.

Ее имя – Хинамори Момо. Имя женщины, которую он любил, и чей образ хранил в сердце. Серебряная дымка окутывала пространство и красивые лица людей, когда танцовщицы выбрасывали в воздух яркую красную краску, оседающую медно-алым песком на богатые одеяния, отчего сам воздух окрашивался в чистый оттенок сока ядовитых ягод волчьего лыка. Зажигались лампады, и поднимались в высоту золотые подсвечники, украшенные свисающими бриллиантовыми каплями, десятками свечей, отчего казалось, что прислужники поднимают миниатюрные деревья, свитые из огня. Женщины возносили руки к потолкам, по которым расходилась сапфировая мозаика

Она посмотрела на нее – на нежность, источаемый свет ее улыбки, на теплоту орехового взгляда. Это был тот же оттенок жидкого янтаря, и те же глаза, что сокрылись туманом страсти. Лицо Карин озарилось улыбкой, когда она раскрыла веер и подняла выше подбородок, обращая взор на мужчину, который смотрел на нее.

\- Ваше имя, - прошептала она, одаривая человека своим дыханием, и всматриваясь в его потемневшие глаза, в которых покоилась буря – ее взгляд очертил его губы, скулы, ресницы, задерживая взор на глазах – желание.

\- Я запомню Ваше имя, - не громче вздоха прошептала она, поднимая на него свой счастливый взор, - но я не могу позволить другому мужчине занимать свое время. Тот, ради кого я дышу, наконец-то вернулся.

Он здесь.

Мужчина молчал, слегка раскрыв губы, со спокойствием наблюдая, как она обернулась к одной из женщин, забирая из ее рук золотой поднос с сухой краской и зажженными свечами.

\- Тогда я запомню Ваше прикосновение, - нежнее ветра прошептал человек, когда она проходила мимо него, смотря на фигуру только одного мужчины. Он улыбался другой, и прикосновение его рук тоже было даровано другой. Но она не позволит никому освятить его победу. Драгоценные украшения в ее волосах звенели от каждого шага, и каждый шаг причинял новый виток боли. Но агония не имела над ней своей власти. Ее единственной жаждой была его близость, по которой она так тосковала. Если бы он только знал, что за его тенью она хотела укрыться, если бы знал, как сгорает ее кожа, от его прикосновений – его улыбка бы исчезла с лица. Если бы он знал о власти, которую имел над ней.

И его улыбка исчезла, когда он поднял на нее свои небесно-голубые глаза, они были чище воды, протекающей под хрустальным слоем льда. Мир застыл, звук растворился в биении ее сердца, когда она обмакнула указательный и средний пальцы правой руки в сухой красной краске, подойдя к мужчине, и он смотрел на нее глазами цвета зимнего неба, при восходе солнца.

\- Со святой победою, - прошептала она, поднимая пальцы и проводя аметистовую линию на его лбу. Лицо мужчины было бледным и изможденным, под глазами зияли темные круги, как если бы он не спал несколько ночей. Глубокий и уродливый порез рассекал правую скулу, и она задержался свой взгляд на запекшейся крови, черной коркой окружающий рваную рану, все еще мокрую и не обработанную; на мелких ссадинах на подбородке. Кончики светлых волос укрывала черная пыль пепла, и когда она прикоснулась к нему, кожа его была влажной, словно его лихорадило. Она нахмурилась, позволяя себе посмотреть ему в глаза, в которых усталость смешивалась с удивлением. Мужчина недолгое время смотрел на нее, не слыша усиливающейся музыки барабанов и не замечая яркого хоровода жриц в аметистовых одеяниях, чьи широкие и многослойные бархатные юбки с золотистой парчой колыхались от каждого скорого и ритмичного движения, как молочно-серая дымка благовоний сменяется красным порошком, окрашивающим воздух; как прислужники в черных мантиях зажигают свечи на подсвечниках в образе терний роз, расползающихся золотыми венами вдоль белых стен. Он приложил правую руку к сердцу, склоняясь перед ней, принимая ее благословение, и она поднесла к его лицу горящие благовония, чтобы он смог омыть свое лицо сладким дымом. Она сделала к нему один шаг – он не шелохнулся, не изменился в лице. Он наблюдал, и она сделала еще один шаг, поднимая руку, и ее пальцы коснулись его кожи на подбородке, и Карин почувствовала, как напряглись его лицевые мышцы, и кончики заскользили вверх, отчего она почти перестала дышать, и его кремовые ресницы затрепетали, словно ему было больно на нее смотреть. Ей чудилось, что она касается живого пламени, чувствуя, как в теле возрождается боль – каждый шрам, и каждый болезненный спазм, неприятное жжение, нытье в мышцах, натягивающаяся кожа вокруг порезов.

\- Благодарим Вас за благословение, госпожа, - произнесла женщина, одаривая Карин теплой улыбкой, когда ее рука, украшенная перстнями из белого золота, скользила по шелковому хаори мужчины, и Карин проследила краем глаз за этим жестом, за тем, как пальцы другой стискивают лунную материю. Ее же пальцы охватила дрожь, и она пыталась пошевелиться, отстраняясь от его лица, в тягостном и опустошенном молчании опуская глаза. Она не возвратила улыбку женщине, ощущая внутри переливающуюся за край черноту – ее окутывал ночной морской шторм.

\- Вы ранены, - выдохнув, прошептала она, растирая пальцами, объятые судорогой ладони и рассматривая соприкосновение их рук.

\- Всего лишь царапины, - мягко ответил человек, и Карин, вздрогнув, скривилась. Этот мягкий голос она уже слышала прежде – голос юноши, что нес ее на своих рук, что бережно снимал туфли с ее ног, омывая горячим дыханием стопы. Рука другой женщины, ощущение времени, усталости – все исчезло. Внутри, в то же мгновение разорвалась цепь, что сдерживала ее, и она вскинула голову, резко хватая его за руку, смыкая пальцы на запястье, увитое мелкими белыми шрамами. Шрамами, которые она хотела бы стереть и отмыть с его рук. Она держала его крепко, со всей силой предательства и скорби, тоски и отчаяния, одиночества и страха, поедающих изнутри. Мужчина в недоумении обратил на нее свой взгляд, застыв в удивлении, словно он не ожидал такой силы в ее хрупком теле. И она видела сквозь пурпурно-аметистовую дымку блеск его изумрудно-аквамариновых глаз, как раскрываются его губы, как раскачиваются золотые подвески дракона и феникса на широком поясе, слышала свое свистящее дыхание сквозь хор голосов и бой барабанов, чтение молитв жрецами, поднимающих цветные факелы огня перед каменными ликами небесного владыки, когда она отвернулась от него, уводя за собой через неровный и мутный красный свет пространства, через кружащиеся фигуры женщин, что двигались в едином ритме танца, вздымая золотые подсвечники на своих ладонях. Залы увивали красные туманы, и паутина самоцветов обрушивалась со сводчатых потолков, когда в руках женщин раскачивались кадила с медными огнями. Белоснежные стены овевала изгибающаяся коралловая дымка с белесыми изразцами, и музыка, и хор голосов становился все громче, все настойчивее, и Карин приходилось протискиваться вперед сквозь сплетенные фигуры мужчин и женщин, развевающихся в бесконечно сложном лабиринте фигур танца. Безымянные лица тысячи прислужников, сокрытых за каменными звериными масками, и столбы пламени вырывались из рук, растекались шафрановыми реками по половицам. Взлетали из вишневого пламени медные птицы, сотканные из белого света, раскрывающие крылья и возносясь к ночному небу. Она ощутила прикосновение его рук на своих плечах, когда мужчина прижал ее к своей груди, укрывая от неровного взлета огня, вырывающегося из рук одного из жрецов, что неожиданно поднялся до невероятной высоты, возвышаясь до потолка, усыпанного серебряными лентами орнаментов. Ее пальцы вцепились в материю его шелкового холодного кимоно, его дыхание обдало кожу лица жаром, когда он сильнее стиснул ее плечи, уводя из толпы, укрывая ее лицо от огня своей свободной рукой. Никто не замечал их, никто не видел их расплывающиеся фигуры под сводами красно-бурой краски, которую вскидывали руки женщин и мужчин, распыляющейся в воздухе.

Карин закрыла глаза от яркого палящего света огня, проходящего между ними хоровода женщин, чей шаг отдавался нежной мелодией золотых бубенцов, свисающих с красных подолов широких юбок. На их запястьях сверкало золото десятков браслетов, их волосы увивали мелкие жемчуга и бриллианты, а она все сильнее сжимала одеяния мужчины, который бережно уводил ее от натиска петлящих групп людей, от боя барабанов и громкой музыки ситры. Он шел быстро, уверенно, продвигаясь через полный зал мимо вспыхивающих огней, пока они не очутились по другую сторону зала перед темной нишей с тяжелой деревянной дверью. Интуитивно он отодвинул железный засов, ударяя плечом по двери, заставляя двери поддаться и раскрыться, и удерживая ее за руку, он повел ее за собой, спускаясь по каменной лестнице в темноту звенящей тишиной ночи и холодного воздуха. И она последовала за ним, чувствуя тепло его кожи, силу пальцев, силу его аромата. От него исходил нежный аромат сандала, свежести, что накрывает ласковым дурманом после дождя, обостряя жизнь каждого цветущего бутона. По белоснежным стенам, на которые опадали тени, тянулись голубые сапфировые прожилки, освещаемые серебром полной луны, сияющих в отсветах угасающего огня на настенных факелах. Мужчина вел ее по узким пустым коридорам, погружаясь в темноту и мглу, и звук музыки утих среди цветущих деревьев сакуры и кустарников жасмина. Они вышли на небольшую площадку с низкими каменными скамьями, усыпанными свежими опавшими листьями яблони. Здесь не была огня, каменные плиты обтягивали густые трещины, а единственным источником света была луна, а единственным звуком ночной ветер, сходящий по кружевным и искривленным кронам деревьев.

Наконец он обернулся к ней, и поглядел ей в лицо, наклоняясь вперед, прикосновением заставляя приблизиться к нему, и его осунувшееся лицо согрела неожиданная улыбка, грусть тронула его глаза, когда он тихо произнес дрогнувшим голосом, поднимая руку, но не прикасаясь к ее лицу, будто боясь спугнуть своим прикосновением:

\- Ты здесь…

И от этих слов она слегка отстранилась, словно ей было больно, но он не позволил отодвинуться дальше шага, все еще удерживая ее на близком от себя расстоянии, все еще сжимая ее кисть, так же крепко, как некоторое время назад она сжимала его собственную руку. И она затрясла головой, словно желала стряхнуть с себя его слова, когда его лицо укрыла тень. Она хотела бы позволить себе отпустить чувства обиды и забыть, но не могла. Она не могла отпустить – змея ревности уже давно свела гнездо в ее сердце, и я растекался по венам, убивая медленно, и порой черный аспид вонзал острые резцы в сердце, что оплетали его жирные кольца.

\- Почему Вы взяли меня за руку, Карин-доно? – терпеливо спросил он, и дуновение ветра, обрушившееся на их темные фигуры, колыхало его молочные пряди волос.

Карин моргнула, наблюдая за расплывающейся темнотой в его глазах, и ее губы тронула горькая улыбка. Они вернулись к самому началу. Они оба с такой легкостью переставляли свои позиции, как на шахматной доске, порой сминая рамки приличий, позволяя обращаться друг к другу в неформальной форме, а затем все возвращалось вновь - непривычная холодность и жестокая, снедающая отчужденность. Но он продолжал удерживать ее за руку, и ей была приятна эта крупица прикосновения, поэтому она ответила честно на его вопрос.

\- На твоем лице шрам, - прошептала она, не глядя ему в глаза. Он содрогнулся, и глубоко втянул в себя воздух, пока она наблюдала, как поднимается и опадает его сильная грудь.

\- Царапина заживет, - безучастно ответил он, опуская свою руку, которой… Что он хотел сделать с ее лицом? Прикоснуться? Карин посмотрела на него, и будто только теперь смогла осознать, что они находились столь близко друг к другу. Его дыхание касалось ее щек и губ, когда мужчина разглядывал ее лицо со странным интересом. Карин силилась отыскать нужные слова, однако, когда бы они не начинали разговор, каждый из них причинял другому боль. Когда она схватила его за руку, она не мыслила о своих поступках, она жаждала к нему прикоснуться, повинуясь собственническим чувствам.

Мой.

Он принадлежит мне.

Его голубые глаза, и его голос. Она усмехнулась, глубоко внутри себя надеясь, что он не заметил ее изогнувшихся губ. Голос у него был низкий и глубокий, с легкой хрипотцой. Голос, от которого подгибались колени.

Мой.

Он мой.

И она чувствовала, как закипает внутри злость, врожденная темнотой, растекающейся по ее венам, когда она вспомнила, как они держались за руки, и как другая женщина положила свою руку на его локоть, словно он принадлежал ей одной, и при всех –Хинамори Момо заявляла свои права на него. Она показывала ей, что Хитсугая Тоусиро принадлежит ей, что величайший воин белой цитадели ее мужчина.

Их окружала ласковая темнота, нежный шепот ветра служил им музыкой, и когда она потянулась к нему руками, он издал невнятный звук, похожий на стон. Рана была плохой, и в глубине начинала загнаиваться, потому его кожа и была такой влажной и горячей. Ее ладони обняли его лицо, и она готова была поклясться, что расслышала его учащенное сердцебиение, напряжение в стальных мускулах тела, как стиснулись его челюсти. Странное ощущение – любить другого человека. Человек начинает забывать об окружающем мире, мысля только об одном существе. И ей было все равно, что он испытывал к ней – их овевал полог сумрака, и их губы находились в опасной близости друг от друга.

Сегодняшняя ночь ознаменовала девятый день девятой луны – сегодня на зеркальных темных озерах зацветут полные бутоны ночных белых хризантем, а гости будут распивать саке из драгоценных чарок, вознося молитвы небесному блюстителю. Прислужницы будут спускаться в своих пурпурных нарядах в реки, омывая и очищая тела, а любовники придаваться страсти под покровом луны после буйных танцев, украшенных аметистовыми огнями. Он не двигался, и его глаза светлой лазури потемнели, когда она приблизила к нему свое лицо, вставая на цыпочки, поднимаясь на тяжелых темных туфлях, скользя носками по лаковой жесткой поверхности.

Он мой.

Он только мой…

Ее губы коснулись его подбородка, оставляя за собой матовый карминовый отпечаток губной помады, и она чувствовала его неровное дыхание на свое лице, когда ее губы проводили влажную линию вдоль его скулы, пока ее дыхание не коснулось его израненной щеки. И когда она испивала с его скулы кровь, забирая боль, исцеляя его рану своим дыханием, Карин думала, что более не позволит другой женщине забрать его у нее. Больше никогда. Даже если ей придется окропить себя кровью тысячи – он принадлежит только ей. И если она намеривалась поставить на колени всю обитель богов, она хотела, чтобы этот мужчина принадлежал ей. Она нежно подула на его порез, соединяя свою духовную силу с его, и поток сапфировых кружевных лент принимал ее темноту, сливаясь в единение света и тьмы. Она не осознала, что его руки сжимали ее плечи с неистовством, и она не могла понять, вызвана ли ощутимая боль страстью или ненавистью. Когда от шрама не осталась и следа, ее пальцы коснулись его скулы, разглаживая мягкую и чистую кожу.

Когда она встретилась с его взглядом, то не увидела ничего кроме жестокой темноты и холода. Он ничего не говорил. Молчание оставалось его сильнейшим союзником, величайшей силою, но кончики его пальцев медленно скользили вдоль ее шеи, в том месте, где билась вена, отражающая сердечный пульс, и он задумчивостью смотрел на свои пальцы на ее коже. И его ладонь полностью накрыла обнаженную кожу, пальцы больно впились в горло, когда его большой палец, заставил ее приподнять подбородок.

Она не осознавала, что происходит – это было лишь мгновение, когда его горячее дыхание накрыло ее губы, завладевая ее ртом, и его язык проскользнул внутрь, как если бы он смог воспользоваться ее внезапным замешательством. Карин втянула через нос воздух, когда его пальцы опустились на ее подбородок, заставляя наклонить голову, отчего он углубил свой поцелуй. Ей было нечем дышать, и казалось, что этот человек, стоящий перед ней дышал за них обоих, когда его дыхание проскальзывало горячностью по ее губам. Его язык изучал ее медленно, скользя вдоль зубов, чтобы проникнуть вглубь вновь, пробуя ее на вкус – глубоко.

Слишком глубоко.

Она ухватилась за его предплечья, потому что ее носки скользили на лаковых туфлях, пока его зубы сильно укусили ее за нижнюю губу, втягивая в свой горячий рот. И ее колени задрожали, когда он освободил ее губы, но то была лишь секунда, прежде чем его язык вновь погрузился в нее, терзая губы, будто он желал оставить болезненный отпечаток на ее устах. Он был высоким, и Карин почти повисала на его руках, когда одна из ее туфель опрокинулась, отчего она не могла удерживать равновесие, и их носы больно столкнулись, и он с силой прокусил ее губу, до крови.

Слабый стон сорвался с ее губ, прежде чем его руки с легкостью подхватили ее, и она болтала белоснежными носками по холодному воздуху, пока ее обвивали крепкие кольца его сильных рук.

\- Стой…, - лишь успела прошептать она, когда его влажный язык проводил линию по нижней губе, но больше она не смогла произнести ни слова, когда он прижал ее к своей груди, склоняясь к ней. Ее кожа горела – его же кожа оставалась холодной, когда он дышал в нее, а его пальцы с силой вонзались в шелковую материю, сминая, желая разорвать.

В ее разуме билась только одно – еще, еще, еще.

Ее ресницы слабо затрепетали, когда она приоткрыла свои глаза, застыв. Он следил за ней своими голубыми глазами, в которых покоилась холодная изумрудная глубина, когда он посасывал ее губу, втягивая в себя капли крови, застывшие на его собственных губах.

Мужчина отстранился, всматриваясь в ее лицо, тогда как ее пальцы дрожали, с судорогой цепляясь за его прекрасное хаори, холодное, как и иней, что рассыпался огнем индиго под его ногами. Ее щеки горели, и она глубоко втягивала в себя кислород, страшась, что он чувствует – чувствует, как бьется ее сердце, отзываясь эхом в его грудь, как затвердели соски под богатой расписной тканью. В отдалении она слышала музыку и песни – торжество скоро накроет весь город красными красками и огнем.

\- Страшно, Карин-доно? - шепотом спросил он в ее губы.

Она моргнула, упираясь в его плечи.

\- Нет.

И его распухшие губы приподнялись, прежде чем его лицо осветила улыбка. Он улыбался, показывая свои совершенные белоснежные зубы, прежде чем опустил ее на землю, и сквозь ткань она почувствовала пронизывающий холод. Но глаза его оставались темными, почти черными, когда луна скрывалась за густыми облаками.

\- Карин- доно…, - сказал мужчина, опуская руки с ее плеч, напоследок дотрагиваясь указательным пальцев до золотых небесных драконов, что украшали мочки ее ушей, когда она, не отрываясь, смотрела на него.

\- Я принадлежу только одной женщине, Карин-доно.

Видел ли он сковавший ее сердце страх, когда с усмешкой отворачивался от нее, уверенным шагом уходя прочь? Заметил ли зияющую черную пустоту в глазах, когда пальцы его опустились? Видел ли он, как плечи ее накрыли тени, что когда-то укрывали плечи ее отца, желая пожрать одиночество, что бездной раскрывалось в груди? Чувствовал ли, что только что вытащил из ее груди клинки, который сам же и вонзил? И она словно могла видеть, как густой поток крови спускается с груди, обливая ее великолепное кимоно кровью, и как кровь расходится по белоснежным плитам, и нежные лепестки сакуры утопали в черной крови.

Музыка уносилась в черное небо, возвещая о начале праздника девятой луны.

13


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14. Внемлющие у врат богов.**

 _«Истинная любовь бьет в сердце, как молния, и нема, как молния»._

 _М.Горький._

Тяжелый звон железных цепей наполнял пустые и далекие каменные коридоры, что были выстроены еще в древние времена, когда мир был наполнен звуками ветров и морей, песней смерти, что наполняла кремово-кровавые небеса. Яркий солнечный свет вонзался косыми лучами в холодные стены, украшенные белыми изразцами, выложенные шестиугольными кружевными и переплетенными орнаментами, и оглушительный рев сквозняков, что проскальзывали вдоль каменных трещин, вздымали вихри аметистового пламени. Мужчина, закованный в цепи, стоял на коленях, наблюдая, как золотисто-белесый свет заволакивает ночную темноту, как увядают тени сумрака с каменных плит его тюрьмы. Его голова была опущена, и разодранная в клочья материя свисала с его оголенных окровавленных плеч, загорелых под сводами безжалостного палящего солнца. Узник медленно приоткрыл свои холодные и темные глаза, приподнимая голову, и цепи его слабо зазвенели, когда он попытался расправить плечи, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, стоящего напротив его темницы.

\- Не ожидал увидеть Вас здесь, Капитан Хитсугая, - хрипло произнес мужчина, поднимая свой орехово-янтарный взгляд на жестокий профиль лица человека. Черты его обескровленного и беспристрастного прекрасного лица не исказил гнев, и он в безмолвии просто наблюдал за узником своими бледно-голубыми глазами.

\- Что привело Вас к узнику, ожидающего смертной казни? – осторожно вопросил человек, глядя мужчине прямо в глаза. Он не ответил, скользя взглядом по окровавленным плечам мужчины. Если он не умрет от полученных ранений, то совсем скоро за ним придут служители, чтобы отвести его на эшафот.

\- Тебя приговорили к смертной казни. Любое упоминание о тебе и твоей семье будет стерто со страниц белой обители. Твоя семья изгнана в один из дальних районов на соляные рудники, ни один из потомков твоего рода более никогда не сможет ступить на земли двора чистых душ. Ты попрал наши традиции и законы, осквернил религию. Смерть не станет твоим искуплением, за твои грехи будут расплачиваться твои потомки, - равнодушно сказал мужчина, скрещивая руки на груди.

Узник недолгое время молчал, и свет обжигал его изодранную до мокрого мяса плоть, холодный ветер колыхал темные длинные пряди волос, спускающиеся до самого подбородка. И затем, тишину разрезал его истерический, безумный смех, наполняющий темные стены. Он смеялся долго, откинув голову, до тех пор, пока голос его не охрип, и когда ему уже не хватало воздуха, уголки его губ все еще укрывала призрачная улыбка, когда он возвратил свой взгляд на пришедшего к порогу его темницы визитера.

\- Зачем же ты пришел ко мне – ничтожному бичу бессмертных воинов, которых я утопил во тьме и крови? Зачем ты, спаситель белого города, которого чествуют и будут славить тысячелетия, тогда как мое имя и род позабудут, пришел к моим ногам?

\- Я хочу знать – почему.

Молчание. Несокрушимое и каменное молчание, от которого дребезжал воздух.

\- Почему? – через некоторое время переспросил плененный, и лицо его осветило изумление.

\- Я хочу знать причину, содеянного ею.

\- Ааа…, - протянул узник, и цепи громко зазвенели вместе с его дрожащими плечами, когда он тихо посмеивался. Смех был злым и хриплым, казалось, что в воздухе разносился шум рассекающих ветры черных крыльев, и карканье воронов, утробное рычание хищного скалящегося на жертву зверя. Узник представлял собой раненого хищника, готового разорвать в клочья любого приблизившегося. Он видел прежде животных, что были пойманы на цепи капкана, обнажая клыки тогда, когда они держались за последний клочок жизни, знал, каким смертоносным может быть выпад острых клыков, каким безжалостным убийцей способен стать тот, кому нечего терять.

\- Хочешь узнать, почему ее клинок пронзил сердце твоей дорогой возлюбленной? – задумчиво вопросил человек, поднимая безучастный темный взгляд к каменному потолку, в котором блуждали северные вихри. Лицо стоящего перед ним обрело непроницаемое выражение, однако глаза его пылали безудержной лазоревой яростью.

\- Вот и достиг ты своего отмщения, бравый воин, защитник небес, - тихим голосом шептал мужчина, и с кистей его рук опадали капли крови, - но ты стоишь здесь, передо мной, но не ощущаешь себя победителем, одержавшим вверх над истинной темнотой. Почему так, Хитсугая-сан?

\- Ты был ее приспешником, - его молочные тонкие брови сошлись на переносице, отчего на его лбу образовались кривые морщины, и мужчина подошел к темнице на шаг ближе, сцепляя пальцы вокруг железных прутьев, чувствуя, как леденеют фаланги от соприкосновения с морозной сталью, что увивали мелкие кристаллы инея и снега. Его пальцы вонзались в металл, оплетающий кружевным блестящим инеем серебристую сталь, впиваясь индигово-голубым льдом в поверхность камня.

\- Скажи мне, к чему столько смертей? – взволнованно шептал он, глядя узнику в глаза. - К чему предательство и ложь? Почему она предала меня? Почему…

\- Почему бы тебе не узнать это самому? – резко спросил человек, достаточно громко, чтобы от остатков его запечатанной силы затрясся воздух. И мужчина всматривался в лицо стоящего перед ним с особой ожесточенностью, словно желая разорвать его гортань собственными зубами. Тоусиро громко втянул через ноздри трескучий воздух, и лицо его искривилось, обезобразилось чертами гнева такого темного, что бездна черноты поселилась в его светлых глазах. Он отступил и отпрянул от знакомого веяния силы, который столь часто различал, когда их клинки сталкивались, когда пламенные красные искры, расходящиеся от звонких ударов мечей, освещали их лица, когда соединялась их борющуюся друг с друга аура. Возможно, в глубине себя он знал с самого начала, кто скрывался под маской черного волка, чувствовал, когда она прикасалась к нему, чувствовал, когда ее дыхание обжигало его губы, и когда ее нежные пальцы прикасались к его лицу.

\- Где она? – тихо спросил он, сильнее сжимая прутья, чувствуя, как горло его пронзает боль, как грудь стискивает каменная хватка, и металл под его пальцами заскрежетал, обращаясь в чистый голубой лед.

\- Она жива? – хрипло настаивал он, и глаза его стали темнее черных небес, увитых солнечным затмением.

\- Я всегда считал, что ты не достоин даже целовать землю, по которой она ходила, - с ненавистью прошипел мужчина, опасно сузив темно-каштановые глаза.

\- Ответь мне, Мироку! – вскричал Тоусиро, в напряжении припадая лицом к холодным железным прутьям.

Серебристо-индиговые сквозняки расходились тяжелыми вихрями вдоль каменной камеры, освещаемой мощными потоками золотой рассветной диадемы, проникающей медно-аметистовым заревом сквозь узкие арочные окна, и бриллиантовые крупицы снега опадали мягким покрывалом на изодранные в кровь плечи мужчины, тая на его золотисто-коричневой коже, стекая хрустальными слезами по обожжённой рдяной кровью спине. Глубокие черно-коралловые борозды рассекали кривыми и уродливыми шрамами спину, и сквозь разорванную темную мантию можно было разглядеть обнаженные бледно-красные кости. Его спину обжигали железными цепями, нанося удары до тех пор, пока ему не проломило кости, и он не упал, потеряв сознание от звенящей боли. Но он вытерпел силу нескольких воинов белой цитадели, так и не покаявшись в своих грехах. Он не раскаивался ни в одном из своих злых деяний, не признавая сотворенного греха, продолжая именовать себя чистым. Порочная чистота в чернейшем из грехов.

\- Что ты сделаешь, когда узнаешь? – едва слышно прошептал мужчина, но Хитсугая все равно смог услышать его, даже сквозь безбожный и громыхающий рев ветра

\- Заставлю ответить преступников перед законами верховного блюстителя, - ровно ответил тот.

\- Вот как, - горько ухмыльнувшись, произнес человек, опуская плечи.

\- Ответь! – рявкнул он.

\- Ты напрасно считаешь, что смерть и забвение пугают меня? – в умиротворенном спокойствии говорил мужчина, глядя перед собой, и ветры опускались на его плечи, отчего его разорванное черное хаори вздымалось над головой, и на чернильной материи засияли золотые нити вышитого небесного дракона.

\- Ты ослеплен жаждой ненависти и отмщения. Они та тьма, что не дают тебе увидеть истину, но скоро туман рассеется, и ты поймешь. Ты ничего не знаешь о ней. Тебе не ведомы ее страхи, ее желания, ее мечты, а мне дано было вкусить их, испить их, заглянуть в глубину ее сердца, - он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая, словно пытаясь дотянуться до блеклой нити в кромешной темноты, что все еще сияла, угасая, ослабевая, растворяясь. И он потянулся своим естеством к золотому лоскуту света, что сияло ярче зимнего рассвета, что было прозрачнее белого сияния, что овевало мир, когда полный диск зари выходил из-под темного обелиска затмения.

\- Уходи прочь, призрак белой цитадели. Я уйду в темноту во имя своей госпожи, - говорил он, словно читая молитву, и золотой свет скользил на его плечи, и он поднимал лицо к солнцу, словно получая благословение.

В чертах его лица действительно присутствовало чувство удовлетворения, которое не должен испытывать смертник в последние минуты перед своей казнью. Сама казнь теряла смысл, как и само наказание. Такая невероятная и фатальная преданность, граничащая с безумием. Он не мог этого понять. Пытки не заставили его говорить. Стыд – он был лишен его, когда его обнаженного провели вдоль белых улиц святого города, когда его придали народному гневу, но он словно смотрел на все события сквозь задымленное кружевом мороза стекло. Он помнил его в качестве новобранца, что только поступил на службу в его легион, искренне восхитившись его чувством долга, незыблемой преданностью, тяге к совершенствованию, к бесконечному стремлению доказать свою значимость. Мог ли он знать, проходя вдоль выстроившейся шеренги солдат, обращая на него свой чистый взгляд, подмечая его фигуру среди тысячи солдат, что когда-нибудь они предстанут друг перед другом смертельными врагами.

Один – закованный в цепях узник, которого предадут одной из страшнейших казней, другой – купающийся в лучах славы победитель.

Но он не ощущал внутри себя того светлого спокойствия, которое наступало после победы, когда он возвращался с очередной кровавой миссии вместе со своими солдатами, осознавая, что сокрушил своим клинком зло, изничтожив его истоки. Светлое спокойствие. Странное умиротворение, возникающее, когда чужеродный темный сумрак пустых чудовищ растворялся в воздухе под силой его духовного клинка, под давлением спиральных вихрей его могущества, от которого сотрясла воздух. Мышцы болели, и он отчетливо мог ощущать каждый порез и остроту свежей раны на своей коже, горячность пламенной крови на скулах лица. Кто-то из его солдат не возвращался с поля битвы, и он лично извещал об этом семьи погибших, чувствуя на себе их обоюдную ненависть и боль, смотрел, как сквозь зеркало, когда пальцы и руки дочерей, жен, сестер, братьев и отцов вонзались в шелк его одеяния, больно ударяя кулаками по его груди, словно пытаясь причинить хотя бы крупицу той внутренней боли, что испытывали они. Но он смотрел сквозь бесчисленные лица людей, оставаясь равнодушным к их терзаниям и мукам. Некоторые возвращались, лишенные конечностей, части лиц, гортани, оставаясь на границе жизни и смерти. Некоторые поднимались из тени мучений, находя себя в новом ремесле, создавая искусные орудия, подготавливая юных мастеров, что когда-нибудь придут на их место, борясь с грядущей темнотой, однако большинство не справлялось с обрушившемся на их плечи горечью утраты, обращаясь в пустые оболочки прежних себя. Он терял своих людей, чувствуя каждое поражение как свое собственное, ощущая их боль, как свою собственную. Но ничего не могло сравниться с той пустотой и чернотой в глазах женщины, что он увидел спустя несколько лет. Он видел лицо солдат, переживших ужасы войны, но ее лицо выражало глубокое отречение от самой жизни, отторжение собственного существования, словно она не заслуживала жизни, что даровала ей судьба. Он увидел ее тогда – девочку, что только начинала превращаться в женщину. Лицо, что было бледнее лунного света, а кожа была столь прозрачна, что он мог увидеть, как под нежно-персиковым шелком ее кожи вьются тонкие голубые вены. Но в глазах ее поселился мрак и пустота, холод и бесконечное одиночество, темнота, от которой ему хотелось сбежать. Пустота – черная бездна ее сумеречных глаз. Он не признавался даже самому себе, что, когда она поднимала на него свои темные глаза оттенка мятежной бури, его тело вздрагивало, цепенело, мышцы накалялись, будто готовые разорваться под покровом кожи, и каких усилий стоило не отводить своего взгляда от той глубокой черноты. Сотни лет готовили его к тому, чтобы встретиться с ее глазами – сражения, овеянные запахом раскаленной стали и кровью, стонами и болезненными криками, звуком ломающихся костей, от которых разрывалось сердце. Он увидел ее еще ребенком, который как новорожденный все еще изучал мир через призму своего невинного и любопытного, но доброго взора. В ее глазах была ласковая летняя ночь и нежная тень знойного шторма, наслаждение хладного дождя, опускающегося сверкающими каплями ледяной влаги на кожу, когда расцветала сирень и яблоня, наполняющие воздух.

Влекущая и запретная красота была в темном оттенке ее глаз – юная как лань, древняя как бушующий океан.

Он приезжал в поместье Кукаку Сиба каждый год с официальным визитом. Он приезжал каждый месяц, нарушая действующий устав, в надежде увидеть ее вновь, заглянуть хоть раз в ее лицо. Ему удалось лицезреть ее образ единожды – образ женщины, лишенной чувств, воли к жизни, стремления. Он мог бы назвать ее падшей, по тому, как она стояла на грани бездны.

И все же она была красивой.

Красота, которую он не мог созерцать без дрожи в пальцах, наблюдая из тени, в кромешном молчании, страшась сделать лишний вздох. Он мог бы смотреть в том спокойном молчании на ее лицо часами, если бы ему было позволено. Он жалел, что не мог пригласить художника, который смог бы запечатлеть ее лицо на портрете, чтобы он мог смотреть на нее вечерами. Но даже рука истинного художника не смогла бы передать то чувственное выражение ее смольных глаз, которое манило его, затягивало, как в зыбучие пески.

Красива. Она все еще была красива, несмотря на болезненную бледность и худобу, сковавшие ее тело. Перед ним стояла девушка, что была заточена в пустоте.

На ней была светлая молочно-кремовая накидка, что была белее ее кожи. Она стояла в ночи, укрытая угрюмыми фиолетово-серебристыми тенями искривленных стволов и сетью ветвей расцветшей дикой сакуры. И нежные бледно-розоватые лепестки смешивались с багровым аметистовым оттенком лепестков деревьев делоникса, впивающегося ветвями в каменные стены высоких пагод, уходящих в черное ночное небо, укрывали совершенную белизну ее лица. Суровая зима клубилась в темноте ее глаз, и внутреннюю черноту не мог освятить даже звездный свет. Длинные черные локоны кружевными лентами растекались по деревянным половицам веранды, когда она опустила кончики пальцев стоп в прохладно-хрустальную поверхность спокойной глади пруда. И от соприкосновения тепла ее тела и леденистой стужи водной поверхности, зеркальная гладь покрылась тончайшей рябью, тянущейся к деревянным надстройкам павильонов, возвышающихся над водой, отражающихся в ее индигово-темной глубине.

Все еще слишком юная, больше дитя, нежели женщина. Однако грусть, что обременяла тонкие черты ее изысканного лица обращала ее в иллюзию той женщины, в которую она могла превратиться через несколько лет. Губы ее станут полнее, и рдянее рябиновых ягод, длинные, густые ресницы окрасятся в черную сажу и тушь, а волосы станут текучее полноводной реки. Осиновая талия станет тоньше, и шелковая материя, в которую он будет укрывать ее тело будет нежнее и холоднее самых прекрасных атласных и газовых тканей.

И он мог вообразить себе, как проведет губами тонкую влажную полосу вдоль белоснежной линии ее шеи, наслаждаясь горячими ударами пульса под своими губами, испивая жар ее сердцебиения, когда она будет в его руках – горячая и жаждущая, как свежий бутон лотоса. Кожа ее будет хрупкой как дорогой белый фарфоров, сладкой как сок персика.

Время в их мире текло разительно медленно для рожденных в благородных семействах, и старость не прикасалась своими серыми и смертельными когтями к лицам, застывшим в вечной молодости и красоте.

И ее красота была сжигающей.

Она была видением, что преследовало его из ночи в ночь.

Длинные пряди волос соскользнули на обнаженные плечи оттенка чистой пахты, когда она прислонилась спиной к деревянному резному столбу, удерживающему крышу, покрытую аметистовой черепицей, ее глаза были закрыты, и она подставляло свое бледное и исхудалое лицо к лунному свету.

Красива. Она все еще была необычайно красива, как кружево осколков снега, что таящего в его ладонях.

И она все еще была ребенком. Маленькая девочка, с которой он мог ощутить краткое спокойствие жизни. Что было в его жизни кроме смерти и утраты, бедности и горячей крови? Он проходил по черной земле, усеянной телами мертвых. Гниющие тела, что пожирали черви, были перед его глазами; винные реки крови, обращающиеся в черные озера, что укрывали грязными разводами его темные хакама, были под его ногами. Настолько их жизни были непохожи, настолько различны они были по своему существу, и все же он помнил то теплое и негнетущее молчание, когда он нес ее на своих руках, а над их плечами развевались в холодном ветре лепестки цветущей сакуры, нежно-фиалковые бутоны глицинии, кораллово-багровые цветки альбиции и кассии. Он помнил прикосновение к своей щеке холодного черного шелка длинных прядей волос, что так походило на прикосновение острого лезвия клинка; он помнил частоту ударов ее сердца, что вонзалось в его плоть и кости.

Его мир замер вокруг одного единственного мгновения, когда он поднял ее на свои руки. В ее образе он видел мир – в мягком звоне ее золотых украшений, в великолепном пестром одеянии ее богато расшитого кимоно, в чистоте ее взгляда, что было отражением водных пучин. Он позабыл о грядущей войне, что ждала его впереди, о бессонных ночах, подстерегающих его в грядущем, о картинах разрубленных тел солдат, в клыках костяных чудовищ, об огне, треск которого напоминал сломанные кости.

Он увидит ее вновь спустя почти десятилетие, храня в памяти ее детский образ. И после его будет преследовать новое видение. Женщина, выступающая из золотого паланкина, украшенного огненными фениксами и барсами, не могла принадлежать ему. Темный кармин прозрачной материи скрывал ее лицо, кровяное одеяние тянулось за ее поступью струящимся водопадом. И он отчетливо помнил эти мгновения оцепенения, холодного потрясения, впивающегося осколками в тело, когда он спускался к ней, протягивая свою руку, как и в тот горячий полдень. Обжигающая сфера чистого золота, что скрывала их тела в абсолютной черноте, и краски их одеяния, оттенок их глаз растворялся в чистоте темноты теней. В тот день он думал о том, с какой легкостью он мог бы сломать хрупкие и тонкие пальцы детской ладони, удивляясь, как она могла не страшится той силы, что витала в воздухе, оплетая его тело. В другой день, ее пальцы коснулись в неспешном и волнительном движении его протянутой руки, и он сжал их в своей ладони, упиваясь мимолетным теплом.

\- Я покину этот мир во славу ее…

Он стиснул челюсти, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает приступ гнева, фатальной ярости, которые он пытался сдержать внутри себя.

Он помнил ее руки на своих плечах, горячий шелк кожи, аромат цикория и жасмина, помнил каждое сказанное слово, пропитанное ложью. Искусной и ядовитой ложью королевской черной кобры.

Предала.

 _Я всегда буду с тобой._

Предала.

 _Ты больше никогда не будешь один._

Предала.

 _Я буду защищать тебя._

Она предала его.

 _Я помогу тебе отомстить._

Правда. Единственная правда, что была сказана черной душой, пропитавшей ее подлую натуру.

Она помогла ему отомстить. Она помогла ему жить во гневе.

 _Если твои руки будут окрашены кровью, я сотру губами эту кровь. Я умою свое лицо в крови, что на твоих руках._

Но он ощутил еще большую пустоту внутри себя, когда маска черного волка раскололась. Он пал в бездну, когда агатовые осколки постепенно спадали с лица человека, чей смерти он так жаждал. Он хотел разорвать его на части голыми руками, почувствовать, как горячая кровь протекает по его пальцам и ладоням, смешиваясь с его кровью. Он хотел отрывать конечности черного волка по частям, наслаждаясь глухими криками, затопляющими сумеречное небо. Он всегда хотел узнать, кто скрывается за маской черного волка. Это было его кошмаром и сладким сновидением, мечтой, за которой он неустанно гнался.

Но он обретал в ее руках успокоение, в ее объятиях находил душевный покой. И ночи его были полны спокойствия, когда он сжимал материю ее кимоно, прижимаясь к ее груди, вслушиваясь в удары сердца, что стали его колыбелью, могущественной силой, от которой увядали ночные кошмары, растворялись призраки прошлого. Он страшился, что она исчезнет. Растворится как дневная греза. Над ними нагнетались тучи, беспроглядные, сквозь свинец и сумерки такого небосвода невозможно было разглядеть голубое зимнее небо.

В ее руках была его свобода. Он надеялся освободится от своих кошмаров, когда его месть осуществится. И он обещал ей, что, когда все закончится, они оба будут свободны.

 _Совсем скоро все закончится, я обещаю тебе._

Думала ли она о свободе, когда сжимала кисти его рук своими холодными пальцами, прикрывая в усталости темные глаза, когда его руки скользили по ее лицу.

 _Мы будем свободны._

Но женщина, что была его единственным сущим, ради которого он жил, позволил себе жить. Ее никогда не существовало. Ее образ был холодной и расчетливой, безжалостной ложью.

Под маской женщины скрывалась сущность вепря, что унесла в кровавой войне жизни тысячей.

\- Ответь мне, Мироку!

Мужчина раскрыл глаза, и тихая улыбка накрыла его губы.

\- Я хочу побыть один, - шептал он, когда ветер овевал его фигуру, скользя вдоль истерзанной кожи на потемневших от сажи висках.

\- Я хочу насладиться последними минутами уединения рядом с ней… Моя жизнь должна была оборваться в ту ночь, когда черные теневые волки напали на белый город, и я должен был уйти в пустоту вместе со своими товарищами. Но я счастлив, что мне дозволено было остаться, чтобы защищать ее, служить и преклоняться перед ней. Моя богиня, что чище слез и воздуха, пронзающего облака. Моя единственная вера и религия…

\- Ты впал в бред, Мироку, - с тоской и отчаянием произнес Хитсугая Тоусиро, отпуская стальные прутья, и кончики его длинных пальцев заскрежетали вдоль скованных льдами оков, медленно разворачиваясь.

\- Когда этот клин опустится на мою шею, ты проиграешь…

Мужчина остановился, и полы его белоснежной мантии, что была чище и светлее зимних облаков, вздымались под мощными потоками ветра. Он не обернулся к пленнику, его гордо расправленные плечи не дрогнули, и солнце отчетливо очерчивало вышитые черным шелком на спине хаори иероглиф.

\- Рубиновые кубки, - осторожно напомнил человек. - Ты испил из рубинового кубка вместе с нею, когда приносил клятву верности… И вы стали единым целым.

Хитсугая Тоусиро пытался сдержать гнев, стискивая кулаки до такой степени, что на них побелели костяшки, впиваясь ногтями в плоть, раздирая кожу до крови, проникая кончиками пальцев глубже, чувствуя, как ногти упираются в суставы, кости.

Мироку спокойно продолжил:

\- Когда двое обмениваются под священными сводами клятвами, и испивают из рубиновых кубков, что выкованы из крови нашего небесного отца. Небеса объединяют души двоих. Ты ведь тоже знал об этой легенде, и думал, почему не можешь чувствовать ее. Один способен видеть воспоминания другого, чувствовать боль и радость другого. Их боль становится единой. И ты задавался вопросом, почему она все еще остается такой далекой и недостижимой. Она находится столь близко, и все еще не досягаема для тебя, - шептал мужчина с благоговейным придыханием, и рдяная лента крови стекала искривленной паутиной с его подбородка, опадая на осветленные горячим солнцем каменные плиты.

\- Что бы ты отдал за то, чтобы увидеть ее сердце, - испрашивал он, поднимая свое запачканное грязью лицо, мокрое от незаживших ран, - заглянуть под маску черного волка, за которым охотился столько времени, которого преследовал как хищного зверя?

Его белоснежные волосы колыхались под давлением стылого северного ветра, и серебристо-кремовые пряди скользили вдоль остро очерченных скул, и в глаза проникли шафрановые тонкие ленты рассветной зари, когда он обернулся к заключенному.

\- Когда моя жизнь оборвется, - в безмятежности продолжил человек, глядя своими темными глазами на поднимающиеся полы чистого белоснежного хаори, - ты проиграешь, Хитсугая Тоусиро. Моя смерть станет твоим падением.

Мужчина опасно сузил глаза, стоя на рубеже света и тьмы, когда лицо его омыли сумрачные тени, и рука его в предостерегающем жесте легла на длинный серебристый эфес с шипастой головой дракона, раскрывающего острую пасть клыков, резцов, и изумрудно-сапфировые глазницы пылали в свете рассекающих воздух светло-прозрачных лучей. Человек же ухватился пальцами за тяжелые цепи, приподнимаясь в оковах, удерживающих его, и разорванная плоть на кистях его рук взмокла от свежей крови, обжигая сталь.

\- Ты падешь, Хитсугая Тоусиро! - вскричал он, давясь и сплевывая густую черную кровь, запачкавшую подбородок. Мужчина с хладнокровием наблюдал за его жалкими попытками подняться в полный рост, но его колени подкосились, и он рухнул на камень, не выдержав тяжести собственного тела, опадая лицом на взмокшие от его крови темные плиты.

\- Скажи мне, Тоусиро…, - в усталости и изнеможении шептал юноша хриплым и каркающим голосом, подавляя в себе вздох, не глядя на человека, пришедшего сопроводить его в последний путь перед смертью, и мокрые пальцы его пачкались о горячую лужу крови, и серая кожа под его глазами стала темнее, белки глаз болезненно покраснели, когда он сплюнул черный сгусток крови с губ.

\- Что ты чувствовал, когда увидел ее лицо под маской? Когда твой собственный меч пронзил ее плоть, окропляясь ее кровью? Что ты чувствовал?

Он молчал, но воздух… Воздух, что морозными дуновениями овевал их фигуры, наполнялся могущественной духовной силой, растекающейся в пространстве призрачно-сапфировыми волнами, что пронзали горячие медные лучи. От давления силы трещали камни, расходились трескучие воздушные потоки, словно сгорая в ледяном огне гнева.

\- Она…, - шептал он, и обжигающая скорбь сдавила его горло, когда мужчина протягивал окровавленную руку к сходящему на плитах потоку солнца, - такая прекрасная. Будто равная самому солнцу.

\- Скажи, - неустанно продолжал он, с непривычным оттенком отчужденности и ледяного равнодушия, вглядываясь в тонкие и безразличные черты, будто перед ним стоял неуловимый призрак, - что ты чувствовал, когда она была подле тебя, зная, что она всегда будет рядом с тобой? Что ты чувствовал, когда потерял ее?

Пламенный янтарно-серебристый отсвет солнца пал на лицо мужчины, когда светлые локоны под грядами ветра скрывали мятежные изумрудные глаза. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, и все же черты его накрыла бессловесная чернота. Такое лицо может появится у человека, который нашел свой дом, погребенный в пепле огня.

Он поддался вперед, и тогда Хитсугая Тоусиро тихо спросил, и глубокий голос оставался бесцветным, лишенным чувств, и все же в чертах лица его сквозило чувство опасности и жажды убийства:

\- Где она, Мироку? Где человек, что скрывался под маской черного волка?

Юноша ничего не ответил, наблюдая, как заря золотым потоком заливает кровяные реки, и что-то темное мелькнуло в глубине его орехово-карих глаз. Пространство вокруг них окрасилось враждебной тишиной. И ни один из собеседников не позволил затеряться в губительной тишине имени одной единственной женщины.

\- Прощай, - в окончательном приговоре провозгласил мужчина, не дыша и отступая от темницы, затопляемой оливково-золотистым свечением, и развернувшись, направился прочь. И узкие, и высокие стены коридора наполняло громкое эхо его удаляющегося ровного шага. По скуле пленника стекала прозрачная слеза, стирающая разводы грязи и розовато-рдяной крови с побледневших щек, западая сверкающей каплей в глубокие царапины от прокусанных до крови губах, а его рука все тянулась к горячему потоку сходящего сияния солнца. Кончики его пальцев соприкоснулись с жаром утренней звезды, и темные ресницы его затрепетали, когда тонкие своды солнца легли на чело и веки. Пленник закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной мгновения. Так спокойно ему не было еще прежде никогда. Его накрыло умиротворение и покой, и на губах играла слабая улыбка, когда холодные ветры оставляли поцелуи на его щеках. Эта улыбка не исчезла и тогда, когда сильные руки палача опустили его на горячие от обжигающего солнца каменные плиты эшафота. Белые и чистые плиты, как шелковые свадебные простыни.

Длинные черные пряди волос вздымались под тяжелыми ударами ветряных вихрей, и он поднял глаза к прозрачному голубому небу, щурясь от опаляющего зрачка света. По лезвию горизонта расходились пурпурно-аметистовые реки, а на пики высоких белоснежных гор опадали черные тени. Мироку закрыл глаза, слыша, как вздымают закругленную острием платиновую косу, и как прекрасная сталь, расписанным серебряными кружевными узорами, рассекает стылый воздух.

И затем наступила безмолвная тишина. И капли взлетающей крови смешивались с кристальными частицами адамантового снега. Холод и жар соединялись в воздухе, обожжённым солнечным светом.

Хитсугая Тоусиро не отвел своего неумолимого и холодного взгляда от павшего с глухим звуком на колени тела, не изумился всплеску кровяной волны, заливающей тонкими струями белую платформу, не вздрогнул, когда отрубленная голова упала на камень, покатившись вдоль возвышающейся площади, не задрожал от изумленной тишины, накрывшей верхние платформы балконов, с которых наблюдали тысячи воинов белой цитадели за смертной казнью. Он с незыблемым безразличием, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за процессией, когда зачитывались молитвы священнослужителями, как звенят тяжелые цепи смертника, когда он поднимался на плаху. И с такой же отстраненностью ощущал в воздухе застывшую жизнь, крошечные капли крови, замерзшие на неподвижном и непроницаемом лице, на ресницах, что больше никогда не разомкнуться. Он чувствовал на себя сотни взглядов, пронзающих его прямую и гордую осанку, ощущал на своей кожи взоры, как соприкосновение горячей стали. Он стоял на верхнем балконе недолго, и мягкий солнечный свет, стекающий на его лице, больше напоминал жгучий удар плети.

Он сделал вздох.

Выдохнул.

Проходили долгие секунды, прежде чем он в молчании развернулся, без сожалений отступая от каменных парапетов. Прочь от окровавленных плит.

И когда его взгляд упал на опадающий солнечный свет, рассекающий косыми лучезарными столбами темное пространство – он увидел ее.

Его голубые глаза в потрясенном изумлении раскрылись, когда он смотрел на возникшего из пустоты золотого света ребенка, стоящего перед ним всего в нескольких шагах. И его тело пронзил озноб, он не мог пошевелиться и сделать вздох, казалось, что в его жилы заливают жидкий огонь.

Семь-восемь шагов разделяло их тела.

И это расстояние агонией вбивало заостренные колья в сердце. Призрачная тень женщины удушающей красоты, в которую она превратилась бы через несколько лет.

Ветер стонал, и эхо шума ледяных вихрей вздымали ее богатое аметистовое одеяние, красное как покров крови, растекающийся багровыми ручьями на белоснежной площади, скрываемой сиянием адамантовых частиц снега. И он мог расслышать звон золотых украшений, вплетенных в волосы, увидеть, как сапфировые капли на тонких золотых шпильках раскачивались под силой жестоких ветров. Шелковые густые темные локоны, черные точно смоль и угли, опадали на чистое и нежное, разрумянившееся лицо.

Ее лицо озарила улыбка, полная неописуемого восторга и счастья. Глаза ее блестели от наслаждения и еле сдерживаемого удовольствия, и он словно мог ощутить дрожь, что прибирала ее до костей. Ее фигура купалась в серебряном потоке горячего света – янтарь, мед, молоко снега.

Он в безмолвии стоял, не смея пошевелиться, не желая отводить взгляда, когда она сделала шаг вперед, и он мог только наблюдать, как с ее чернильных ресниц опадают капли слез, что в воздухе обращались в ледяной иней, как темные волосы опаляет рассвет, когда она побежала навстречу ему, раскрывая руки.

Два-три шага разделяло их обоих, когда он неосознанно пал перед ней на колени на холодные промерзшие камни, пал как перед явлением божества молящемуся, ответно раскрывая перед ней объятия, в надежде подхватить ее своими крепкими руками, почувствовать теплоту и тяжесть ее тела, ощутить холод материи на лице, зарыться лицом в теплоту ее шеи, испивая вздох наслаждения, что сорвется с ее губ.

Ее горячего и теплого тела, нежность ее кожи, и аромат сладостной амброзии ее волос, что мягким водопадом будут скользить между его дрожащими пальцами, когда он будет держать ее в своих объятиях.

Но когда призрак растворился перед ним в туманном потоке серебра и девственной белизны, он пал на колени от дикой боли, разрывающей сердце. Он пал на колени, задыхаясь и глядя потрясенными глазами в обжигающий и возвышающий на прозрачно-голубых небесах зрачок солнца, когда его кремовые брови усыпали мелкие капли пота, и рука его схватилась за тугую материю, сжимающую, сдавливающую в каменных тисках грудь.

Он закричал, опадая на холодный и мокрый камень, чувствуя, как чужая рука вонзается в плоть, сдавливая сосуды и раздирая плоть на части. Он корчился, выгибая спину, вжимаясь разгоряченным лбом в мокрый и грязный камень плит, когда агония становилась невыносимой, сводящий к безликому краю бездны. Кровь в его венах кипела, когда стены разрывал его умаляющий и истерзывающий крик.

Он заорал в мученическом приступе. Крик, от которого стыла в жилах кровь. Его истерзанный крик потряс смертельный покров тишины, отчего сотрясались сами небеса, от чего гремела под ногами земля, от чего бурлили безмятежные воды в стеклянно-зеркальных прудах. Он ревел и орал в бессвязном и монотонном потоке, пока голос его не охрип, когда с губ его не сошли кровяные сгустки, когда мышцы не разорвались, когда сердце на краткое мгновение его остановилось, погружая сознание в пустоту.

И тогда он увидел ее вновь. Погруженная в черное молчание одинокая фигура женщины.

Она носила черную маску вепря, надевая на свое лицо окровавленными и дрожащими пальцами, бледными, как молоко, испачканными в чужой крови. Женщина, перед которой он готов был пасть на колени. Единственная женщина, что он когда-либо жаждал. Женщина, которую он хотел стереть из своей памяти, и имя которой проклинал в ночи. Она стояла, окруженная мраком, что был темнее пустоты, в окружении сотни мертвых тел - костлявые и изогнутые, сломанные тела, мокрые и смрадные от крови и гниющих внутренностей. И светлое лицо ее было таким же прекрасным в отражении белоснежно-опаловой луны, когда остроконечные изразцы укрыли верхнюю часть улыбающегося в коварстве лица, скрывая полные аметистовые губы.

Губы, что он хотел вкусить, изодрать зубами в кровь, пока лицо ее не станет влажным от слез. И тонкие пальцы, что заставляли цитру сэ издавать самые прекрасные мелодии, заскользили по золоченым орнаментам на каменной маске.

 _Когда двое предначертанных друг другу испивают из рубиновых кубков – они становятся одним телом, и одним духом. Они не разделяют мысли, они не разделяют чувства, они не разделяют боли и смерти – они становятся одним сущим._

Что находится под агатовой маской черного волка?

Черная фигура призрака повернулась к нему, и он почувствовал, как его сознание засасывает чернота в сумрачных глазницах маски, погружая в море теней. Обсидиановые густые реки теней скользили под его ногами, поглощая тело под своды черных вод.

Боль и одиночество.

10


End file.
